


Здесь водятся фениксы

by Svengaly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 68,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Название: Здесь водятся фениксы<br/>Автор: Svengaly<br/>Бета: mummi<br/>Гамма: kasmunaut<br/>Категория: слэш <br/>Персонажи, пейринг: Ремус Люпин!Северус Снейп<br/>Рейтинг: R <br/>Жанр: детектив, драма  <br/>Размер: макси <br/>Дисклеймер: всё принадлежит Роулинг, не претендую <br/>Саммари: Всё, что нас не убивает, делает нас сильнее. Всё, что нас убивает, нас убивает. Ремус и Люпин и Северус Снейп выжили на Великой войне, но их испытания не закончились. <br/>Предупреждение: немагическая AU  <br/>Примечание: Фик написан на фест "Бестиарий в моём багаже" на Polyjuice Potion, 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	Здесь водятся фениксы

Старый додж издал протестующий скрип, когда его подбросило на ухабе.

Ремус Люпин посмотрел на часы. Он опаздывал на встречу. Как неловко. Альбус Дамблдор — слишком занятой человек, чтобы заставлять его ждать. 

Дождь стекал по лобовому стеклу, «дворники» поскрипывали, перегоняя ручейки воды.   
Сквозь пелену дождя замаячило белое здание, возвышавшееся над кронами деревьев и зелёными лужайками. Великолепный особняк в георгианском стиле не был похож на клинику для душевнобольных, так же, как Альбус Дамблдор не походил на её директора. Этого высокого импозантного пожилого джентльмена в светлом костюме с жилетом и галстуком-бабочкой, с гривой пышных волнистых волос, ниспадающих на воротник, можно было принять скорее за владельца картинной галереи. 

Когда Ремус вошёл в кабинет, Дамблдор встретил его обычной ласковой улыбкой и приветливым рукопожатием. Ремус сел в кресло, обитое телячьей кожей, и оглядел кабинет, словно видел его впервые. Красивое помещение. Дубовые панели и мебель из красного дерева придавали ему солидности, а большие окна, выходящие на лужайку, создавали впечатление простора. На гигантском письменном столе теснилось множество безделушек: модель паровозика, стеклянные и металлические мобили, находящиеся в беспрестанном движении, кубы, конусы и шары из полудрагоценных металлов и хрусталя — настоящая сувенирная лавка.

— Надеюсь, у вас в клинике нет клептоманов? — не удержался от вопроса Ремус. — Искушение пробраться в ваш кабинет, Альбус, и стянуть парочку этих вещиц окончательно свело бы их с ума. Даже у меня рука так и тянется к этим штучкам.

Дамблдор засмеялся. 

— Что ж, если одна их них пропадёт, я буду знать, у кого искать. Не придётся обращаться за помощью к Гарри. 

— Он был бы не против, если бы вы к нему обратились. Ему хочется быть вам полезным. 

— Разве не удивительно? — заметил Альбус добродушно. — Для этого мальчика никогда не существовало запретов. Как же вышло, что он стал полицейским? 

— На войне он видел столько хаоса и насильственных смертей, что теперь главная его задача — сделать так, чтобы в мирной жизни их было как можно меньше. 

— Боюсь, справиться с этим не под силу ни Гарри, ни господу богу. Путь устрашения мне представляется бесперспективным. 

— Если не устрашение, то лечение, но зло — не та болезнь, которую можно излечить, — возразил Ремус.

— Зло — вообще не болезнь, — сказал Альбус коротко, давая понять, что не расположен к философской беседе. — Однако, о болезнях. Хотя ты и оставил медицинскую карьеру, уверен, ты всё же согласишься, что со многими их них можно справиться, если только приложить к тому надлежащее усилие. 

— Гм. Как я понимаю, нам с Минервой придётся проявить гостеприимство? 

— Ты угадал. 

Ремус вопросительно поднял брови. До сих вопрос о вселении очередного гостя решался по телефону.

— Нам предстоит принять особого клиента? Неужели какая-то знаменитость? 

— Посмотри сам. — Дамблдор подвёл Люпина к окошку, устроенному в стене между кабинетом директора и гостиной. 

Окошко было прозрачным только с одной стороны, а со стороны гостиной замаскировано под зеркало, так что пациенты не знали, что за ними наблюдают. Этот час был отведён для лечебных процедур, и в гостиной находился только один человек. 

— Не может быть! — Ремус наклонился ближе к стеклу. — Он же погиб!

— Про тебя тоже так говорили, — заметил Дамблдор.

— Это была просто контузия, и я не исчезал на три года. — На самом деле это была не просто контузия: Ремус в самом деле умер. Об этом опыте, изменившем его навсегда, он не рассказывал даже Альбусу, но сейчас его мысли были далеки от собственных переживаний. — Гарри видел, как Снейпу перерезали горло. Он говорил, кровь била фонтаном…

— Шрамы на теле Северуса уже не исчезнут. Надеюсь, что со шрамами на душе ему когда-нибудь удастся справиться. Наши люди подоспели вовремя, чтобы спасти Северусу жизнь, однако пережитое почти сокрушило его рассудок. У Северуса нет родных, и я предпочёл не опровергать слухи о его смерти на случай, если он так и не восстановится. Мне показалось, что так будет лучше. Сейчас он почти здоров. Почти готов вернуться.

— Почти? — переспросил Ремус. 

В августе 1914 года, когда вся Европа устремилась в кровавую бездну, профессор Снейп, которого никто — и Ремус Люпин в том числе — не заподозрил бы ни в избытке патриотизма, ни в склонности пожертвовать собой во имя старой доброй Англии, ринулся в жерло войны вместе со всеми. Большинство из жертв, добровольных и подневольных, сгорели в этом адском котле, но Снейпа война пощадила. 

«Если, разумеется, это можно назвать пощадой», — подумал Ремус. 

Прежняя поджарость Снейпа была несравнима с его теперешней худобой. Казалось, всё его тело состоит из углов, словно одежду натянули на скелет. Он походил на ворона, посаженного в клетку из собственных костей. 

Одну сторону его лица освещала лампа, вторая была скрыта, как тёмная сторона Луны. Он был чисто выбрит, но на щеке и подбородке просвечивала синеватая тень. В Оксфорде Северус носил волосы до плеч. Во время войны он сделал стрижку (которая, на взгляд Ремуса, шла ему куда больше). Сейчас его остригли совсем коротко. Должно быть, он был обрит наголо, и лишь недавно волосы стали отрастать. 

Снейп повернул голову, словно почувствовав, что за ним наблюдают. Худая рука лежала на книге, длинные пальцы нервно сжимались и разжимались. 

— Поэтому я и попросил тебя приехать. Северусу нужно тихое место, где он сможет восстановить навыки общения с людьми.

— Гм. Довольно трудно восстановить то, чего никогда не имел, не так ли? — съязвил Ремус. 

— Вот видишь, ты так хорошо знаешь Северуса. — Альбус мгновенно обернул на пользу дела даже насмешку. — Уверен, твоя поддержка придётся ему кстати. 

— Если Снейп пожелает её принять. Отношения у нас всегда были не из лучших. 

Альбус покачал головой. 

— Юношеские распри остались в прошлом, Ремус. Война всё изменила. Или ты не желаешь видеть Северуса в «Вересковом раю»?

— Я всего лишь не хочу ложных надежд, — ответил смущённый Ремус. — Теперь я не врач, просто совладелец пансиона, к тому же, не самого роскошного. 

— «Вересковый рай» — именно то, что нужно Северусу. Вы по-прежнему не против, чтобы гости приезжали с животными? 

Ремус кивнул. Это была идея Минервы — позволять обитателям пансиона заводить питомцев. Она полагала, что звери благотворно действуют на шаткую психику гостей. В целом она была права, хотя психику горничных эти звери, а особенно следы их жизнедеятельности на мебели и коврах расшатывали довольно-таки сильно. 

— Я не знал, что у Снейпа был питомец. Впрочем, в гости он меня никогда не приглашал. 

— Северус приручил его здесь. Или Эдгар его приручил. — Альбус слегка улыбнулся. —После того, как Северус подружился с Эдгаром, выздоровление пошло быстрее. А когда речь пошла о выписке, Северус выразил желание забрать Эдгара с собой. Это прекрасный признак. Семьи у Северуса нет. Ответственность за другое живое существо послужит дополнительным якорем, привязывающим его к нормальной жизни. 

— Я не возражаю, — сказал Ремус. — Зверья у нас много, ещё один особых хлопот не доставит. Эдгар — необычная кличка. Кто это — кошка, собака, крыса?

— Ворон, — сказал Альбус. — Corvus corax. Эдгар Аллан По. 

— Бог ты мой! — Ремус улыбнулся. — Как романтично. Так вы полагаете, что из меня выйдет хороший санитар. Северус принимает лекарства? 

— Только бром на ночь. Если ему станет хуже, позвони мне, я сделаю необходимые назначения. Надеюсь, этого удастся избежать. Собственно, от тебя не требуется ничего, кроме как наблюдать и быть терпеливым. Не реагируй на подначки. Северус заново начинает жизнь, и вызванный этим стресс может заставить его вести себя вызывающе и даже грубо. 

— Полагаю, те, кто давно с ним знаком, не заметят разницы, — сказал Ремус философски. — Снейп в курсе, что ему предстоит переселяться? 

— Да, но думаю, будет лучше, если ты сам ему это предложишь.

— Иллюзия выбора? — Ремус вздохнул. — Как же мне это сделать? Если я сейчас войду к нему и непринуждённо скажу: «Привет, Северус, я проезжал мимо и решил предложить тебе пожить в моём пансионе», это будет выглядеть, как в театральной постановке.

— Разумеется. Я подобрал другой предлог для встречи, более естественный. И, к сожалению, печальный. Колин Криви умер. Сегодня похороны. 

— Вам нужно было меня предупредить, — сказал Ремус. — Я бы оделся как полагается. 

— У семьи Колина хватает забот и без твоего костюма. Они слишком устали, чтобы обращать внимание на такие пустяки.

Колин Криви лежал в параличе уже несколько лет без надежды на выздоровление. Он был совершенно неподвижен, ни на что не реагировал и, кажется, не приходил в сознание. Смерть воистину стала для него избавлением.

— Северус тоже будет на похоронах?

— Он сам этого захотел, — сказал Дамблдор. — Колин учился у него до войны. После того как состояние Северуса улучшилось, он несколько раз навещал Колина. Хотя, кажется, они не были хорошо знакомы — не лучше, чем обычный преподаватель с обычным студентом. 

«Возможно, Снейп чувствует вину», — подумал Ремус.

Сам он чувствовал её постоянно, вину перед всеми этими мальчиками, почти детьми, которых они не остановили, больше того — поощряли их и увлекали за собой.

— Когда похороны? 

— Через два часа. Мы с Северусом поедем вместе, а ты приезжай чуть попозже. Выпьешь со мной чаю?

— Было бы кстати. Я не успел позавтракать. 

— Отлично. И, пожалуй, я всё же одолжу тебе пальто. Твоя куртка… гм. 

— Да, я не модник, — с достоинством промолвил Ремус.

— Боюсь, это очевидно. — Глаза Дамблдора засветились мягким весельем. 

Ремусу нравилось, что даже при самых печальных обстоятельствах Альбус находил возможность улыбнуться. Сам он никогда этого не умел.

Два часа спустя Ремус в элегантном тёмно-сером пальто Дамблдора, пришедшемся ему почти впору, выбрался из автомобиля и остановился, чтобы снять с брюк клок собачьей шерсти. Брюм незримо напоминал о своём месте в жизни Ремуса. 

Служба уже началась. Ремус тихо сел на заднюю скамью.

Людей на службе было немного — грустно, но ожидаемо. 

Ремус вспомнил, как отплывал во Францию; спешность отъезда вызывала у него ощущение иллюзорности происходящего, будто он участвовал в любительском спектакле. Однако скоро действительность предстала перед ним без прикрас. На миг всё вернулось: тоскливый пейзаж, пропитанный дождём, поле боя — грязное месиво, в которое были втоптаны тысячи трупов, столбы дыма и химические испарения, витавшие над этой пустыней. 

Вернулись все муки без воздаяния, Голгофа, не обещавшая вознесения. Несчастья не окупились, и те, кто надеялся, что в уплату за страдания получит полное утешение, прощение за всё, давно поняли, что их надежды были обманкой. Счастливцы не выслужили ничего, кроме опыта и ночных кошмаров, неудачники — ничего, кроме боли и могилы. 

Служба уже закончилась, а Ремус всё не спешил выходить. Мысль о предстоящей встрече вызывала у него тревогу и возбуждение. Северус всегда ему нравился, хотя сам Снейп, конечно, ни за что бы в это не поверил. Ремусу всем сердцем надеялся, что его помощь будет принята и придётся кстати. 

Наконец он собрался с силами. После душноватого, немного затхлого тепла ветер показался особенно резким. Священник стоял над гробом, украшенным цветочными венками; траурные ленты шевелились под порывами совсем не весеннего норд-веста. 

Ремус выразил соболезнования семье Колина — матери и сестре. Смерть стёрла страдальческие морщины с лица Криви, и теперь оно казалось совсем юным. Тело под покрывалом, высушенное болезнью, выглядело странно маленьким, словно в гробу лежал ребёнок. Сестра Криви плакала. На лице его матери скорбь мешалась с облегчением: она давно оплакала сына и теперь могла утешиться тем, что его страдания наконец прекратились. 

Ремус отошёл, взглядом нашарив в негустой толпе соболезнующих Снейпа. Худой, одетый во всё чёрное, он мрачно поглядывал вокруг. Ремус смотрел на его выразительное лицо, на волосы, растрёпанные ветром, пока Северус не почувствовал его взгляд и не обернулся. Тёмные блестящие глаза обратились к Ремусу с недоумением. Потом его губы изогнулись — то ли усмешка, то ли гримаса раздражения.  
Ремус вздохнул и подошёл к нему.

— Здравствуй, Северус. 

Снейп кивнул. Его взгляд снова обратился к могиле, в которую уже опускали гроб. Мисс Криви заплакала в голос, потом рыдание оборвалось.

— Странно это. — Несмотря на измождённый вид Снейпа, его голос оставался звучным и властным. — Добрая треть моих студентов уже сошла в могилу, а я выжил, несмотря на крайнюю маловероятность такого развития событий. Есть ли система в этом безумии? 

— Никто не сможет ответить на твой вопрос, Северус. 

— Это я и сам знаю. 

Северус направился к могиле. Ремус терпеливо смотрел в его слегка ссутуленную спину. Снейп сказал несколько слов родственникам Колина и отошёл. Шляпу он по-прежнему держал в руке. Ремус нагнал его и пошёл рядом. 

— Как ты здесь оказался? — спросил Снейп. 

— Меня пригласили, — уклончиво сказал Ремус. 

— Ах, вот что. — Снейп искоса поглядел на него. — А про меня давно знаешь? Что я обретаюсь здесь, чокнутый, как жена мистера Рочестера в её худшие деньки?

— Альбус только сегодня мне сказал. 

Северус хмыкнул и наконец надел шляпу. 

— Да, я — его страшная тайна. Если бы тандем Дамблдор-Грейнджер потерпел терапевтическую неудачу, я бы так и сидел на чердаке, напевая песни и играя со спичками. Так зачем ты здесь?

— Я думал, Альбус сказал тебе.

— А, ты и есть моя новая сиделка?

— Нет, на это я не подписывался. У нас с миссис Макгонагалл не санаторий. Мы предоставляем комнаты, стол и сад для прогулок, но не лечебный уход. В сущности, у нас обычный пансион.

— Для необычных гостей, — добавил Снейп. 

— Гм. В общем, ты прав. 

Снейп смотрел под ноги, а Ремус — на него. Лицо Северуса было тем же самым — немного старше, разумеется, чуть больше морщин, но меньше, чем следовало ожидать в подобных обстоятельствах. Под пиджак Северус надел тонкий свитер с высоким горлом, полностью закрывавшим шею. 

Ремус был рад убедиться, что Альбус прав: Снейп готов покинуть клинику. По крайней мере, его речь была речью нормального человека, а не душевнобольного. 

— Альбус как всегда предусмотрителен и благожелателен. Уверен, что он позаботился выбрать для меня не слишком дорогой пансион, так ведь?

— Цены у нас умеренные, однако тебе в любом случае не стоит беспокоиться. Альбус возместит нам все расходы. 

Снейп остановился, выпрямил спину и поглядел в небо.

— Мне следовало бы встать в позу и заявить, что я заплачу за всё сам. Но я не буду этого делать. Мои сбережения невелики, и я понятия не имею, как буду зарабатывать на жизнь. Преподавать я не могу и, похоже, не смогу ещё долго. Или вообще никогда. 

— Уверен, ты скоро восстановишься, — сказал Ремус опрометчиво. 

— Ты-то что об этом знаешь? — Снейп сердито покачал головой. — Впрочем, что с тобой говорить. Ваш пансион находится в городе или деревне? 

— Скорее, в деревне. Раньше это был частный дом. Владелец погиб на фронте, а вдове не под силу было содержать особняк. Она нуждалась в компаньоне, а я — в перемене обстановки. Альбус — старый знакомый миссис Макогнагалл. Он порекомендовал нас друг другу, мы сложили наши капиталы, и вот — дело пошло. 

— Так ты не больше не практикуешь?

— Нет, — коротко ответил Ремус.

— И не преподаёшь?

— Нет, — сказал Ремус, давая понять, что эту тему обсуждать не станет. — Так вот, о пансионе: дом окружён большим садом, дальше начинается лес. В десяти милях есть деревня с железнодорожной станцией. Если захочешь съездить куда-нибудь, например, в Лондон, затруднений не возникнет. Гости спокойные: девушка-художница, ещё одна дама и Питер Петтигрю — его ты помнишь. У Питера агорафобия, он почти всё время у себя. У нас есть несколько свободных комнат, можешь выбрать любую по твоему вкусу. 

— Не слишком большую, — сказал Северус. — И не слишком светлую. 

— Так ты согласен? 

Северус выразительно огляделся.

— Не вижу, чтобы ко мне стояла очередь из владельцев гостиниц, предлагающих у них пожить. И ещё… — Снейп замялся. — У меня есть питомец.

— Знаю, Альбус мне сказал. Дом с садом — твоему ворону будет хорошо. — Ремус слегка улыбнулся. — Хотя, наверное, Эдгару Аллану По больше бы понравился готический замок или старинное аббатство.

— Поэтому я и не назвал его Дракулой — чтобы не привередничал, — поддержал шутку Северус.

«Кажется, общаться с ним будет легче, чем говорил Альбус», — подумал Ремус с облегчением. 

— А у тебя, судя по всей этой шерсти на пальто, собака?

— Да, афганская борзая.

— Рад слышать. А то я начал опасаться, что ты оборотень и по полнолуниям перекидываешься в волка. 

Или не будет. 

***  
На следующий день Ремус подъехал к клинике в трём часам. Северус ждал на лестнице. Подняв плечи так, что подбородок утонул в воротнике, он настороженно наблюдал за приближающимся автомобилем. В руках он держал картонную коробку, очевидно, заменявшую Эдгару клетку. 

— Лично исполняешь роль шофёра и носильщика? Какая честь. Вообще-то я мог бы добраться и сам. 

Над навыками общения Северусу определённо стоило поработать.

— Альбус попросил сопровождать тебя. 

Снейпу это явно не понравилось. Он сгорбился, не отрывая взгляда от окна. 

— Интересно, он за нами следит?

— Тогда бы вышел попрощаться. Садись, Северус, поехали. — Ремус взял чемодан и положил на заднее сиденье. 

Перед тем, как сесть, Северус помедлил, оглядываясь на клинику, и Ремусу показалось, что он передумает. Однако в конце концов он решился, забрался на сиденье и захлопнул дверцу. 

Автомобиль тронулся с места не сразу. Ремус уже смирился с мыслью, что придётся выйти и завести его вручную, когда додж всё же сменил гнев на милость. В пути машина тряслась, словно её лихорадило, мотор то и дело принимался чихать. Ремус сбросил скорость и напомнил себе отогнать додж в гараж Хагрида. Пусть поглядит, что с ним такое. Ремус покосился на своего пассажира, ожидая увидеть насмешливую улыбку. 

Северус закрыл глаза и сидел, как манекен, не шевелясь и, кажется, не дыша. Эдгар в картонной коробке тоже вёл себя пугающе тихо. Ну и странная же пара! Если они и в дальнейшем останутся столь же бойкими, хлопот с ними вовсе не будет. 

Ремусу сделалось грустно. Он предпочёл бы Снейпа злобного и язвительного этому истощённому муляжу прежнего профессора.

Машина налетела на камень, рессоры угрожающе заскрипели. Коробка на коленях Северуса недовольно заёрзала.

— Может, сразу въедешь в дерево, Люпин, и покончим с этой пыткой? — осведомился Снейп, не открывая глаз. — Если ты такой же врач, как водитель, Альбус поступил мудро, определив тебя в трактирщики. 

«Старый добрый гад», — подумал Ремус с удовлетворением. 

— Во Франции никто не жаловался.

— Там любому коновалу были рады. Парень, который зашивал мне шею, до войны, наверное, сапоги тачал. Я похож на старый мяч для регби. 

— Но ты остался жив, — напомнил Ремус, обидевшись за неизвестного коллегу.

— Чувствую, это ненадолго. Или эта издыхающая развалина распадётся на ходу, или ты устроишь катастрофу. Впереди мост, обрати внимание.

— Лучше бы ты и дальше спал.

— Умер бы в счастливом неведении?

— Смотри, не накаркай. 

Эдгар, словно ждавший этих слов, разразился хриплыми криками. 

— Тихо! — сказал Снейп и похлопал по крышке. — Замолчи, глупая тварь. 

Ворон не обратил внимания на увещевания и горланил, пока додж не миновал мост и не свернул на дорогу к пансиону, после чего так же внезапно успокоился. 

Ворота были открыты. Ремус сбавил скорость до минимума и повернул во двор. Навстречу автомобилю выскочил Брюм и с громким лаем забегал вокруг. Лёгкая шерсть колыхалась на ветру, как будто Брюм выпускал из себя паутину, чтобы опутать ею Ремуса и больше никуда не отпускать. Ремус припарковал машину возле парадного входа и заглушил мотор. 

— Успокойся, Брюм, — сказал он, отворяя дверцу и отпихивая длинную бородатую морду. — Я дома. Видишь, я с тобой. Дай мне выйти!

Ремус достал чемодан с заднего сиденья. Северус стоял рядом, тощий, как пугало, в своём чёрном пальто и щурился на дом. 

— А где же вереск? — осведомился он, окидывая взглядом аккуратно подстриженные тисовые изгороди, клумбы с примулами и нарциссами и подстриженный газон. 

— В сердце миссис Макгонагалл, — ухмыльнулся Ремус. — Добро пожаловать! 

Доббин спустился с крыльца и приблизился к ним своей подпрыгивающей походкой. 

— Добрый день, доктор. Я отнесу чемодан? 

— Нет, я сам. Лучше отгони машину в гараж Хагрида. Вернёшься с почтальоном, он как раз должен доставить вечерние газеты. 

— Ладно. — Доббин взял ключи, спотыкаясь, забрался в додж и завёл мотор. 

Додж двинулся с места неожиданно плавно, без скрипа и чихания. Ремус вздохнул. Он и вправду был неважный водитель.

— Идём? — спросил он Северуса.

Брюм вытянул шею и робко обнюхал полы чёрного пальто. Снейп переступил с ноги на ногу. Брюм вздрогнул и отпрянул.

— На редкость трусливое животное, — отметил Снейп, не делая попытки взять свой чемодан и явно предоставляя роль носильщика Ремусу. 

— Да, бедняга. — Брюм подсунул морду Ремусу под руку и прижался боком, уснащая брюки хозяина новой порцией шерсти. Ремус потрепал его по загривку. — У него тяжёлое прошлое. Я привёз его из Бельгии. Подобрал на разрушенной ферме. Наверное, Брюм прибежал туда из замка, расположенного неподалёку, — вряд ли фермеры стали бы держать афганскую борзую. Тогда мне пришлось остричь его почти наголо, он был весь в колтунах. Грязь, кровь… На ферме не было никого, кроме этой собаки и трупов коров. Брюм боится грозы и слеп на один глаз.

— У тебя тут все инвалиды, как я погляжу, от собаки до автомобиля. Это для того, чтобы ущербные постояльцы чувствовали себя в гармонии с окружающей обстановкой?

— Ну, ты-то уже совсем поправился… как я погляжу. Альбус сказал, что ты молчал полтора года. Должно быть, прекрасное было время.

— Просто всякий раз, когда я открывал рот, санитары засовывали меня в смирительную рубашку и отправляли на сеанс электрошока.

Ремус сбился с шага. 

— Я шучу, Люпин, — сказал Снейп после паузы. — Не будь идиотом. Ты ведь знаешь Альбуса. Он умеет быть безжалостным сукиным сыном, но таких вещей не делает.

— Может, и не помешало бы! — сказал Ремус в сердцах. 

Северус удовлетворённо хмыкнул. 

Они вошли в дом. Ремус показал гостиную и столовую — воплощение уюта и спокойствия, сплошь мягкий блеск полированного дуба и красного дерева, начищенного серебра и стекла, изящные букеты и запах пчелиного воска. 

— Завтрак подают в девять, ланч в полдень, обед — в шесть. Всё остальное время мы пьём чай. 

— Мне обязательно есть вместе со всеми? — В голосе Снейпа послышалось напряжение.

— Нет, не обязательно. Некоторые гости обедают отдельно. Питер, например. Если хочешь, еду будут приносить в твою комнату. Но всё же будет лучше, если ты станешь спускаться к общему столу.

— Сомневаюсь, что остальные пациенты… прости, постояльцы разделяют твоё мнение о желательности моего общества. 

— Лучше для тебя, не для них. Кроме того, ты ведь ничего не знаешь об остальных гостях. Вдруг именно твоего общества им и не хватает?

Неуклюжая попытка пошутить возымела неожиданный успех: Северус слегка улыбнулся. 

— Твоя комната. — Ободрённый удачей Ремус открыл дверь и пропустил Снейпа вперёд. — Не слишком большая, не слишком светлая — всё, как ты хотел. Дерево за окном, возможно, понравится Эдгару. 

«А тебе понравится письменный стол», — добавил Ремус мысленно. 

Втащить его сюда было непросто — дверь оказалась слишком узкой, а другого свободного стола в доме не нашлось. Все гости питали необъяснимую страсть к ведению записок и заметок. В конце концов Филчу и Ремусу удалось наклонить стол под таким углом, что он проскочил в комнату, при этом одним из выдвижных ящиков Филчу прищемило руку, и он весь изворчался…

— Люпин, ты не уснул? — Северус подошёл к Ремусу вплотную. Выглядел он раздражённым. 

— Прости?

— Я буду ставить плошку с кормом для Эдгара на подоконник. Скажи прислуге, чтоб не убирала. Если мясо начнёт пахнуть, я сам его выброшу. 

— Хорошо.

Окно было приоткрыто, коробка стояла на полу. Ворон расхаживал по подоконнику, издавая тихие горловые звуки, словно рассуждал сам с собой, оценивая достоинства и недостатки нового жилища.

— Он умеет говорить? — спросил Ремус.

— Нет. Впрочем, я и не пытался его научить.

— Нужно просто повторять одно и то же, рано или поздно он запомнит. 

— Когда-то я пробовал применять эту тактику к студентам и не слишком преуспел. 

— Не скромничай. Твои студенты показывали хорошие результаты.

— Особенно твой любимый Поттер, — фыркнул Снейп.

— Я думал, он твой любимый Поттер! Ты так гонял беднягу, что равнодушием это никак не назовёшь.

— Я просто пытался проникнуть в чулан под лестницей, где Поттер запер свои когнитивные способности. Парень думал только о регби. 

— Он мог бы стать хорошим врачом, если бы доучился. А на фронте он был одним из лучших твоих учеников. 

— Не записывай меня в наставники Поттера, — резко сказал Снейп. — У него учителей и без меня хватало. 

— Но Альбус дал понять…

— Альбус всегда предоставляет собеседнику чуточку информации и полную свободу истолковать её произвольным образом. Ты всегда понимаешь всё так, как ему надо.

— Значит, не ты руководил группой Гарри во Франции? 

— Спроси у Поттера сам. 

Снейп сел в кресло и осмотрелся. Эдгар поднялся в воздух — в небольшой комнате полёт такой крупной птицы вызывал тревожное ощущение — описал изящную дугу и опустился на спинку кресла. Когти скрежетали по дереву, пока ворон устраивался поближе к хозяину. 

— Гарри говорит, что дал подписку о неразглашении.

— Я тоже её давал. Война закончилась, Люпин, и довольно, я не хочу об этом говорить.

— Мне уйти?

— Будь любезен. Я устал.

— Обед через час, — напомнил Ремус. — Спустишься или принести его сюда?

— Я не голоден. Ничего не надо.

— Мясо для Эдгара?

— А… да. Пожалуйста. И воду.

— И для тебя тоже?

— Уйди, будь добр. 

— Хорошо. Звонок рядом с туалетным столиком.

Ремус прикрыл за собой дверь и спустился, насвистывая. Он и не ожидал, что Северус сразу освоится. То, что он вообще согласился поехать, уже было хорошо: Ремус знал, как трудно людям, которые провели несколько лет в закрытой клинике, возвращаться в мир. 

Дверь кабинета Минервы была открыта, позволяя взглянуть на мраморный камин и потёртый персидский ковёр на полу. В центре ковра, в ярком солнечном пятне лежала серая полосатая кошка. Она была совершенно неподвижна, несмотря на то, что по ней ползали три довольно крупных котёнка, кусая мать за уши и хвост. Минерва сидела за столом, располагавшимся напротив окна, и что-то писала.

— Заходи, — сказала она, заметив, что Ремус остановился в дверях и смотрит на неё. — Привёз нового гостя?

— Да, он уже наверху.

— Мне сходить и поприветствовать его?

— Лучше не надо.

— Хорошо. За обедом он будет?

— Говорит, что не голоден. Думаю, нужно принести ему сандвич и чашку чаю. И немного сырого мяса для его птицы.

— О, Ремус! — Лицо Минервы страдальчески сморщилось. — Птица в нашем доме? Надеюсь, у неё крепкая клетка?

— Это ворон. — Ремус бросил взгляд на кошку. Та лениво махнула хвостом. — Очень большой. С огромным крепким клювом. Думаю, Овсянке хватит благоразумия не охотиться на него. 

— Только бы он не вознамерился поохотиться на котят. — Минерва поджала губы, сделавшись похожей на суровую классную даму. Белый кружевной воротник платья, сколотый у горла камеей, придавал образу убедительность, хотя вряд ли классная дама позволила бы себе ярко-красный маникюр. — Я пошлю к нему Миртл. 

— Хорошо, только уж скажите ей, чтобы не плакала.

— Трудные же задания ты мне задаёшь. — Минерва слега улыбнулась.

— Как рука Аргуса?

— Ворчит весь день. Аргус, не его рука.

— Значит, всё в порядке, — заключил Ремус, усаживаясь на продавленный диван. 

На солнце хорошо видны были заплаты, которыми обивку надставили в местах, продранных острыми когтями. Неприглядный вид дивана искупался его невероятным удобством. Ремус поморгал заслезившимися глазами, прогоняя накатившую сонливость. 

— Устал? — спросила Минерва сочувственно.

— День выдался длинный. 

— Как поживает Альбус? Я так и не спросила.

Накануне Минерва ездили в Лондон, и детали судьбоносной встречи с Дамблдором прошли мимо неё. 

— Передаёт тебе привет. Просил обходиться с новым гостем снисходительно. Иногда Северус бывает довольно неприятным. Вернее, был таким раньше, не знаю, как он поведёт себя сейчас. 

— Вы давно не виделись?

— С восемнадцатого года. Я был уверен, что он погиб. Похоже, ему очень тяжело пришлось. 

— Вам всем тяжело пришлось. — Минерва закрыла чернильницу и положила исписанный лист под пресс-папье. — Я буду само терпение. Кстати, звонил Гарри Поттер. Он приезжает завтра.

— В самом деле? Зачем?

На секунду Ремус решил, что Гарри приезжает из-за Снейпа, что Дамблдор позвонил ему и обо всём рассказал. Но для чего Альбусу потребовалось устраивать эту встречу? Снейпу определённо было рано видеться со старыми знакомыми, особенно с теми, к кому он не испытывал расположения. 

— К мистеру Петтигрю. 

— Зачем Гарри понадобился Питер? — Ремус удивился ещё сильнее. 

— Не знаю. Он не говорил, а я не спрашивала. 

— Ну что ж… — Ремус решил, что Гарри сам расскажет, в чём дело. Если пожелает. — А здесь день прошёл спокойно?

— Вполне. Разве что Сибилла пророчествовала за ланчем: предрекла, что к исходу дня в «Вересковый рай» явится незнакомец и принесёт с собой проклятие, которое навсегда изменит жизнь всех, кто здесь обитает. 

— Гм. Ну, вряд ли присутствие Северуса окажет на нас такое роковое воздействие.

Сибилла Трелони жила в «Вересковом раю» уже второй год и не собиралась его покидать. Ей было слегка за сорок, и небольшая рента, унаследованная от покойных родителей, позволяла ей вести относительно безбедное существование. Что бы она стала делать без этой ренты, Ремус представлял с трудом. Вероятно, стала бы бродячим медиумом, покоряющим одну гостиную за другой с мыльницей под подвязкой и перчатками, обмакнутыми в парафин, за пазухой. 

Впрочем, настоящей мошенницы из Трелони не вышло бы: она слишком мало любила деньги и слишком серьёзно верила в сверхъестественное. Обрывки знаний, вырванных из трактатов спиритов, теософов, мистиков и духовидцев, изливались из неё фонтаном, словно Трелони и впрямь была медиумом, обречённым исходить словесной эктоплазмой. 

Сибилла носила вязаные шапочки, расшитые стеклярусом, и порой выглядела абсолютно помешанной, хотя была всего лишь чудаковатой. 

— Да, чуть не забыл: вы никуда не собираетесь? Додж снова плохо себя вёл. Доббин отогнал его в гараж Хагрида. 

— Нет, я никуда не собиралась, — ответила Минерва, рассеянно перебирая счета. — Никак не могу найти два шиллинга. Очень странно, я уже всё перепроверила… Ты сам будешь обедать?

— Пожалуй, нет. Лучше поем у себя. 

— Как хочешь. — Минерва взглянула на Ремуса поверх очков для чтения. — Розмерта приготовила фрикасе из ягнёнка и шоколадный торт. Жаль, что ты не оценишь. 

— Гм, — задумчиво отозвался Ремус. — Кажется, я снова полон сил. 

— Это волшебное слово «шоколад», — поддела его Минерва. 

— Чёрная магия как она есть, — согласился Ремус. 

***

Спать было неудобно. Ремус пошевелил ногами и обнаружил причину дискомфорта: Нострадамус свернулся в ногах кровати и лежал там, будто маленький, но несдвигаемый камень. Его глаза были закрыты, а громкое сопение выдавало готовность к отпору.

— Разве ты не должен быть со своей хозяйкой? — спросил Ремус, пытаясь столкнуть мопса на пол. 

Нострадамус завалился на бок и демонстративно захрапел. 

— Как ты вообще сюда проник? Брюм, как он сюда проник?

Брюм встал со своей лежанки, подошёл и ткнулся носом в ладонь Ремуса. Глаза у него были страдальческие: ему не разрешали валяться на хозяйской кровати. Нострадамусу этого тоже не разрешали, но мопс становился удивительно туп, когда дело доходило до запретов. По какой-то загадочной причине он решил, что кровать Ремуса создана для его мопсячьего удобства. Каждое утро Сибилла Трелони металась по дому в поисках своего «фамилиара» и предрекала надвигающийся Апокалипсис, который знаменовало его исчезновение (она считала своего толстенького, флегматичного, как кирпич, мопса вещим псом). Фамилиар тем временем спал в кровати Ремуса, а потом завтракал кашей Брюма. 

Вздохнув, Ремус встал. 

— Сон, милый сон, — пробормотал он. — Угораздило же меня поселиться в этом зверинце. 

Он побрился, сменил халат на вельветовые брюки, свитер и твидовую куртку.

— Выметайтесь! — сказал он собакам, открывая дверь спальни. 

Брюм преодолел узкую лестницу в три прыжка. Нострадамус выразительно остановился на верхней ступеньке. 

— Сумел подняться, сумеешь и спуститься, — сурово сказал Ремус.

Нострадамус лёг на живот и захрипел, выпучив круглые глаза. 

— Это жир тебя душит. — Ремус преодолел желание скинуть мопса с лестницы пинком под зад, взял его на руки и спустился в кухню. 

Ремус занимал коттедж, когда-то предназначавшийся для старшего садовника. Коттедж был невелик, но довольно красив, хотя и запущен. Вдоль террасы Ремус одно время пытался высаживать цветы. Сейчас они заросли сорняками, точнее — срослись с сорняками и существовали с ними в гармоничном союзе. 

Уставленная книгами комната рядом с гостиной служила Ремусу кабинетом, наверху размещалась спальня, туалетная комната и гардеробная, в которой не было ничего, кроме груды пыльных чемоданов на полу. Пожитки Ремуса свободно размещались в ящиках комода и на крючках, прибитых к двери спальни. 

Перед домом был выложенный каменными плитками дворик. По обе стороны крыльца стояли два больших терракотовых горшка, в каждом сидело по персиковому деревцу. Недели через три они должны были набрать цвет. Ремус ждал этого с нетерпением. 

Ремус положил в миску Брюма приготовленную для него Доббином кашу с мясом, достал ещё одну миску для Нострадамуса и сварил себе кофе. Потом вышел во дворик и сел в потрёпанное садовое кресло, неохотно заскрипевшее. Утреннее солнце заливало сад, Ремус чувствовал его тепло на своих щеках. 

Ремус пил кофе маленькими глотками и рассеянно смотрел, как Доббин и Аргус подкатили большой оцинкованный бак для воды и принялись обмывать его из шланга. Внезапно у Ремуса появилось чувство, что за ним наблюдают. Он повернул голову. На клёне, росшем чуть поодаль, сидел Эдгар и глядел на Ремуса, склонив голову набок. 

Чёрные глянцевые перья, слегка топорщившиеся на затылке, холодные пронзительные глаза и огромный клюв делали его удивительно похожим на Снейпа. 

«Словно карикатура, — подумал Ремус. — Нет, скорее, шарж, сделанный насмешливым, но доброжелательно настроенным художником». 

Эта мысль повлекла за собой другие. Несмотря на многочисленные злоключения, выпавшие на долю Северуса, его создатель оказался к нему довольно благосклонен. С ним обошлись мягче, чем со множеством других, чей жизненный путь начинался при более благоприятных обстоятельствах. 

Взять хоть Сириуса: богатство, красота, хорошее происхождение должны были обеспечить ему долгую и безбедную жизнь на таких высотах, куда и Северусу, и Ремусу путь был бы заказан. Но война всё сломала и перемешала; и вот Сириус исчез, втоптан в грязь. Где он? Что с ним? Может быть, сейчас он ведёт опасную, полную приключений жизнь в Африке или бразильской сельве — жизнь, которая подходит его дикой, необузданной натуре, его сердцу, не терпящему запретов.

Ремус допил кофе одним глотком. 

Предатель. Сириус Блэк — предатель. Немыслимо. Невероятно. Ремус много думал над этим, но так и не смог понять, зачем Сириус это сделал. Разумеется, не ради денег. Ради риска? Возможно. Ремус не мог понять этого до конца — не мог принять возможность того, что Сириус из одного азарта нарушил обязательства перед своей родиной и своими друзьями, но показания Питера не оставили места сомнениям. 

Ремус и раньше ощущал в Сириусе эту готовность к разрушениям — всего, что его окружает, и себя самого. С ним нельзя было чувствовать себя в безопасности. В любую секунду тёмная сила, живущая в нём, могла вырваться наружу, чтобы словом или делом разрушить дружбу, любовь, всё хорошее, что было в его жизни. Сириус сдерживал эту силу. Он и сам был сильным, и он держал свою тьму в узде. Вероятно, в какой-то момент его защита дала трещину, и тьма вырвалась, поглотила Сириуса и унесла с собой, словно злобный джинн.

Эдгар снялся с ветки и спланировал вниз. Его целью был Северус, совершавший утренний моцион по огибавшей дом дорожке. Сквозь гравий, которым она была отсыпана, пробивалась трава. Иной раз Минерва говорила Филчу, что недурно бы её выполоть. Филч вспыхивал, как петарда, и принимался перечислять дела, требующие его внимания, — список, нескончаемый, как вереница гомеровских кораблей. Минерва не выдерживала и прогоняла Филча с глаз долой, а трава продолжала расти. Ремусу она нравилась, что же касается постояльцев, то лёгкая запущенность «Верескового рая» их как будто успокаивала. 

Эдгар устраивался на плече хозяина. Судя по недовольным возгласам Северуса, процесс протекал не безболезненно, но ворон был столь же глух к его недовольству, как Нострадамус — к недовольству Ремуса. 

Ремус допил кофе, посвистел Брюму. Пёс вылетел из кухни — вихрь дымчатой шерсти, сплошь длинные ноги и машущий хвост. Вслед выкатился Нострадамус. Ремус поставил чашку в вазон с персиковым деревцем и в сопровождении собак направился к дому, намереваясь поздороваться с Северусом. 

По пути ему встретилась горничная Миртл. Глаза у неё были покрасневшие, а нос опухший. Жизнь была для Миртл юдолью скорби и терзаний. Поначалу Ремус тратил немало времени, допытываясь до причины очередного слезоизвержения, но вскоре оставил это занятие в силу его бессмысленности и пополнил ряды равнодушных к страданиям Миртл. 

— Там в кухне грязная посуда, — сказал ей Ремус. — Помой, пожалуйста. 

— Да, сэр, — ответила Миртл слезливо. 

— И чашка из-под кофе в кадке с персиковым деревом, где я всегда её оставляю. 

— Да, сэр. В спальне прибрать, сэр? — Миртл шмыгнула носом. 

— Будь добра. Что опять с тобой… нет, не отвечай, это я так. — Ремус трусливо прибавил шагу. 

Если Миртл опять разрыдается, пусть это хотя бы случится не при нём. 

— Доброе утро, Ремус.

Навстречу шла Минерва, свежая, как само утро, в дымчато-розовой блузке, до того накрахмаленной, что воротником можно было резать хлеб. Камея сегодня тоже была розовая, с профилем Афины. Перед Минервой бежала Овсянка, полосатый хвост изгибался грациозно, словно столб дыма, колеблемый ветром. Завидев собак, она расширила жёлтые глаза, выгнула спину и тут же вновь приняла спокойную позу. Брюм вежливо махнул хвостом. Нострадамус сел на дорожку и глубоко, страдальчески вздохнул. Это был ежеутренний ритуал приветствия.

— А, Нострадамус с тобой. Очень хорошо. 

— Неужели Сибилла уже встала?

— К счастью, нет. Полагаю, опять до утра составляла гороскопы. 

— Вот и отлично. Ступай к хозяйке, вещий пёс. — Ремус не удержался и толкнул мопса носком ботинка под кургузый хвостик. 

Вещий пёс неторопливо затрусил по направлению к крыльцу. 

— Миртл отнесла завтрак мистеру Снейпу, но его, кажется, нет в комнате. 

— Он гуляет, я только что его видел. 

Северус вышел из-за угла, один, без Эдгара. Он кивнул Ремусу и наклонил голову чуть ниже, приветствуя Минерву.

— Миссис Макгонагалл, рад знакомству. 

— Взаимно, — благодушно ответила Минерва. — Как вы устроились?

— Очень хорошо, благодарю. — Снейп сделал над собой усилие и добавил: — У вас прекрасный дом.

— Просто старый особняк.

Запасы любезности в организме Снейпа иссякли, и он не стал опровергать это утверждение. 

— Не такой уж он бука, — заметила Минерва, когда Северус откланялся, сказав, что хочет завершить прогулку. 

Ремусу показалось, что Снейп ей понравился. Впрочем, он мог и ошибаться. При всей своей прямоте и нелюбви к увёрткам Минерва никогда не выказывала симпатий или антипатий по отношению к людям. Её душа походила на кошачий зрачок, сужающийся тем сильнее, чем больше света на него падает. 

Мимо прошелестела Луна, одетая в воздушные шелка. Бледно-зелёная шаль с кистями волоклась по траве, и вся мисс Лавгуд была неземной и прекрасной, как картина кисти Данте Габриэля Россети, которого сама Луна считала безнадёжно устаревшим и которого Ремус, и сам уже вполне устаревший, нежно любил. 

— Как вы сегодня рано встали, мисс Лавгуд! — заметила Минерва.

— Встала? — промолвила Луна, поднимая на неё голубые глаза, глядящие как бы из туманного далёка. — Я ещё не ложилась. А что, уже утро? Ах, и вправду утро! Вот и мистер Филч уже сверлит стену.

— Какую стену? — вздрогнула Минерва. — Да разве он здесь должен её сверлить? Аргус, Аргус! 

Луна грациозно присела, погладила Овсянку — та изогнулась и приникла к нежной белой ручке каждой шерстинкой спины. 

— Низзла! — ласково шепнула ей Луна. — У миссис Макгонагалл магическая кошка, — сообщила она Ремусу.

— Вещая? — Ремус подавил вздох.

Луна слишком ему нравилась, чтобы над ней смеяться. 

— Нет, просто рождена от обычной кошки и волшебного существа. Они почти как кошки, но не совсем. 

— А что они умеют? 

— Ничего особенного. — Луна выпрямилась, оправила шаль. — Они просто такие, какие есть. 

— Если это признак волшебных существ, тогда мы все ими являемся, — сказал Ремус с улыбкой. 

— Ну да, — ответила Луна. — Так оно и есть. 

***  
В полдень позвонил Хагрид и сообщил, что машину можно забирать. В деревню Ремус поехал на велосипеде. Погода наладилась, дорога, шедшая под гору, быстро подсыхала, и велосипед катился будто сам собой. Брюм нёсся рядом, иногда забегая вперёд или делая круги вокруг хозяина. Когда они оказались в деревне, пёс угомонился и побежал у ноги Ремуса. 

Хагрид ждал у своей мастерской. Он был одет в коричневую охотничью куртку со множеством карманов, которые топорщились от распиханных по ним разнообразных предметов. На груди Хагида привольно разлеглась густая борода, от которой исходил дух машинного масла. Рядом сидел Клык, огромная лохматая дворняга серо-жёлто-бурого колера и неимоверной лохматости. Ремусу эта собака напоминала бороду Хагрида, увеличившуюся во много раз и зажившую самостоятельной жизнью. 

Брюм подбежал к Клыку, приветливо помахивая хвостом. Собаки закружились в ритуале взаимного обнюхивания, потом улеглись рядом.

— В порядке машинка-то, — сказал Хагрид, пожав руку Ремусу. — Трамблёр полетел — крышка треснула, так я поменял. И масло сменил, а то ровно кофейная гуща.

— Значит, аварии можно не бояться, — заключил Ремус. 

Хагрил пошевелил мохнатыми бровями. Он не любил обижать людей и сейчас остро чувствовал недостаток светских навыков, которые позволили бы ему дипломатично объяснить Ремусу, что если авария и произойдёт, то не по вине доджа. 

— Доббин с вашей машинкой хорошо управляется, — подобрал он наконец приемлемый ответ. — У вас-то, наверное, дел много, так вы сами не трудитесь, пусть Доббин ездит по всяким надобностям. 

— Учту ваш совет, — сказал Ремус, не зная, рассмеяться ему или рассердиться. — Сколько я вам должен?

— Да я уж миссис Макгонагалл потом скажу, когда она в конце месяца будет со всеми рассчитываться, — проговорил Хагрид, мучительно кривясь. — С зеленщиком там, с мясником, и со мной заодно рассчитается.

Просить у клиентов деньги было для Хагрида пыткой. Мысль о том, что работа должна оплачиваться, почему-то представлялась ему постыдной, унижающей его мастерство. 

К счастью, из дверей гаража, словно кукушка из часов, выскочила миссис Хагрид, явно предвидевшая такой поворот дела. 

— С вас пять фунтов, — сказала она. 

— Пять фунтов? — горестно воскликнул Хагрид. — Там работы-то всего ничего. 

Миссис Хагрид могучей рукой задвинула супруга в мастерскую. Ремус достал бумажник и отсчитал деньги, обменявшись с женщиной понимающим взглядом. 

— Благодарствую, — сказала миссис Хагрид, вытирая руки о передник и пряча купюру в карман. — Хорошо вам поездить. Обращайтесь, если что.

Ремус погрузил велосипед в багажник, позволил Брюму устроиться на заднем сиденье и посмотрел на часы. Он как раз успевал к поезду. 

Скорый из Лондона уже прибыл, пассажиры выходили на перрон. Ремус остановился у входа в здание вокзала, ища взглядом Гарри. А вот и он: тёмные волосы растрепались от ветра, зелёные глаза блестят. 

Гарри был в сером пальто, сером костюме с тёмно-красным галстуком в полоску и совсем не походил на полицейского. На лице сияла мальчишеская улыбка. 

— Здравствуй, Гарри. — Ремус протянул ему руку. — Как дела? 

— Лучше всех, — бодро ответил Гарри. — Ты сам за мной приехал? Не ожидал. 

«Прямо как Снейп, — подумал Ремус. — Неужели я произвожу впечатление человека, у которого есть личный шофёр?» 

— Был в деревне по делам. Залезай. 

— Может, мне сесть за руль?

— Зачем это? — подозрительно спросил Ремус. 

— Ну… вдруг ты устал. — Уголки губ Гарри дрогнули. Похоже, он не забыл последней совместной поездки, когда Ремус слишком резко переключил скорость и заглох посреди леса на полчаса. 

— Я полон сил, а машину только что починили, — сказал Ремус решительно. — Впрочем, если не хочешь ехать на машине, могу одолжить велосипед. 

— Нет, ничего. Я просто спросил. 

Брюм тихо гавкнул. 

— А, и ты здесь, приятель? Привет, Красавчик Браммел! — Гарри перегнулся через спинку кресла, чтобы потрепать Брюма по длинной морде. 

Пёс радостно взвизгнул и облизал Гарри руку. 

— Хорошая собака, — сказал Гарри, усаживаясь нормально. — Я бы такую завёл, но в моей лондонской квартире и самому не повернуться.

— Заведи мопса. 

— Боже упаси. У этих собак тиранический характер. Посмотри на Нострадамуса. 

— Да уж, — произнёс Ремус с чувством и нажал на клаксон, прогоняя с дороги курицу с цыплятами. — Минерва сказала, что ты хотел повидаться с Питером. 

— Вообще-то он первый мне написал. Расскажу позже, как повидаюсь. Он как, в здравом уме?

— Вполне. До сих работает на министерство иностранных дел — не знаю в точности, что за работа, Питер на этот счёт не распространяется. Похоже, что-то секретное. 

— Ты вроде бы говорил, что он из комнаты не выходит.

— Это единственное его проявление ненормальности. И поненормальнее люди бывают, — сказал Ремус философски. 

— М-да. — Гарри замялся, покусывая губы, и Ремус понял, что Альбус всё-таки что-то ему рассказал. — А профессор… а Снейп, он что же, совсем поправился?

— Можешь зайти и поздороваться, заодно и посмотришь. 

— Следовало бы, но это непросто. Я ведь думал, он мёртв. Терзался, что бросил его там, но ты же понимаешь — у меня не было возможности его вытащить.

— Никто тебя не винит. Уверен, Северус меньше всех. 

— Ему можно было помочь, а я его бросил. Он мог умереть. 

— Но не умер, — указал Ремус на очевидный факт. 

— Воскрес вдруг, как Лазарь, — Гарри попробовал рассмеяться. — Не могу я с ним здороваться. Чувствую себя свиньёй. 

Ремус вздохнул. 

— Понимаю. С давними знакомыми бывает трудно: сплошь подводные течения. Пойдём в дом, выпьем чаю. И имей в виду: если бы у Северуса было такое же задание, как у тебя в ту ночь, он бы перешагнул через твоё истекающее кровью тело, даже если бы ты хватал его за ноги и умолял о помощи. 

До «Верескового рая» они доехали, не чихнув и не дёрнувшись. Додж двигался плавно, как лебедь по Эйвону. Хагрид сотворил чудо, и всего за пять фунтов. 

К ланчу они опоздали. В столовой никого не было, однако подводное течение судьбы вынесло в гостиную Снейпа — на поверку он оказался не так нелюдим, как обещался.

Гарри, чьи сомнения так внезапно разрешились, неуверенно поздоровался. 

— Поттер, — сказал Снейп, откладывая газету и осматривая Гарри с ног до головы. — Вы, кажется, подстриглись. 

— А вы, кажется, воскресли, — не остался в долгу Гарри.

Насмешка заставила его почувствовать себя свободно. Он уселся в кресло напротив Снейпа и даже забросил ногу на ногу. 

Миртл, подметавшая в коридоре, задержалась напротив двери, заинтересованная этим обменом репликами. Половая щётка в её руках совершала возвратно-поступательные движения, обеспечивая горничной алиби. 

Ремус осуждающе покашлял, и Миртл исчезла. Судя по шаркающим звукам щётки, ушла она недалеко. 

— Надеюсь, вы здесь не затем, чтобы повидаться со мной, — продолжил партию Снейп. 

— Нет, сэр. Я собираюсь встретиться с мистером Петтигрю. А вы мне совершенно безразличны. — Гарри так старался быть непринуждённым, что Ремусу стало его жалко. 

— Взаимно. — Снейп фыркнул и выразительно зашуршал газетой. 

— Как вы себя… — Гарри откашлялся, поставил ноги прямо, потом скрестил их в щиколотках, потом подался вперёд. — Как вы себя чувствуете?

— Жив-здоров. — Снейп холодно поглядел поверх газеты. 

— А у вас… это… — Гарри машинально потрогал себя за шею. — Всё зажило? 

— Нет, Поттер. Вы же видите — сижу и истекаю кровью. — Губы Снейпа слегка дрогнули, будто он намеревался улыбнуться, но передумал на середине попытки. — Рад, что вы отказались от медицинской карьеры, вы бы умерли с голода. Надеюсь, ваша привычка бекать и мекать не мешает работать в полиции. 

— Меня просто выбило из колеи ваше появление, — признался Гарри. — Жизнь редко преподносит такие сюрпризы. 

— И это хорошо, не так ли? — заметил Снейп. — А то ведь так и заикой можно сделаться. 

Гарри засмеялся и встал. 

— Пойду повидаюсь с Петтигрю. Ремус, покажешь мне его комнату? Рад был повидаться, Северус. 

— Мы на брудершафт не пили, Поттер, — отозвался Северус сварливо. 

— Надеюсь, мы ещё не раз увидимся, — сказал Гарри, направляясь к дверям, и уже в коридоре прибавил: — Северус. 

— Зачем ты его дразнишь? — спросил Ремус, улыбаясь. 

— Наверное, от облегчения. Я думал, после ранения и клиники он будет совсем другим, а он почти такой, как раньше. И потом, я всегда воспринимал его как старшего, как учителя, — кого-то, кто может распоряжаться твоей судьбой, а теперь мы на равных. Приятное ощущение. Оказывается, он не такой уж старый. 

— Мы с ним вообще-то одногодки.

— Ну да. Я и говорю — не очень старый. 

— Вот комната Питера, — кротко сказал Ремус. — Мне зайти с тобой?

— Думаю, нет. — Гарри бросил на Ремуса извиняющийся взгляд. — Он написал, что хочет поговорить со мной без свидетелей. 

— Хорошо. Я буду внизу. 

Ремус спустился, стараясь не поддаваться обиде. Питер пожил здесь три месяца, но ни разу не говорил с ним по душам, как будто прежняя дружба ничего для него не значила. С тем же успехом они могли быть незнакомцами, случайно встретившимися в поезде. 

Гарри спустился через полчаса. Вид у него был задумчивый. 

— Найдётся местечко, где можно побеседовать с глазу на глаз? — спросил он. 

***  
— Это правда? — спросил Ремус, когда Гарри закончил.

— Если верить моим инстинктам, то да, а они меня обычно не подводят.

Ремус покачал головой. 

— Но ведь это ничего не меняет. Зачем было вызывать тебя из Лондона? Написал бы письмо. 

— Не знаю, — сказал Гарри задумчиво. — Мне кажется, это только затравка. Петтигрю надо было с чего-то начать, вот он и начал с того, что было проще всего. 

Они сидели в маленьком салоне, который, вероятно, задумывался, как будуар. Задумка осталась исполненной лишь наполовину. Лиловато-розовые шторы и изящные моррисовские обои в цветочных гирляндах оказались в неподходящей компании угрюмой массивной мебели и псевдоантичных бюстов. 

— Питер уже назначил тебе следующую встречу?

— Нет. Я не стал на него давить, боюсь, напугаю его, и он закроется. — Гарри побарабанил пальцами по столу. — Курить здесь можно?

— Можно, только окно открой. 

Гарри отрыл форточку (окна в этом крыле были устроены на континентальный манер), присел на подоконник и достал пачку сигарет. 

— Будешь? 

Ремус в последнее время почти отказался от курения, но теперь не устоял и взял одну. 

— Иногда я думаю: бросить всё, забыть прошлое, будто его и не было, — сказал Гарри. — Ну, узнаю я правду, что это изменит? А тебе не хотелось начать с чистого листа? 

— У меня не получится.

— Из-за Снейпа?

— Не только. — Ремус подумал о своих снах. Изящные ядовитые струи табачного дыма таяли в воздухе. — Питер уже назначил тебе новую встречу?

— Пока нет, но я вижу, у него что-то есть на уме. Не очень он мне нравится, Ремус. Удивительно, что вы были друзьями. 

— Мы и сейчас друзья, — сказал Ремус с недовольством. — Мне тоже непонятно, что общего между тобой и сержантом Уизли. 

— Рон — отличный парень. 

— С этим я не спорю. Но ты же не станешь отрицать, что люди вы разные. 

Гарри усмехнулся и выбросил окурок в форточку. За окном ойкнули. 

— Какого чёрта?! — Гарри живо обернулся. — Эй, вы кто? Вы подслушивали?

— Нет, сэр, — ответили с улицы. 

— Это Доббин, — лениво сказал Ремус. — Чего тебе, Доббин?

— Я хотел поговорить с человеком из полиции, — жалобно проговорил Доббин. 

— Говорите, — разрешил Гарри, вытаскивая вторую сигарету. 

— Я видел что-то странное в саду.

Ремусу надоело быть наблюдателем. Он выбрался из кресла, разлапистого и угрюмого, как лавкрафовский Ктулху, и встал рядом с Гарри. Доббин смотрел на них с дорожки, комкая в руках свою старую фуражку. 

— Что ты видел? — попытался подбодрить его Ремус. — Воров?

Доббин смутился ещё сильнее (неизвестно почему, но попытки Ремуса подбодрить кого-нибудь, утешить или успокоить обычно только усугубляли ситуацию). 

— Нет, сэр. С ними я бы разобрался. Да и что такого необычного в ворах?

— Действительно, — поддержал его Гарри. — Естественный продукт капиталистического общества. Где частная собственность, там и её похитители. Так что же такое поразило ваш взор?

— Мне кажется, я видел призрака, — застенчиво промолвил Доббин. 

— Что ж, это может быть, — сказал Гарри, обдумав проблему. — Но полиция вам помочь бессильна. Нет в уголовном уложении пункта, запрещающего призракам являться в саду. 

— Хватит, Гарри, — сказал Ремус вполголоса. — Доббина мне прислал Альбус. Он попал в газовую атаку, потерял всех товарищей и с тех пор немного не в своём уме. Не смейся над ним. 

— Может быть, вы осмотрите место, где я видел призрака? — предложил Доббин. 

— Не поощряй его, — предупредил Ремус. 

Гарри бросил на него упрямый взгляд. 

— Это далеко? 

— Нет, сэр. На Кладбище домашних эльфов. 

— Чёрт возьми! — Гарри затушил наполовину выкуренную сигарету. — Кладбище домашних эльфов? Я обязан там побывать. 

***  
— Ты что тут делаешь? — спросил Ремус грозным шёпотом. 

— Гуляю. — Снейп склонил голову набок. Его тонкие ноздри подрагивали от любопытства. — Надо же, да у вас тут целая экспедиция, Мальбрук в поход собрался. Вы что, клад искать собираетесь? Зачем вам фонарь? 

— На Кладбище ничего толком не разглядишь, — объяснил Доббин. — От деревьев темно. 

— На кладбище? 

— Пойдёмте с нами, Северус, — предложил Гарри. — Будет интересно. 

Снейп бросил на него сердитый взгляд, но предложение принял. 

Они двигались цепочкой. Шествие возглавлял Доббин с фонарём — ни дать ни взять, Диоген, ищущий человека, за ним Гарри, потом Ремус и Снейп. Брюм держался рядом, так, чтобы слепой глаз был со стороны хозяина. То и дело он вскидывал голову и жадно нюхал воздух: где-то поблизости был кролик.

— Что происходит? — спросил Снейп вполголоса. 

— Понятия не имею, — ответил Ремус громко. 

Он сердился на Гарри. Что это на него нашло, что он вдруг взялся поощрять психически нестабильного человека в его причудах? Должно быть, так на него подействовало сообщение Питера. Ремус и сам чувствовал странное возбуждение. 

— Вот оно! — торжественно объявил Доббин. 

Группа остановилась. 

— Что это за камни? — нарушил молчание Снейп. — Японский сад?

— Не то чтобы, — ответил Ремус. 

Буки затеняли это местечко, и непонятно было, для чего их посадили вот эдак, в кружок, словно готовили место для статуи или искусственного грота, ведь ни статуи, ни грота здесь не было. Минерва ворчала, что велит вырубить буки, но Ремус знал, что она их не тронет. Сад мистера Макгонагалла стал садом миссис Макгонагалл, едва она сняла свадебную фату и приступила к ведению хозяйства. Минерва любила и берегла каждое дерево и кустик, как заботливая учительница бережёт вверенных ей учеников. 

Земля на полянке была влажная, света мало, и Минерва, убедившись, что ничего, кроме ландышей, тут не вырастет, предоставила Доббину делать на этом клочке земли всё, что заблагорассудится. 

Здесь, среди буков, Доббин и устроил странное маленькое кладбище, на котором хоронил мышей и кротов, добытых Овсянкой и Миссис Норрис. Места упокоения грызунов Доббин отмечал небольшими камнями. Издали казалось, что деревья принесли урожай каменных яблок, опадающих на лужайку. Через три месяца после мышиных похорон Доббин убирал камень, освобождая место для новой могилы. По его мнению, трёх месяцев было достаточно, чтобы мышь или крот стали тем, чем были изначально — домовыми эльфами, берегущими мир и порядок в доме. 

Вокруг клубились комары, зудели в уши. Один клюнул Ремуса в шею — страстно, как влюблённый Дракула. Ремус хлопнул себя ладонью по шее, потом по щеке. Это не помогло: раззадоренные кровопийцы навалились на него всей стаей. 

— Вам лучше закурить, доктор, — посоветовал Доббин. 

Сам он дымил самокруткой так энергично, что его острый нос и торчащие уши расплывались в сизых клубах, отчего он и впрямь походил на страшненького эльфа. 

— Как-то жутковато, — сказал Гарри вполголоса. 

— Альбус говорит, что это безобидная мания. Она возникла из-за сильных переживаний, связанных с тем, что на фронте нельзя было устроить достойных похорон погибшим. Ты же знаешь, многих вообще не хоронили. На Доббина это сильно подействовало. 

Ремус и Снейп остались под деревьями, а Гарри вслед за Доббином пробрался по тропинке, вытоптанной в ландышах. 

— Отличное место для кладбища домашних эльфов, — сказал Северус, закуривая сам и протягивая портсигар Ремусу. Он был по-прежнему бледен, свежий воздух почти не прибавил ему румянца. 

— Почему?

— Ландыш называют «слезами Богородицы»: согласно легенде, ландыши появились из слёз Девы Марии, пролитых над распятым Христом. Поэтому ландыш — это символ воскресения. Ещё это растение якобы даёт человеку способность видеть иные, лучшие миры. Может быть, и даёт — ландыш ядовит, желающим повидать лучший мир в помощь. 

— Вряд ли Доббин про всё это знает, — ответил Ремус, отгоняя рукой комара. — Просто это место больше ни на что не годится. 

— А про себя он что думает? — спросил Северус с проблеском интереса. — Что он тоже эльф? 

— Вроде бы до этого не дошло. Впрочем, не уверен. Об иных вещах лучше не спрашивать. Что они там делают? 

— Кажется, что-то нашли в траве. Кстати, что они искали?

— Призрака. 

— Может, это кусок эктоплазмы? 

— По-моему, нечто более материальное. — Ремус прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть трофей Гарри и Доббина. 

— Кто-то действительно там шатался, — сказал Гарри, выбираясь из ландышей. — Листья помяты, и несколько камней не на месте. Похоже, призрак их пинал. Кроме того, мы нашли вот это.

Он раскрыл ладонь. На ней лежал серебряный медальон. 

По спине Ремуса пробежал холодок. Он протянул руку в безмолвной просьбе. Гарри протянул медальон, и Ремус взял его, оглядев со всех сторон. Нажал на завитушку, незаметную среди прочих. Медальон открылся.

— Пусто, — сказал Гарри. — Интересно, что там было?

— Не знаю. — Ремус обвёл пальцем букву R в инициале «R.A.B.». — Я видел, как он открывает медальон, но внутрь не заглядывал. 

— Так ты знаешь, чей он?

— Конечно. Это медальон Сириуса. Вернее, его брата, Регула. После таинственного исчезновения Регула Сириус взял медальон себе. 

***  
— Не знал, что у Сириуса был брат, — сказал Гарри. 

Его глаза сверкали, словно ему впрямь явился призрак, дабы поведать о сокровенном. 

— Неужели между вами остались тайны? — бросил Снейп саркастически. — Ушам своим не верю!

Ремус бросил на него предостерегающий взгляд. 

— Сириус не виделся с Регулом после того, как ушёл из дома, — сказал он, — и до этого между ними было немного общего. Однако исчезновение брата его потрясло. 

Уже к двадцати годам за Регулом закрепилась репутация одного из самых одарённых молодых учёных страны. Он был страстный германофил и сторонник союза с Германией против Франции и России. Неизвестно, как бы переменились его взгляды с началом войны: судьба не дала ему возможности для какой-либо перемены. За пять лет до роковых выстрелов в Сараево Регул Блэк исчез — так же бесследно, как девятью годами позже исчез его брат. Обстоятельства, при которых это произошло, оказались ещё более таинственными. 

Исчезновения ничто не предвещало. Произошло оно в мирное время, Регул Блэк не страдал никакими болезнями, душевными или физическими, не имел долгов, дурных привычек и дорогостоящих пристрастий. Он не оставил прощальной записки или распоряжений, свидетельствующих о дурных предчувствиях. Врагов у Регула Блэка тоже не было. Он просто пропал.   
Сириус держался так, словно исчезновение младшего брата для него ничего не значило, но Ремус видел, как ему тяжело и как тяжело ему делать вид, что он не переживает. 

— Да, — сказал Гарри медленно, — Сириус носил что-то на цепочке под одеждой. Я думал, это солдатский медальон. Как это попало сюда? Доббин, кого вы здесь видели? 

— Призрака, — ответил тот простодушно.

— Подходяще. — Гарри невесело хохотнул. — Кто-нибудь ещё мог его видеть?

— Мисс Лавгуд. Она была вон там, неподалёку. Рисовала за своим мольбертом. 

— Как выглядел призрак? — спросил Ремус. — Это был мужчина или женщина?

— Не знаю, — Доббин пожал плечами. 

— Высокий или маленький? — вмешался Снейп.

Доббин задумался. 

— Наверное, чуть повыше меня. В серебристых струящихся одеждах, на голове капюшон. Может, это был фэйри? 

— Следы нечёткие, но, судя по отпечаткам, ноги у призрака маленькие, — сказал Гарри.

Они с Ремусом переглянулись. Призрак ростом чуть повыше низенького субтильного Доббина, с маленькими ногами никак не мог быть Сириусом. Надежда, на миг зародившаяся в душе Ремуса, угасла. — Может быть, Брюм сумеет пройти по следу?

Услышав своё имя, пёс нервно замахал хвостом и прижался к Ремусу. 

— Можно попробовать, — ответил Ремус неуверенно. — Идём, Брюм. 

Он провёл Брюма к камню, возле которого нашли медальон, и заставил его обнюхать след.

— Ищи!

Пёс побежал, держа нос у земли. Приблизившись к Доббину, Брюм ткнулся носом в его руку, торжествующе тявкнул и обернулся к Ремусу. 

— Молодец, — похвалил собаку Доббин. 

Снейп хмыкнул.

— Брюм не полицейская ищейка, — обиделся Ремус. — К тому же след старый. 

— Возможно, мисс Лавгуд сможет сказать больше, — сказал Гарри. — Где её можно найти? 

Ремус пожал плечами. Луна Лавгуд была непредсказуема. К счастью, искать девушку по полям и лесам не пришлось. Едва они вышли к коттеджу Ремуса, как увидели её: Луна рассматривала персиковое деревце и, что-то приговаривая, трогала его за ветки. 

Вопрос о призраке она выслушала рассеянно и ответила, что, по всей вероятности, Доббин видел Белую Даму, это бывает, особенно с Доббином, который, кажется, не совсем оправился от переживаний военных лет. Что касается самой мисс Лавгуд, то она призрака не помнит, да и не смотрела в сторону Кладбища, поскольку была занята, зарисовывая моко, а от этой ящерицы ни в коем случае нельзя отводить взгляд, иначе она сожмётся до размеров пуговицы и больше её уже не увидишь. 

— Может, по саду ходили незнакомцы, люди, которые тут не живут? — настаивал Гарри. — Или вы заметили что-нибудь необычное? 

Мисс Лавгуд ничего необычного не заметила. Разговаривать с ней было всё равно, что читать монолог Гамлета в лесу: тебя слушает множество ушей, но неведомо, о чём при этом думают их владельцы и что им слышится в звуках твоего голоса. 

Отчаявшись, Гарри в сопровождении Доббина вернулся на Кладбище, оставив Ремуса и Снейпа в компании естествоиспытательницы. 

— Вы их видите? — внезапно обратилась она к Снейпу. — Прозрачные создания, словно сотканные из стекла. Они кажутся невидимыми, но стоит разглядеть их однажды, и будете видеть их всегда. Это как волшебные картинки, где под одним изображением скрывается другое. Вот оно, прямо перед вами. 

— Какое оно? — спросил Снейп. 

— Ах, как жаль, что вы не видите! Очень красивое. Они, знаете ли, не бесцветны. Они словно гусеницы, но гусеницы отвратительны, а это создание очаровательно. У него длинное изящное тело, состоящее из сегментов, и из каждого сегмента растёт что-то вроде гибкого стебля. Голова округлая, вся как бы сплетённая из радужных нитей, и все они переливаются оттенками нежно-зелёного и синего цветов. Такие чистые цвета, совершенно неземные! Я нарисую это существо и покажу вам. Простите, я должна немедленно пойти за красками, пока оно не исчезло. 

Кивнув на прощание, мисс Лавгуд поспешила к дому. Снейп проводил её тоненькую фигурку взглядом. 

— Бедная девчонка.

— Она счастлива в своём вымышленном мире, — возразил Ремус, — населённом чудесными, прозрачными существами. 

— Сейчас мисс Лавгуд смотрится мило, но через десять лет она уже не будет мила. В глазах окружающих она станет чокнутой тёткой, а потом безумной старухой. 

— Я рассчитываю до тех пор привести её в норму, — сказал Ремус.

— Ты себя-то не можешь привести в норму, Люпин. Твои припадки ярости всё ещё с тобой?

— Я пью бромид лития. Он мне помогает. Я уже очень давно не выходил из себя. 

— Тем ужаснее всё будет, когда припадок произойдёт. Да ты и сам всё знаешь. — Снейп коснулся горбинки на своём носу.

— Он не произойдёт. С этим покончено. 

Вечером Луна показала им свою акварель. Существо, изображённое на ней, и вправду выглядело красивым, а рисунок был очень изящен. Прихотливые акварели мисс Лавгуд хорошо продавались. Ремус надеялся, что, если Луна излечится когда-нибудь от своих иллюзий, это не убьёт в ней талант. 

***  
От обеда Гарри отказался, и Доббин отвёз его на станцию. 

Минерва и Ремус пообедали вдвоём. Мисс Лавгуд рисовала, Трелони училась вызывать ангелов посредством хрустального шара и енохианских ключей, а Питер даже дверь не открыл, попросив оставить поднос с тарелками на столике в коридоре.

После обеда Минерва ушла на кухню, посоветоваться с Розмертой насчёт завтрашнего меню, а Ремус налил себе виски и вышел на веранду. 

Свет ещё был ярким, но в воздухе уже ощущался вечерний холод. Старый вязаный кардиган не слишком грел, но Ремус был уверен, что капля виски поправит дело. Он наслаждался дымным торфяным прикусом. Виски Минерве присылал кузен из Абердина.   
Откинув голову, Ремус закрыл глаза, вдыхая свежий, напоенный влагой и ароматом зелени воздух. 

— Не помешаю? 

— Разумеется, нет. Садись. — Ремус указал на свободное кресло и покосился на бокал в руке Снейпа. 

— Официально я здоров, — произнёс Северус с вызовом. — Могу пить, когда захочу. 

— Я ведь ничего не сказал.

— Но подумал. 

— Если собираешься читать мысли окружающих и отвечать на них, тебе предстоит много работы. 

— И новый визит в клинику, полагаю. — Снейп усмехнулся и отпил из бокала. 

— Где Эдгар?

— Где-то летает. — Северус сделал изящное движение кистью. — Он не зависит от меня. Прекрасно может без меня обойтись.

— И тебе это нравится?

— Зависимость утомительна. Любая. Поттер что-то сказал тебе насчёт медальона? Как он мог здесь оказаться? Возможно, Блэк потерял его, когда приезжал сюда в гости? 

— Сириус никогда здесь не бывал. 

— Ты знаешь о Блэке и круге его общения гораздо меньше, чем тебе кажется. 

— На что ты намекаешь?

— Лишь на то, что Блэк не обо всём тебе рассказывал. 

— Это я и без тебя знаю, — ответил Ремус с горечью. — Но Минерва говорила, что они с мужем не были знакомы с Блэками. Я ей верю.

— Ты всем веришь.

— Если ты думаешь, что Минерва прячет Сириуса на чердаке, у тебя паранойя. 

Северус отпил виски, облизал губы, вертя бокал в руке. 

— Я не сомневаюсь, что Блэка здесь нет. Поттер сказал тебе, зачем Петтигрю его вызвал?

— Они говорили о событиях той ночи, когда погибли Джеймс и Лили. 

— О той ночи, — тихо повторил Снейп и вскинул голову, уставившись в сумрачный сад. — Что Петтигрю об этом знает, чего ещё не рассказывал?

— Он видел, как Сириус выходил из дома Поттеров тем вечером.

— Ну и что? Поттер и Блэк были неразлучны, как яичница и бекон. Что странного в том, что Блэк навестил приятеля?

— Ничего. — Ремус опустил глаза, рассматривая свои руки. — Но Сириус никогда не упоминал, что навещал Джеймса и Лили в тот вечер. Мы много раз говорили об этом: гадали, что тогда произошло и кто мог сделать такое. Кто мог их убить. Сириус твердил, что прикончит убийцу сам, как только узнает, кто он. Но ни разу не упоминал, что ушёл от Джеймса незадолго до убийства.

— А как насчёт Петтигрю? Сам-то он где был? Откуда он видел Блэка? Я читал всё, что появилось в газетах, а кроме того, наводил справки своими путями. О Петтигрю как свидетеле я ничего не слышал. 

— Питер сказал, что был у знакомой. Она замужем, и Питер не хотел её компрометировать. 

— А кроме того, не хотел компрометировать своего дружка Блэка.

Ремус смущённо кивнул. 

— Даже если тот прикончил вашего общего приятеля Поттера и его жену? 

— Сириус ушёл раньше! Если бы он остался, ничего бы не случилось.

— А почему Петтигрю так уверен, что в тот момент ещё ничего не случилось?

— Ну… там ведь была борьба… пожар. Он бы услышал крики. — Ремус почувствовал, как заломило в висках.

— А пожара и криков Петтигрю уже не застал?

— Он ушёл сразу после того, как Сириус скрылся из виду. Питер, собственно, потому его и заметил, что стоял у окна, дожидаясь, когда улица совсем опустеет, чтобы никто не увидел, как он выходит от своей подруги. 

— Как её зовут? — резко спросил Снейп.

— Кого?

— Подругу, Люпин. Не будь таким тупым. Если Поттер расследует убийство родителей, он наверняка просмотрел все старые материалы по делу, в том числе протоколы опроса свидетелей. Чей дом стоял напротив дома Поттеров?

— Не знаю. Можно спросить у Гарри.

— Так спроси. Тебе что, тоже неинтересно, кто прикончил твоего лучшего друга? — Снейп усмехнулся. — Хорошие приятели — ты и Петтигрю.

— Не говори так. — Ремус вспыхнул. — Я ничего не понимаю в расследовании преступлений. 

— Но капелька здравого смысла у тебя имеется? Давай призовём её на помощь. Допустим, Блэк к гибели Поттеров непричастен. Тогда какого чёрта Петтигрю сейчас надумал всё это рассказать? Для чего? Блэка уже нет, его не допросишь. И раз вы все так уверены, что он не убийца, Петтигрю мог прекрасно хранить свою страшную тайну и дальше, это ничего бы не изменило. Поговорим с ним ещё раз. 

Снейп рывком поднялся из кресла. Брюм проснулся и тихо гавкнул.

Ремус тоже поднялся. Совсем стемнело, стало довольно холодно. Из открытого окна кухни доносились тихие голоса. 

— Питер не захочет с тобой встречаться. 

— Зато я хочу. Похоже, он знает куда больше, чем говорит.

— Северус, уже поздно. Он спит, нельзя его беспокоить. Он нездоров, Северус.

— Мы все здесь нездоровы.

Снейп и вправду выглядел больным. Его лицо покрылось лихорадочным румянцем, взгляд блуждал. Он как-то странно подёргивал головой — как Эдгар, подумал Ремус. И ещё — не следовало пить с ним виски.

— Тебе вообще-то можно употреблять алкоголь? — спросил он осторожно.

— Мне всё можно. — Голос Снейпа стал хриплым, будто карканье. 

— Понятно. С твоего позволения, я дам тебе брома, а потом тебе лучше пойти спать. С Питером мы поговорим утром, после завтрака. 

Ремус ожидал гневной вспышки, но Северус неожиданно согласился. Его возбуждение прошло, сменившись подавленностью. Он принял капли, которые дал ему Ремус, и отправился в свою комнату, ссутулившись, словно старик. 

Всё это не на шутку встревожило Ремуса. 

Снейп был прав: неожиданное признание Питера выглядело более чем странно. А состояние Северуса? Не поторопился ли Альбус его выписывать? Временами Снейп вёл себя, как здоровый человек, однако очевидно было, что возвращаться к обычной жизни ему рано.

Ремус решил, что нужно обсудить состояние Северуса с Дамблдором, но перед тем непременно поговорить с Питером.

Он позвал Брюма и вернулся в коттедж. Нострадамус порывался идти с ними, но Ремус пресёк эти попытки: взяв мопса поперёк толстенького туловища, он занёс его в комнату хозяйки (Трелони ожесточённо выкрикивала заклятия и даже не заметила их появления) и плотно закрыл дверь. 

В коттедже было холодно и промозгло. Сотрясаясь от озноба, Ремус сделал себе чашку чая, налил горячей воды в грелку, поднялся в спальню и улёгся в постель. На несколько минут ему пришлось пожалеть, что он отказался от компании Нострадамуса. Горячее тельце мопса вмиг согрело бы простыни, ледяные, как погребальный саван. Ремус даже почувствовал искушение позвать Брюма, однако отказался от этой мысли, представив, как просыпается с полным ртом шерсти. 

Свет лампы под зелёным абажуром уютно ложился на страницы книги, но Ремус никак не мог настроиться на мирный лад и сосредоточиться на чтении. Даже тиканье часов казалось раздражающе громким. Ремус размышлял над словами Северуса, против воли проникшими в сознание и лишившими его покоя. 

— Успокойся, — сказал он себе. — Расслабься и не думай об этом. 

Не думать было трудно, слишком отчётливо проявилось воспоминание: вкус крови во рту, гнев, благодатный, ослепительный, словно молния, в один миг пронзающий всё тело, так что сам становишься молнией, всесильной и беспощадной. Потом — безумный стыд. Раскаяние, особенно острое оттого, что его безумие видели все, и оттого, что друзья воспользовались им… для мести? Для развлечения? Неизвестно, что хуже.

Поединок состоялся вечером, в холодном, плохо освещённом зале. Поскольку задуман он был, как дуэль, зрителей не было, только друзья Ремуса и секундант Северуса. 

«Малсибер», — вспомнил Ремус. Так его звали. 

Четыре раунда они с Северусом были на равных. Ремус был сильнее и выше. Снейп, лёгкий на ногу, стремительный, компенсировал недостаток веса скоростью, хорошей техникой, точность удара и неутомимой злобой. В пятом раунде Снейп дал Ремусу по почкам и отправил его в нокдаун. Ремус помнил тот удар, но не помнил, что было после. 

Вот что мучило его сильнее всего — не разбитые костяшки пальцев и ссадины на кулаках, не избитое, распухшее лицо противника, не кровь на одежде, на полу, везде, а то, что он не помнил, как и когда всё это сделал. 

В ту ночь, когда пропал Сириус, Ремус вернулся в госпиталь под утро. Сестра Флоренс спросила его, где он был. Ремус ничего не ответил. Одежда была в крови. Он ничего не помнил, только то, как вышел из лазарета прогуляться. Вдохнуть воздуха, который казался свежим после вони крови, внутренностей, испражнений, гниющих ран, побыть вдали от стонов. Если на пути и встретятся мертвецы, они не будут нуждаться в его помощи. 

Где же Ремус был в ту ночь, на кого он выплеснул гнев, копившийся долгие месяцы — гнев на политиков, развязавших войну, на беспомощное командование, на фанфаронов из генштаба, на офицеров, без всякого рассуждения увлекающих солдат на бойню? Ремус подавлял ярость, загонял её в тёмный угол. Он даже не позволял себе думать о том, что творилось вокруг, этими мятежными словами, а гнев становился всё чернее. 

Разумеется, если бы Сириус похитил документы и принял решение бежать, он ни за что не пришёл бы к Ремусу. Но что произошло в то время, когда Питер истекал кровью в канаве? 

Ремус отложил книгу и вытянулся на кровати, глядя на ползающую по потолку муху. Впервые ему пришло в голову, что Питер избегает его не только из-за своей агорафобии.   
Что сделало из Петтигрю, который всегда был самым здравомыслящим из четвёрки друзей, невротичного затворника — неужели только ранение? У нового Питера был взгляд человека, одержимого демонами, вечно бодрствующего, ежеминутно готового ко всему. Почему? Никто не винил его в произошедшем. Вина лежала исключительно на Сириусе, предавшем не только свою страну, но и друга. 

Северус прав, с Питером необходимо поговорить. Ремус сделает это утром. 

***  
Наутро Минерва напомнила Ремусу о встрече, неделю назад назначенной им управляющим банка по поводу нового кредита. Ремус так не любил все вопросы, связанные с деньгами, что мозг его попросту вытеснил воспоминание об этой встрече. Делать было нечего. Ремус облачился в свой лучший костюм, вытерпел ворчание Филча, который щёткой счистил с костюма фунта два собачьей шерсти, и попрощался с Брюмом, источавшим такую скорбь, будто хозяин вновь отправлялся на войну. 

Доббин отвёз их с Минервой на утренний поезд. Минерва похвально отозвалась о работе Хагрида — додж вёл себя безупречно. Ремус с лёгкой долей вины подумал, что дело, возможно, не только в ремонте, но и в водителе. 

Дела у пансиона шли неплохо, и соглашение о кредите было подписано без проволочек, тем не менее здание банка Ремус покинул с чувством глубочайшего облегчения. В этом заведении он чувствовал себя, как проштрафившийся школьник, которого вызвали в кабинет директора. 

Минерва сказала, что собирается походить по магазинам со своей кузиной и вернётся в «Вересковый рай» утренним поездом. Предоставленный сам себе Ремус перекусил в итальянском ресторанчике, прошёлся по книжным магазинам на Чаринг-кросс роуд и неожиданно решил навестить Нимфадору Тонкс, которую не видел уже очень давно и которая то и дело напоминала ему об этом упущении по телефону. 

Продавец в «Фойлз» разрешил Ремусу воспользоваться телефоном, пока упаковывал для него томик Верлена. Тонкс ожидаемо оказалась дома: было два пополудни, в столь ранний час Дора уже вставала, но ещё не выходила. Перспектива предстоящей встречи вызвала у неё такой энтузиазм, что Ремус смутился бы, если бы не знал, что с такой же горячностью Тонкс примет любого знакомого, который не навещал её дольше двух дней. 

Тонкс жила на небольшой улочке неподалёку от Винсент-сквер, в симпатичном доме, построенном при Георгах. Ремусу нравилось по дороге проходить по Страттон-граунд: груды разноцветных овощей и фруктов, ароматы кофе и присущий уличным рынкам лёгкий сумбур настраивали его на приятный лад. Всякий раз, когда он возвращался в Лондон, его поражали грязь, скученность и безобразие города. Но через день-другой Ремус заново привыкал к нему и видел уже другое: силу, энергию и своеобразную красоту. 

Чем Тонкс зарабатывала на жизнь, Ремус так до конца и не разобрался. Тед Тонкс был ярый коммунист и занимался профсоюзной деятельностью — вряд ли эти занятия приносили ему какие-то доходы. Сама Тонкс немного писала для разных журналов. Впрочем, её мать, урождённая Андромеда Блэк, хотя и была официально изгнана из семьи, располагала рентой, унаследованной от кого-то из родственников. Видимо, этих денег хватало, чтобы обеспечивать семейство. 

Тонкс занимала небольшую, но симпатичную квартирку на втором этаже, в которой была даже такая роскошь, как собственная кухня размером с носовой платок и собственная ванная, стоявшая в углу кухни за ширмой.

Когда Тонкс открыла дверь, Ремус не сразу узнал её. При каждой встрече Дора выглядела по-новому, поскольку никак не могла определиться со стилем, представая в образе то синематографической дивы, то амазонки, то «синего чулка». Тоненькая, с мальчишеской фигуркой, короткими волосами и большими серыми глазами, Тонкс была ярой поборницей прав женщин и, подобно своему отцу, придерживалась левацких взглядов. Её глаза вечно пылали огнём энтузиазма. Несмотря на искреннюю симпатию, которую питал к ней Ремус, кипучая молодость и бурный темперамент Тонкс скоро его утомляли, и виделись они не так часто, как ей хотелось бы.

Сегодня на ней было платье в цветочек, волосы трепетали кудрявым облаком, наводя на мысли о Вордсворте. 

— Как я рада тебя видеть, Ремус! Ты так давно не заходил! 

— Извини, Дора. С этим пансионом я до того занят, что иной раз не могу вспомнить, какой на дворе день недели. — Он вручил Тонкс цветы и коробку с пирожными. 

— Мои любимые! — воскликнула она.

— Из всех моих знакомых ты, кажется, единственная, кто не боится располнеть. 

— Мама говорит, я как пожар — съедаю всё, что попадается мне на глаза, и всё равно голодная. Сейчас поставлю чайник. 

Она бросилась в кухню, резко сменила направление, бросив Ремусу: «Ваза!», и исчезла в гостиной. Ремус, давно привыкший к повадкам Тонкс, прошёл прямиком на кухню, зажёг плиту и наполнил чайник водой. 

Появилась Тонкс, уже без букета. В одной руке она держала открытую коробку, в другой — наполовину съеденное пирожное. 

— Я знала, что ты сам обо всём позаботишься. — Тонкс широко улыбнулась. — Заварю чай. 

— Позволь, я тебе помогу. Осторожно! 

— Ой! — Тонкс сморщилась от боли, хватаясь за ошпаренное запястье.

— Не трогай. Нужно подержать под холодной водой. 

Тонкс открыла кран и сунула руку под струю. 

— Почему я такая неуклюжая? — пожаловалась она. — Кузену Драко можно завязать глаза и запустить в посудную лавку, набитую хрусталём и фарфором, он даже рюмочки не разобьёт. А вокруг меня всё так и сыплется. 

— Зато ты обаятельная. Покажи руку. Ничего страшного, к завтрашнему дню совсем пройдёт. Пожалуй, чай лучше заварить мне. 

Тонкс выложила пирожные на блюдо, украсила их листочками мяты и благополучно донесла до гостиной, ничего не уронив. Чайник и чашки Ремус принёс сам. 

Они устроились у камина, холодного, как вдовья постель: Тонкс экономила на угле, чтобы потратить сэкономленное на шампанское. 

Под чаепитие накрыли чудесный чиппендейловский столик, столешницу которого покрывали пятна от поставленных небрежными руками горячих чашек, подпалины от сигарет и царапины. Всякий раз Ремус испытывал почти физическую боль всякий раз, замечая, что пятен прибавилось.

— Подложи салфетку под чайник, испортишь стол, — сказал он. 

— Он всё равно старый, — отмахнулась Тонкс.

— По справедливости ты заслуживаешь разве что соснового табурета.

— А ты женись на мне, — лукаво сказала она, — и спаси мою мебель. 

— Вот возьму и женюсь! — так же шутливо пригрозил Ремус. — Поймаю тебя на слове. 

— И поймай. — Тонкс всё ещё улыбалась.

«Боже мой, да ведь она серьёзно, — подумал Ремус. — Что теперь делать?» 

Положение спасла сама Тонкс. 

— Ну, господин доктор, — проговорила она непринуждённо, — расскажите что-нибудь. 

— О чём?

— Ну, у тебя же есть какая-то жизнь. О доме, о постояльцах, о твоей собаке. 

Ремус подумал и сказал:

— У нас остановился мой старый знакомый. Вместо собаки он привёз с собой ворона. 

Тонкс рассмеялась.

— Настоящего ворона? Такого здоровенного, как в Тауэре?

— Кажется, этот ещё больше. Его зовут Эдгар Аллан По.

— Да ладно. Ты меня разыгрываешь! — Тонкс была в восторге. 

— А у тебя как дела?

Дела у Тонкс шли хорошо, и было их так много, что рассказ занял часа три. Дора знала всё обо всех. Наконец перенасыщенный новостями Ремус спохватился, что опаздывает на поезд.

— Уже уходишь? Жаль, — огорчилась Тонкс. — Ко мне через полчаса придёт Маркус — помнишь Маркуса Флинта? Он играет в футбол за «Форрест». Флинт приведёт какого-то Коула Портера, тот только приехал из Парижа. Маркус говорит, что Портер пишет чудные песенки.

Ремус живо представил себе вечер в компании футболистов, которые редко появлялись меньше, чем по пятеро, распевающих чудные песенки, и так заторопился, что готов был уйти даже через камин. В последний момент он сообразил позвонить Доббину, чтобы тот встретил его на станции. К аппарату подошла Розмерта, очень недовольная, сообщила, что все, включая Миртл, как сквозь землю провалились, гости, конечно, трубку нипочём не возьмут, она в доме, как Робинзон на острове, и теперь у неё точно пудинг пригорит. Послание, впрочем, пообещала передать. Спросила, возвращается ли миссис Макгонагалл, обещавшая купить какую-то сложную приправу, и узнала, что Минерва с приправой будет только с утра. Это её отдельно не порадовало. Ремус поспешил положить трубку. Розмерта была такой хорошей поварихой, что могла бы открыть ресторан в Лондоне и не прогореть, но характер у неё был крутой. 

Переменчивое лондонское солнце уже скрылось за облаками, холодный ветер рябил огромные лужи, блестевшие под фонарями. Ремус пересчитал скудную наличность и остановил такси. Ездить на метро он не любил, к тому же боялся опоздать. 

Часы на башне вокзала Кинг-Кросс показывали половину седьмого. Ремус перешёл на трусцу — его поезд отбывал без четверти восемь. Очередь к кассе была небольшой, и на свою платформу Ремус вышел уже не торопясь. Перед ним поспешали три хорошенькие молодые женщины, коротко стриженные и модно одетые, сгибаясь под тяжестью коробок и пакетов с покупками. В жилах двух из них, похожих, как два ягоды с одного куста, несомненно, текла индийская кровь, третья была настоящая английская роза — белокожая, с нежным акварельным румянцем. 

«Лондон, — подумал Ремус с приязнью, — новый Вавилон». 

В мутном газовом свете лица пассажиров, ожидающих прибытия поездов, казались мертвенно бледными. 

— «Хогвартский экспресс» отбывает от платформы девять и три четверти. 

Ремус вздрогнул и, изумлённо подняв голову, увидел погрузившегося в «Блэквудс Мэгэзин» пожилого джентльмена, одетого в блестящий дождевик поверх мохнатого верблюжьего пальто и невыразимо клетчатого костюма. Голову джентльмена украшал зелёный котелок, из-под которого живописно ниспадали длинные кудри. Лёгкая деменция, решил Ремус. Или актёр не переоделся после спектакля. 

— Какой поезд объявили только что? — спросил Ремус у продавца за журнальным лотком. 

— Экспресс на Лондон отбывает от четвёртой платформы в четверть девятого. Удивительно, отчего это к громкоговорителям не подпускают людей, которые не страдают полипами в носу, правда ведь, сэр?

— В самом деле. «Стрэнд Мэгэзин», пожалуйста. 

Ремус взглянул на вокзальные часы и решил, что до отхода поезда как раз успеет купить плитку молочного шоколада в киоске. За минуту до отхода поезда он вошёл в купе, бросил шляпу на сетку и раскрыл журнал. Кроме него, в купе был только один пассажир — молодой человек лет двадцати пяти в расстёгнутом пальто, под которым виднелся серый дорогой костюм, сидевшем на своём владельце, как военная форма. Волосы у него были очень светлые, почти бесцветные. Ремус сразу его узнал.

— Мистер Малфой?

Молодой человек поднял глаза от томика (новый детектив Марджори Аллингем, тотчас определил Ремус намётанным глазом заядлого читателя).

— Доктор Люпин? Неожиданная встреча. — Секунду он глядел на Ремуса холодными серыми глазами, а потом вдруг улыбнулся, и его лицо потеплело. — Это в самом деле очень неожиданно, ведь к вам-то я и еду.

— Ко мне?

— В «Вересковый рай». Я созвонился с миссис Макгонагалл, и она сказала, что у вас есть свободные комнаты.

— Да, разумеется. Неожиданное совпадение. 

— Не то чтобы совпадение. Мне позвонил профессор Дамблдор. 

Ремус вздохнул.

— Что он ещё придумал?

Улыбка Малфоя стала шире.

— Да, в общем-то, ничего. Он знал, что я захочу повидать Северуса… мистера Снейпа, вот и сказал, где его найти.

— Вот как? — Ремус был озадачен. — Наверное, вы очень удивились, узнав, что он жив. 

— Я давно это знал.

— Знали?

— Ну да. Я же его и нашёл тогда. Когда он почти умер. 

Секунду Ремус глядел на молодого человека, ошеломлённо моргая, потом опомнился и отвёл взгляд. 

— А кто ещё знал? 

— Только Дамблдор. Я даже отцу не сказал.

— Поразительно. 

— Почему? Это никого не касалось.

— Да, конечно, — пробормотал Ремус. — А вы сами? Я давно вас не видел. Вы жили в поместье?

— Нет. — Улыбка пропала. — Я был… в разных местах. То здесь, то там.

Ремус посмотрел на своего спутника внимательнее. Морщины у глаз и рта Малфоя свидетельствовали о том, что спокойствие, наступившее в Европе, миновало его душу. Он был всё так же худощав, лоб казался выше, поскольку линия волос отодвинулась чуть дальше. Слабость, таившаяся в линии губ, сделалась почти незаметна. Пережитое на войне ломало людей или делало их сильнее. Драко повезло: он попал во вторую категорию. 

Пальто на груди Малфоя вдруг зашевелилось. Драко поспешно прикрыл его рукой. Пальто, однако, униматься не желало и заходило ходуном, выгибая горбом кашне. Драко приоткрыл рот — вид у него сделался глуповатый — и залился краской. Лацканы пальто разошлись, явив миру круглую мордочку со встопорщенными усами, энергично шевелящимся носом и бусинками тёмных живых глаз.

— Это хорёк? — спросил Ремус, глядя в глаза-бусинки с ответным интересом. 

— Э-э-э… да. Да. Вроде бы к вам можно приезжать с животными? — пробормотал Драко.  
Его лицо пылало от острого подбородка до линии роста белых прилизанных волос.

— Можно. У вашего хорька есть имя?

— Искра. Это девочка.

— Славная. 

— В общем, да, она ничего. Только не пытайтесь её погладить, она кусается. Гадкая девица! — сказал он, выпуская Искру на сиденье. — Иди, погуляй. 

На хорьке была шлейка с тонким красным поводком, который Малфой намотал на запястье. 

— Я бы оставил Искру в поместье, но недавно она убежала и задушила цыплёнка. Отец сказал, что утопит её в пруду.

— Ваши родители держат кур? — недоверчиво спросил Ремус, пытаясь представить Люциуса Малфоя в веллингтонах и твидовой кепке, задающего корму птице. 

— Белых павлинов. 

— А… Бедный цыплёнок. 

— Она же хищница. — Драко погладил фретку, шныряющую вокруг него. — Я буду держать её при себе, до вашего птичника она не доберётся.

— Кур у нас нет, но Северус держит ворона. 

— Вот как? Оригинально. — Фретка забралась Малфою на плечо и принялась жевать его волосы. — К ворону Искра не полезет, она довольно умная. 

Поезд замедлил ход. Драко поймал хорька, ловко сунул его под пальто и поднялся. 

— Ещё рано, — сказал Ремус, — наша станция следующая. 

— Я выхожу здесь. Мне нужно кое-что сделать. 

— Вы не успеете к обеду, — предупредил Ремус. 

— Ничего страшного. 

Драко взял чемодан, кофр-переноску, надел шляпу и вышел. Ремус проводил его взглядом и снова взялся за свой журнал. 

***   
Выйдя из поезда, Ремус обнаружил, что всё вокруг залито водой. Он стоял на платформе, оглядываясь в поисках машины. Резкий звук автомобильного клаксона заставил Ремуса подскочить. Он оглянулся и увидел додж. Ремус поднял воротник и пошёл к автомобилю, стараясь обходить самые глубокие лужи. Заглянул в окошко. Он ожидал увидеть Доббина, но за рулём был Северус. Ремус сел в машину, бросив чемодан на заднее сиденье. 

— Откуда ты взялся?

— Ваша повариха сказала, что ты приедешь, и я вызвался тебя встретить. Захотелось прокатиться. 

— Не знал, что ты водишь.

— Во Франции я только и делал, что мотался туда-сюда. Дороги здесь не ахти, но хотя бы не изрыты воронками от снарядов и не усеяны лошадиными трупами. Надеюсь, ты не против? Могу уступить место.

— Не нужно. 

Снейп кивнул и завёл мотор. Додж плавно тронулся с места. Ремус откинулся на спинку сиденья и закрыл глаза. 

— Не угадаешь, кого я встретил. 

— Даже пытаться не стану, — проворчал Снейп. — После призрака Блэка на кладбище домашних эльфов я ничему не удивлюсь. 

— Драко Малфоя. 

— Действительно, неожиданно. Что он здесь делает?

— Решил провести неделю в пансионе по совету Дамблдора, — осторожно ответил Ремус. 

Северус молчал. Ремус открыл глаза и повернул голову, чтобы видеть его лицо.

— С дороги, копуша! — процедил Снейп и вывернул руль, объехав по обочине большой тёмно-синий автомобиль. — Альбус отправил его ко мне, верно? 

— Ну… может быть. 

— А я-то полагал, что он думать про меня забыл. Насколько я знаю, у Малфоев сейчас своих проблем хватает. И я не видел, чтобы он выходил из поезда. 

— Он сошёл раньше. Сказал, что ему нужно ещё кое-что сделать. 

— Мог бы сначала предупредить. Не уверен, что хочу с ним общаться. 

— Ты же не знаешь, действительно ли Малфой собирается с тобой общаться, — сказал Ремус, надеясь, что его голос звучит не слишком лживо. — Возможно, он вправду намерен только отдохнуть. Ты говорил с Питером?

— Конечно, нет, — сказал Снейп сердито. — Он не станет со мной откровенничать, а ты уехал как раз тогда, когда был нужен. 

— Мы с Минервой ездили просить новый кредит, — скорбно сообщил Ремус. 

— М-да. Это уважительная причина. Успешно?

— Да. Питер никуда не денется. Сейчас мне нужно будет распорядиться насчёт комнаты для Драко, потом пообедаем и пойдём к нему. Ты ведь спустишься к обеду? 

— Не знаю. 

— Спустись, а потом поговорим с Петтигрю. Договорились? 

Северус неохотно кивнул. 

К несчастью, их планам опять не суждено было сбыться. Миртл передала Ремусу, что после обеда Петтигрю почувствовал себя плохо, лёг и просил его не беспокоить. Раздражённый Северус сказал, что поест у себя, и Ремусу пришлось удовольствоваться компанией Трелони, сообщившей, что карты явили ей грядущие испытания, страшную опасность от пиковой дамы и появление трефового валета, сердце которого похитит дама червонная.

— Если вы о нашем новом госте, то я не завидую червонной даме, — заметил Ремус. — Для того, чтобы похитить его сердце, даме придётся прорваться через хорьковый заслон.

Сибилла озадаченно замолчала, и в тишине стало слышно, как Нострадамус чем-то чавкает. Как оказалось позднее, чавкал он кистями, украшавшими гардины. Брюм лежал на боку у камина, растянувшись на коврике во всю длину. 

— Что мисс Лавгуд, рисует? — спросил Ремус. 

— Да. — Трелони щедро налила себе хереса. — Я одолжила ей хрустальный шар. Она собиралась увидеть там сильфиду. Такая счастливица — всегда видит, что хочет! А я так намучилась с этим ангелом. 

Сибилла сделала слишком большой глоток, икнула и деликатно прикрыла рот рукой. Водянистые глаза за стёклами очков казались ещё больше обычного. 

— Уверена, что я всё сделала правильно, — продолжила она, справившись с икотой. — Наверняка ангел явился, как полагается, только не захотел мне показываться. Наверное, сидел в хрустальном шаре и хихикал надо мной. 

— Что ж, им с сильфидой будет о чём поговорить, — сказал Ремус. — Вам ничего не нужно? Я поднимусь наверх.

Брюм поднял голову, но Ремус велел ему оставаться на месте, и пёс задремал снова. 

Ремус поднялся по лестнице, прислушиваясь к тихому поскрипыванию, сопровождавшему каждый его шаг (ступеньки или колени?). Подошёл к комнате Питера, прислушался и после короткого раздумья постучал костяшками пальцев. Не получив ответа, постучался к Северусу. 

— Войдите!

В глубине комнаты свет умирал в муках. Снейп читал, сгорбившись в кресле возле окна. 

— Как здесь темно! — заметил Ремус. — Ты окончательно погубишь зрение. 

Снейп бросил на него холодный взгляд.

— Это не твоё дело. 

Ремус подошёл к окну и немного приоткрыл его. В душную комнату влилась струя прохладного воздуха. 

— Открывай окно хоть изредка. — Ремус покосился на поднос, на котором стояла тарелка остывшей овсянки, варёное яйцо в подставке и чашка чая, подернутая плёнкой. — Если уж питаешься воздухом, пусть хотя бы он будет свежим. 

Снейп смотрел на него молча, и Ремус понял, что перегнул палку. Вероятно, сейчас его выставят. Однако Северус, похоже, даже развеселился. 

— Удивительно, каким нудным ты можешь быть. 

Он тоже подошёл к окну и открыл створку настежь. Ремус шарахнулся, когда крылатая тень бросилась ему в лицо. 

— Не бойся, — сказал Северус насмешливо. — Это Эдгар вернулся с прогулки. 

На фоне окна его силуэт казался вырезанным из бумаги: чёрный силуэт с чёрным вороном. 

Эдгар с подозрением осмотрел свою миску, подумал и принялся клевать мясо. Снейп так и стоял рядом.

— Петтигрю не вышел из комнаты?

— Нет, и меня к себе не пустил.

— Он тебя избегает.

— Я тоже так думаю, только не могу понять, почему. 

— Не хочет тебе рассказывать, что произошло с Поттерами на самом деле. 

— По-моему, дело не в этом. Он прячется от меня с самого начала, только я до сих пор этого не понимал. Не знаю, в чём причина. Может быть, я что-то ему сделал?

— Полагаю, ты бы об этом помнил.

Ремус ответил не сразу.

— Могу и не помнить.

Они посмотрели друг на друга. Оба ждали, кто заговорит первым. 

— Всё дело в прошлом, — сказал Северус. — Прошлое нас не отпустит. 

— Ты слишком легко сдаёшься, — машинально ответил Ремус. На самом деле он думал так же. 

Снейп по-прежнему не сводил с него глаз. Потом вздохнул и выдавил насмешливую улыбку. 

— Всё это не должно было произойти с нами. Мы должны были изводить студентов, тихо стариться, впасть в маразм, чего никто бы не заметил, и умереть в одиночестве в набитой книгами и студенческими работами преподавательской квартире. 

К дому подъехала машина. Послышался звук открывающейся дверцы и громкие голоса. Вновь прибывшие явно ссорились. Ремус озадаченно прислушался. Снейп выглянул наружу.

— Драко Малфой и доктор Грейнджер, — сказал он. — Что это она вдруг приехала на ночь глядя? Ты подал ей сигнал, что меня пора забирать обратно?

— Не говори глупости. Я её не ждал. 

— Как насчёт спуститься и посмотреть? — предложил Снейп. 

Драко и Гермиона уже зашли в дом и стояли в холле, ожесточённо препираясь. Гермиона держала в руке банкноту, которую пыталась всучить Малфою, а тот с раздражением её отталкивал. 

— Гусары денег не берут, — сказал Снейп с ядовитой любезностью. — Все услуги, которые вам оказал этот молодой человек, доктор Грейнджер, были оказаны им к собственному удовольствию, не трудитесь платить. 

Драко покраснел и отошёл от Гермионы на несколько шагов, пытаясь сохранить видимость достоинства. Гермиона, тоже покрасневшая, зажала деньги в кулачке. 

— Вы как всегда сама доброта, профессор.

— Давно уже не профессор, — отмахнулся Снейп. — Могли бы и привыкнуть. 

— Я всего лишь пыталась внести свою долю за поездку в такси, — объяснила Гермиона. 

— Ведь я сразу сказал, что заплачу сам! — Малфой свернул на неё глазами.

— А я сказала, что способна сама оплатить поездку в такси, благодарю вас! — вспыхнула Гермиона. 

— Какая мещанская мелочность! — процедил Драко. 

— Так это надолго? Тогда я пойду. — Снейп вдруг развернулся и заспешил к лестнице.

Вспомнил, что Драко приехал к нему и сейчас захочет общаться, сообразил Ремус. 

Драко, видимо, тоже об этом вспомнил и сделал несколько шагов вслед, но Гермиона нагнала его, ловко всунула купюру в карман пальто Малфоя и, довольная своим манёвром, проскочила в гостиную

— Что же это такое? — сказал Драко, жалобно глядя на Ремуса. 

— Эмансипация, — объяснил тот. — Показать вам комнату или сначала выпьете чаю? 

Малфой покосился на гостиную, в которой засела эмансипированная Гермиона.

— Выпью чаю, — сказал он с вызовом. 

Гермиона уже успела подавить вспышку гнева. Доктор Грейнджер всю жизнь боролась со своей пламенной натурой, считая её проявления неподобающими для практикующего психиатра. Она улыбнулась Ремусу, а Драко оделила недурно скопированным дамблдоровским взглядом, приветливым и одновременно предостерегающим от вольностей. 

— Прошу прощения, мистер Малфой, — сказала она. — Мне не следовало выходить из себя, но было бы неправильно заставлять вас платить. Будь в такси мистер Люпин, вы сами предложили бы поделить расходы, не так ли? 

— Не так. Мистер Люпин не стал бы бросаться на меня, тыча деньгами в лицо, — ответил Драко заносчиво. — Он просто заплатил бы за поездку в следующий раз. Или мы оба просто про это забыли бы. Нет ничего глупее, чем припоминать друг другу пустяковые траты. 

Гермиона глубоко вздохнула, улыбнулась ледяной улыбкой и сказала, что следующего раза не будет, но если мистер Малфой не сумеет наскрести денег на поездку в Малфой-мэнор, то может обратиться к ней за помощью. 

Драко опустил глаза и сделал вежливое лицо, словно говоря: «Если ты ждёшь от меня благовоспитанной терпимости к твоим капризам, то вот она, а если тебе нужно уважение, то этого ты не дождёшься».

Гермиона поняла послание и залилась гневным румянцем. В её глазах вспыхивала злость, но Ремус видел, что за злостью прячется обида. Такого отношения она не заслуживала. Несмотря на молодость — Гермионе едва исполнилось двадцать пять — она преуспела в своей профессии. Гарри, с которым она дружила, предупредил её, чтобы не вздумала выйти замуж и пустить всё прахом. Доктор Грейнджер в ответ заявила, что не родился ещё мужчина, способный заставить её отказаться от профессии. Ремус полагал, что гипотетический муж Гермионы примет любое её решение как должное: Гермиона была столь же умна, как и красива. Она носила элегантные костюмы, густые каштановые волосы стригла по плечи, глаза подчёркивала тушью, а её яркие губы, унаследованные от матери-мулатки, не нуждались в помаде. 

К счастью, на звонок Ремуса явилась Миртл и отвлекла молодых людей от оскорблений. Ремус велел Миртл подать чаю, а потом отнести наверх чемоданы и кофр, в котором сидела Искра. 

— Ты не против Капустной комнаты? — спросил он Гермиону. 

Официально комната называлась Розовой, однако цветы на тканых обоях, которыми она была обклеена, до того напоминали кочаны, что с лёгкой руки Минервы комната обрела новое название. 

— Нисколько. 

— Жаль, что мы не знали о твоём приезде, а то подготовили бы её заранее.

— Не знали? — удивилась Гермиона. — Вчера днём я звонила и просила Миртл передать, что приеду. Разве она ничего не сказала? 

Ремус взглянул на горничную. Губы Миртл затряслись, складываясь в скорбную дугу, глаза набухли слезами. 

— Наверное, забыла из-за призрака, — сказал Ремус панически и помахал Миртл, чтобы уходила. 

Молодые люди заинтересовались, временно забыв про распри, и Ремус выдал им юмористическую версию поисков призрака среди ландышей и перерождающихся эльфов. Про медальон Сириуса он не упомянул. История развеселила обоих. Драко дождался своего чая, сделал несколько глотков и ушёл в свою комнату, довольно вежливо попрощавшись с Гермионой. 

— Он не хотел тебя обидеть, — сказал Ремус мягко, подавая Гермионе тарелку с тартинками. 

— Хотел. И сейчас, и раньше: потому что я женщина, которая осмелилась учиться и работать вместо того, чтобы сидеть дома и нянчить детей. И ещё из-за моей мамы. — Лицо Гермионы ожесточилось. 

— Тут уж ничего не поделаешь, правда? 

— Ничего, — согласилась Гермиона. — Мне бы только капельку того мужества, которое есть у моих родителей. 

— Ну, дорогая моя, чего у тебя хоть отбавляй, так это мужества. 

— К поступлению в Оксфорд я готовилась сама, без репетитора. И вот на самом экзамене оказалось, что нужно писать эссе по Вергилию. На латыни. Боже, как я тряслась! Думала, что упаду в обморок прямо под стол. 

— Но ты справилась.

— Я не могла вернуться домой ни с чем. Просто не могла. 

— А вот Драко с детства привык думать, что он лучше других, — сказал Ремус. — Но он изменился. Когда Северус взялся за его обучение, Драко боялся собственной тени, но был при этом самого высокого о себе мнения. Однако со временем из него вышел хороший солдат. Он научился преодолевать свой страх, превратив его в разумную осторожность. Инстинкт самосохранения не даёт Драко рисковать понапрасну и принуждать к этому других. Скорее всего, он смог бы сделать неплохую карьеру в армии, но обстоятельства сложились иначе. 

— Был какой-то скандал с его отцом, верно?

— Откуда ты об этом знаешь?

— Слышала от кого-то, — уклончиво сказала Гермиона. 

— Люциуса Малфоя обвиняли в том, что он передавал информацию немцам. Его жена немка. У неё множество родственников среди немецкой аристократии — кажется, она в родстве с кайзером. Скандал устраивать не стали, вынудили Малфоя уйти в отставку. Фактически, изолировали в поместье.

— Почему же его не судили?

— Насколько я знаю, не нашли прямых доказательств. Или же… нашли, но их никто не увидел. Слишком много денег, слишком хорошие связи. Однако его лишили всех постов.

— Значит, он действительно это сделал. 

— Похоже на то. 

— А Драко об этом знал? 

Ремус задумался. 

— Нет, — сказал он наконец. — Готов поручиться, что нет. А когда узнал, это стало для него ударом. 

— Однако из семьи он не ушёл, — заметила Гермиона холодно. 

— Не из-за денег. Просто Малфои не уходят из семьи. Это для них столь же противоестественно, как для Северуса Снейпа — стать «своим парнем», душой компании. 

Гермиона засмеялась. 

— Как он себя чувствует? 

— По-моему, неплохо. — Ремус подумал, не рассказать ли о том небольшом срыве. — Ты приехала из-за него?

— Нет. У Альбуса дело к мистеру Петтигрю.

Ремус ожидал чего угодно, но только не этого. 

— Кажется, у всего мира есть дело к мистеру Петтигрю, — пробормотал он. — Кстати, я сам уже несколько дней не могу с ним встретиться, Питер явно меня избегает. Попробуй подняться к нему утром после завтрака, возможно, он тебя примет. 

— Хорошо.

***

Убедившись, что все гости размещены и больше ни в чём не нуждаются, Ремус собрался возвращаться в коттедж. Проходя мимо комнаты Питера, он заметил, что из-под двери пробивается свет, и решил попытать счастья ещё раз. Он легонько постучал и, не услышав ответа, едва не ушёл прочь. Потом всё же открыл дверь. 

Коренастая фигура Питера склонилась над столом, неряшливые пряди волос заслоняли лицо.

— Ты что-то ищешь? — спросил Ремус. 

Питер вскинулся и дико посмотрел на него. 

— Прости, я не хотел тебя беспокоить, — сказал Ремус, входя в комнату и закрывая за собой дверь. — Я только хотел спросить, может, ты хочешь поговорить со мной?

— О чём? — отрывисто спросил Петтигрю.

— О чём угодно. Мы так давно с тобой не разговаривали. Что с тобой, Питер? Я чем-то тебя обидел? 

— Нет.

— Но ты меня избегаешь. Мы же друзья…

Ремус подошёл достаточно близко, чтобы взять Питера за руку. Петтигрю словно ударило током: он вырвал руку, отскочил в угол комнаты и мешком повалился в кресло. Ремус смотрел на него с изумлением и испугом. Дождавшись, когда дыхание Петтигрю выровняется, он спросил: 

— Питер, что стряслось? Скажи мне, я хочу тебе помочь. 

— Не можешь ты мне помочь. И мы не друзья больше. Мы уже давно не друзья. — Петтигрю вдруг подался вперёд на стуле, его лицо, одутловатое от жизни взаперти, исказилось мукой. — Кто там приехал? Я слышал, кто-то приехал. Это опять ко мне? 

— Это от Альбуса Дамблдора. У него к тебе дело.

— Не хочу никаких дел. Нет у меня больше никаких дел. 

— Наверное, он хочет тебе помочь. 

— Он мне уже помог, большего уже не сделает. — Покрасневшие глаза Питера беспокойно блуждали. — Тебе хорошо, Ремус, на тебе нет ничего. 

— В каком смысле? — Ремус осторожно присел на край кровати. 

— Крови на тебе нет. Ты же врач, ты никогда не убивал. Думаешь, тебе плохо, да? Знаю, так ты и думаешь. Мне Альбус говорил, что ты больше не можешь лечить, боишься, что у тебя пациент умрёт. Но между тем, чтобы не спасти больного и чтобы убить здорового, разница есть, уж ты мне поверь. 

— Что же мы так цепляемся за прошлое? — сказал Ремус с тоской. — Мы ведь выжили. Почему мы не можем просто жить? 

— Потому что нельзя больше просто жить, — произнёс Петтигрю хриплым, надтреснутым голосом, — мне нельзя. У тебя в голове нет этого всего, всех этих воспоминаний, а я, Ремус, — я ничего не забыл! Приходилось тебе напиваться в стельку, чтобы забыть глаза человека, который понял, что сейчас, сию секунду ты его убьёшь? Нет, Ремус, тебе не приходилось.

Голос Петтигрю сорвался. Он запнулся, вцепившись в край стола. 

— Не поможет мне терапия Альбуса, и лекарства не помогут. Одно только и есть средство, чтобы забыть навсегда! — Ярость и отчаяние изменили лицо Петтигрю до неузнаваемости.

Ремус хотел ответить, но горло сжалось. Он открыл и закрыл рот, не произнеся ни звука. Невольно он перешёл все границы, слишком надавил на Питера. Один бог знает, что сейчас творится в его душе. 

— Видишь? — сказал Петтигрю с досадой. — Во что я превратился! Капризничаю, как малое дитя, устраиваю истерики, как театральная примадонна. Право, Ремус, я сам себе противен. 

Из гостиной раздался бой часов. Звук был далёким, но Петтигрю вздрогнул, как от выстрела

— Неправда, — сказал Ремус. — Неправда, что мне не приходилось напиваться, чтобы забыть, и что мне не о чем сожалеть. Я стольких потерял. Они умерли. Была в том моя вина или нет? Не знаю. Какая разница? Они умерли, а я нет. 

Сейчас, когда Ремус смотрел на измученного, отчаявшегося друга, которому не мог помочь, к нему вернулось прежнее ощущение паники, на фронте ставшее для него привычным. Тогда Ремус скрывал его за внешней деловитостью и хладнокровием, но эта паника до сих пор преследовала его в снах, возвращаясь кошмарами о солдатах, умирающих на операционном столе. Руки Ремуса вновь погружались в их тела, заново чувствовали, как сердца перестают биться, а внутренности — пульсировать. Тогда они не зашивали умерших — не было времени, помощи ждали те, у кого ещё была надежда. Умерших хоронили прямо так. 

Это был ещё один кошмар Ремуса: мёртвые солдаты поднимаются, выкарабкиваются из общих могил, внутренности выпадают из незашитых разрезов и ран. Вина накрывала его с головой, как тяжёлая морская волна, и тащила за собой в темноту, в беспросветный холод. Почему он не смог им помочь?

Ремус выныривал из сна, кашляя и задыхаясь, глаза горели от солёной влаги. Оставят ли его когда-нибудь в покое? Заслужил ли он покой? 

— Помнишь Винсента Крэбба? — спросил вдруг Питер. — Такой здоровяк, ровесник Поттера. Лицо, как раздавленная картофелина, после ожогов. 

— Я видел его в больнице раз или два. 

— Он всё твердит, что горит, горит, как в аду, что его облили керосином и подожгли, и пламя не затухает. Я чувствую себя так же. Альбус приехал сам? 

— Прислал доктора Грейнджер. 

— Она сможет забрать меня обратно в клинику? 

— Конечно, если ты выдержишь дорогу. 

— Постараюсь. Что-то мне совсем невмоготу. — Питер болезненно улыбнулся, показав крупные передние резцы. — Ты ведь хотел спросить меня о той ночи, когда не стало Лили и Джеймса? 

— Хотел, но, похоже, разговор лучше отложить. 

— Да. Завтра я попрошу доктора Грейнджер позвонить Дамблдору. До моего отъезда мы обязательно поговорим.

Ремус поднялся на онемевшие ноги. Он шагнул к Питеру, чтобы прикоснуться к нему, обнять, но тот вжался в спинку кресла, и Ремус лишь улыбнулся. Петтигрю улыбнулся ему в ответ, и призрак этой слабой улыбки ещё долго стоял у Ремуса перед глазами. 

В душе Ремуса что-то рвалось и болело. Он вновь видел ржаво-серые, склизкие, перепаханные окопы и траншеи — огромную смердящую могилу. Он вышел в сад и долго стоял под дождём, потому что это был другой дождь, не отравленный, чистый, а вокруг была чистая, здоровая земля, и запах здесь был другой — запах спокойствия и мира. 

И только он сам был всё тот же. 

***

Спал Ремус плохо и проснулся поздно. Когда он явился к завтраку, все уже собрались за столом. Буквально все, не хватало только Питера. Ремус даже остановился на мгновение, удивлённый непривычным многолюдьем.

— Доброе утро, Ремус, — поприветствовала его Минерва. — Садись, не стой. 

— Я думал, вы приедете позже, — сказал Ремус, накладывая себе яичницу с беконом и острую фасоль. 

— Решила поехать на семичасовом. Очень кстати, ведь у нас новые гости. — В тоне Минервы прозвучало сдержанное осуждение.

— Я бы вам позвонил, но, к сожалению, не знаю имени вашей кузины, — виновато ответил Ремус. 

— В самом деле, я не говорила. Нужно будет записать для тебя телефон на всякий случай. В любом случае, я рада, что уехала. Я очень люблю Изабель, но её литературные предпочтения наводят на меня грусть. Особенно то, что она делится со мной любимыми книгами. Романами Корелли, например. — Минерва вздохнула.

— Я не читал, — сказал Ремус. — Неужели так плохо?

— Написана искусно, но, на мой взгляд, отменно скучная, а герои просто картонные. Чем хорошая книга отличается от плохой? 

— Хорошая книга приносит радость, а плохая — ощущение потерянного времени.

— Разве не любая книга заставляет тратить время на вымысел вместо того, чтобы жить полной жизнью? — заметил Драко.

— Ну нет! — возразила Луна, возвращаясь на землю из эмпиреев, в которых витала до сих пор. — Книги удваивают нашу жизнь. Ведь, читая, мы живём одновременно и здесь, и там. 

— Если принять ваше определение, мистер Люпин, дурных книг вовсе не бывает, — сказал Драко. — Кому-то эта поделка, — он указал острым подбородком на книгу, — способна доставить неподдельную радость, и таких людей довольно много, иначе творения мадам Корелли не расходились бы такими тиражами. А вы что думаете, мисс Грейнджер? Или вы не читаете ничего, кроме Фрейда и ваших возлюбленных феминисток?

Упрекнуть Гермиону в том, что она не читает, было всё равно, что упрекнуть Декарта в том, что он не мыслит. Саркастически изогнув губы, Гермиона приготовилась к контратаке, но тут из-под стола раздались яростные визг и шипение, а затем клубок мохнатых тел покатился между стульев, так что обедающие попеременно взвизгивали или разражались проклятиями — в зависимости от темперамента, пола и силы, с которой борцы врезались в их конечности. Конец баталии положила Минерва: приподняв скатерть, она окатила драчунов водой из графина. Мокрая Овсянка бросилась бежать к дверям, а Искра — к хозяину. 

— Нет! — завопил Драко, отбиваясь от испуганной любимицы. — Уйди… чёрт! 

Мокрый хорёк забился под элегантный пиджак Малфоя и завозился, умащиваясь. 

— Зачем ты вообще это завел? — спросил Снейп.

— Это не я. Это мама, — сказал Драко кисло, пытаясь восстановить порушенную безупречность своего костюма (безнадёжное занятие с мокрым хорьком за пазухой). — Решила, что будет элегантно выглядеть с белым хорьком на руках, как дамы на картинах эпохи Возрождения. «Дама с горностаем», знаете? На самом деле это был хорёк. И вдруг оказалось, что элегантными хорьки бывают только на картинах. Тогда мама отдала Искру мне. Сказала, что меня это развлечёт.

— И не ошиблась, — подытожила Минерва.

— Ты мог бы от неё избавиться, — сказала Гермиона, с удивлением глядя на своего вечного оппонента.

— В ближайшем будущем я так и поступлю, — пообещал Малфой, прихлопывая завозившегося хорька ладонью. — Прошу прощения за беспорядок, миссис Макгонагалл. 

— Возможно, мы должны вас поблагодарить за минуту веселья. Что бы мы делали без животных? 

«По крайней мере, не ходили бы в мокрых пиджаках», — подумал Ремус. 

— А что случилось с нашими гардинами? — спросила Минерва. — Они выглядят какими-то обглоданными. 

— Боюсь, это Нострадамус, — выдал мопса Ремус. — Вчера он их жевал. 

— Это всё эманации зла! В этом доме присутствует зло, — сообщила Трелони, нервно потряхивая головой. — Нострадамус их чувствует. Он просто сам не свой в последние дни, просто комок нервов! Правда же, миленький? 

Нострадамус, дремавший возле камина, приоткрыл один глаз, хрюкнул и снова погрузился в целительный сон.

— И вот, Господь выходит из жилища Своего наказать обитателей земли за их беззаконие, и земля откроет поглощённую ею кровь и уже не скроет убитых своих, — проговорила Трелони нараспев. 

Свет отражался в толстых стёклах очков, словно внутри Сибиллы и впрямь горел пророческий огонь. 

— Исаия, глава двадцать шестая, — буднично промолвила Макгонагалл. — Ваши родители были квакеры?

— Шейкеры, — мрачно призналась Трелони.

— Ну разумеется, шейкеры! Я могла бы сама догадаться. Налейте себе немного хереса, дорогая. После мрачного пророчества нет ничего лучше капельки шерри. 

— С утра? — спросил Драко. 

— Зло никогда не спит, — мрачно молвила Трелони. 

— Да, мистер Малфоя, не могли бы вы всё же держать хорька в клетке? Я опасаюсь за котят — как бы ваша Искра их не обидела. 

— Хорошо, — сказал Драко. — Вообще-то Искра и была в клетке. Не понимаю, как она оттуда выбирается. Такое впечатление, что она просто исчезает в одном месте и возникает в другом. 

После завтрака Ремус сказал Гермионе о намерении Питера как можно скорее вернуться в клинику и попросил её сообщить об этом Дамблдору. Потом зашёл в кабинет Минервы — у неё был свой аппарат — и позвонил Шанпайку. Кроме обычной машины у него имелось такси для особых случаев (обычно в него усаживали скорбящих родственников в дни похорон), со шторками на окнах. Питер легче перенесёт поездку, если не будет видеть дорогу. 

Утро выдалось солнечное, кабинет заливал тёплый свет, дверь, выходящая на веранду, была открыта. Овсянка умывалась, сидя на солнышке. Не похоже было, чтобы она пострадала во время стычки с Искрой. Котята возились на ковре. Брюм улёгся рядом, вытянув длинные лапы. Шрам пересекал его морду наискось, тянулся от нижней челюсти ко лбу, пересекая сморщенную глазницу. 

Котята набросились на него, пытаясь прокусить густую шерсть острыми, как иголки, зубами. Пёс широко зевнул, открыв собственную пасть, способную проглотить весь миниатюрный прайд скопом, и вывалил розовый язык, весело пыхтя. 

Сахарок и Апельсинка трепали его лохматый хвост. Корица села на задок и с изумлением уставилась на Ремуса. Должно быть, впервые в её крохотном мозгу возникло осознание того, что движущиеся вокруг громады — живые существа. 

Закончив разговор, Ремус присел на корточки и протянул Корице палец. Крошка осторожно потянулась к нему, однако струсила и сбежала к Брюму. 

Когда котята принялись трепать свою жертву за ухо со стороны слепого глаза, верхняя губа Брюма задёргалась. 

— Чёртовы бандиты, — сказал Ремус, поймав панический взгляд пса, и оттолкнул котят носком башмака. — Марш на улицу!

Овсянка, валявшаяся на веранде, издала короткий журчащий звук. Котята живо выкатились за дверь, присоединившись к матери. Брюм облегчённо вздохнул.

— Слишком уж мы с тобой терпеливые, брат, — сказал Ремус, наклоняясь, чтобы почесать пса за ухом. — Все нас щиплют, кусают и изводят, а мы только кряхтим. Уже и рычать-то разучились, а?

Брюм застучал хвостом по полу и перевернулся, подставляя брюхо. Вдоль рёбер тянулся толстый розовый шрам, исчезая в длинной серой шерсти на животе. Ремус присел рядом на корточки, почёсывая Брюму мохнатый живот и подмышки. Их совместное блаженство прервал рокот подкатившего автомобиля. 

— Почтальон приехал, — сказал Ремус, поднимаясь на ноги. 

Но это был не почтальон.

Чёрный автомобиль, въехавший во двор, лоснился, как туфли чиновника-карьериста. Из автомобиля вышел Персиваль Уизли, такой же начищенный и наглаженный.

Ремус был знаком и с его братьями: с рыжими близнецами, служившими в сапёрном полку (один из них подорвался на мине за неделю до Перемирия), с авиатором Чарли, однажды попавшим в его лазарет с ожогами после того, как его «Бристоль Скаут» был сбит, с Роном, другом и однокашником Гарри, который сейчас тоже служил в Скотленд-ярде. Персиваль Уизли был самым благополучным и самым неприятным из всех. 

Ремус вышел из кабинета и спустился во двор, стараясь придать своему лицу мало-мальски приветливое выражение. 

Уизли поздоровался в своей обычной самодовольной манере. 

— Я хотел бы повидать мистера Петтигрю.

— Разумеется. Однако должен предупредить, что сегодня мистер Петтигрю возвращается в клинику. 

— Как это некстати, — с недовольством проговорил Уизли. — Его услуги необходимы Министерству. 

— Полагаю, он будет гораздо полезнее, когда поправится, а для этого ему нужен временный перерыв в работе. Доведите это, пожалуйста, до сведения своего начальства. Питер на грани очередного срыва. Стоит ему переступить эту грань, и вы ещё долго не дождётесь от него никакой пользы. 

Уизли поджал губы. 

— Хорошо, — произнёс он неохотно. — Я заберу материалы, которые мистер Петтигрю успел обработать. Что же касается новых… Если вы уверены, что он не в состоянии работать, я передам их другому сотруднику. Хотя всё это чрезвычайно неудобно.

— В случае Питера Петтигрю речь идёт не просто о неудобстве.

— Ну хорошо, хорошо… Могу я к нему подняться?

— Пойдёмте. 

Они поднялись в комнату Питера. Ремус постучал. Не получив ответа, он приоткрыл дверь и заглянул в комнату. Внутри было холодно, пахло табаком и прогоревшим камином. Ремус вошёл и впустил Уизли. 

— Питера здесь нет.

— Это я понял, — сказал Уизли сердито. — Но мне необходимо его видеть. Петтигрю сам назначил это время. Я специально приехал из Лондона, и всё потому, что Петтигрю, видите ли, не доверяет курьерам! По-вашему, мне нечем заняться, кроме как носиться по сельским приютам для нервнобольных? 

— Это не приют для нервнобольных! — Ремус тоже рассердился. — Вы не понимаете! Питер почти не выходит из комнаты и совсем не выходит из дома. У него агорафобия в острой форме, он не выносит открытых пространств. 

— Ну так поищите его! Значит, он где-то в доме, — раздражённо посоветовал Уизли. — Что вы делаете?

Ремус заглянул под кровать, а потом в гардероб. 

— Иногда Питер закрывается в шкафу, — объяснил он. — Говорит, это его успокаивает.

— Господь милосердный, — пробормотал Уизли. Подошёл к письменному столу. — Здесь ничего нет.

Он с грохотом выдвинул ящик стола, задвинул его обратно. Проделал то же с остальными. 

— Где… где все бумаги?! — Уизли выпрямился. Гладкое лицо покраснело, выражая гнев и растущую панику. — Куда Петтигрю спрятал бумаги? Здесь есть сейф?

— Есть. — Ремус отодвинул картину, открыв металлическую дверцу в стене. — Только я не знаю код.

Он на всякий случай потянул за ручку, и сейф открылся. Внутри не было ничего, кроме обтянутой кожей шкатулки. 

— Где бумаги?! — закричал Уизли. 

— Кажется, там. 

Ремус показал на камин. В топке высилась куча остывшего пепла. Уизли поворошил её кочергой и обессиленно опустился в кресло рядом.

— Ну что же, — сказал он после угрюмой паузы, — Петтигрю хотя бы не забрал их с собой. Он что, совсем спятил?

— Вполне возможно.

— Я так и знал. С самого начала был против… Впрочем, теперь это неважно. Надо его найти.

— Согласен. Сейчас осмотрим дом и сад. Питер не мог далеко уйти. Может быть, он вышел на улицу и потерял сознание. Или забился куда-нибудь. 

— Мне нужно возвращаться в Лондон. — Уизли встал. Холёное лицо приняло прежнее выражение снисходительной невозмутимости. — Когда найдёте Петтигрю, проследите, чтобы он забился в свою комнату и сидел здесь, пока я с ним не поговорю. Позвоните сразу же по этому номеру.

Уизли вынул карманный блокнот, вырвал листок, записал на нём номер карандашиком в серебряной оправе и протянул листок Ремусу.

Провожать его Ремус не стал. Вместо этого он подошёл к сейфу и после минутной борьбы с совестью вынул шкатулку, а после вернулся к окну. 

Уизли вышел из дома и сел в автомобиль. 

В шкатулке лежала коробочка. Подняв крышку, Ремус увидел орден Британской империи. Ремус и не подозревал, что Питера им наградили. Тот даже словом не обмолвился о награде. Ремус уже не сомневался, что Питер Петтигрю, которого он считал своим старинным приятелем, имеет очень малое отношение к настоящему Питеру Петтигрю. 

Затем Ремус просмотрел фотографии. 

Семейный портрет — щекастый мужчина, щекастая женщина и щекастый мальчуган в матроске. Питер с родителями, надо полагать. 

Ещё один групповой снимок, посвежее: четверо юношей, вольготно расположившихся на лужайке у реки. Оксфорд, первый курс. Джеймс, Сириус, Питер и он сам, Ремус — молодые, такие чертовски молодые и такие беззаботные. Ни морщин, ни седины… У Джеймса ни того, ни другого никогда и не будет. И у Сириуса, по всей вероятности, тоже. 

Следующий снимок: молодая женщина с простым, но приятным лицом, в шляпке с цветами, улыбается в камеру. Возможно, та самая замужняя подруга. Ремус повернул снимок. «Питеру от Элизы. Не забывай!», и дата — август 1897 года. 

Джеймс и Лили погибли через месяц. Похоже, Питер не лгал насчёт Сириуса.

Ещё одна фотография: Питер в офицерской форме. Мундир сидел на нём неуклюже, но Питер не казался в нём смешным. На снимке взгляд у Питера вышел неприятный — тяжёлый и тусклый, словно свинцовый. 

Кроме фотографий и коробочки с орденом, в шкатулке были деньги — триста фунтов мелкими купюрами, свидетельство о рождении и паспорт. Больше ничего. 

Ремус задумался, поставил шкатулку в сейф, закрыл дверцу и вернул картину на место. Ещё раз заглянул в шкаф. 

Потрёпанный чемодан, с которым Питер приехал, был на месте. Пальто висело на крючке, так же, как и потёртый бархатный серый пиджак, похожий на мышиную шкурку, в котором Питер обычно ходил по дому. Ботинки стояли у двери.

По всему выходило, что Питер в доме. Непонятно, зачем он сжёг бумаги (разве что решил довести Персиваля Уизли до истерики), но уйти из дома в пижаме, халате и тапках, не взяв деньги, документы и личные вещи, он не мог. Несмотря на свои странности, Питер был в здравом уме. 

Взгляд Ремуса наткнулся на клетку с мышками. Вода у мышек ещё была, но корм закончился. Ремус насыпал еды в кормушку, положил сверху кусочек порыжевшего яблока, оставленного рядом с клеткой, как будто Питер приготовился покормить Твидлди и Твидлдама и вдруг про них забыл. Твидлди поспешил к кормушке, Твидлдам тихо копошился в гнезде из газеты. 

Ремус вышел из комнаты, нашёл Доббина и велел ему начать поиски.

Сам он заглянул на кухню, а потом в бельевую. 

Филч гладил бельё. Из-под утюга шёл пар, распространяя вокруг приятный запах свежевыглаженной ткани. Ремус и Минерва много раз предлагали нанять ему в помощь женщину из деревни, но при одной мысли о том, чтобы впустить в дом экономку, шерсть у Филча вставала дыбом, в точности как у миссис Норрис при встрече с Овсянкой. Аргус соглашался терпеть только Доббина, Розмерту и Миртл. 

Миссис Норрис, старая облезлая любимица Аргуса, сидела рядом со стопкой простыней и таращилась на Ремуса выпуклыми, как крыжовины, глазами. 

— Вы не видели мистера Петтигрю? В комнате его нет. Он мне срочно нужен. Возможно, он говорил, что собирается выйти? 

— Мхм? — спросил Филч.

— Гр, — ответила миссис Норрис. 

— Не знаю, не видел, — сказал Филч: не то ответил сам, не то перевёл ответ своей подружки. 

— Поищу в саду, — вздохнул Ремус. 

— Ум-м-м! — услышал он, выходя. 

Кажется, миссис Норрис прошлась на его счёт.

— Угу, — отозвался Филч. 

Предатель. 

Ремус зашёл в кладовую под лестницей, половину которой занимали стремянка, мётлы и какие-то корыта, оберегаемые Аргусом так, словно это были сокровища короны. Здесь же стояли резиновые сапоги разных размеров. На полках громоздились кучи старой одежды, шапок и одеял. Питера в кладовке не оказалось. 

Ремус зачем-то взял коробку с садовыми перчатками, вынул пару, бросил обратно и хотел уже поставить коробку на место, когда заметил, что на дне что-то есть. Он разворошил перчатки и достал небольшую записную книжку в чёрной кожаной обложке. Заглянул внутрь. Все страницы были сплошь исписаны мелким убористым почерком. Чёрные чернильные буковки походили на муравьёв, бесконечной шеренгой марширующих к своим таинственным целям. 

Может быть, это книжка Северуса? Он всё время что-то пишет. Но Ремусу помнилось, что почерк у Снейпа другой, с резкими росчерками — свидетельством подавляемого бурного темперамента.

Ремус попытался прочесть написанное и вскоре понял, что не может этого сделать не потому, что все буквы походили одна на другую: владелец книжки использовал какой-то шифр. 

— Я осмотрел дом. Мистера Петтигрю нигде нет.

Ремус вздрогнул, оборачиваясь к Доббину. Бросил книжку в коробку и поставил её на место. 

— Где же он? 

Воспоминание о вчерашнем разговоре наполняло его дурными предчувствиями. 

— Вы что-то ищете? — спросила Трелони, увидев, что Ремус с Доббином стоят в кладовке среди мётел и одеял. 

— Мы не можем найти мистера Петтигрю, — объяснил Доббин.

— О, я его видела его! Он на Кладбище домашних эльфов. Я видела, как он грустит, присев возле крохотной могилки. Возможно, и мистера Петтигрю настигло тёмное облако дурных провозвестий, что окутало этот дом.

Ремус и Доббин переглянулись и поспешили на Кладбище. 

Брюм бежал впереди. Внезапно он рванулся вперёд и исчез среди деревьев. Послышался короткий лай, словно пёс вскрикнул. После паузы Брюм завыл. 

— Проклятье, — пробормотал Ремус и перешёл на бег. 

Питер вправду был там. Он сидел на земле, прислонившись спиной к стволу дерева. Халат распахнулся, открывая коричневую пижаму. Голова Питера свесилась на грудь, глаза были широко раскрыты, словно Питер с изумлением разглядывал рукоять ножа, торчащую из-под рёбер с правой стороны. На коричневой ткани кровь была почти незаметна. Трава вокруг Питера почернела.

Брюм сидел поодаль, скорчившись, и дрожал всем телом. Ремус подозвал его. Собака встала и подошла к нему, тихо поскуливая. 

— Ох, нет, — тихо сказал Доббин. — Не надо опять, не надо.

— Уходи. — Ремус взял его за костлявое плечо и развернул к дому. — Найди миссис Макгонагалл, расскажи, что случилось. Пусть вызовет полицию.

Доббин сунул руку под шапку, забрал волосы в горсть и дёрнул, тяжело дыша. 

— Иди в дом, — повторил Ремус терпеливо. 

Доббин кивнул, его взгляд прояснился. 

— Да, сэр. Уже иду. Найти миссис Макгонагалл.

— Сюда её не приводи, — сказал Ремус ему в спину. — Ах, Питер, Питер…

Он встал на колени рядом с Питером и осмотрел тело ещё раз, ни к чему не прикасаясь. В первый момент он подумал о самоубийстве, однако нож вошёл под таким углом, что сам Питер не смог бы нанести себе подобную рану. Руки Петтигрю лежали на коленях. На ладонях были глубокие порезы: защищаясь, Питер схватился за лезвие. 

Ремус поднялся. Ему хотелось закрыть Питеру глаза, накрыть его тело плащом, но он знал, что делать этого нельзя. Позвав Брюма, который топтался неподалёку, поджав хвост под брюхо, Ремус вернулся в дом. 

Минерва сидела в своём кабинете и разбирала счета, с преувеличенной тщательностью раскладывая их по стопкам.

— Я позвонила Гарри Поттеру, — сказала она, не поднимая глаз. — Думаю, Скотленд-ярд разберётся в этом деле лучше местного констебля. 

— Учитывая все обстоятельства, безусловно. 

Рука Минервы на секунду замерла. Лист бумаги, зажатый в пальцах, напоминал носовой платок, поднятый для прощания. 

— Мистер Петтигрю не может быть только ранен?

— Нет, он мёртв. 

Минерва быстро вскинула глаза и опустила их прежде, чем Ремус успел прочесть их выражение. 

— Ещё я позвонила Альбусу. Не знала, что мистер Петтигрю собирался уехать.

— Он сказал об этом прошлой ночью. 

— Вот как? Альбус готовил для него палату. 

— Он не приедет?

— Нет. Доктор Грейнджер пока останется здесь.

— Ей в любом случае нельзя уезжать.

— Да, действительно. 

— Мне нужно сказать Шанпайку, чтобы не присылал машину, — вспомнил Ремус. 

— Я скажу.

— Не нужно, я сам. 

— Я сообщу ему, Ремус! — Минерва повысила голос.

Ремус не стал спорить, тем более что в окно он увидел Снейпа и Драко, направлявшихся в сторону Кладбища. 

Ремусу удалось догнать их на полпути. 

— Туда нельзя! — выпалил он, задыхаясь.

— Почему? — спросил Снейп заносчиво. — Ты же там был. Мы не собираемся ничего трогать, просто посмотрим. 

— Вы оставите свои следы, и это может сбить полицию с толку. 

— Он прав, — сказал Драко. — Лучше не будем ходить. Его в самом деле убили? Может, это самоубийство?

Ремус покачал головой. 

— Непохоже. Его ударили ножом.

Губы Драко дрогнули. Секунду они с Ремусом стояли, глядя друг на друга и не зная, что сказать. 

— Я не буду подходить близко, — сказал Снейп и зашагал в сторону Кладбища. 

После краткого колебания Драко последовал за ним.

Ремус опустился на скамейку, чувствуя безмерную усталость. Если бы он способен был лишить Снейпа подвижности силой волшебства, то непременно бы это сделал. 

Бедный Питер. Наверное, его кто-то ждал — кто-то очень для него важный. Питер доверял этому человеку, иначе не вышел бы в сад, преодолев свой страх. А тот воткнул ему нож в печень — хороший профессиональный удар. Питер умер очень быстро. Но как ему, должно быть, было больно, и как страшно было умирать одному в тёмном пустом саду, среди крохотных надгробий, под огромным пустым небом, которого он так боялся. 

***  
Полицейские приехали около пяти. Ремус к тому времени весь извёлся. Когда он увидел Гарри, то почувствовал, как гора упала с плеч. Вместе с Поттером приехал сержант-детектив Рон Уизли и два констебля. Машина за телом должна была прибыть чуть позже. 

За чаем почти не разговаривали. Ремус поймал себя на том, что всматривается в знакомые лица как-то особенно пристально, и почувствовал неловкость от своей подозрительности. Впервые он видел в них посторонних людей, из которых каждый мог оказаться преступником. 

Снейп поймал его взгляд. Ничего не сказал, только вопросительно повёл бровью. Выглядел он как всегда, разве что бледнее обычного.

Минерва читала газету. Её худое утончённое лицо было непроницаемым. 

Драко Малфой больше других проявлял беспокойство. Он поднялся со стула и отошёл к окну.

— Не понимаю, почему мы должны сидеть здесь взаперти, словно подозреваемые?

— Потому что мы и есть подозреваемые, — спокойно ответила Луна. 

Ремус удивился. Он не предполагал, что мисс Лавгуд вообще поняла, что случилось. 

— А по-моему, ясно, что Петтигрю убил кто-то со стороны. 

— Мы не знаем, что думает инспектор Поттер, — произнесла Минерва подчёркнуто ровным тоном. — Вряд ли он раскроет перед нами карты. Пока ясно одно: алиби ни у кого из нас нет.

С улицы донёсся шум колёс. Ремус поднялся и встал у окна рядом с Драко. Во двор въехал большой чёрный фургон. Двое констеблей погрузили в него носилки, накрытые простынёй. Питер Петтигрю покидал «Вересковый рай» навсегда. 

— Не знаю, куда он отправится, — пробормотал Драко точно в ответ на эту мысль, — но не в настоящий рай, это точно.

— Почему? — спросил Ремус так же тихо.

Драко дёрнул плечом и отошёл, не ответив. 

Ремус решил спуститься вниз и узнать, не нужна ли полицейским помощь. Доббин присоединился к нему на крыльце. Лицо у него было землистое, глаз дёргался, словно он не спал всю ночь. 

— Это мой нож, — сказал он без обиняков. — Который в мистере Петтигрю. Я привёз его с фронта. Немецкий трофейный кинжал, а рукоять сделали специально для меня. На ней мои инициалы. Что теперь со мной будет? Я не могу сидеть в тюрьме, я там умру. Или меня повесят? Убийц ведь вешают. 

— Но ты же не убийца, — ответил Ремус.

— Это мой нож. Обязательно подумают на меня. — Большие водянистые глаза Доббина беспокойно блуждали. Он нервно ломал пальцы, как будто боль должна была умилостивить враждебные силы, навлекшие на него беду. 

Ремус взял Доббина за плечо и заставил посмотреть себе в глаза.

— Вдохни, — сказал он настойчиво. — Глубже. Теперь выдохни. Ещё раз. Где ты оставил нож?

— В кухне. Я срезал ветки для букета. Мисс Лавгуд меня попросила.

— Когда это было?

— Вчера вечером. Нужно было забрать, но я забыл. Утром вспомнил, стал искать, а его нет. — Лицо Доббина сморщилось.

— Перестань. Кто угодно мог его взять. Дверь в кухне никогда не запирается. Никто на тебя не подумает. Зачем тебе убивать Питера?

— А другим зачем? — возразил Доббин.

— Полиция разберётся. Будь добр, сделай констеблям чаю. День прохладный, им не помешает. И потом, у тебя наверняка много дел. Займись ими и перестань волноваться.  
Доббин постарался взять себя в руки и даже улыбнулся, хотя и кривовато. 

Ремус вернулся в гостиную, размышляя, как сообщить Гарри о ноже и при этом избавить Доббина от подозрений. 

Минерва, Гермиона, Драко и Трелони играли в вист. Наверняка это была идея Минервы. Луна сидела в большом кресле, поджав ноги, и рисовала в блокноте. Снейп стоял у камина, поглаживая Эдгара, вернувшегося с прогулки. Лица у всех были отстранённые.

— Сибилла, козырь у нас черви, — сказала Минерва. — Вы меня пикой побили. 

— Наверное, убийца стоял в тени и поджидал его. — Голос Гермионы почти незаметно дрогнул. 

— Роковой гость! — веско произнесла Трелони, взглянув на Эдгара, расхаживающего по каминной полке, и на его хозяина. — И вот — роковое убийство!

— Не уверен, что имеет смысл строить догадки, — сказал Ремус. — Мы пока ничего не знаем. 

Дверь открылась, и вошёл Гарри. Он нёс бумажный пакет. Подойдя к столу, за которым шла игра, он вынул из пакета нож. Все уставились на оружие, как зачарованные. 

— Кто-нибудь знает, кому это принадлежит? — спросил Гарри.

— Доббину, — ответил Ремус и объяснил, что это за кинжал и где Доббин оставил его накануне. 

Нож производил впечатление. Длинное лезвие было хорошо заточено: Доббин сохранил армейскую привычку тщательно ухаживать за оружием. 

— Вот и нашли убийцу, — сказал Драко с облегчением.

— Это не он, — возразила Гермиона. — Зачем ему убивать мистера Петтигрю?

— Затем, что он сумасшедший. Петтигрю убили в том месте, где этот тип хоронит мышей, выдавая их за эльфов. Может, ему померещилось, что Петтигрю осквернил могилку.

— Бред! — не выдержала Минерва. — Доббин не более безумен, чем любой из здесь присутствующих.

Ремус подумал, что с любым из присутствующих Минерва всё-таки перегнула палку. 

— Мы разберёмся, — сказал Гарри с незнакомой, казённо-вежливой интонацией. — Где я могу его найти? 

— Работает в саду, — ответил Ремус. — Привести?

— Не нужно. Сержант Уизли, займитесь. Не сомневаюсь, все собравшиеся хотят вернуться к себе. — Минерва и Трелони явно не хотели. — Вы можете это сделать, однако вынужден попросить вас не покидать дом, пока мы не побеседуем с каждым. 

— Мне нужно съездить в Лондон, — сказал Драко.

— Буду вам признателен, если в ближайшее время вы воздержитесь от поездок. 

Драко скривился, показывая, что думает об инспекторе Поттере и его признательности, но вслух высказываться не стал. 

— Когда его убили? — спросил Ремус, когда все разошлись и в гостиной остались только он и Гарри. 

Поттер немного помедлил с ответом, размышляя, какую порцию откровенности может себе позволить. 

— Не отвечай, если нельзя. 

— Нет, отчего же? Предположительно около полуночи. Точнее можно будет сказать после вскрытия. Петтигрю встречался с кем-нибудь помимо вас с миссис Макгонагалл и постояльцев? У него бывали гости?

— Только Персиваль Уизли. Он доставлял Питеру какие-то задания. Не могу сказать точно, в чём они заключались. Он и сегодня с утра приезжал и очень рассердился, обнаружив, что Петтигрю нет в комнате. Больше Питер ни с кем не виделся. Он не мог выйти из дома — не мог физически, у него была боязнь открытого пространства. 

— Могло быть так, что Петтигрю её симулировал и всё-таки выбирался куда-нибудь тайком?

Ремус пожал плечами. 

— Питер выходил при мне из дома два или три раза. Прогулки не затягивались дольше, чем на пять минут: Питер страшно бледнел и истекал потом. Такую реакцию невозможно подделать.

— Однако на Кладбище он пришёл сам. Его не тащили, иначе остались бы следы борьбы. — Гарри задумался. — Когда ты вернулся в коттедж?

— В одиннадцатом часу. — Подумав, Ремус добавил: — Алиби у меня нет.

— Ни у кого из вас нет, — отмахнулся Гарри. — Из сада не доносился шум?

— Я ничего не слышал. 

— Почему ты начал искать Петтигрю сегодня утром?

Ремус рассказал о вчерашнем разговоре, о намерении Питера снова начать лечение и о сожжённых бумагах. 

— Любопытно, — проронил Гарри тихо. — Где я могу допросить Доббина?

— В библиотеке. 

— Хорошо. Запри комнату Петтигрю, я позже её осмотрю.

— Вы с сержантом будете обедать?

Гарри удивлённо поднял брови.

— Уже вечер, — объяснил Ремус. — Вы же останетесь здесь до завтра? Комнаты у нас есть. 

— Звучит разумно, — согласился Гарри. 

Минерва стойко перенесла известие о том, что в пансионе будет на четыре гостя больше, лишь слегка запнулась перед тем, как промолвить:

— Весьма неожиданно, Ремус. 

— Боюсь, это не очень удобно, — произнёс он виновато. 

— Всё в порядке. Я пошлю Доббина за продуктами. 

— Они останутся ненадолго. 

Минерва выразительно взглянула на него. У неё был целый арсенал красноречивых взглядов. Этот означал, что она считает тему закрытой. 

В течение следующего часа полицейские опросили всех. 

От Филча они узнали, что все двери в доме теоретически должны запираться каждый вечер в десять, но на самом деле кухонная дверь всегда открыта, чтобы гости могли выйти в сад, когда им захочется. Сам он по ночам спит и не имеет привычки тыкать в гостей ножами. Подтвердить это некому, кроме его кошки Миссис Норрис. Что касается Доббина, то он, конечно, на всю голову больной, на войне ему мозги наизнанку вывернули, но если уж он даже мышей хоронит, то людей убивать не станет наверняка. 

Трелони сказала, что накануне вечером Нострадамус предсказал смерть Петтигрю, объев кисточки на гардинах, кроме того, она не смогла вызвать ангела, и это тоже было предвестием. 

Потом оказалось, что в два часа ночи, когда небо вдруг прояснилось, в сад выходили Гермиона Грейнджер и Луна Лавгуд. Гермионе не спалось, а мисс Лавгуд не заметила, что уже ночь. 

— Когда вы входили вечером в сад, вы не заметили свет в окне мистера Петтигрю? — спросил Гарри. 

Девушки переглянулись, потом отрицательно покачали головами. 

— Боюсь, мы ничего не заметили, — сказала Гермиона.

— Я рассказывала доктору Грейнджер о смертофалдах, — добавила Луна. — Это существо, напоминающее чёрную накидку, которая по ночам нападает на спящих, плотно окутывает своими складками и душит. Как только жертва погибает, смертофалд съедает её прямо в кровати. 

— Вы в самом деле в это верите? — осведомился Рон Уизли.

— Наверное, нет, — беззаботно ответила Луна. — Их не существует. Я пишу серию акварелей с фантастическими существами для книги одного писателя. Ньют Скамандер, — может, слышали?

Сержант промычал что-то неопределённое. Литературные вкусы Рона Уизли исчерпывались спортивными колонками газет. 

— Мне показалось, что я видела какое-то движение возле тисовой изгороди, — вспомнила Гермона. 

— Может, это была лиса? — спросил Гарри.

— Не знаю. Мне тогда показалось, будто это что-то крупное. Скорее всего, просто тень.

— Или смертофалд, — пробормотал сержант Уизли.

Гарри бросил на него сердитый взгляд. 

Минерва предъявила билет на утренний поезд и сказала, что Стенли Шанпайк, владелец такси, сможет подтвердить, что встретил её на станции. Розмерта, как всегда, ночевала в деревне, в доме сестры и вся многочисленная сестрина семья могла это засвидетельствовать, тем более, что Розмерта всегда готовила им завтрак перед тем, как отправиться на работу в «Вересковый рай». 

Миртл заревела сразу, как вошла в библиотеку, и принялась перечислять все беды и несчастья, которыми была насыщена её маленькая жизнь, включая ляпсус со звонком Гермионы Грейнджер, про который она совсем забыла. Отделались от неё с трудом.

Ремус знал о всех подробностях допроса, поскольку беззастенчиво подслушивал под окном библиотеки, устроившись на скамеечке между стеной и пышным кустом боярышника. Он не считал своё поведение неэтичным. Питер был его другом, и Ремус должен был узнать, кто его убил. Гарри он не мог расспрашивать, поскольку тот был связан обязательством хранить детали расследования в тайне, а заставлять человека нарушать свои служебные обязанности — последнее дело. Поэтому Ремус сидел, прислонившись к стене, а Брюм свернулся у хозяина в ногах, как огромная меховая грелка. 

Сквозь сгущавшийся слой облаков просвечивало солнце; серебристое сияние, наполнявшее сад, наводило на мысли о подводных гротах или о Стране фей. 

— Остались Малфой и Снейп, — сказал Гарри. — Давай разделимся, поздно уже. Кого возьмёшь? 

— Малфоя. Снейп меня собьёт и запутает, как он всегда этот делал, — сказал Рон с чувством. — И вообще, воскрес тут, как этот… как Дракула!

— И не говори, — согласился Гарри. — А ты знаешь, что он спит в гробу?

— Да ладно. 

— В гробу с землёй. Говорит, родная земля ему силы придаёт, да и привык к ней как-то. 

— Очень смешно, — проворчал сержант Уизли. — Я весь ухохотался. Безмозглый старина Рон — как над ним не подшутить?

— Пришли мне Снейпа, старикашка Рон. Справишься?

— Десница тысячелетия и моллюск! Для старикашки Рона невыполнимых заданий не существует!

Оба засмеялись. Через несколько секунд Ремус услышал звук закрываемой двери, а ещё десять минут спустя в библиотеку вошёл Снейп. 

Поначалу Северус был не слишком разговорчив, и Гарри удалось выдоить из него лишь тот бесценный факт, что ночью он спал, приняв успокоительные капли. Поттер поинтересовался, не нуждается ли Снейп в успокоительном прямо сейчас. Северус ответил, что не нуждается, но выпил бы коньяку, если это не противоречит правилам ведения допроса. Гарри согласился, видимо, решив, что коньяк придаст Снейпу словоохотливости. Решение себя оправдало: Северус и вправду разговорился, хотя поначалу и неохотно. 

— Как вы относились к Петтигрю?

— Никак. 

— Вы давно друг друга знали, общались во время войны, — настаивал Гарри. — Вызывал же он у вас хоть какие-то чувства. Вы его уважали? Или, напротив, презирали?

Помолчав, Снейп сказал:

— Петтигрю мне был неинтересен. Наши отношения исчерпывались общим делом. Как только он исчезал из моего поля зрения, я тут же про него забывал. 

— Вы с ним виделись после приезда в «Вересковый рай»?

Последовало молчание. 

— Нет, — сказал Северус. — Хотел, но всё время что-то мешало. Фактически, я вообще не видел Петтигрю с тех пор, как поселился здесь, потому что он не ел за общим столом и не спускался в гостиную. Выходит, что в последний раз мы виделись в восемнадцатом году на Марне.

— О чём вы собирались говорить с ним?

— О его новых показаниях относительно той ночи, когда погибли ваши родители. 

Гарри чуть заметно вздрогнул. 

— А вам какое до этого дело? — спросил он резко.

— Я был знаком с ними. Мне стало интересно… У меня возникли некоторые сомнения.

— Какие?

Ремус подумал, что Северус откажется отвечать, но после краткого раздумья он повторил всё, что говорил Ремусу накануне. Гарри слушал, не перебивая. 

— Вы и Сириуса с моим отцом знали, — сказал он наконец. — Всю компанию. 

— Мы просто учились в одном колледже, — резко ответил Снейп.

— И жили по соседству. Как они обращались с Петтигрю?

— Что вы имеете в виду?

— Ну, друзья тоже по-разному друг к другу относятся. Как они дружили: как я и Рон? Как я и Гермиона?

Снейп помолчал, раздумывая. 

— Ничего общего, — сказал он наконец. — Вы знаете, что я не ваш поклонник, мягко говоря.

— Да уж, — Гарри засмеялся. — После ваших выволочек даже сержант Аластор Хмури казался мне доброй нянюшкой. 

— Вы это заслужили своей неизменной наглостью, сэр. Однако должен заметить, что ваша дружба с Уизли и Грейнджер производила на меня благоприятное впечатление. Ваши отношения всегда были… как бы это сказать? Равноправными. 

— Разве может быть иначе?

— Разумеется. Грейнджер — девушка, а Уизли — чего уж там — не блещет интеллектом. Не фыркайте, Поттер. Он сметлив и по части житейской сметки даст вам фору, но для постижения наук его ум плохо приспособлен. Вы могли бы занять главенствующее положение, не так ли? Поттер — наш король. 

— Мы же друзья. Кто станет унижать друзей?

— Многие. Блэк, например. О, не надо морщиться. Вы просили меня рассказать, как компания вашего отца выглядела с моей точки зрения — я рассказываю. Они походили на молодых собак, сбившихся в стаю. Блэк хотел дружить с вашим отцом, ваш отец дружил с Блэком. Люпин и Петтигрю были частью стаи Блэка. Ваш отец мог остановить Блэка, когда полагал, что тот слишком заносится и теряет чувство меры. Он мог сказать Блэку «нет» в отличие от остальных — вот только он очень редко говорил «нет». Знаете, вам лучше Люпина спросить. Мне не слишком приятно вспоминать эту компанию. Думаю, мне повезло, что я не учился с ними в школе. Эти вопросы необходимы? 

— Не знаю, — сказал Поттер. — Пока расследование не окончено, трудно решить, какие факты окажутся важными, а какие не понадобятся. 

— Тогда я тоже задам вопрос. Почему вы вернулись к расследованию обстоятельств гибели родителей? Только из-за письма Петтигрю?

— На самом деле я никогда его не прекращал. И не прекращу, пока не найду убийцу и не выясню, какой мотив им двигал. И всё-таки — почему вы этим интересуетесь? Вы ведь не любили моего отца. 

— Но я… с симпатией относился к вашей матери. — Голос Снейпа прозвучал глухо, словно он давился словами. — Поэтому я тоже хочу узнать, кто её убил и зачем.

Ремус был так изумлён, что с силой стиснул холку Брюма. Пёс протестующе вякнул. Ремус опомнился и разжал руку. 

При случайных встречах Северус демонстративно игнорировал невесту Джеймса или обходился с ней пренебрежительно, почти грубо. Неудивительно, что у Джеймса сжимались кулаки. Если бы Джеймс и Северус не квартировали рядом, это было бы незаметно, а так встречи были неизбежны и хамское поведение Снейпа бросалось в глаза. Вот, стало быть, в чём было дело — в неразделённом чувстве и ревности. Бедный Северус. 

Пока Ремус предавался размышлениям, Гарри и бедный Северус что-то обсуждали. 

Ремус опомнился только тогда, когда за Гарри захлопнулась дверь.

Он раздумывал над тем, как незаметно уйти, когда окно открылось и Снейп выглянул наружу. 

— Так и знал, что это ты здесь сидишь. Заходи. 

Ремус вздохнул и поднялся, чувствуя себя Томом-Подглядой. Через несколько минут он был в библиотеке. 

— О чём вы говорили? — спросил он.

— Ты вроде всё время подслушивал.

— Я задумался.

— О чужой личной жизни, надо полагать. — Губы Северуса язвительно изогнулись.

— С чего ты взял? Я мог думать о своей личной жизни, — ответил Ремус с достоинством. 

— У тебя нет никакой личной жизни, Люпин, так что не трудись врать. Мы обсуждали, связана ли смерть Петтигрю с событиями той ночи. Я склонен думать, что да. Полагаю, кроме Блэка Петтигрю видел и убийцу. Поттер со мной согласен. 

— Но почему, в таком случае, Питер сразу об этом не рассказал? — возразил Ремус.

— Этому могут быть по меньшей мере два объяснения. Первое: Петтигрю питал к убийце какие-то чувства. Этот человек мог быть ему дорог.

— Сириус тоже был ему дорог, а про него Питер рассказал. 

Снейп хрипло рассмеялся. 

— Блэк? Дорог? Да Петтигрю его ненавидел. Ещё в студенческие времена это было очевидно. Петтигрю нравились Поттер и ты, а Блэка он бы рад был задушить, если бы только ему это сошло с рук. 

— Ты ошибаешься, — пробормотал Ремус.

— Нет, не ошибаюсь. Напряги память, и сам со мной согласишься.

— А второе объяснение? — спросил Ремус, желая замять неприятную тему.

— Ну, это очевидно. — Снейп пожал плечами. — Шантаж. Если Петтигрю шантажировал убийцу, то финал был закономерен.

— Всё, довольно. — Ремус поднялся. — Я знаю, что ты терпеть не мог моих друзей. 

— Это здесь при чём? Ты принимаешь факты, как нечто личное. Но если речь заходит о расследовании убийств, так быть не должно. Следует оставаться объективным. 

— Расследования — это дело Гарри. Он полицейский. 

— А я — всего лишь вчерашний пациент психушки. Ты это хочешь сказать? — тихо спросил Северус. 

Холодный огонь, горящий в тёмных глазах, позволял предположить, что мягкость его тона обманчива. 

— Я хочу сказать, что тебе не следует дурно говорить о мёртвых. 

— Поттер задавал мне вопросы, потому что это входит в его обязанности. Я отвечал, потому что на вопросы полиции принято отвечать. А тебя кто заставлял сидеть и слушать? 

Ремус попытался предотвратить назревающую вспышку гнева. 

— Я всего лишь хотел сказать, что Питер — не шантажист. Я знаю его гораздо лучше, чем ты.

— И что же ты о нём знаешь, Люпин? 

— Хватит, Северус. Я не хочу об этом говорить. Давай оставим эти домыслы. 

— Да ради бога. Иди уже и занимайся своими делами. — Снейп закрыл глаза и откинул голову на спинку кресла, на старомодный викторианский подголовник. 

Дверь приоткрылась. 

— Обед подан, — простонала Миртл, просунув в щель покрасневший нос. — Миссис Макгонагалл сказал, чтобы вы… что… — Тут девушка захлюпала и удалилась, давясь рыданиями. 

— Что с ней? — спросил Снейп после паузы.

— Жизнь трудна, — отозвался Ремус. — Всегда найдётся повод для печали. Пообедай с нами, Северус, не лей слёзы в одиночку. 

Давно уже столовая «Верескового рая» не видела столько людей сразу. Розмерта была счастлива: она любила преодолевать трудности. 

Констебли обедали на кухне. Розмерта бурно кокетничала с обоими. Миртл по своему обыкновению ушла рыдать в чулан под лестницей. 

Молодые люди ели с аппетитом. Трелони налегала на сладкое — птифуры и торт, пропитанный патокой, тоскливо поглядывая на графинчик шерри. Минерва с кошачьей аккуратностью разбирала камбалу. Временами она озабоченно поглядывала на Луну. Та брала то стебелёк спаржи, то лист салата, но больше рассматривала их, чем надкусывала. Снейп рассеянно шевелил вилкой, отодвигая куски к краю тарелки, и, кажется, жалел, что принял предложение Ремуса. 

— Я взяла мышек, — сказала Луна.

Гарри поглядел на неё с сомнением, явно пытаясь понять, идёт речь о мышках реальных, воображаемых или это вообще какая-то поэтическая метафора. 

— Питер держит… держал двух мышек в клетке, — пояснил Ремус.

— Теперь они осиротели. Я о них позабочусь. 

Ремус вовсе не был уверен, что мисс Лавгуд способна позаботиться о каком-нибудь существе из плоти и крови, поэтому записал на салфетке: «Миртл: проследить, чтобы у мышек были корм и вода». 

— Мыши живут недолго, — сказал Рон Уизли. — У меня в детстве был волшебный хомяк. Прожил восемь лет, и всё это время менял окрас: становился то светлее, то темнее, то у него появлялись белые пятна, которые ползали по шкурке туда-сюда. Правду мне открыл один из старших братьев. Мне тогда уже стукнуло тринадцать, но я рыдал, как младенец. 

— Сколько было хомяков на самом деле? — спросила Луна с сочувствием. 

— Восемь и было. Родители меня жалели, не хотели говорить правду. Я потом чувствовал себя ужасным болваном. 

— Когда мышки умрут, Доббин их похоронит.

— И из них вылупятся эльфы? — с сарказмом осведомился Драко. 

Рон Уизли посмотрел на него нехорошим взглядом. 

— Я в этом сомневаюсь, — серьёзно ответила Луна. — Но вам не следует говорить об этом мистеру Доббину. Нужно уважать чужие взгляды на жизнь. 

Рон Уизли засмотрелся на неё, уронил кусок пудинга на салфетку, прикрывавшую колени, и страшно покраснел. Луна отреагировала на это происшествие точно так же, как реагировала на все происшествия этого бренного мира: благожелательно улыбнулась и вновь унеслась в свою Страну фей. 

Из коридора донеслись воющие звуки. Все замолчали, прислушиваясь.

— Это Миртл, — сказала наконец Минерва. 

— Что она делает? — спросил Драко. 

— Оплакивает мистера Петтигрю. 

— Она так хорошо его знала? — Гарри насторожился.

— Не лучше, чем других гостей. Просто Миртл любит поплакать, а тут такой повод, — объяснила Минерва. — Розмерта выгоняет её из кухни, говорит, что Миртл неблагоприятно воздействует на пищу. 

— Как ведьмы, от которых скисало молоко, — кивнул Рон Уизли. 

— Обожаю деревенский фольклор, — протянул Драко.

Прищур сержанта сделался ещё более недобрым. 

— Сегодня Миртл предупредила, что хочет уйти, — сказала Минерва. 

— Из-за убийства? — спросил Ремус. — Очень жаль. Аргус с трудом привыкает к новым людям.

— Попробую объяснить ей, что убийце она не интересна, — Минерва отодвинула тарелку. — Глупая девчонка. 

— Она может уволиться, но дальше деревни пусть не уезжает, — сказал Гарри. — Вам всем придётся пробыть здесь по меньшей мере несколько дней. 

— Лично я уверен, что это был браконьер, — заявил Драко. — Охотился ночью на кроликов, увидел человека в саду и убил его, испугавшись, что его поймают.

«Нужно быть очень глупым кроликом, чтобы пастись среди ядовитых ландышей, — подумал Ремус, — и очень глупым браконьером, чтобы из-за кролика пырнуть ножом немолодого безоружного человека в пижаме». 

Но кто сказал, что убийца должен быть умным? Убийства совершаются по самым неожиданным поводам, из самых бессмысленных побуждений. После войны страна оказалась переполнена людьми, для которых нести смерть стало профессией, людьми с надломленной психикой, выкинутыми из привычной жизни. Браконьер, цыган, случайный бродяга… Какая соблазнительная возможность. Это было бы так просто.

Им не может настолько повезти. 

***  
Ремус обозрел свалку хлама, под которым была погребена гостиная, и тяжело вздохнул. Хозяйственность не входила в число его достоинств. Однако пришло время прибраться, хотел он этого или нет. Попросить об этом Миртл ему не позволяла совесть. В конце концов, в её обязанности входила уборка в доме, а здесь была личная территория Ремуса. Миртл и так немало для него делала. 

Он убрал свитер со спинки стула, свернул его и спрятал под диванную подушку. Унёс в кухню многочисленные чашки с чайными разводами на стенках. Собрал книги с кресла, дивана, каминной полки и сложил их в стопку на столе. Подумав, переложил стопку на подоконник и задёрнул её шторой. Оглядел гостиную. Увиденное ему понравилось. Конечно, не такой порядок, как в большом доме, за которым присматривали Минерва и Аргус, но всё же лучше, чем было. Всё остальное — комья пыли в углах и собачью шерсть повсюду — уберёт Миртл. Ремус решил, что заплатит ей за уборку из своего кармана, так будет справедливо. 

На окне надсадно жужжала муха. Ремус вооружился газетой, открыл окно и выгнал муху наружу.

По дорожке шёл сержант Уизли. Утром констебли остались обыскивать территорию дома и сад, а Гарри с сержантом отправились в деревню. Интересно, удалось ли им что-нибудь узнать? 

Ремус помахал рукой, привлекая внимание.

— Вы не ко мне? Заходите. 

Сержант подумал и направился к коттеджу. 

— Уютно у вас, — сказал он деликатно. 

— Хотите чаю? 

— Спасибо, не стоит. В деревне нам наливали чай в каждом доме, а мы обошли их все. Я напился чаю на месяц вперёд. Миссис Хагрид нам ещё и печенья с собой дала, кажется, на машинном масле. 

Услышав слово «печенье», Брюм, таившийся в углу, не выдержал и вышел. 

— Привет! — Рон присел. — Можно его погладить?

— Можно. Но если вы дадите ему печенье, он в вас влюбится, и тогда вы от него не отделаетесь, — улыбнулся Ремус. 

— Вот и ладно. Люблю собак. Держи, лохматый. 

Уизли достал из кармана печенье и протянул Брюму. Тот поглядел на Ремуса, дождался одобрительного кивка и осторожно взял угощение. Потом так же осторожно подставил шею под ласкающую руку и издал тихое одобрительное повизгивание. 

— Вы ему понравились, — сказал Ремус. — Не узнали ничего нового?

Взгляд сержанта стал уклончивым. 

— Да вроде ничего. — Он энергично почесал Брюму подмышки и встал. Пёс разочарованно засопел. 

— Если вы уже осмотрели комнату Питера, я бы хотел сложить его вещи. Они ведь вам не нужны?

— Нет, — неуверенно сказал Уизли. — Вроде нет. Что вы собираетесь с ними сделать? 

— Пока сложим в чулане. Родители Питера умерли, других родственников у него вроде бы нет, но я всё же наведу справки у его адвоката о наследниках. Если таковые имеются, отдадим вещи им, если нет — в общество помощи бедным. 

— Про адвоката вы очень кстати напомнили, — одобрил сержант. — Кто он? 

— Мистер Уорвик Г.Грипхук, «Гринготтс, Грипхук и сыновья», Грейс-инн в Холборне. У Питера должен быть записан телефон в ежедневнике. Вы ведь нашли ежедневник?

— Нашли, — лаконично ответил Уизли.

— А больше никаких бумаг не находили? 

— Нет. — Сержант поглядел с подозрением. — Какие ещё бумаги?

Помявшись, Ремус рассказал о визите Персиваля Уизли и сожжённых документах.

— Может быть, Питер сжёг не всё? — сказал он напоследок. — Кажется, это были очень важные документы.

— Вы уверены, что Перси приехал только утром? — осведомился сержант.

— Да. По крайней мере, я так думаю. Можно уточнить у его шофёра. А почему вы спрашиваете?

— Потому что если бы Петтигрю убили десятью часами позже, то я бы поклялся, что это Перси его и грохнул, — злорадно объявил сержант. — Он за свои бумажки самого короля задушит, крыса канцелярская. Бумаг мы не нашли, но если найдёте, отдайте инспектору Поттеру или мне, а Перси не отдавайте. Оформим их как вещдоки, и пусть хранятся в Ярде до Страшного суда. 

Ремус и раньше замечал, что между братьями Уизли не так-то много братской любви. Он заверил сержанта, что передаст все найденные бумаги в руки полиции, и они расстались, всецело друг другом довольные. На прощание Уизли презентовал Брюму остатки печенья на машинном масле и был признан лучшим другом афганских борзых. 

— Помочь вам, сэр? — спросил Филч сочувственно, заметив, что Ремусу не хочется заходить в комнату Питера. — Я могу сам всё собрать. 

— Спасибо, Аргус. Я справлюсь. 

Ремус глубоко вдохнул и вошёл в опустевшую комнату, словно в прорубь нырнул. Здесь и вправду было холодно: не так, как бывает в жилой комнате, в которой забыли натопить, а будто в склепе, и сквозняк пах могильной сыростью.

— Воображение, братец, — пробормотал Ремус. — Всё это воображение. 

Но легче не стало. Напрасно он отказался от помощи Филча. Ещё не поздно позвать его, пусть всё сделает сам. У Питера было мало вещей. Потребуется не больше получаса, чтобы уложить их все.

Ну нет, нельзя позволять себе так распускаться.

Эти вещи больше не принадлежат Питеру и на самом деле никогда не принадлежали: люди окружают себя вещами, чтобы не забывать, кто они такие, и теряют их, как только теряют ту часть себя, которая нуждалась в напоминании. 

Ремус достал чемодан и уложил в него одежду, всю, кроме выходного костюма, который собирался отвезти в похоронное бюро. Несколько книг, туалетные принадлежности. Ах да — пальто. В чемодан оно не помещалось. 

Может быть, отдать его Доббину? Они с Питером одного роста, а пальто у Доббина не было. Всю зиму он проходил в какой-то несуразной кацавейке, в которой смахивал на погорельца. 

Ремус проверил карманы пальто. В одном лежал складной перочинный ножик, несколько монеток и сложенная пополам фотография. 

На снимке был Сириус. Под руку с изящной девушкой, одетой по моде восьмидесятых, он поднимался по ступенькам дома Поттеров. Оба были не в фокусе, девушка вышла в три четверти, с приоткрытым ртом, а Сириус и вовсе отвернулся. Они явно не подозревали, что их снимают.

Для чего Питер хранил этот снимок? Кто его сделал и зачем? Питер никогда не увлекался фотографией, значит, кто-то другой. Его таинственная знакомая, которая жила напротив Поттеров? Но зачем было снимать украдкой крыльцо соседей? Возможно, целью был Сириус или девушка. Кстати, кто она? Ремус раньше её не видел. Судя по манере, с которой Сириус сжимал её локоть, знакомы они были довольно близко. 

Снимок вызывал столько вопросов, что было непонятно, с чего начать. У Ремуса появилось ощущение, что Сириус наблюдает за ним с фотографии и что замешательство друга его забавляет. 

«Нужно отдать снимок Гарри, — подумал Ремус. — Возможно, ему удастся найти фотографа по бумаге или водяным знакам». 

Это было разумным решением, однако что-то препятствовало тому, чтобы претворить его в жизнь. Любопытство? Ревность к памяти Сириуса?

Ремус сложил фотографию и сунул её в свой бумажник. Внезапно его осенило: Тонкс! Они с Сириусом родственники. После того, как Андромеда вышла замуж за своего коммуниста, Сириус был единственным Блэком, который продолжал с ней общаться. 

Ремуса немного мучила совесть, ведь он обещал сержанту Уизли передать всё найденное полиции. Однако речь шла о бумагах, а это всего лишь старый снимок. Ремус непременно отдаст его Гарри, как только выяснит, зачем Питер его сохранил — разумеется, если это окажется важным для следствия. Так даже лучше. Он поможет полиции. Незачем отвлекать Гарри по пустякам. Ремус быстро закончил укладывать вещи, снёс их в чулан и положил на нижнюю полку, освободив её от одеял. Пальто он повесил на вешалку рядом с задней дверью, рядом с бушлатом Аргуса. 

Хотя Минерва была в саду, Ремус не хотел звонить по её телефону, чтобы не пришлось объясняться, если она вдруг войдёт. Общий телефонный аппарат стоял на тумбе в конце коридора, ведущего в библиотеку. Ремус уже собрался набрать номер, как вдруг услышал, что в библиотеке кто-то разговаривает. 

«Это тебя не касается, — строго сказал он себе. — Никто тебя не приглашал». 

Тем не менее он подошёл к дверям, стараясь ступать бесшумно, и заглянул внутрь. 

Сначала Ремусу показалось, что Драко Малфой говорит сам с собой, но потом он заметил Эдгара. Птица сидела на каминной полке и внимательно слушала. 

— Скажи «Nevermore», — внушал ему Драко. — Nevermore. Ne-ver-more. 

— Кра. 

— Nevermore. Тебя же зовут Эдгар, ты должен уметь это говорить. От тебя этого ждут. Nevermore. 

— Кра!

Ремус не выдержал и хихикнул. Драко резко обернулся и покраснел, как нашкодивший школьник. 

— Я хотел… э-э-э… то есть, я собирался… гм!

— Мне самому ужасно хотелось это сделать, — успокоил его Ремус. — Как продвигается обучение?

— Пока никак. Он не хочет меня понимать. — Драко дал Эдгару кусочек мяса и почесал ему затылок. 

Ворон издал одобрительный звук и прикрыл глаза. 

— Я завидую этой глупой птице, — сказал Драко. — Во-первых, у него хорошее человеческое имя. Когда тебя зовут, как борзую, ты завидуешь всем живым существам с нормальными именами. Вы не представляете, как надо мной издевались в школе. Конечно, я всегда умел задрать нос и заявить, что плебеям не понять нашей аристократической логики, но в глубине души я всегда понимал, что это просто глупо. В конце концов, кто может быть аристократичнее короля? А ведь наших королей звали Генри, Эдвардами, Чарльзами и Джорджами. Никаких, чёрт побери, Драконов и Грифонов. 

— Меня всегда спрашивали, что я сделал с Ромулом, — признался Ремус. — А во-вторых?

— Что — во-вторых?

— Вы завидуете этой глупой птице из-за имени — во-первых. 

— А во-вторых, Снейп с ним разговаривает, а от меня бегает, как от чумного. 

— О чём вы хотели с ним поговорить?

Драко покачал головой. 

— Это вас не касается. 

Подумал немного. Вздохнул.

— Рассчитывал узнать кое-что насчёт отца. Была одна история во время войны… — Он с сомнением посмотрел на Ремуса, не уверенный, в курсе ли тот. 

— Из-за которой он подал в отставку?

— Да. Я хотел спросить Снейпа, не знает ли он чего-нибудь такого, что могло бы оправдать отца. Например, что всё это было спланировано. Может быть, отец участвовал в операции, связанной с дезинформацией.

Ремус постарался не показать, какую жалость испытывает к молодому человеку. Драко пожал плечами. Потом взглянул на Ремуса и отвернулся. 

— Я нелеп с этими своими надеждами. Не было никакой операции. Отец сделал, что хотел, потому что хотел. Надеюсь, хотя бы не за деньги. 

— Почему не спросить у него самого?

— Не могу. Я просто не могу с ним разговаривать. Даже если я прав, а он — нет, начинаю сбиваться и мямлить, и кончается тем, что отец выставляет меня за дверь, как ребёнка. Мне было бы проще убить его, тогда бы я не чувствовал себя таким трусливым. 

— Не говорите так.

— Ну, отцеубийства я не планирую. Я же не сумасшедший. Хотя Грейнджер могла бы поспорить: Эдипов комплекс, бла-бла-бла. 

В библиотеке было темно, и Ремус не видел толком лица Малфоя, но ему показалось, что молодой человек едва сдерживает слёзы. 

— Вы напрасно делаете какие-то выводы из нежелания Северуса разговаривать, — сказал Ремус мягко. — Он может и не знать, чем ваш отец занимался во время войны на самом деле. К тому же, Северус ещё болен и никого не может утешить. У него нет на это сил. Всё, чем он располагает, уходит на поддержание душевного равновесия.

— Да, наверное, так, — пробормотал Драко. — Не знаю, на что я рассчитывал, когда приехал сюда. Когда-то мы были близки… по сравнению с тем, как ко мне относились родители, с Северусом мы были близки. Особенно в Оксфорде. Он всегда мне помогал. 

Ремус не знал, чем помочь Драко и можно ли ему помочь вообще. Былая близость с Северусом была важна для него не сама по себе, а как сопутствующий элемент чего-то ещё более важного, на возвращение чего Драко уже не надеялся. Что это было? Молодость, беззаботность, рухнувшие надежды, а возможно, и что-то более личное?.. 

Ремус собирался сказать что-нибудь утешительное, но вместо этого спросил неожиданно для себя самого:

— Зачем вы унижаете Гермиону Грейнджер? Когда-то ваше поведение можно было объяснить неразумием молодости, но с тех пор прошло много времени и много чего случилось. Ваши родители одержимы чистотой крови? Но вы-то сами знаете, должны были усвоить на войне: нет чистой и нечистой крови. Кровь у всех красная. 

— Красная, — повторил Драко, вскинув голову. Голос у него был странный. — Да, красная у всех. У меня был друг… если у меня вообще когда-нибудь были друзья, то его можно назвать моим другом. Винсент Крэбб. 

— Не рассказывай, — вырвалось у Ремуса.

— Нет, я хочу. Кому я ещё расскажу? Вы видели его в клинике Дамблдора? Да. Тогда вы знаете, что с ним стало. А я знаю, как это всё случилось. Мы попали под обстрел.

Драко отошёл от камина и сел на диван, обхватив себя руками. 

— Обстрел начался неожиданно, мы не знали, что немцы в той стороне. Мы были в лесу, пять человек, и укрыться нам было негде. Там была такая стеночка из камней, совершенно бесполезная, но мы кинулись к ней, потому что надо же было что-то делать. Добежали только мы с Крэббом. Спастись можно было, только улегшись вдоль этой каменной стенки плашмя, прямо на землю. Она была короткая…

Малфой помолчал, собираясь с силами, и продолжил:

—…Она была короткая. Наверное, Винсент испугался, что если мы ляжем рядом, то это уменьшит шансы на спасение. Скорее всего, он вообще ни о чём не думал, действовал, как испуганное животное. Он вытолкнул меня из-за этой стенки под огонь, а когда я попытался вернуться, наставил на меня пистолет. И тогда я просто встал там, под деревом, как будто собирался укрыться от дождя. И тут снаряд попал в другое дерево, над каменной стенкой. Оно загорелось и упало на Крэбба. 

Драко тяжело дышал, его лицо покрылось каплями пота. 

— В воздухе висела красная дымка, как странный туман, — но этот туман оставлял на губах металлический привкус. Крэбб вопил, как грешная душа в аду. Я должен был вытащить его, но мне отказали ноги, я не мог пошевелиться. Наверное, если бы увидел летящий мне в голову снаряд, и то бы не смог. На лицо падали капли. Я думал, это дождь, но нет, нет — это была кровь. Я поднял глаза — с дерева свисали руки и ноги, оторванные. Я думал: этого не могло случиться, такое невозможно. Но это было. Я видел всё своими глазами.

Драко согнулся и вдруг сполз на пол. Ремус преодолел порыв прийти ему на помощь и остался на месте. Драко лежал на полу, свернувшись в клубок. Его плечи тряслись от рыданий.

— Это было, — сказал Ремус. — Тебе нужно это принять.

Он встал и подошёл к Драко, взял его за руку. Драко всхлипывал, как ребёнок. Ремус помог ему подняться, уложил его на диван и пошёл на кухню за чаем.

Когда он вернулся, Драко уже пришёл в себя и уничтожил следы слёз. Вид у него был усталый. 

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Лучше. Будто камень свалился с души.

— Прекрасно. — Ремус подал ему чашку. — Ты вытащил Крэбба. Он остался жив.

— Лучше бы он умер. 

Драко быстро взглянул на своё отражение в стеклянной дверце шкафа напротив, поправил галстук, пригладил волосы. Ремус видел, что ему стыдно за срыв. Теперь воспоминание перестанет грызть Драко изнутри, но сейчас ему нужно было остаться одному. 

— Я отнесу Эдгара к Северусу, — сказал Ремус. — Наверное, он соскучился по хозяину. 

Эдгар недовольно забил крыльями, когда Ремус взял его и посадил на плечо. На мгновение Ремус испугался, что останется без глаза. К счастью, ворон быстро успокоился. 

— Nevermore. Скажи: «Nevermore».

— Кра!

Драко тихо засмеялся им вслед. 

***

Снейп лежал на кровати и читал «Преступление и наказание». 

Ремус обошёл его, взял миску с кусочками мяса и открыл Эдгару окно

— Ты в курсе, что он тебе пиджак обгадил? — спросил Северус, не отрываясь от книги. 

— Что? А, чёрт… 

— Так тебе и надо. Чего ты слоняешься по дому, совесть нечиста? 

— Гарри никого из нас не подозревает.

— Ты себя уговариваешь? Он должен нас подозревать. Петтигрю явно убили не домашние эльфы. 

— Мне кажется, очевидно, что ни у кого из нас не было причин убивать Питера. 

Снейп прикрыл книгу, заложив страницу пальцем, и внимательно посмотрел на Ремуса.

— Откуда ты знаешь? Говори только за себя. Лично я и в тебе не уверен. Если Поттер хоть чего-то стоит как полицейский, он возьмётся за каждого из нас и как следует перетряхнёт наше грязное бельишко.

— Ну конечно! — воскликнул Ремус. — Я и забыл! 

Он поставил на подоконник миску, которую до того зачем-то держал в руке, и выскочил из комнаты. Спустившись по лестнице бегом, Ремус ворвался в кладовку, схватил коробку с перчатками и вывалил её содержимое на пол. Книжки не было. 

Ремус бросил коробку и принялся шарить на полке, сбрасывая одеяла и одежду.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Снейп, показываясь на пороге.

Он слегка запыхался, должно быть, отвык от быстрых движений. 

— Она была где-то здесь. Наверное, Питер её спрятал. Но почему не в сейфе? Ничего не понимаю!

— Вообще-то из нас двоих псих — я, и это мне полагается совершать странные поступки и разговаривать с голосами в своей голове. Что ты ищешь?

— Тут была записная книжка, — объяснил Ремус. — Я нашёл её в коробке, когда брал садовые перчатки. Маленькая такая, в чёрной обложке, вся сплошь исписана зашифрованным текстом. 

— И что же, ты положил её обратно в коробку и ушёл? — Снейп потряс головой, словно пытался вытрясти из уха несообразные ремусовы слова.

— Да, я думал, хозяин за ней вернётся.

— Ты даже не попытался расшифровать, что там написано?

— Если человек зашифровывает свои записи, значит, он пытается что-то скрыть. 

— Вот именно!

— Хозяин книжки не хотел, чтобы его заметки прочли чужие люди, — повторил Ремус.

— Ну да. Конечно, он не хотел. Но ты-то почему не попытался?

Секунду Ремус и Северус глядели друг на друга во взаимном непонимании. Говорили они об одном и том же, но как будто на разных языках. Ремус не знал, какой будет первая встреча человека с марсианином (буде таковые существуют), но наверняка она обернётся чем-то похожим. 

— Ладно, — сказал наконец Снейп. — Тут была спрятана записная книжка с шифром. Сейчас её нет, значит, её забрали — убийца или кто-то ещё. У тебя есть предположения, кому могла принадлежать книжка? Может быть, тебе знаком почерк? 

— Нет. Я подумал, что она может быть твоей.

— Она не моя. А как насчёт Петтигрю?

— Вроде бы рука не его, но наверняка сказать трудно: буквы были очень мелкие. 

— Не думал, что я когда-нибудь такое скажу, — проговорил Снейп неохотно, — но тебе следует обратиться к Поттеру. 

— Разве это важно?

— Убили человека, который работал на министерство иностранных дел и никогда не выходил из дома, но почему-то всё-таки вышел, а перед этим сжёг документы, которые ему доверили. Ты находишь спрятанную в чулане записную книжку с шифром, а потом она исчезает. Важно это или нет, ты сам-то как считаешь? 

Ремус решил не спорить. 

Гарри отнёсся к сообщению серьёзно. У всех гостей взяли образцы почерка, к большому их удивлению. Полицейские заново обыскали дом. Чулан проверили сверху донизу, включая вещи Питера, принесённые Ремусом. Заодно Ремус спросил Гарри, следует ли ему отдать на хранение шкатулку, стоявшую в сейфе. Гарри просмотрел содержимое, задержавшись взглядом на общей фотографии, и попросил Ремуса подержать шкатулку у себя. 

— Вот это, должно быть, подруга Питера. — Ремус вынул фотографию «от Элизы». — Вы уже её нашли?

— Нет. В доме, о котором говорил Питер, действительно жила супружеская пара, но они уехали из города за два года до войны, не оставив нового адреса ни людям, которые купили у них дом, ни соседям. 

— Стало быть, уже не выяснить, говорил ли Питер правду. 

— Я склонен думать, что говорил. — Гарри взял фотографию женщины. — Вопрос только, зачем. Пожалуй, я возьму это. Хотя столько лет прошло, неизвестно, как она выглядит теперь и жива ли вообще. 

Ремус потрогал снимок, лежавший в кармане. Он уже готов был отдать его Гарри, но пришёл сержант Уизли и принёс очередной листочек с первой строчкой из передовицы «Таймс», на этот раз переписанной слугами. 

Буковки Филча стояли по стойке «смирно», все одинакового размера, квадратные и основательные. У Розмерты они были упитанные, округлые, вольготно расползавшиеся по странице. Миртл писала неуверенно и кривовато, как школьница. У Доббина был каллиграфический почерк с безукоризненными утолщениями и переходами, зато знаки препинания он ставил наугад, словно написал предложение без единой запятой, а потом расставил их вслепую. 

— Узнаёшь? — спросил Гарри.

— Ни один не похож. Тот был тонкий, изящный, как паутинка.

— У мисс Лавгуд изящный почерк. 

— Но неразборчивый, все буквы сливаются, а тот был чёткий. Хотя слова и были зашифрованы, но буквы я различал. А у Луны что «и», что «п» — всё едино. 

— Немного это нам даёт, — сказал Гарри с досадой. — Ну почему ты не забрал книжку сразу?

Ремус промолчал. 

— Никто не возмущался тем, что его заставляют писать диктант? — спросил Гарри сержанта. — Никто не был напуган или взволнован?

— Нет. Только Малфой сначала заартачился, а потом предложил доктору Грейнджер сравнить, кто из них грамотней пишет. 

— Ну и как? — осведомился Ремус.

— Доктор Грейнджер нашла у Малфоя ошибки в словах «мерить» и «вполоборота». Когда я уходил, он доказывал, что правила английской орфографии устарели и их пора менять.

Сержант и Ремус обменялись ухмылками.

— Всё это очень мило, — сказал Гарри, — но мы ни на шаг не приблизились к убийце мистера Петтигрю. Доббин больше не видел призрака?

— Не знаю, — сказал Ремус. — Я не спрашивал.

— Ладно, я сам спрошу. Завтра мы уезжаем. Если не обнаружатся новые улики или свидетели, придётся забрать Доббина с собой. 

— Ты что, его арестуешь?

— Задержу до выяснения обстоятельств. В конце концов, кинжал принадлежал ему. Доббин и Петтигрю довольно долго прожили в одном доме. Не исключено, что между ними возникла неприязнь.

— Я ничего такого не заметил, — возразил Ремус. 

— Вряд ли Доббин стал бы тебе об этом докладывать. 

Ремус снова коснулся снимка. Надо отдать…

Вопль, донёсшийся со второго этажа, был так пронзителен, что переходил в ультразвук, как будто одна из летучих мышей, водившихся на чердаке, достигла вдруг размеров человека и испугалась самой себя. Гарри и сержант среагировали сразу. Ремус немного отстал, но догнал их на узкой лестнице: молодые люди попытались взбежать по ней одновременно и столкнулись, как два игрока в регби. Вопль стих, однако к этому моменту уже было ясно, что его источником послужила комната Луны Лавгуд. 

Ввалившись в комнату, Ремус увидел, что Луна стоит на табуретке. В одной руке она держала Твидлди, а в другой — Твидлдама. Мышки испуганно вертели усатыми мордочками, безуспешно пытаясь вырваться из стиснутых накрепко кулачков. Открытая клетка валялась на полу, нарезанные газеты, опилки и корм разлетелись вокруг.

— Будьте добры, поймайте зверя, — произнесла Луна нормальным человеческим голосом. — Я не могу, у меня руки заняты. Он под кроватью. 

Ремус не сразу понял, в чём дело. Сержант Уизли оказался сообразительней. Он заглянул под кровать, обмотал руку носовым платком, встал на четвереньки и мгновение спустя вытащил злобно верещащую, извивающуюся Искру, крепко держа её за шиворот.

— Есть какой-нибудь мешок? — спросил он. — Оно сейчас вырвется. 

— Возьмите мою сумочку, — предложила Луна. — Вон она, на кресле. Вытряхните из неё всё на столик. 

Гарри опустошил сумочку — вместительный бархатный мешочек. Уизли сунул туда хорька и затянул завязки. 

— Отдам это Малфою, — сказал он. 

Фретка пыталась сражаться даже в мешочке. Сержанту пришлось держать её одной рукой за голову, а другой — поперёк туловища. Гарри и Рон ушли, пересмеиваясь. 

Ремус поднял клетку, водворил на место кормушку и поилку. Луна спустилась с табуретки и вернула мышек на их законное место. Разорвала на куски утреннюю «Дейли Экспресс», положила мышкам и набросила на клетку шаль. 

— Пусть немного успокоятся. Они чудом спаслись: я зашла в комнату за этюдником и увидела, что клетка на полу, а это существо готовится схватить мышек. Бедняжки! Они, наверное, ужасно испугались. 

— Похоже, этого хорька нужно держать в башне на острове посреди Северного моря, — проворчал Ремус. — Пойдёмте, дорогая, вам нужно подкрепиться. Как раз время ланча. Розмерта обещала ячменные лепёшки с джемом, пирожные и сандвичи с огурцом. 

— Я собиралась порисовать, — неуверенно сказала Луна. 

— Это всегда успеется. Пойдёмте.

— Ну хорошо, — согласилась Луна. — Минуточку!

Она взяла стул, вынесла его в коридор и подпёрла дверь снаружи. 

— Стул даже этому Бармаглоту не отодвинуть, — сказала она.

Ремус подумал, что Искру не стоит недооценивать. Судя по всему, она была способна и не на такое. 

В столовой собрались все, кроме полицейских. 

— Что там ещё произошло? — спросила Минерва. Её голос слегка дрожал. Даже невозмутимость Макгонагалл дала трещину под напором ужасных событий. 

— Всего лишь мой хорёк покушался на мышек, — объяснил Драко, входя в столовую. — Простите великодушно, мисс Лавгуд. Я запирал Искру, совершенно точно запирал. Наверное, мне досталась духовная сестра Гарри Гудини. 

— А Петтигрю — духовный брат Джека-Потрошителя, — буркнул Снейп, глядя на маринованные вишни в вазочке с такой миной, словно это были глаза тритона. 

Драко взглянул на Ремуса. 

— Наш бравый отряд из Скотленд-ярда ещё не выяснил, кто он? 

— Почему вы говорите «он»? — спросила Гермиона. — Убийцей может быть женщина.

Драко усмехнулся. 

— Полагаю, это апофеоз борьбы за равноправие: отстаивать своё место в списке подозреваемых. 

— Доктор Грейнджер права, — заметила Минерва. — Женщины вполне способны на самое злодейское преступление. Мой свёкор когда-то работал в отделе борьбы с анархистами, не знаю точно, как называется эта служба. И он однажды сказал мне, что женщины, как правило, убивают реже мужчин, но если уж решились, их не остановишь. Женщины-революционерки опаснее и безжалостнее мужчин. Их следовало бы обезвреживать первыми. 

— А сам он следовал этой рекомендации? — спросил Драко.

Минерва покачала головой и улыбнулась. 

— Нет. Они старались не стрелять в женщин, даже если женщина стреляла в них. Английских джентльменов воспитывают так, что они могут унижать женщин и даже избивать их, но застрелить в схватке не в силах. 

Она поправила камею на воротнике и добавила сухо:

— Даже в этой чести нам отказывают — признать нас за равных противников. 

— Я бы вам сразу сдался, Минерва, — сказал Ремус. — Вы равнее меня. 

Все засмеялись, и Макгонагалл тоже, но на её лице и на лице Гермионы было написано какое-то непонятное осуждение, относящееся не к Ремусу, а скорее ко всем мужчинам в целом. 

— Мне не хочется, чтобы про меня думали, будто я убийца, — сказала Луна. — Это может испортить карму, правда, Сибилла? 

— Мои чакры! — простонала Трелони. — Они забиты, просто забиты негативной энергией, вихрящейся вокруг! Моё астральное тело истончается! Взгляните на мою ауру: она стала мутно-оранжевой, почти красной. 

— Ужасно! — подхватил Драко. — Я и сам чувствую: мои чакры в беде. А что с аурой? Успокойте меня, мисс Трелони, скажите, что она в порядке! Какого она цвета?

— Зелёного. — Трелони поправила очки и пригляделась. — В серебряную прожилочку. Но по краям уже появляется багровый оттенок, это тревожный признак. 

— Что же мне теперь делать? — Драко взял ячменную лепёшку. — Неужели нет спасительного средства, которое избавит нас от враждебных вихрей?

— Есть, — сказал Снейп. — Как только убийца будет пойман и повешен, вихри тотчас рассосутся.

— Мне кажется, смерть мистера Петтигрю не повод для шуток, — тихо заметила Гермиона. 

— Если бы ангел явился, он назвал бы имя убийцы, — уныло промолвила Трелони. — Но он отказывается явить мне свой лик. Наверное, я неправильно выговариваю какое-то слово в заклинании. Как это низко с твоей стороны, о Ангел, отказывать в помощи, когда она так нужна, из-за каких-то фонетических недоразумений! Будь же милосерден — дай знак!

Нострадамус, дремавший под столом, вдруг пробудился и с кряхтением проковылял к камину. Секунду он стоял, опираясь передними лапами о каминную решётку, отклячив толстый задок и нюхая остывшую золу, потом чихнул и повернулся к хозяйке. 

— Оно там, в камине! — уверенно изрекла Сибилла. 

Минерва тихо, страдальчески вздохнула.

— Хорошо, давайте посмотрим. Ремус, ты ближе всех. 

Ремус взял кочергу и разворошил золу. Он был настолько уверен в бессмысленности этой затеи, что едва не проглядел блеск металла, припорошённого пеплом. Кочерга тихо звякнула. Ремус наклонился и поднял находку. Это была серебряная шпилька, необычно массивная, должно быть, предназначенная для очень густых и длинных волос. 

— Знак! Знак! — заверещала Трелони.

— Это просто шпилька, — сказала Гермиона. — Как она оказалась в камине?

— Может быть, Эдгар её туда уронил, — неохотно ответил Снейп. — Я видел, как он здесь топтался. Эдгар неравнодушен к блестящим вещичкам. Кстати, вот.

Он вынул из кармана несколько предметов, завёрнутых в носовой платок, и выложил их на столик. Там были: дешёвая позолоченная брошь в виде солнца с лучами, карандашик в серебряном футляре, десертная ложечка, какой-то значок и монета в шиллинг.

— Нашёл в коробке Эдгара. 

Ворон, до того мирно сидевший на перилах веранды, заподозрил неладное, нервно запрыгал, вытягивая шею, перепорхнул на подоконник и зашагал по нему, через окно всматриваясь в гостиную. Убедившись, что его ограбили, ворон издал пронзительный, полный негодования крик. Трелони подскочила в кресле и схватилась за сердце. Снейп вышел на веранду, взял Эдгара на руку и без церемоний выкинул в сад.

Ремус положил руку на холку заволновавшемуся Брюму и заставил его лечь. 

— Ложечка, конечно, наша, — сказала Минерва. — Монетка — трудно сказать. Брошь ваша, Сибилла, я много раз у вас её видела.

— Что? Что? — Трелони провела ладонью по груди, обильно увешанной побрякушками. — И вправду моя. Гадкая птица! 

— Значок мой, — сказала Гермиона. — Я думала, что потеряла его в саду. Неужели ворон забрался ко мне через окно?

— Да, он это может, — ответил Снейп. — А шпилька тоже ваша?

— Нет. При моей стрижке шпильки не нужны. 

— И напрасно, моя дорогая, — вмешалась Минерва. — У вас чудесные волосы. Вам бы пошла пышная причёска. 

— Стрижка гораздо удобнее. Может быть, это твоя шпилька, Луна? Луна? — Гермиона тронула мисс Лавгуд за локоть. 

Та посмотрела на шпильку и покачала головой. 

— Нет. Мой вот этот карандаш. Хорошо, что он нашёлся, я его очень люблю. А шпилька — нет, не моя. Но какая чудесная работа! Правда, чуточку зловещая. 

Действительно, шпилька была украшена искусно отлитой змеиной головкой с крохотными рубинами, вставленными в глазницы. 

После краткого совещания шпильку решили передать полиции, а шиллинг потратить на сахарную косточку для Нострадамуса, в кои-то веки обнаружившего провидческие способности. 

Ремус отодвинул остывший чай, извинился и встал из-за стола. 

Шутки были только попыткой защититься от смерти, снова вторгшейся в их жизни, вновь — нежданно, незаконно, без предупреждений. Ремус не хотел сидеть с осуждающим лицом и возвращать всех к мрачным мыслям, однако и шутить ему не хотелось. 

— То кричали, теперь смеются, — мрачно сказал Филч, встретившийся ему в коридоре, — Миртл воет с утра, и ещё какую-то чушь писать заставили. Сплошные напасти! Вы уже закончили с вещами мистера Петтигрю? 

— Да, они в кладовке. Пальто я оставил для Доббина, повесил у чёрной лестницы. Пусть примерит.

— Вот и ладно. А то ходит в обносках, как цыган. Пойду поищу его. Небось прячется где-нибудь в саду. — Аргус исподлобья взглянул на Ремуса. — Неужели Доббина вправду арестуют? Он же безобидный. И на своём Кладбище ни за что бы не убил, там же эльфы вызревают.

— Не нашего этого ума дело, Аргус, — ответил Ремус.

Миссис Норрис поглядела на него с невыразимым презрением. Брюм, соскучившись, толкнул хозяина мордой. 

— Пойдём, — сказал ему Ремус. — Найди Доббина, Аргус, и успокой его, а если не сможешь, пришли ко мне. Даже если его задержат, то ненадолго. Гарри не посадит в тюрьму невиновного. 

На веранде было холодно и неуютно, поэтому Ремус ушёл в библиотеку. Брюм, цокая когтями по навощённому паркету, следовал за хозяином. Усевшись у камина, Ремус подбросил угля в догорающий огонь и достал сигарету. Нехитрый ритуал успокоил его, острая жалость обратилась в тихую грусть.

Бедный Питер, пусть хоть Миртл о нём поплачет. 

Из гостиной донеслись звуки фортепиано: кто-то играл «К Элизе». Капли с карниза падали на подоконник, размеренно, как в клепсидре. Деревья окутала серо-зелёная дымка юной листвы. 

За окном послышался скрип. Ремус поднял голову и прислушался. Ничего. Он снова закрыл глаза, но в тот момент, когда тело начало расслабляться, звук повторился. Наверное, на одном из окон разболталась ставня, позже нужно будет проверить. 

Брюм вскинул голову и зарычал. 

— Что там такое? — Ремус лениво повернул к нему голову. — Кто там ходит?

Брюм вскочил на ноги и подбежал к окну. Ремус тоже поднялся и выглянул наружу. У куста гортензии, неряшливо разросшегося, — его забыли обрезать до того, как распустятся почки, — стоял Филч, почёсывая рукой в затылке. Он сказал что-то, чего Ремус не расслышал. Пришлось поднять раму. 

— А пальто-то нет, — повторил Аргус.

— Как нет? Я повесил его на крючок рядом с твоим. 

— Нет, — подтвердил Филч со смесью досады и торжества в голосе. — Знаете что, сэр? Тут точно какой-то бродяга шляется. Убил мистера Петтигрю и пальто его спёр. 

— Ты кого-нибудь видел?

— Как же я его увижу, когда он прячется? А Миссис Норрис его чует, ворчит и ругается.

— Я скажу инспектору Поттеру, что пальто пропало. 

Аргус пробурчал что-то невразумительное. Ремусу показалось, что он дважды услышал слово «сопляк», впрочем, ему могло и показаться. Миссис Норрис таращилась вокруг своими зелёными глазами-крыжовинами и тихо ворчала про себя: «Не нравится мне всё это!» Наконец обаятельная пара удалилась, переговариваясь на своём странном языке.

***

Утром Ремус съездил на почту и отправил Тонкс записку и фотографию, вложенные в конверт. Денёк выдался на славу. Небо было прозрачным, по зелёным полям пробегали лёгкие тени облаков. Ремус подумал, что нужно было позвонить Тонкс и предупредить о своём письме, а то как бы оно не затерялось в груде корреспонденции, — впрочем, это можно было сделать и вечером. А ещё неплохо было бы вытащить Северуса на прогулку. Эта мысль пришла к нему неожиданно и с каждой минутой нравилась всё больше и больше. 

В доме он Северуса не нашёл, но Трелони, против обыкновения вставшая спозаранку, часов в десять, подсказала, где он может быть. 

Снейп прогуливался возле коттеджа Ремуса. Эдгар шёл чуть впереди, важно переваливаясь. В окна они не заглядывали, зато Северус остановился возле персикового деревца и заглянул в кадку. 

— Есть что-то интересное? — спросил Ремус. 

Северус слегка вздрогнул и обернулся. 

— Разве что кофейная чашка.

— Миртл её не убрала? Подожди минутку, я отнесу чашку на кухню. Можешь сесть в это кресло. 

Снейп сел, дёрнулся, приподнялся и вытащил из-под себя деревянную божью коровку размером с ладонь.

— Что это? — спросил он с недоумением. — Игрушка твоей дворняги?

— Нет, — Ремус подавил улыбку. — Это вещь мисс Лавгуд. 

— Она не слишком взрослая для игрушек?

— Это подарок её отца. Он скульптор.

— Я знаю, Люпин. Не настолько я дикий, чтобы не знать диких работ Ксенофилиуса Лавгуда. Доктор Грейнджер — его большая поклонница. 

— А Дамблдор?

— Разве вы не лучшие друзья? — Снейп скривил губы в ухмылке. — Ты должен знать всё о его вкусах.

— Всего я не знаю даже о себе. 

— Альбус предпочитает машинки и паровозики. В подвале своего дома он строит железную дорогу со станциями, городами, холмами, мостами и замками. Сам я не видел, но он мне рассказывал. 

— Хотелось бы взглянуть, — мечтательно сказал Ремус. 

— Напросись во время следующего визита. 

— Только если ты напросишься вместе со мной. 

Ремус заглянул в кофейную чашку и перевернул её на блюдце. Снейп наблюдал за его манипуляциями с насмешливым выражением. Гуща образовала знак вопроса, на верхнем изгибе которого сидело пятнышко, напоминавшее птицу с длинным хвостом. 

— Я на минутку. 

— Сбегаешь к Трелони за пророчеством? 

— Нет, уберу посуду. Если хочешь, могу сварить кофе для тебя.

— Не нужно, я уже завтракал. И вообще, я лучше пойду.

— Нет-нет, я хотел предложить тебе кое-что. Не уходи. 

Ремус взбежал по ступенькам, поставил чашку в мойку. Сегодня Миртл явно была занята в каком-то другом месте. Ремус вспомнил, что Аргус говорил, будто видел её вечером на дороге к деревне. Миртл была в пальто и обычном платье. Должно быть, решила провести ночь у тётки. Только бы она не уволилась. 

И только бы Северус не ушёл! Ремусу совсем не улыбалось разыскивать его в саду. 

Северус оставался в кресле. Закинув одну длинную ногу на другую, он рассеянно вертел в руках игрушку Луны. 

— Что ты хотел мне сказать? 

— Поедем на прогулку.

— Что? — Северус недоверчиво моргнул. — По какому поводу? 

— Приятная компания и тёплый день — само по себе повод. Сколько можно сидеть взаперти?

На лице Снейпа появилось выражение задумчивости. 

— Идея не такая уж плохая, но я не уверен, что нам позволят уехать. 

— Мы ведь не собираемся бежать в Канаду. 

— Говори за себя, Люпин. Может, я только жду случая. 

— Да ладно тебе. Я знаю одно неплохое местечко, там довольно вкусно кормят. 

— Что ж, если Поттер разрешит, я не возражаю. 

Гарри сидел в кабинете Минервы. С хмурым видом он разглядывал разложенные перед ним бумаги. 

— Всё в порядке? — спросил Ремус.

Гарри поднял на него глаза.

— На ноже нашли отпечатки пальцев. Они принадлежат Петтигрю.

— А отпечатки убийцы?

— Их нет. В наше время все знают, что перед тем, как совершить преступление, надо надеть перчатки. 

— Значит, убийство было совершенно намеренно, не под влиянием минуты?

— Пока я не делаю выводов. Тебе что-то нужно? 

— Мы с Северусом прокатимся в сторону Рединга. 

— Хорошо, — сказал Гарри, и на этом вопрос был исчерпан. 

Ремус сам не понимал, насколько необходимо ему было уехать из пансиона. С каждой милей в него будто вливались свежие силы. Дорога шла мимо деревушек, в которых на дюжину домов приходилась ухоженная церковь. По сторонам тянулись холмы, радующие глаз свежей зеленью. 

Ремус свернул с просёлочной дороги, ожидая выбраться на шоссе, ведущее к Редингу. Вместо этого они выехали к полуразвалившемуся амбару, окружённому берёзами и дубами.

— Мы заблудились, — сказал Ремус. 

Северус развернул карту. 

— Надо было свернуть налево. 

— Но там не было поворота.

— Был. Его трудно заметить из-за кустов.

— Что ж ты не сказал?

— Думал, ты знаешь, что делаешь.

— Я давно здесь не ездил.

Ремус развернул машину. 

Они проехали несколько миль в благодушном молчании. На этот раз Ремус заметил поворот вовремя. Северус настоял, что ленчем угощает он, и они с Ремусом зашли в заведение под названием «Поющий лебедь» — странный гибрид летнего кафе и паба. 

Они уселись на террасе и выбрали столик с видом на реку и на переброшенный через неё мост, испещрённый солнечными бликами. Вязы, растущие у реки, шелестели кронами, воды Кеннета поблёскивали на солнце, вверх по течению проплывали пароходики, везущие горожан, выбравшихся на прогулку. 

Ремус заказал светлого пива, а Северус — чай и омлет с грибами для обоих.

— Надеюсь, этот ланч не станет нашей лебединой песней, — ухмыльнулся он. 

— Интересно, сколько народу уже пошутило на эту тему? — отозвался Ремус. — Наверное, каждый второй. 

— Может быть, на это владельцы и рассчитывали? Немного взбодрить сонных туристов, размякших от сельских видов. 

— Отсюда недалеко до Рединга. Можно полюбоваться на тюрьму. 

— Жаль, что публичные казни отменили, — посетовал Северус. — На виселицу тебе уже не полюбоваться. 

Ремус смутился.

— Я имел в виду, почтить память Уайльда. 

— Вот уж кого терпеть не могу.

— Я был уверен, что ты поклонник всего декадентского.

— С чего ты взял? — Северус досадливо нахмурился, предвидя ответ.

Ремус с намёком взглянул на его правую руку. Они оба знали, что под рукавом, на тыльной стороне предплечья прячется татуировка: череп с выползающей изо рта змеёй. 

— Как назвался ваш кружок — «Пожиратели смерти»?

— Юношеская глупость. 

— Чем вы там занимались? Планировали, как захватить вселенную? 

— Чем занимаются в подобных кружках? Читали друг другу ужасные стихи, рассуждали о том, как нас никто не понимает и как безобразно устроен мир, пили и развратничали.

— Ты писал стихи? — Ремус засмеялся. 

— Благодари бога за то, что я их уничтожил. Если бы я прочёл тебе хоть одно, ты бы тут же утопился. 

— А мне жаль. Нет, правда, я бы послушал. Не думаю, что они были так плохи.

— И зря. В кои-то веки я говорю тебе правду. 

— Пожиратели смерти… Уайльду бы понравилось.

— Он бы осмеял нас с ног до головы. Возможно, написал бы про нас комедию. 

— В вашем кружке и девушки были?

— Конечно. Самые энергичные пожирательницы смерти выходят из девушек. Откуда ты вообще знаешь про кружок? 

— Сириус что-то такое говорил. 

— Наверняка узнал от Беллатрикс, больше не от кого. — Северус прищурился. — А ведь она больше всех настаивала, чтоб мы хранили тайну нашего ужасного общества. И сама же проболталась своему кузену-пустобреху, наша ядовитейшая Белладонна. Такой у неё был псевдоним. Впрочем, мы и трёх лет не продержались, разбежались, кто куда. 

— А что стало с Беллатрикс?

— Что за странный интерес? 

— Ты первый про неё заговорил. Наверное, яркая была женщина.

Северус изогнул бровь. 

— Почему «была»? Полагаю, она и сейчас яркая. Вышла замуж за одного из Лестрэнджей, потом бросила его, потом наделала ещё каких-то сумасбродств, я не вникал. Если встретишь Беллу, Люпин, не советую заводить с ней роман — это всё равно, что повесить на шею гранату с выдернутой чекой. Такие женщины не для тебя.

— Женщины вообще не для меня, — тихо сказал Ремус.

Снейп посмотрел на него и ничего не ответил. Взял ломтик хлеба и принялся ломать на кусочки. Ремус смотрел на его длинные пальцы и проклинал свою опрометчивость.

— Понятно, почему тебе нравится Уайльд, — проронил Северус. 

— Вовсе не поэтому.

Снейп бросил хлеб в воду. Тотчас подплыла стайка уток и набросилась на угощение. 

— А ты кого предпочитаешь? — выдавил Ремус.

Ответ был очевиден: Лили Поттер. Должно быть, из-за неё Северус и не женился. 

— Пол не так уж важен, — сказал Снейп. — Хотя… не знаю, что тебе сказать. 

Снейп допил чай и погрузился в молчание, такое продолжительное, что Ремус окончательно отчаялся. 

— Извини, — сказал он. — Не надо было мне затевать этот разговор. 

— Может, и не надо было. — Северус посмотрел на Ремуса, словно пытаясь принять какое-то решение. — Значит, сам ты сразу определился? 

Ремус задумался. 

— Не знаю. Наверное, я просто плыл по течению. Когда ты молод, то не осознаёшь, чего хочешь. Все вокруг влюбляются, и это кажется таким приятным. Мне нравились разные люди, а я нравился им. Но настоящей любви у меня не было. 

— Даже к Блэку?

— С чего ты?.. — Ремус закашлялся. Щёки запылали. — С чего ты взял? Мы с Сириусом дружили, и только. Между нами не было ничего… интимного. 

— Почему?

Мысли Ремуса заметались. Он мечтал, чтобы разговор наконец закончился, и в то же время хотел, чтобы они с Северусом окончательно установили границы своих предпочтений. 

— Сириус не пожелал бы этого. 

— Ты его спрашивал?

— Нет. Я не люблю позориться.

— А по-моему, любишь. Такое у меня о тебе сложилось впечатление: если уж тебе кто-то понадобился, ты будешь позориться, пока он не скажет «да». 

— Значит, Сириус был мне нужен только как друг. — Ремус залпом допил пиво и попросил официантку принести ещё. — Давай не будем об этом.

— А о чём будем? 

Ремус предпочёл не заметить издевательских ноток в голосе Снейпа. 

— Чем ты думаешь заняться после того, как оставишь «Вересковый рай»? 

— Наверное, вернусь к преподаванию. — Северус вздохнул.

— Ты так говоришь, будто это рабская повинность. 

— Если задуматься, так оно есть. Но я только это и умею. А тебе нравится то, что ты сейчас делаешь? 

— Да, пожалуй. Если бы не нравилось, я бы не стал этим заниматься. 

Погода начала портиться, в поднебесье сползались тучи. Поднялся северный ветер, дохнул холодом арктических льдов. Бледный диск солнца походил на стёртую монету. Река, прелестная в солнечном свете, в сгустившихся сумерках выглядела тревожно, даже враждебно. Ремусу захотелось вернуться домой. 

— Пожалуй, пора назад, — сказал Северус. — Кто сядет за руль, ты или я?

— Лучше ты. После пинты пива я не очень хорошо вожу.

— Ты в принципе не очень хорошо водишь, Люпин. Смирись с этим фактом. 

— До тебя никто из пассажиров не жаловался, — обиделся Ремус.

— Ты имеешь в виду пассажиров, оставшихся в живых? 

— Пожалуй, я всё-таки поведу. Просто чтобы доказать, как ты неправ. 

— Не надо ничего доказывать. Допивай своё пиво и пойдём. 

Северус докрошил остатки хлеба и бросил в воду на радость уткам. Они словно не замечали надвигающейся непогоды, покачиваясь на волнах, словно серые буйки. 

Вернувшись к машине, Ремус натянул верх. Северус не делал попыток помочь. Он сразу устроился на месте шофёра, положил руки на руль и хладнокровно ждал. 

— Ленивый сукин сын, — пробормотал Ремус, в очередной раз получив по лицу хлопающим брезентом. 

Наверное, Северус не расслышал, потому что ничего не ответил. 

Наконец Ремус закончил и плюхнулся на пассажирское сиденье.

Солнце совсем скрылось за облаками, и дома вдоль улицы, по которой они ехали, погрузились в тень. Северус молчал. Ремуса это не расстраивало; напротив, ему хотелось побыть в тишине, чтобы впечатления дня улеглись. Додж двигался плавно, и он то и дело скатывался в дрёму, пока совсем не заснул. 

Проснулся он от ощущения, что машина замедлила ход. 

— Туман, — объяснил Северус. 

Ремус протёр глаза и посмотрел в окно. Туман клубился у подножий пологих холмов, перетекавших один в другой, укутывал фермы, фруктовые сады, которые через полгода будут ломиться от плодов. 

— Ты не устал? Может быть, мне сесть за руль? — спросил он Северуса. 

— Нет, я в порядке. 

Капли дождя стекали по лобовому стеклу. Вдоль дороги возникли очертания леса, смутные, как сновидение, и медленно, словно в том же сне, растворились и исчезли. Позади машины промелькнул светлый силуэт: наверное, кролик перебежал дорогу. Северус замедлил ход так, что почти остановился. 

— У вас опять гости, и к тому же чертовски неторопливые. 

Дорога была перегорожена кадиллаком цвета тропической ночи, который неспешно плыл по ухабам и кочкам. Северус энергично посигналил. Кадиллак неторопливо миновал ворота. Его широкая задница выражала презрение к трясущемуся доджу. Обогнать его было нельзя. Оставшиеся пару миль обе машины проделали в похоронном темпе. Северус больше не ругался, однако на его щеках ходили желваки. Ремус, чьё сознание затянула дымка алкогольного человеколюбия, надеялся, что Снейп не станет устраивать скандал новоприбывшим, кем бы они ни были. Он хотел мира для себя и для всех.

Кадиллак остановился, а додж всё продолжал двигаться. Ремус похолодел. Снейп затормозил в каком-то полудюйме от вражеского бампера. 

— Боже, Северус! Зачем так делать? 

Снейп высокомерно поднял нос и вышел из машины. Кадиллак тоже опростался, выпустив из себя Люциуса Малфоя. 

Ремус поморгал, стряхивая с себя сон. Нет, определённо: Люциус Малфой.

Значит, скандала не будет. Насколько Ремус знал, Малфой-старший и Снейп были в неплохих отношениях. По крайней мере, до войны. 

Северус действительно заметно остыл при виде гостя. Малфой тоже не рвался в бой. Взгляд у него был равнодушный, как у человека, настолько самоуверенного, что ему не нужно утверждать своё достоинство с помощью ссор. Одет он был в светло-серый костюм и зелёный галстук в серебристую, под стать волосам, полоску, поверх — расстёгнутое пальто. Он взглянул вверх, на серое небо. Мелкие капли дождя оседали на его волосах. 

— Люциус? — сказал Северус с некоторым недоверием.

— Северус. 

Бледные глаза моргнули. Правильные черты пришли в движение, вознамерившись обозначить снисходительную приветственную улыбку, однако Северус, не собиравшийся дожидаться окончания этого процесса, спросил:

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Приехал к сыну. — Малфой недовольно нахмурился. — Что же ещё?

— С тобой никогда не знаешь, — ответил Северус. — Ну хорошо, видайся.

Захлопнув дверцу доджа, он обошёл кадиллак с таким видом, словно это была куча навоза, и зашагал к дому.

— Всё такой же вежливый, — произнёс Малфой с досадой. — Странно. Я слышал, он погиб.

— Нет, — сказал Ремус.

— Сам вижу, что нет. 

— Ваш шофёр мог бы выпить чаю на кухне, — сказал Ремус.

— Он предпочитает оставаться в машине, — высокомерно ответил Малфой.

«Бог ты мой!» — подумал Ремус, забавляясь.

— Где мой сын? 

— Входите в дом и двигайтесь на звуки ссоры, — посоветовал Ремус, приметивший в окне гостиной силуэты Драко и Гермионы: они стояли друг напротив друга и, судя по энергичным жестам, вели весьма бурную беседу. 

— Что-что? 

Малфой приоткрыл рот, но тут появился Брюм и устремился к Ремусу, по пути нечаянно задев боком и обшерстив безупречные брюки гостя. Малфой брезгливо шарахнулся и поспешил уйти. 

— Теперь понятно, почему Драко держит хорька, — сказал Ремус, почёсывая Брюму загривок. — А лучше бы ему завести черепашку, у черепашек шерсти вовсе нет. Бедный мистер Малфой. Из этого дома он выйдет, как меховой стог. 

Минерва стояла в холле, озабоченно хмурясь.

— Люциус Малфой приехал, — сказала она. 

— Вы его знаете?

— Когда-то мы были неплохо знакомы, но те времена в прошлом. Жена полковника Макгонагалла для него была достаточно хороша, а вот хозяйка пансиона «Вересковый рай» — не очень. А мистер Малфой с его теперешней репутацией не слишком хорош для жены полковника Макгонагалла. Он останется на ночь?

— Не думаю. У него какое-то дело к сыну.

— Хорошо. — Минерва нахмурилась ещё сильнее. — Дело не в личных отношениях, просто Розмерта и так уже на пределе. Пока тебя не было, она отправила этого рыжего молодого человека, сержанта Уизли, в деревню за яйцами. 

— И что же он?

— Съездил. — Минерва вздохнула. — Когда-то в этом доме было много мужчин, а теперь… Половина осталась во Франции, а те, что вернулись, не хотят больше работать прислугой. Я их понимаю, я бы сама не захотела, но как же без них тяжело! 

В холл вошли Гарри и сержант Уизли, а секунду спустя — Луна Лавгуд. В руках она несла букет одуванчиков. 

— Можно ли давать мышкам одуванчики? — спросила она. 

Минерва с сомнением пожала плечами. 

— Кролики их любят, — ответил Уизли. — А мышкам лучше наловите сверчков или тараканов. 

— Тараканов? — переспросила Луна. 

— Попросите этого вашего Доббина, он наловит. Может даже, в своей голове. 

— Он хороший, — сказала Луна укоризненно и уронила одуванчики на пол. — Я его попрошу. Только не в той стороне, где озеро, там живут мозгошмыги. 

— Это ещё кто? — пробормотал Гарри. 

— Тсс! Не говорите о них, это может их приманить. Мозгошмыги летают роем, как пчёлы. Пробираются в мозг через глаза и уши, и тогда человек начинает совершать странные поступки, а все удивляются, что это на него нашло. 

— Похоже, у них с отцом дома целый рой этих тварей, — сказал Рон, когда Луна ушла. — Видели её папашу? Он ещё хуже. Мисс Лавгуд хотя бы миленькая, а он просто рехнувшийся старый пень. А его скульптуры! Наковыряет в каменной глыбе ямок, сверху прилепит цементом железное кольцо, и готова «Автомобильная мадонна». А знаете, что самое убийственное? Что его поделки покупают за огромные деньжищи. Я хоть двадцать лет буду работать, столько не заработаю. Я вот на днях купил красивую картину: олень трубит на опушке леса. Здорово нарисовано, олень как живой, даже иней на рогах, и закат такой шикарный, прямо вот-вот из картины вытечет. И всего полтора фунта стоит. Так Гермиона с Джинни увидели и всего меня обсмеяли: мол, дурновкусие и безобразие. Ладно, говорю, покажите что-нибудь получше моего оленя. Повели они меня в галерею, а там то баба с длиннющей шеей, как жирафа, то другая — с зелёным лицом, будто её третьего дня из Темзы вытащили, а то какие-то линии, запятые и треугольники, или просто краска по холсту размазана. Та, где линии и треугольники, впрочем, ничего, спокойная такая. Я бы купил. Смотришь на неё, и как-то в голове проясняется. Но она ведь стоит больше, чем вся родительская ферма. Нет, права мисс Лавгуд — мозгошмыги повсюду! Кстати, а пауки тут не гнездятся? 

— Ты же не боишься пауков, сержант? — спросил Гарри с ухмылкой.

Уизли презрительно повёл носом. 

— Если бы немцы догадались прикрепить по пауку на каждую каску, они бы победили, — поделился Гарри с Ремусом. — А так сержант Уизли выиграл войну. 

— Иди к чёрту! — Рон покраснел.

— Не нарушайте субординацию, сержант, — сказал Гарри строго. — Я специально дослужился до инспектора, чтобы всласть над вами поиздеваться.

— Подожди, вот женишься на моей сестре, уж она над тобой поиздевается, — злорадно заявил Уизли.

Минерва покачала головой, скрывая улыбку.

— Снейп вернулся с вами? — спросил Гарри.

— Он на полпути в Канаду, — вырвалось у Ремуса. 

Лицо сержанта Уизли вытянулось. 

— Он шутит, — сказал Гарри.

— Мне надо позвонить. — Ремус заторопился уйти, чтобы избежать укоризненного взгляда Минервы и сердитого — сержанта. Брюм потрусил за ним. 

Дозвониться до Тонкс не удалось. Скорее всего, её не было дома. Ремус постоял у телефона, раздумывая, попытаться ещё раз или позвонить позже. Брюм сунул нос в дверь библиотеки, увидел, что там кто-то есть, и отступил, оставив щель, через которую донеслись голоса Малфоев. 

— Не понимаю, зачем ты вообще приехал, —говорил Драко недовольно. — Телефон миссис Макгонагалл есть в справочнике.

Малфой-старший что-то ответил, понизив голос так, что нельзя было разобрать ни слова. Подслушивать Ремус не хотел, поэтому оставил телефон в покое и ушёл в гостиную. 

Малфой уехал полчаса спустя. Вид у него был по-прежнему невозмутимый, но Ремусу показалось, что он рассержен. А ещё три часа спустя, после обеда Снейп спросил у Драко, не обанкротился ли его отец. 

— Нет, — ответил Драко с удивлением. 

— Тогда мог бы позволить себе приличного шофёра — такого, который умеет водить машину и которого не совестно показать людям. 

— Он просидел в автомобиле час, — согласилась Минерва, — даже не вышел ноги размять или покурить. Интересно, что с ним такое? 

— О чём вы говорите? У отца превосходный шофёр, из русских эмигрантов. До переворота он участвовал в гонках на собственном автомобиле. 

— Должно быть, он ногу сломал, — пробормотал Ремус. — Если у него нога в гипсе, это бы всё объяснило. 

— Вы все тут сумасшедшие, — сказал Драко с достоинством. — И отец мой сошёл с ума, как только вдохнул ваш вересковый воздух. Потребовал, чтобы я немедленно возвращался домой, но не пожелал объяснить, зачем. Специально за этим приехал, хотя мог бы позвонить. 

— Значит, с ума он сошёл раньше, — сделала логический вывод Минерва. — Может быть, воздух Малфой-мэнора тоже не слишком полезен для душевного здоровья?

— Очень может быть, — согласился Драко. — Иногда я чувствую в себе что-то такое…

— Вроде мозгошмыгов мисс Лавгуд, — подхватил Ремус. 

— Мозгошмыги? Нет, не объясняйте. Ничего не хочу про них знать. — Драко решительно покачал головой. — Я ничего ни про что не хочу знать. Пойду лучше поиграю с Искрой: я буду Мина, а она — вампир. 

— М-да, — задумчиво проронил Снейп. — В наши дни похвалиться душевным здоровьем могут единицы. 

— Партию в бридж? — предложила Минерва.

— Пожалуй, нет. Я не соперник мисс Трелони. Нехорошо играть в карты, имея способности к ясновидению.

— Мы можем быть партнёрами. — Польщённая Сибилла приосанилась.

— Нет-нет, вы играете со мной, — сказала Минерва. — Ремус, не составите компанию доктору Грейнджер?

— Я бы хотела сыграть, — внезапно сказала Луна Лавгуд.

Ремус остался посмотреть — партия «Луна Лавгуд против Сибиллы Трелони» обещала новые, неизведанные впечатления, но вскоре ушёл разочарованный: Минерва и Гермиона будто заразили своих партнёрш здравомыслием, и ничего интересного не случилось, разве что Трелони постоянно путала козыри. 

Ремус решил не возвращаться на ночь в коттедж: он нуждался в ванне, а в коттедже был только умывальник с холодной водой. Когда Ремус оставался в большом доме, то просил Миртл постелить ему в одной из свободных комнат, однако на звонок горничная не явилась. Ни Розмерта, варившая на кухне шоколад для Луны, которую обожала, ни Доббин, ни Филч — никто её не видел. Ремус заглянул в чулан под лестницей. Миртл не оказалось и там. 

Тогда Ремус нашёл Минерву. Она уже покончила с бриджем и поливала орхидеи в зимнем саду. 

— Вы не видели Миртл? 

— Наверное, убежала в деревню к тётке. И слава богу. Я устала просыпаться по ночам от стонов и рыданий. Можно подумать, что у нас завелось привидение. На редкость утомительная девушка, хотя и трудолюбивая, ничего не скажешь. Зачем она тебе понадобилась? 

— Я хотел переночевать в свободной комнате. 

— Ах, понятно. Я скажу Доббину, он приготовит тебе постель. 

— Не нужно, я сам. Но я беспокоюсь. В окрестностях бродит убийца. 

— Не думаю, что Миртл угрожает опасность. Какие у неё могут быть враги? За свои шестнадцать лет она даже из деревни ни разу не выезжала. 

— Да. Пожалуй, вы правы. 

Ремус взял чистые простыни в бельевой и поднялся на второй этаж. На душе у него скребли кошки. Брюм тоже повесил нос: что-то его беспокоило. 

Приготовив постель, Ремус постучался к Северусу. Снейп открыл не сразу. Свитер он снял и был в одной рубашке, расстёгнутой на груди. От него пахло алкоголем. 

— Чего тебе? — сказал он с досадой. 

— Зашёл спросить, не хочешь ли пропустить по рюмочке на сон грядущий.

— Я уже пропускаю. — Снейп сердито вздохнул и посторонился. — Проходи. 

Ремус протиснулся мимо, мельком зацепив взглядом бледную грудь, поросшую тёмными волосами, и жуткие шрамы на шее — как будто её глодала голодная собака или огромная змея. 

Брюм присел на задние лапы, с тоской глядя вслед хозяину. 

— Чего ждёшь, нелепая собака? — спросил Снейп холодно. — Иди в комнату. 

Брюм помедлил, но всё же решился, зашёл, всем извивающимся телом изображая извинение: за беспокойство, за то, что занимает место, за самый факт своего существования. 

— Тому, кто захочет узнать, что такое «комплекс неполноценности», надо поглядеть на твоего Брюма, — сказал Снейп. 

— Он боится, что ты его ударишь. 

— Ты так смотришь, будто боишься, что я и тебя ударю. — Снейп пожал плечами. — Налить тебе? 

— Если я не слишком сильно тебе мешаю, — благовоспитанно ответил Ремус, усаживаясь в кресло и складывая руки на коленях. 

Брюм пристроился в тени кресла, с опаской поглядывая на Снейпа и на ворона, который сидел на спинке кровати. 

— Да, в общем, не мешаешь. Просто я предпочитаю пить в одиночку.

— Не можешь изжить старые привычки?

— Зачем их изживать? Они не так плохи.

Снейп подал Ремусу виски в стакане, подозрительно напоминающем стаканчик для полоскания зубов, и сел на кровать. Матрас прогнулся под его весом, колени задрались. 

Эти посиделки напомнили Ремусу студенческие времена, когда они собирались в комнате, которую Сириус делил с Джеймсом. Ремус жил у тётки, а Питеру родители снимали квартиру, побоявшись, что мальчик ударится в разгул, так что попробовать студенческой жизни им удавалось только в Логове Мародёров, как называл своё обиталище Сириус. 

— Пей, раз напросился, — сказал Северус, рассматривая Ремуса почти с неприязнью. Видимо, прогулкой Ремус исчерпал лимит расположения Снейпа недели на две вперёд. 

— О чём задумался?

— Об учёбе в Оксфорде. О том, как мы собирались у Джеймса и Сириуса.

Снейп помрачнел.

— Душечка Блэк, — пробормотал он. — До сих пор по нему тоскуешь?

Ремус не знал, что ответить. Он пожал плечами и глотнул виски. 

— А ты не скучаешь по своей компании? — спросил он. 

— Кого ты имеешь в виду?

— Лестрэнджей, например. Или этого… всё время забываю имя. Вы часто ходили вместе. Он ещё был твоим секундантом, когда мы с тобой устроили этот дурацкий поединок.

— Когда ты чуть меня не убил, хочешь сказать? — Снейп вытянулся на кровати. — Малсибер. Нет, я ни по кому не скучаю.

— И по Люциусу Малфою? — Ремус тоже расслабился и обмяк в кресле. 

Сейчас он бы тоже не отказался полежать. 

— Какой интерес к моим чувствам, Люпин! Вот поэтому лучше напиваться без собутыльников: не придётся утром вспоминать в холодном поту, какого лешего ты там наболтал. Кстати, о Малфое. Помнишь, я как-то встречал тебя на станции? Это ведь его машина тащилась перед нами на выезде.

— Не помню, — покачал головой Ремус. — Драко тогда говорил, что у него какие-то дела. Может быть, автомобиль приезжал за ним. По крайней мере, в «Вересковом раю» он не показывался, я бы знал. 

— Что это вдруг Малфои принялись разъезжать по округе? — Снейп поднял руку и потрогал Эдгара за лапу. 

Ворон переступил с ноги на ногу. Ремус подумал, что не стал бы хватать за ноги птицу с таким устрашающим клювом. 

— Я спрошу у Драко, — сказал он.

— М-м-м… нет. Лучше я сам. Интересно, что ему от меня на самом деле нужно? 

— Поговорить он с тобой хочет, вот и всё, — сказал Ремус с досадой. — Почему ты всех подозреваешь в чём-то плохом? Ты его наставник, он тебя любит. 

— Надеюсь, что нет. — Снейп фыркнул и тряхнул головой. — Дамблдоров гуру Фрейд утверждает, что любовь — всего лишь питательная среда для неврозов, и в этом я с ним согласен. 

— Не совсем так. Источник неврозов — любовь, которую человек боится принимать.

— Таким людям, как я, лучше даже не думать об этом. 

— Каким людям?

— Странным. Неприятным. 

— Северус, я вовсе не нахожу тебя неприятным. Ты мне очень нравишься. Ты — интересный человек, и с этим согласились бы очень многие, если бы ты только дал им шанс. 

— Драко я такого шанса точно не дам. Он слишком молод, чтобы гробить жизнь на потрёпанного ублюдка. К тому же, у него роман с доктором Грейнджер.

Ремус поперхнулся. 

— Не может быть! — сказал он, откашлявшись. — Они друг друга ненавидят.

— Вот увидишь. Подай мне бутылку. 

— Тебе уже хватит.

— Это тебе уже хватит, а у меня вся ночь впереди. Иди-ка ты к себе, Люпин, наобщались уже. — Северус встал, вынудив Ремуса сделать то же самое. 

— Ты меня выгоняешь? — Ремус допил виски, поставил стаканчик на пол и, теснимый Снейпом, двинулся к двери. 

— А ты догадливый. 

Весь день они были совсем близко, буквально бок о бок, и Ремусу это положение казалось естественным. Он не чувствовал неловкости и стеснения, напротив, теперь у него словно отнимали что-то нужное. 

— Хорошо прошёл день, правда? — сказал он мягко. 

— Я отвык от таких. Но, пожалуй, готов привыкнуть снова. 

Ремус собрался сказать: «Может, повторим как-нибудь на днях?», но тут Брюм сообразил, что остаётся в комнате с чужим страшным человеком и чужим страшным вороном. С жалобным стоном он бросился в коридор. На дороге стоял Снейп, и Брюм с мужеством отчаяния боднул его мордой под зад. Северус пошатнулся и чуть не упал. Удерживая равновесие, он ухватился за плечи Ремуса, а тот непроизвольно придержал его, уперевшись одной рукой в грудь, а другой вцепившись в ляжку, узкую и жёсткую, как у коня. На секунду Ремусу показалось, что Северус и лягнёт его, как конь, но тот не рассердился, а лишь отпрянул и перевёл дыхание. Брюм смотрел на них, прижавшись к стене и сотрясаясь всем телом. 

— Чёрт! — Северус издал нервный, недобрый смешок. — Вот теперь мне точно надо выпить. Всё, Люпин, до завтра.

— Спокойной ночи, — пожелал Ремус захлопнувшейся двери. Посмотрел на Брюма. — Кажется, он не очень рассердился. 

Пёс неуверенно завилял хвостом. 

— Пойдём, позвоним Доре. Наверняка она уже дома. 

Было девять вечера, Тонкс в это время как раз начинала принимать гостей. 

Ремус спустился к телефону. В ту самую минуту, когда он собирался набрать номер, прозвенел звонок. 

— «Вересковый рай», Ремус Люпин у аппарата. Чем могу?..

— Ты что, караулил у телефона? — Голос Тонкс прерывался, словно она запыхалась. Неподалёку играл рояль и несколько голосов нестройно распевали смутно знакомый шлягер, кто-то громко смеялся.

— Я как раз собирался тебе звонить. Тебе доставили сегодняшнюю почту?

— Да.

— Там должно быть моё письмо. Хочу, чтобы ты взглянула на одну фотографию. На ней Сириус Блэк и какая-то девушка. Возможно, твоя матушка её узнает. 

— Но ведь Сириус давно пропал. 

— Это старая фотография. 

— Хорошо. Я всё равно собиралась навестить родителей завтра. Это очень важно? 

— Не знаю. Потом перешли мне снимок обратно. Если твоя мама не вспомнит, кто на ней, я попрошу Драко показать фотографию Нарциссе Малфой. 

— Драко что, у вас? 

— Ну да. Приехал к Северусу.

— Это тот профессор, который воскрес из мёртвых? Привези его как-нибудь. Интересно будет на него взглянуть.

Ремус подумал, что последнее, в чём нуждается сейчас Северус, так это в буйных знакомцах Тонкс. Судя по звукам, они разбили рояль на куски и плясали на его обломках. С другой стороны, не исключено, что именно такое знакомство взбодрило бы Северуса. Кто знает?

— Нам пока нельзя уезжать, — сказал он. 

— Вы что, подозреваемые? — В голосе Тонкс прозвучали восторг и зависть. Она ещё никогда не была подозреваемой. — Да, я зачем тебе звоню: я тут кое-что случайно узнала. Думаю, тебе будет интересно, и даже очень. Ты знаком с Перси Уизли?

— Он несколько раз приезжал к Питеру. Его братьев я знаю лучше, познакомились на фронте. Рон, кстати, здесь. Он теперь сержант Уизли, работает под началом Поттера.

«Боже, зачем я всё это говорю?» — подумал Ремус. 

Язык будто вошёл в резонанс с торопливой речью Тонкс и теперь болтал сам по себе. 

— Не знал, что ты общаешься с Перси. Совершенно не твой тип.

— Да, он очень скучный. Не помню даже, кто нас познакомил, но заходит он частенько. Кажется, он ко мне неравнодушен.

— Это и было твоё сногсшибательное сообщение? Когда свадьба?

Тонкс радостно захохотала. 

Это синдром Вудхауза, решил Ремус. Хватаешь вирус и начинаешь безостановочно болтать легкомысленную чушь. 

— Надеюсь, никогда! Перси такой положительный, я с ним просто умру. Он, наверное, и к воскресной службе ходит, а на Рождество рассылает всем знакомым открытки по трафарету. Но иногда он приносит что-нибудь интересное. Так вот, он мне сказал… Ой, Маркус, не надо! Не бросай горшок в окно! Ну зачем… ну вот. Сейчас опять придёт полиция. Почему у нас всегда так?

Ремус снова переложил трубку и присел на тумбу. Брюм тихо скулил, не понимая, почему хозяин не может отлипнуть от квакающего чёрного предмета.

— Может, всё-таки поразишь меня, пока вас всех не упекли в каталажку?

— Разбил мою герань! — пожаловалась Тонкс. — Я так её любила! Она была такая восхитительно мещанская. Так вот, Перси Уизли: однажды он приехал к Петтигрю. Они разговаривали, и тут Петтигрю увидела вашего садовника — как его, Робин?

— Доббин.

— Да, правильно. Увидел и прямо-таки отпрыгнул от окна. Перси, конечно, удивился, а Петтигрю сказал ему, что он перед Доббином очень виноват. Правда, в тот день он вообще странно себя вёл, поэтому Перси не придал этому значения. Это всё просто так, к слову пришлось, а сказать я хотела, что не так давно Петтигрю попросил Перси отдать пачку писем на хранение адвокату… смешная такая фамилия…

— Грипхук. 

— Точно. «Крюкохват» — как раз адвокату подходит. Хотя банкиру подошла бы ещё лучше. Пачка писем, на верхнем конверте имя адресата — какая-то Элиза Кэрроу. 

— Почему Уизли не сообщил всё это полиции? 

— Потому что расследование ведёт его брат, а они друг друга терпеть не могут. Поэтому он всё рассказал мне, чтобы я передала тебе, а ты — Поттеру. Ну всё, золотце, я должна идти. Погляжу на осколки. Может быть, герань ещё удастся спасти. Целую. 

Ремус положил трубку с чувством невыразимого облегчения и поспешил найти Гарри.

— Завтра лично вытрясу письма из этого Грипхука, — пообещал Гарри. — Хорошо, что у Перси хватило совести не зажать эту информацию, хотя мог бы и раньше ею поделиться. Значит, старые письма от Элизы? Ты думаешь о том же, о чём и я? 

— Наверняка это она. Вряд ли у Питера было две знакомых с таким именем. 

— Наконец-то след! — Гарри с энтузиазмом хлопнул ладонью по подлокотнику. Брюм вздрогнул и посмотрел с укоризной. — Больше Уизли ничего не передавал?

Ремусу очень не хотелось говорить про Доббина, но деваться было некуда. К счастью, его опасения не оправдались. Гарри принял информацию довольно равнодушно. 

— Да, мне об этом говорила миссис Макгонагалл. Петтигрю чувствовал себя виноватым перед Доббином, потому что тот помешался, перед Аргусом Филчем, потому что тому чуть ногу не оторвало, и перед Розмертой, потому что у той братья погибли на фронте. И перед миссис Макгонагалл тоже. Я иногда и сам так себя чувствую. Почему я выжил, а другие нет? Почему мне так повезло? Если об этом думать, в самом деле недолго помешаться. 

— Со мной Питер никогда об этом не говорил. — Ремус был удивлён и опечален. И ещё немного обижен. 

— Наверное, не хотел тебя расстраивать. — Гарри вздохнул и потёр лицо ладонями.

— Думаю, тебе нужно отдохнуть, — сказал Ремус. — Да и мне тоже. Длинный был день. 

— Как прогулка со Снейпом? Он не зажалил тебя до смерти?

— Ну что ты. Всего лишь отгрыз небольшой кусочек от моего самоуважения. До завтра ему хватит. 

— Немудрено, что он такой тощий — уж очень диета скудная. Не позволяй ему сожрать себя, Ремус. 

— Что за странные мысли? 

— Я вижу, как ты на него смотришь. 

— Как я на него смотрю? — Ремус подавил поднимающийся гнев и заставил себя говорить тихо. 

— Как человек из басни про змею. — Гарри подался вперёд, пристально глядя на Ремуса. — Фермер, который нашёл в поле замёрзшую гадюку и отогрел её на груди. И что же произошло, когда змея согрелась? Она убила его своим ядом, вот что. Потому что змеи иначе не могут. Ну, что ты молчишь?

— Потрясён красотой и мощью сравнения. — Ремус больше не сердился. — Обязательно расскажу Северусу, когда снова его увижу. Ему понравится — он любит представляться хуже, чем он есть. В чём дело, Гарри? Я думал, ты рад, что он вернулся.

— Вообще-то да. Но буду совсем не рад, если он испортит тебе жизнь. 

— У меня и портить-то нечего. — Ремус зевнул, прикрыв рот рукой. — Извини. И не стоит меня опекать. Мы со Снейпом старые и мудрые, сами разберёмся. А у тебя, как я понимаю, намечается свадьба. 

— Я ещё не решил, — пробурчал Гарри, заливаясь краской. 

— С девушкой, у которой пятеро братьев, умеющих обращаться с оружием? Да нет, ты уже всё решил. Если, конечно, не собираешься до конца жизни прятаться на Оркнейских островах. 

— По крайней мере, Джинни красивая, — сказал Гарри с достоинством. 

— Красивое — красивым. Не волнуйся. Я бы сказал, что мы с Северусом просто друзья, но мы даже и не друзья.

— Тогда почему ты так с ним носишься?

— Потому что он этого заслуживает. Потому что мне этого хочется. — Ремус встал и позвал Брюма. — Спокойной ночи. 

— Заслуживает или хочется? — сказал Гарри ему в спину.

Ремус предпочёл сделать вид, что не услышал. 

— Знаешь, в отношении Филча к молодёжи есть что-то здравое, — сказал он Брюму, собирая купальные принадлежности в своей комнате. — Пожалеешь для них розги, а потом они смотрят на тебя, как на старого развратника, к тому же впавшего в маразм. Надеюсь, ванная не занята. Конкурентов нынче много. Нет, ты остаёшься здесь. 

Ванная освободилась вовремя: выйдя в коридор, Ремус успел заметить узкую спину в чёрном халате, мелькнувшую в дверях комнаты Снейпа.

— Интересно, а полотенце у него тоже чёрное? — пробормотал Ремус. — А мочалка? А мыло? Наверное, химику нетрудно сварить чёрное мыло, чтобы всегда быть в образе. 

Из свободной комнаты вышел Аргус со стремянкой в руках. Он миновал Ремуса, сделав индифферентное лицо и буркнув «Дбрвчр». Миссис Норрис своих чувств не скрывала. Презрительно дёрнув хвостом в сторону Ремуса, она промолвила: 

— Мрр-шш-хм! 

— Мозгошмыги! — перевёл Ремус и вошёл в ванную. 

В воздухе висел влажный туман, медные краны запотели, на полу истаивал отпечаток босой ступни. Пахло миндальным мылом (возможно, чёрным) и виски.

Ремус плеснул водой в лицо, ощутив ладонями щетину. Постоял, рассматривая своё лицо в зеркале. В свете лампы видно было, что щетина седовата. Седина появилась и на висках, на макушке виднелись белые волосы. И морщины: на переносице, у глаз, складки в уголках рта. 

Ремусу вспомнил фотографии в шкатулке Питера — себя и друзей на желтеющей бумаге. 

Как они были молоды! И красивы. Не Питер, нет, ему красоты природа не отпустила; впрочем, и он был по-своему хорош — свежестью, неомрачённым взглядом. А он, Ремус, был вполне, вполне… не то, что теперь. 

Однажды смотришь в зеркало и понимаешь: всё, молодость прошла, плоть проиграла схватку с земным притяжением и начала оплывать, словно воск с подтаявшей свечи. Лицо изменилось, стало значительней, но юношеская свежесть потеряна навсегда. 

Да и чёрт с ней, решил Ремус. 

Он набрал ванну и лежал в ней, пока горячая вода не остыла, потом побрился. из приоткрытого окошка тянуло холодом. Ремус закрыл его и вдруг заметил сквозь запотевшее стекло, как возле живой изгороди шевелится чёрная фигура. Он протёр стекло рукавом халата, потом снова открыл окошко. На тисовом кусте колыхался кусок ткани — плащ, шаль или большой платок. А может быть, старая наволочка. Доббин и Филч использовали их как ветошь. 

«Смертофалд», — мелькнула нелепая мысль. 

Ремус вышел из ванной, переступая через лужи. Мыться аккуратно он не умел и всегда устраивал после себя потоп. 

Спальня, которую он занимал, не пользовалась успехом у гостей и обычно пустовала. Эта комната стала первой и единственной попыткой молодых Макгонагаллов изменить интерьер старого дома. По-цыгански яркая цветовая гамма, избранная ими для обоев и занавесок, стала, видимо, следствием временного помрачения сознания, вызванного впечатлениями проведённого в Испании медового месяца. Достигнутый эффект так смутил молодожёнов, что они на остальные помещения в доме они уже не покушались. Среди всей этой пестроты Брюм казался серым печальным облаком, заблудившимся в мавританском саду. 

— Гр-р-р! — сказал Ремус, свирепо вращая глазами.

Брюм тотчас вскочил и замахал хвостом, предвкушая любимую игру.

— Сдавайся, несчастный! Сейчас я тебя загрызу до смерти!

Брюм заворчал и оскалился, сделав вид, что сердится. Ремус защёлкал зубами, изображая монстра, обхватил пса поперёк туловища и повалил на коврик. Брюм извивался в восторге. Наконец оба запыхались и угомонились.

— Зачем я, собственно, ванну принимал? — поинтересовался Ремус, принюхиваясь к рукам, пахнущим псиной.

— Гхм-гхм! — сказал Брюм, давая понять, что это именно хозяин не захотел, чтобы верный пёс принял ванну вместе с ним, а ведь после этого шерсть верного пса непременно бы заблагоухала фиалками. 

— Нет, приятель, — не согласился Ремус. — После этого даже фиалки запахли бы псиной.

Он улёгся, заложив руки за голову. Интересно, спит ли Северус? 

Ремус вспомнил узкие бёдра, горячее тело, прижавшееся к нему на миг, отпечаток ступни на полу и томительно вздохнул. Он разглядывал тени на потолке, пока веки не потяжелели, а мысли не замедлились. 

***

Разбудил его звук какой-то возни. 

Ремус пошарил ногой по полу в поисках тапок, наткнулся на Брюма, а потом на что-то гладкое, безусловно живое, тотчас пребольно тяпнувшее его за большой палец. Охнув, Ремус подобрал ногу и свесился с кровати, отыскивая укусившую его тварь. Увидел он только проблеск белого, тотчас исчезнувший в недрах приоткрытого гардероба.

— Это ещё что? — спросил Ремус озадаченно.

— Уф! — кратко отозвался Брюм.

— Это не Овсянка. Она не кусается. Да ей так и не укусить.

Отметины на пальце налились кровью.

— Да это же хорёк! — догадался Ремус. — Искра снова сбежала. 

Пошевелив укушенным пальцем, он решил, что ловить фретку самому неразумно, а будить её хозяина несправедливо. В комнате Ремуса не было ни мышат, ни цыплят, поэтому достаточно запереть дверь и оставить Малфою записку с сообщением о том, где обретается его любимица. Так он и поступил. 

В столовой Доббин и пылающая негодованием Розмерта накрывали на стол под руководством Минервы.

— Миртл, кажется, всё же уволилась, — пожаловалась Минерва. — Форменное платье висит в комнате прислуги, а саму её со вчерашнего утра не видели. Какая безответственная девочка! Если тебе нетрудно, съезди после завтрака в деревню и найди её. Передай, чтобы пришла за расчётом. Кого же нам нанять? 

— Насколько я знаю, у Розмерты множество племянников и племянниц. 

— Да, но они или заняты на ферме, или слишком малы. Кажется, Миртл не могла бы выбрать более неудобный момент — в доме полно гостей. 

— Возможно, я уговорю её вернуться. 

— Это было бы лучше всего. Передай ей, что я не сержусь и что ей нечего бояться.

— Кому она нужна, глупая курица, — процедила Розмерта, так энергично поставив на приставной столик блюдо с почками, что Минерва поглядела на неё с некоторым испугом. 

— Убийца её не тронет, — тихо поддержал повариху Доббин. 

— Может быть, мне съездить в деревню прямо сейчас? — предложил Ремус.

— Лучше после завтрака. Мистер Снейп сегодня спустится? 

— Не знаю. Полагаю, лучше мне это не выяснять. Вряд ли он будет рад меня видеть. 

— В самом деле? Мне показалось, что он хорошо к тебе относится и твоё общество ему приятно.

Ремус промолчал. Отсутствие Миртл вызывало у него тревогу. Он вышел из столовой, шаря по карманам в поисках ключей от машины. Потом вспомнил, что вчера за рулём был Северус. Вероятно, ключи остались у него. Если войти к нему в комнату и тихо пошарить в карманах, он, наверное, не проснётся. 

В комнате было темно. Ремус безуспешно поискал ключи в пальто, огляделся в поисках остальной одежды и приоткрыл штору. Солнечный луч упал на лицо спящего Снейпа. Северус застонал и прикрыл лицо рукой. 

— Прости. — Ремус опустил штору. Нашёл на туалетном столике пузырёк с аспирином и графин с водой. 

— В следующий раз просто ткни меня в глаз карандашом, — буркнул Северус. 

— Ты планируешь следующий раз? — осведомился Ремус. — Аспирину дать?

Северус молча протянул руку. Ремус вложил в неё таблетку и протянул стакан воды. 

— Так ты себе не поможешь, знаешь ли, — заметил Ремус.

— Да, мамочка, — пробормотал Северус. 

— Я напоминаю тебе мамочку?

— Напоминаешь, только не мою. Если бы моя нашла меня в таком состоянии, то в лучшем случае пнула бы ногой. 

— А в худшем?

— Вообще бы не заметила, что я нахожусь в комнате. Она была на редкость эгоцентричным существом. 

— Понятно, в кого ты такой уродился. 

— Как это недостойно — причинять боль своим гостям. Особенно тем, кто не может за себя постоять. 

— Разве я сказал это вслух? Извини. — Ремус не стал утруждать себя попыткой скрыть сарказм. 

— Ты причиняешь мне боль не своими словами, а звуком своего голоса, Люпин. Разве у тебя никогда не было похмелья? 

— Явно не так часто, как у тебя. 

— У меня не было хорошего похмелья лет пять. Дай мне насладиться этим состоянием. И что тебе вообще нужно в моей комнате спозаранку? Какого чёрта ты шаришь по моим карманам? 

— Ищу ключи от машины.

— Я их оставил на столе в библиотеке. И сказал тебе об этом за обедом.

— Правда? — Ремус почесал бровь. — Не помню.

— Рановато для старческого склероза. — Северус спрятал голову под подушку. 

— Ты спустишься к завтраку?

— Силы небесные! Нет. Как тебе только в голову пришло? 

— Хорошо, — сказал Ремус, решив больше не приставать к Северусу с предложениями и вообще не заискивать. — Я пошёл. Значит, в библиотеке?

— Убирайся, — простонал Снейп из-под подушки. 

В этот час Ремус не ожидал увидеть кого-нибудь рядом с библиотекой, но у телефона оказался один из констеблей — крупный, черноволосый, с лицом, которое можно было бы назвать красивым, если бы не слишком массивные челюсти. 

— «Поплавок» нашли, — говорил он. — Пришлите машину. Инспектор Поттер уже здесь. Да, только машину, как можно скорее. 

Ремус остановился, уставившись на полицейского. 

— Что нашли? — спросил он, когда тот договорил и положил трубку. 

Констебль немного смутился.

— Девушку в озере. Скорее всего, утонула ночью. Один из местных пошёл порыбачить и зацепил её удочкой. 

— Кто?.. — Ремус сглотнул. Ответ уже был ему известен. 

— Здешняя горничная. Та, что всё время рыдала. Плакала-плакала, а потом, видно, утопилась, — философски заметил констебль. — Сэр, вы куда?

Ремус выскочил из дома и кинулся к озеру. Брюм мчался за ним, радостно вывалив язык, — ему казалось, что хозяин затеял весёлую игру. 

Ремус бежал среди берёз и орешника, пронизанных солнечными лучами; отблески танцевали на дорожке, вдоль которой сплетались изысканные вайи папоротников. В боку закололо. Ремус остановился и немного отдышался. Зачем он бежит? Всё равно помочь уже ничем нельзя. 

Держась за бок и морщась от боли, он пошёл дальше. Мокрая трава опьяняюще пахла свежестью. Ветер дул в лицо. За полосой деревьев слышался тихий плеск. 

Гарри и сержант Уизли стояли на берегу, возле накрытого брезентом тела. Двое констеблей плавали на лодке вдоль берега, шаря в воде баграми. 

—Это Миртл? — спросил Ремус у Гарри.

Из-под брезента выставилась рука, повёрнутая ладонью вверх. Подушечки пальцев сморщились. Рука выглядела муляжом, сделанным из резины, — такие юнцы покупают в магазинах для розыгрышей, чтобы пугать ими сестёр и тёток. 

— Как ты узнал?

— Один из ваших звонил по телефону, я случайно услышал разговор. 

— Ясно. 

— Я могу взглянуть? Убедиться, что это она?

Гарри кивнул, наклонился и отогнул край брезента. Ремус взглянул на бледное опухшее лицо и отвернулся.

— Поверить не могу. Как она здесь очутилась?

— Тебе лучше отойти, — мягко, но настойчиво сказал Гарри. — Там, у скамейки, ждёт свидетель. По-моему, ты его знаешь. 

Ремус обернулся и увидел Хагрида. Огромный и неловкий, в болотных сапогах и объёмистой куртке, он казался растерянным великаном, который случайно забрёл из какой-то сказки. 

— Это он нашёл Миртл?

— Да. Я сказал, что ему можно уйти, но он не хочет. Может быть, ты его уговоришь. 

Ремус поднялся по склону к старой скамейке. Он часто здесь бывал: ему нравилось наблюдать за обжившими пруд утками. Их деловитое бултыхание и кувырки разгоняли тоску лучше, чем стопочка бренди. 

— Доброе утро, Хагрид. Как поживаете?

— Так… я что? Я хорошо поживаю. 

Хагрид вздохнул и уселся на скамейку. Достал из кармана фляжку в кожаной оплётке, отпил и протянул фляжку Ремусу. Ремус взял её и сделал большой глоток. Джин обжёг язык, потом тепло разлилось по груди. Хагрид глядел на него и вздыхал, шумно, как усталый ломовой жеребец. Ремус вернул ему фляжку и сел рядом.

— Расскажете, что случилось? Как вы её нашли? 

Хагрид ещё раз приложился к фляжке, тщательно закрутил крышку. 

— Так это… обыкновенно. Собрался порыбачить на зорьке. Забросил удочку, чувствую, зацепилась за что-то. Вожу удочкой и никак в толк не возьму, что такое: большое, вроде мешка, тяжёлое. Зашёл в воду, начал вытягивать леску, тут Миртл и поднялась: я её за рукав зацепил. 

— В каком месте это произошло? 

— Да в этом самом. У самого берега утонула. 

Ремус посмотрел на озеро. Водная гладь безмятежно переливалась под солнцем. Тонкие ветви берёзы над его головой серебрились, словно паутина. 

— Ну вот. — Хагрид разгладил бороду, разложил её по груди наподобие манишки. — Я сразу увидел — мёртвая она, Миртл, белая, как рыбье брюхо. Положил я её на берегу, закрыл дождевиком и пошёл в деревню за констеблем. А потом вспомнил, что у миссис Макгонагалл полон дом полицейских из самого Скотленд-ярда, тут и идти ближе.

Хагрид покачал фляжку на ладони, но пить не стал.

— А ведь ясно было, что не порыбачу я этим утром, — пробормотал он.

— Почему?

— Да Клык беспокоился. Он так-то спокойный, за кроликами не гоняется, не лает. Ляжет на бережку и лежит или ходит тихонько по берегу. А тут всё ворчал чего-то. Подбежит к воде, понюхает — «Бур, бур», ко мне подскочит и опять: «Бур, бур». Видно, чуял её. а я никак в толк не мог взять, чего ему надо. Думал, может, выдра в озере завелась или ужик плавает. Клык змей не любит. 

Раздался крик: полицейские на лодке нашли что-то и поднимали наверх. Ремус и Хагрид встали со скамейки, наблюдая, как в лодку втащили длинный продолговатый предмет. 

— Никак ещё утопленник? — пробормотал Хагрид, комкая бороду в кулаке. — А где ноги? Неужто ему ноги отрезали?

Они устремились к воде. Констебли быстро гребли к берегу. Гарри и сержант Уизли дожидались их на берегу. 

— Что там, Ранкорн? — громко спросил Гарри.

— Ерунда какая-то, сэр.

Уизли подтянул лодку к причалу. Констебли перекинули предмет через борт, и он тяжело ударился о мостки. Ремус невольно вздрогнул и отступил на шаг. 

— Кто-то набил пальто камнями и утопил, — сказал один из констеблей, выбираясь на сушу и подавая руку товарищу. 

Ремус подошёл ближе. На мостках, сколоченных из толстых серых досок, лежало пропавшее пальто Питера, облепленное ряской. 

***

Золотые озёра нарциссов сияли среди травы, солнце играло в кронах деревьев, но всё это словно накрыла грозовая тень. Поднимаясь по лестнице, Ремус невольно замедлил шаг. Ему не хотелось сообщать Минерве дурную новость, но лучше ей было услышать о смерти Миртл от него. 

Он вошёл в кабинет и остановился. Минервы здесь не было. 

Ремус подошёл к столу и замер, бездумно глядя в окно. Всего лишь неделю назад он даже не предполагал, какие страшные события произойдут в их маленьком убежище. Покой, казавшийся ему неотъемлемой частью дома, был иллюзией. Смерть хозяйничала повсюду. В комнату вошла Минерва. Она не сразу увидела Ремуса, а заметив, вздрогнула и прижала руку к груди. 

— Боже мой, Ремус! Что ты стоишь в углу, как вешалка? 

— Вам ещё не сказали? 

— Что? О чём? 

— Миртл нашли в пруду. 

Секунду Минерва смотрела на Ремуса, как на сумасшедшего, потом побледнела и опустилась на стул. 

— В каком смысле — в пруду?

— Она утонула. 

— Бедная, бедная девочка! — Минерва вцепилась в столешницу побелевшими пальцами. — Она… она же не утопилась?

— Нет. Гарри сказал, на шее и плечах у неё синяки, на затылке — глубокая ссадина. Убийца ударил её сзади и подтащил к пруду. Когда он стал топить девушку, она очнулась и начала сопротивляться, но вырваться не смогла. 

Тут Ремус сообразил, что Гарри будет недоволен, если эта информация разойдётся. 

— Не говорите никому, — попросил он. 

— Конечно, — пробормотала Минерва. — Тайна следствия, я понимаю. Боже мой, наша Миртл… Она плакала, потому что боялась. А мы над ней смеялись. 

— Если бы мы только расспросили её как следует! — воскликнул Ремус с горечью. — Наверное, она знала убийцу. 

— Уверена, Миртл не сделала ничего плохого. Может быть, вызвала Питера в сад или передала послание. Не могу представить её мёртвой. Что я скажу её тёте? 

Овсянка вскочила и подбежала к хозяйке, принялась тереться об её ноги, мурлыча и заглядывая в лицо. Минерва погладила кошку, пряча увлажнившиеся глаза. 

— Нас опять будут допрашивать?

Ремус пожал плечами.

— Что поделаешь?

— Действительно. Хорошо, что все хотя бы успели позавтракать. Кроме тебя. — Минерва посмотрела на Ремуса так озабоченно, словно он мог умереть от голода прямо на месте. — Поешь пока на кухне. Или сказать Доббину, чтобы отнёс завтрак в твою комнату? 

— Думаю, сегодня у него и без этого будет предостаточно хлопот. Мало того, что допрос опять выбьет его из колеи, нужно будет как-то заменить Миртл. 

— Верно, — грустно сказала Минерва. — И, боюсь, сегодняшним днём дело не ограничится. Кто пойдёт к нам работать, если у нас здесь убийство за убийством?

Ремус прошёл в кухню и понял, что лучше было ему выпить кофе в своём коттедже: Гарри уже беседовал с Филчем. Розмерта возилась у плиты. Движения её крепких округлых плеч, обтянутых цветастой блузкой, выражали негодование. 

— Уйти меня попросили, видите ли! — сказала она, поворачиваясь к Ремусу. — С моей-то кухни! 

— Мне нужно вести допрос, — сердито ответил Гарри. — Идёт полицейское расследование. Это вам шутки, что ли?

— Да нас тут всех скоро переубивают, какие уж шутки. Со своей кухни я даже шажочка не сделаю, имейте в виду, будь вы хоть посланник короля. Если не хотите, чтобы я слушала, найдите другое место.

— Можно перейти в библиотеку или в гостиную, — предложил Ремус.

— Не пойду я туда, — отказался Аргус. — Миссис Норрис там неуютно. И потом, в библиотеке сержант Уизли разговаривает с мисс Грейнджер, а в гостиной вся честная компания: мисс Трелони со своей собаченцией, мисс Лавгуд и мистер Малфой, а с ним его хорёк. На красной верёвочке, — прибавил он едко. — Чтобы Миссис Норрис стала на верёвочке ходить!

Миссис Норрис гортанно мяукнула и выпучилась на Гарри. 

— Хорошо, — произнёс тот утомлённо. — Когда вы видели мисс Уоррен? 

— Вчера вечером. Посуду после обеда уже перемыли, постели для гостей приготовили. Я и подумал, что миссис Макгонагалл отпустила Миртл к тётке. Она и третьего дня там ночевала. 

— Выходит, вы последний, кто видел мисс Уоррен живой? 

Филч и миссис Норрис одновременно широко раскрыли глаза.

— Выходит, так, — сказал Аргус, откашлявшись. — Кроме убийцы, понятно. 

— А ещё кого-нибудь вы видели?

— Кучу народа. К ночи развиднелось, вот они все и забегали, дома-то не сидится. Миссис Трелони собирала шишки на лужайке с голубыми елями. Гадать, что ли, на них собралась? Не слыхал я, чтоб на шишках гадали. Мисс Лавгуд и мисс Грейнджер гуляли по саду, сначала поодиночке, а потом встретились возле коттеджа мистера Люпина и пошли в розарий смотреть на морщерогих кизляков. Не знаю, что за пакость эти кизляки, но у нас она не заведётся. Я сам все розы опрыскал медно-мыльным раствором и серой, а вокруг кустов посыпал золой. Потом ещё Доббин шатался вокруг своего Кладбища. Опять ему там призрак померещился. Мы с Миссис Норрис тоже сходили поглядеть. Комарья там богато, а призраков нет. Мистера Малфоя я в тот вечер не видел, но он точно по лесу разгуливал, потому как его ботинки, когда я их взял почистить, были в сырой грязи, и обшлага брюк запачканы, и в пальто какая-то солома. В стогу, что ли, валялся? И миссис Макгонагалл, конечно, она по вечерам всегда обходит дом, чтобы проверить ставни. А толку-то, когда двери нараспашку? 

— Это был цыган, я так считаю, — вмешалась Розмерта. — Увидел, что девушка одна, и решил над ней надругаться, а когда Миртл закричала, хватил её камнем по голове, и вся недолга. Вот уж дура так дура! Надумала вернуться к тётке, так дождалась бы меня. 

Розмерта сердито всхлипнула и вытерла слезу, запачкав мукой щёку и нос. 

— Какой ещё там цыган! — проворчал Филч.

— Который убил мистера Петтигрю. Мне деверь говорил. — Розмерта подбоченилась, уперев руку в бедро. — Его приятель видел цыгана в лесу. Маленький, щуплый, из-под картуза патлы чёрные кудрявые висят, на шее платок цветастый, а плащ такой длинный, что по земле волочится. Он и был, больше некому. Или, может, Миртл увидела, как цыган с мистером Петтигрю переговаривался, или ещё что. 

Филч подумал и не согласился. 

— Может и так, а только вряд ли. Миртл не совала нос в чужие дела, а если бы и увидела что-то плохое, то не поняла бы, что к чему. 

— Никто из деревни не упоминал, что в округе бродят цыгане, — сказал Гарри задумчиво. 

— Если бы бродили, мы все о них знали бы, — заметил Ремус. — Местные их терпеть не могут. 

— Деверь твой, Розмерта, — тот ещё пьянчуга, и приятели у него такие же, — произнёс Аргус с некоторым вызовом. Миссис Норрис хрипло мяукнула, поддерживая хозяина. — Принял за цыгана кого-нибудь из своих с пьяных-то глаз. 

Розмерта залилась румянцем.

— А коли вам мои слова не нравятся, так и пойдите вон с моей кухни! — проговорила она яростным речитативом, словно какая-нибудь Федра или Медея. 

— Не нужно ссориться, — сказал Ремус примирительно. — Мы все немало пережили. 

— И ещё напереживаемся, пока эта петрушка не закончится, — буркнул Филч.

— Вот, кстати, о петрушке, — подхватила Розмерта, — набери-ка мне зелени в огороде. 

— Я тебе не подручный, — огрызнулся Аргус.

— А других у меня теперь нету. Хочешь обедать, так набери. Если, конечно, инспектор Поттер не арестует тебя прямо сейчас.

— Прямо сейчас — нет. — Гарри поднялся, мельком взглянув на Ремуса. 

— Извини, — сказал Ремус, когда они вдвоём вышли из кухни. Брюм остался с Розмертой, которая положила ему в миску овсянки. — Мы немного распустили слуг, но у нас их так мало, что приходится проявлять терпимость. А сейчас они сами не свои из-за того, что происходит.

— Ты не поверишь, но я тоже сам не свой. Сегодня я еду в Лондон на встречу с суперинтендантом. Подозреваю, что он будет не слишком доволен моими успехами. Да и чему тут радоваться?

Навстречу им попалась Гермиона. 

— Рон с тобой закончил? — спросил Гарри. 

— Да, и вызвал Трелони. 

— Бог ему в помощь, — проворчал Гарри. — Не сомневаюсь, Рон узнает много нового. Для чего этой женщине еловые шишки?

— Кажется, их нужно сжечь с ладаном и миррой, чтобы привлечь Близнецов-Тоамимов. — Гермиона заправила непослушную прядь волос за ухо и неуверенно взглянула на Ремуса. — Или кого-то из эгрегоров. Мисс Трелони так много и сбивчиво говорит, что не всегда поймёшь, что к чему. 

— Кончится тем, что и мне придётся глядеть в хрустальный шар, надеясь, что он покажет убийцу, — процедил Гарри. — Малфой в гостиной? 

— Не знаю.

— Филч говорил, что он там, и мисс Лавгуд тоже. Уведи её, пожалуйста. Сходите посмотреть на мышек. 

— Не относись к ней, как к дурочке, Гарри, Луна Лавгуд вовсе не глупа. Её мечтательность лишь средство уберечься от действительности. Луна потеряла мать при очень трагических обстоятельствах… 

— Давай поговорим об этом позже. — Гарри сделал нетерпеливый жест. — Вы вчера гуляли вместе?

— Да, но встретились мы уже в саду. 

— Значит, алиби у неё нет? 

— Право же, Гарри!

— Ты прекрасно понимаешь, что я никого не могу сбрасывать со счетов. Уведи её, будь добра, я хочу поговорить с Малфоем один на один. 

— Я тоже пойду, — сказал Ремус. — Мне нужно кое-что сделать.

Сделать ему нужно было вот что: незаметно подняться на веранду и встать так, чтобы было незаметно из окон, а если бы кто-то увидел его с дорожки, то подумал бы, что он вышел покурить. Ремусу очень хотелось узнать, где Малфой испачкался в грязи. Земля с жадностью впитывала весенние дожди, и лужи в саду не застаивались. 

Ремус услышал мягкие женские голоса, потом закрылась дверь. Должно быть, Гарри и Драко остались одни. Секунду они молчали. 

— Хороший сегодня день, — прервал затянувшуюся паузу Драко. — Кажется, погода налаживается, в отличие от всего остального. Дела обстоят довольно скверно, не так ли? 

— Для Миртл Уоррен и Питера Петтигрю — определённо. 

— Вы же меня не подозреваете?

— Почему нет?

— Потому что мне незачем… — Драко глубоко вздохнул и рассмеялся. — Ну хорошо, хорошо. Я вполне могу оказаться виновным. 

— Где вы были вчера вечером?

— Обедал. Мы вместе сидели за столом, разве не помните? 

— А после?

— Поиграл с Искрой и лёг спать.

— А ботинки, видно, в ванной промочили? 

Драко откашлялся. 

— Я решил пройтись перед сном.

— И где же вы прохаживались?

— Поттер, к чему этот тон?

— Инспектор Поттер, с вашего позволения. Будьте так добры ответить.

— Я пошёл к озеру. А всё потому, что заметил, как прекрасная Миртл, подобно среброногой нимфе, устремилась туда. Я полюбил её с первого взгляда и в ту ночь признался ей в своих чувствах. Но она отвергла меня и отказалась принять мои руку и сердце! В отчаянии я столкнул её в озеро и бежал, захлёбываясь слезами и не разбирая дороги. Вот вам горькая правда, Поттер. Когда я буду томиться в темнице, то напишу балладу о своей роковой страсти… 

— Это шутка или признание? — осведомился Гарри холодно. 

— Шутка. — Драко сразу присмирел, сообразив, что зашёл слишком далеко. 

— Хорошо. Так почему вы бродили ночью возле озера? 

— Просто гулял. 

— Малфой, что вы там делали?

— О господи, ну что пристал? Увидел кое-кого. Не Миртл. 

— А кого?

— Не знаю. Мне, наверное, показалось.

— Это был цыган? 

— Поттер, ты идиот, что ли? 

— Нет, Малфой, это ты идиот. Ты понимаешь, что я тебя сейчас арестую? 

— Ну… Это было очень похоже на призрака.

Повисла полная недоверия пауза.

— Честное слово! Фигура в белом тихо скользила среди кустов и деревьев, мелькала то здесь, то там, появляясь из темноты и снова в ней исчезая…

— Всё, довольно шуток. 

— Поттер… инспектор Поттер, клянусь, всё так и было. Не знаю, кто это был, но двигался он быстро и как-то… хаотично, что ли. Будто моль. Наверняка он меня увидел и пустился наутёк, вроде бы и не очень быстро, но догнать я его не мог. Может, потому что было темно, и я всё время спотыкался, несколько раз даже упал. Оно провело меня по саду, потом в лес по тропе, а места-то незнакомые, и луна то появлялась, то исчезала. Это существо меня как будто загипнотизировало. Я даже забыл, что совсем недавно зарезали Петтигрю, и я вполне могу гоняться за убийцей. Но до озера мы не дошли. Оно шмыгнуло в папоротники, я полез за ним и угодил в ручей, а мой призрак исчез. Тут я пришёл в себя и понял, что стою ночью в зарослях, в темноте, холод собачий, ботинки у меня полны воды, рядом ни души, а я вроде заблудился. Чудо, что я пошёл в нужную сторону и сумел выйти на тропу, а то сейчас бы вы меня искали по всему лесу. 

— Не искали бы, — процедил Гарри.

— Нет, искали! — возразил Драко. — Вы бы подумали, что я убийца и прочесали всю округу. И нашли бы моё замёрзшее скорченное тело под корягой. Тогда бы тебя точно выгнали с работы, за третий-то труп. 

— Не поздно ещё, — намекнул Гарри. — Я насчёт третьего трупа. В том, что ты мне сейчас наговорил, есть хоть капля правды? 

— Если бы правда была водой, с меня бы сейчас текло. К Петтигрю у меня добрых чувств не было, врать не стану, но я его не трогал, а эту бедную девчонку тем более. Если бы я её увидел, то обратился бы к ней за помощью. Чертовски жутко ночью в лесу, скажу я тебе. 

— Почему тебе не нравился Петтигрю? — спросил Гарри. 

— Потому что он был штабист, а они все сволочи, — отозвался Драко. Голос у него стал злой. 

— Он хоть на фронте был, а твой отец…

— Ни слова про моего отца! — выкрикнул Драко, внезапно сорвавшись на фальцет. 

— Не ори на меня! 

— А ты не трогай моего отца!

— Я тебя посажу всё-таки.

— Ты убийцу посади, только найди сначала.

— Убирайся отсюда, Малфой, а не то доиграешься, — сказал Гарри. 

Он немного задыхался. Ремус представил, как горит его лицо, и Малфой, должно быть, идёт красными пятнами, и кулаки у обоих сжаты. Может быть, показаться в окне, чтобы отвлечь молодых людей от назревающей драки? 

Внезапно Гарри вскрикнул, а потом чертыхнулся. 

— Эта твоя мерзавка! 

— Ты же ей на голову сел. 

— Нет, это она под меня голову подсунула. 

— Ей показалось, что там нора. 

— Нет, она тебя защищает.

— Правда? Иди ко мне, моя девочка, дай я тебя обниму. — Ремусу показалось, что Драко действительно расчувствовался. 

— Вы прямо как брат и сестра, — заметил Гарри ядовито. 

— Ты просто завидуешь. У тебя даже ручного слизня нет, совсем один. С другой стороны, сержант Уизли…

— Всё, Малфой, уходи сейчас же. 

Драко не заставил себя упрашивать. Гарри дождался, пока дверь не закроется, и испустил полный муки стон. Ремус от души ему посочувствовал. С Малфоем действительно нелегко было иметь дело. Ремус вспомнил о подозрениях Северуса насчёт романа Драко и Гермионы и снисходительно усмехнулся. Ну и фантазия! 

Странно, что Северуса не было ни в гостиной, ни в столовой. Неужели он до сих пор спит и не знает о произошедшем? 

Вчерашний день, потеснённый событиями утра, казался теперь таким далёким. 

— Поттер? — Знакомый голос раздался так неожиданно, что Ремус вздрогнул. — Миссис Макгонагалл сказала, где вас искать. 

Тугие крылья с хлопаньем разрезали воздух. Эдгар уселся на перила веранды, склонил голову набок и принялся разглядывать Ремуса то одним глазом, то другим. Ремус махнул ему рукой, чтобы улетал. 

— Вы только что встали? — спросил Гарри. 

— Мне некуда торопиться, — ответил Снейп. — День вчера выдался насыщенный, и я решил восстановить силы. 

— Да уж, вы просто излучаете бодрость, — поддел его Гарри.

— Бодрость следовало бы запретить законом, — буркнул Снейп. — По крайней мере, до шести часов вечера. 

Эдгар прочистил горло, явно намереваясь высказаться. 

— Кш! — тихо прошипел Ремус. — Пшёл! 

— А у вас разве есть повод для веселья? Мне сказали, что в пруду нашли тело горничной.

— Верно. 

— Кра! — разразился ворон. — Кар-р! Кха! Кха! 

На веранду выглянул Северус, за ним вышел Гарри. 

Гарри Ремусу удивился, а Снейп нисколько.

— Поглядите-ка, — сказал он, — опять подслушивает. 

— Я просто вышел покурить. — Ремус показал незажжённую сигарету. 

— Ну конечно. В этом доме ни на секунду не укроешься. 

Гарри посмотрел на Ремуса и поднял брови. Ремус демонстративно чиркнул спичкой. 

Северус уселся в одно из кресел и принялся почёсывать затылок немедленно перелетевшему к нему Эдгару. Гарри занял другое кресло, сцепил руки на колене и подставил лицо солнцу. 

— Что вы делали вчера вечером? 

— Пил, — кратко ответил Северус. — Вот с ним.

Он указал подбородком на Ремуса. 

— А ночью?

— Спал. Один. — Снейп взглянул на Ремуса и усмехнулся. Ремус почувствовал, что краснеет. — Вы меня подозреваете? 

— Я всех подозреваю, — утомлённо сказал Гарри. — Кроме Гермионы и вас двоих, пожалуй.

— И напрасно, — сказал Северус наставительно. — Мы знали Петтигрю дольше, чем кто-либо из присутствующих, значит, и мотивов у нас может быть больше. Хоть что-нибудь вы узнали? Вы же чем-то занимались два дня, кроме того, что подъедали запасы миссис Макгонагалл?

Гарри криво улыбнулся. 

— Мы не смогли предотвратить второе убийство. В этом я виноват, не так ли?

— Если вам станет легче, Поттер, я могу соврать. 

Гарри издал звук, который можно было принять и за смешок, и за вздох. 

— Всех не спасёшь. Как бы мы ни старались, иногда в жизни случаются непоправимые вещи. — Рот Снейпа искривился в гримасе, одновременно ироничной и горькой. — Горничную утопили? 

— Да, а перед тем ударили по голове тяжёлым тупым предметом. Скорее всего, обломком кирпича — я видел в ране что-то, похожее на кирпичную крошку. 

Ремус жестом попросил избавить его от подробностей. 

— Алиби ни у кого опять нет

— Невинные люди редко о нём заботятся.

— Но кто-то же её убил. 

— Кто-то, — повторил Снейп и протянул руку. — Люпин, дай сигаретку. 

— А волшебное слово?

— И огоньку. 

Ремус дал ему прикурить, предложил портсигар Гарри. Тот тоже взял сигарету.

— Гости плохо знали мисс Уоррен, — продолжил он. — Аргус Филч и Доббин относились к ней с симпатией, хотя её плаксивость всех раздражала. 

— Вряд ли они признаются, что терпеть её не могли, не так ли? 

— Да, это вряд ли. — Гарри взглянул на Ремуса. — Чего я не понимаю, так это зачем убийца украл пальто Петтигрю, а потом утопил его. В карманах ничего не было. Мы даже подкладку отпороли — ничего. Самое обыкновенное пальто.

Ремус с раскаянием подумал о карточке. 

— Я вынул всё из карманов перед тем, как повесить пальто на вешалку, — сказал он. — Может быть, убийца взял его, чтобы замаскироваться? 

Снейп скривился.

— И каким образом пальто помогло бы ему скрыть свою личность? Если бы ты встретил в окрестностях незнакомого человека, то подумал бы, что это какой-нибудь фермер или коммивояжёр, и прошёл бы мимо. Но если бы на нём было пальто Петтигрю, ты бы тут же схватил его за рукав и потребовал к ответу. 

— Вы рассуждаете логически, — возразил Гарри. — А преступники непредсказуемы. Возможно, пальто Петтигрю — это намёк, подсказка? Возможно, преступник ведёт с нами игру?

— Мы вроде бы не в рассказе про Шерлока Холмса, — заметил Северус. — Люпин, тебе ничего не приходит в голову? Какой-нибудь пустяк, на который ты не обратил внимания, но который может иметь отношение к смерти мисс Уоррен?

— Ничего не припоминаю, — сказал Ремус. — Она была плаксой, всегда, сколько её знаю. Рыдала по всякому пустяку, а если даже пустяка не находилось, то просто так. Но наделать каких-нибудь глупостей или впутаться в скверную историю — это не про Миртл. Она была хорошая девушка. Хотя и глупая. Обмануть её было проще простого. 

— И тем не менее, она как-то узнала, кто убил Петтигрю. Но как это может нам оказаться полезным, если мы не знаем, кто убил Петтигрю?

— Я нашёл в кармане Питера фотографию, — сказал Ремус и, заметив, как расширились глаза Поттера, поспешно добавил: — Но к убийствам она отношения не имеет.

Гарри пристально посмотрел на Ремуса. 

— Тогда почему ты о ней заговорил? Что это за фотография? 

— На ней Сириус с какой-то молодой женщиной поднимаются по ступенькам дома твоих родителей. 

Гарри нахмурился, размышляя. 

— Я хочу взглянуть на снимок. 

— Сейчас у меня его нет. Я отослал фотографию Нимфадоре Тонкс. Она сказала, что попробует узнать у матери что-нибудь насчёт девушки, которая была с Сириусом.

— Ты же знаешь, как следует поступать с уликами, — произнёс Гарри с укоризной. 

— А вы знаете, как их искать? — неожиданно вступился за Ремуса Снейп. — Пальто висело на вешалке, снимок был в кармане. Если бы вы обыскали комнату Петтигрю как полагается, не Люпин нашёл бы этот снимок.

Гарри покраснел и сжал губы, удерживая сердитое замечание. 

— Да это ведь и не улика, — добавил Ремус, — по крайней мере, не по нынешнему делу. Если нам удастся найти ту девушку, она, возможно, расскажет что-то новое об отношениях Сириуса и твоих родителей. Не исключено, что она вспомнит, кто ещё бывал у Джеймса и Лили — вдруг полиция кого-нибудь упустила. Но о смерти Питера она уж точно ничего не может знать. 

— Когда ты заберёшь фотографию?

— Нужно созвониться с Тонкс. Она хотела навестить свою матушку сегодня утром. Я собираюсь съездить в Лондон завтра или послезавтра.

Гарри вынул часы с крышкой, старые, ещё отцовские, и посмотрел на циферблат. 

— Позвони ей сейчас, — сказал он. — За мной скоро приедет машина — я должен быть в Ярде с докладом. Мы подбросим тебя до города.

— Вряд ли Тонкс уже что-то узнала, — возразил Ремус. — Она в это время только встаёт. 

— Уже первый час. 

— Для Тонкс это раннее утро.

— Вот разумная женщина! — сказал Снейп. — Познакомь меня с ней. 

— Обойдёшься, — проворчал Ремус и отправился звонить. 

К его удивлению, Тонкс не только успела встретиться с матерью, но и вернулась домой. 

— Папа считает, что из уважения к трудовому народу он должен подниматься на заре, — объяснила она. — Коммунистические убеждения обязывают. А мама привыкла вставать вместе с ним. Она поднимается в шесть утра, а к девяти заканчивает все дела и готова отправляться на прогулку. Сегодня она была такая свежая и весёлая, что просто ужас, а я волочилась за ней, как медуза, выброшенная на берег. Не выспалась — просто кошмар, в голове туман. Зато добыла для тебя кое-что интересное. Приезжай скорее! 

— Буду сегодня, — пообещал Ремус. 

Наконец-то хорошая новость. 

***

Обычно Ремус с удовольствием смотрел в окно на пробегающие мимо пейзажи, но сегодня он едва вытерпел дорогу, так ему хотелось поскорее забрать снимок и услышать, что скажет Тонкс. 

В Лондон они приехали в половине четвёртого. Ремуса высадили на Трафальгарской площади. Голода он не испытывал, однако встреча с Тонкс была назначена только на шесть. К тому же он не знал, наберётся ли смелости съесть что-нибудь в любимой Дорой русской чайной. После тамошних блюд он подолгу маялся изжогой. 

Он зашёл к Симпсону и пообедал ростбифом с горошком. Затем неторопливо двинулся в сторону театра «Савой», свернул в какой-то переулок, привлечённый всполохами тюльпанов, расцветающих за чугунной решёткой, потом — на маленькую улочку, занятую конторскими зданиями. Зашёл в почтовое отделение и купил марок, затем остановился у магазинчика напротив. Это была маленькая странная лавка, стёкла в которой не мыли с того дня, как королева Виктория обвенчалась с принцем Альбертом. В витрине были выставлены черепашьи панцири, метёлки пампасной травы в тыквенных калебасах, расписанные вручную страусиные яйца, деревянные и кожаные маски и ещё какие-то предметы, о назначении которых можно было только догадываться. 

Обуреваемый любопытством, Ремус вошёл в магазинчик и вышел через полчаса, покрытый пылью, с амулетом гри-гри в кармане. Амулет должен был уберечь его от нападения в ночи, от ножа и крадущейся тени. Магазинчик насквозь пропах конопляными сигаретами, и голова у Ремуса кружилась. В руке он нёс клетку с чёрным петухом. Петуха должны были принести в жертву Барону Субботе, но хозяин согласился уступить его (за немаленькую сумму) обуянному бесом сострадания посетителю. 

Прогуливаться по Стрэнду с петухом было невозможно, поэтому Ремус решил пройтись по боковым улочкам и заодно подумать, что ему делать со своим приобретением. Петух, одурманенный конопляным дымом, уныло сидел в клетке, свесив зубчатый гребень набок. Вскоре Ремус выбрел в тупик: три дома слева, три справа и глухая стена впереди. Окна домов были или заколочены, или покрыты грязью. 

«Надо выбираться, — подумал Ремус, — а то я совсем заблужусь». 

— Ко-ко-ко! — сказал вдруг петух и энергично пошевелился в клетке. 

Ремус поставил клетку на тротуар, чтобы передохнуть. Петух был довольно тяжёлый. Дурман окончательно развеялся, и Ремус осознал, насколько глупую покупку совершил. 

Петух просунул сквозь прутья клюв. 

— Ко-ко-ке-ку? 

— Может, оставить тебя здесь?

Из-за угла вышел щеголевато одетый человек, небрежно постукивая тростью по булыжной мостовой. Ремус схватил клетку и отступил в тень. Он вовсе не хотел, чтобы Люциус Малфой заметил его с такой странной ношей. 

Малфой остановился возле одного из домов. Это было двухэтажное здание из кирпича, когда-то красного, с входной дверью, выкрашенной изначально зелёной краской. Теперь всё приобрело одинаковый оттенок угольной пыли. Дом имел одинокий, потрёпанный вид. 

Малфой поднялся по лестнице и постучал. Входная дверь открылась, и кто-то впустил его. Побуждаемый любопытством, Ремус пересёк улицу, подкрался к окну и заглянул внутрь. В свете газового рожка он разглядел двух человек: Малфоя и какую-то женщину. Ремус почувствовал себя исключительно глупо. Стоило затевать игру в детектива, чтобы обнаружить, что у Малфоя интрижка. 

Женщина стояла спиной к окну. У неё были пышные кудрявые волосы, чёрные, как смоль, собранные в узел. Несколько выбившихся прядей вилось по шее и плечам, словно змеи Медузы Горгоны. Женщина повернулась, и Ремус увидел её лицо, красивое, нервное и злое. Она стала старше, но Ремус тотчас её узнал. 

Малфой передал женщине пачку наличных. Видимо, этого не хватило, поскольку после короткого обмена репликами он сел за стол, чтобы выписать чек. 

Петух издал звук, подозрительно напоминавший разминку перед кукареканьем. 

Женщина замерла, вскинув подбородок и стиснув кулаки. Ремус попятился, прижимаясь к стене, и отступил, укрываясь за крыльцом, после чего вышел из переулка быстрым шагом, временами почти переходя на трусцу. Он и сам не знал, почему ему так не хотелось, чтобы женщина его заметила. 

Выбравшись из путаницы переулков, Ремус сел на автобус («Грушевое мыло!» — заманивала реклама на боку) и поднялся на крышу. Ухмылки пассажиров он игнорировал. «Подумаешь, петух!» — как бы говорил взгляд Ремуса, мужественно обращённый в никуда. 

Впрочем, из автобуса он вышел с большим облегчением. Придерживая клетку, Ремус открыл застеклённую дверь чайной и вошёл в душноватое полутёмное помещение. 

Чайная была полна людей и шума. Дора сидела за круглым столиком и уплетала pirogi. Возможно даже, с грибами. Ремус содрогнулся и непроизвольно прижал руку к желудку. 

— Привет, Ремус! — сказала Тонкс весело. На ней было чёрное платье, пальто с рыжей лисой и шляпка-колокол. — Отличные пирожки. Заказать тебе? 

— Нет, спасибо. Я не голоден. — Ремус с грустью подумал о горячих булочках с маслом, сэндвичах и глазированных пирожных, которые Розмерта подавала к чаю. 

— Ну и зря, очень вкусные. Как у вас дела? Злодей бесчинствует, селяне трепещут?

— Плохо ты знаешь селян. Они пугливы, как африканские носороги. 

— Что это у тебя?! — Тонкс схватила клетку и водрузила её на стол. 

— О-о-ко-ко! — сердито сказал петух.

— Какой красавец! Это мне?

— Н-ну…

— Подари его мне, Ремус! Он мне очень нравится. 

— Петухи кукарекают, Дора. В четыре утра, в шесть и не знаю, во сколько ещё. Он тебе спать не даст. 

— Ерунда! Я в шесть только ложусь. 

Ремус представил, как едет в поезде с петухом, голосящим в клетке. 

— Хорошо, бери.

Тонкс взвизгнула, вскочила и расцеловала Ремуса в обе щеки. 

— Назову его «Лев Давидович», — сказала она, заглядывая в клетку. 

— В честь Толстого?

— Нет, тот был Лев Николаевич. В честь Троцкого. 

Петух с удивительной судьбой вытянул шею и отщипнул кусочек от ломтя ржаного хлеба. 

— Где ты его взял?

— Долго рассказывать, — отмахнулся Ремус. — Ты что-нибудь узнала?

— Конечно, поэтому я тебя и позвала. Мама сказала, это никакая не девушка, это её сестра Белла. В смысле, мамина сестра Беллатрикс, моя тётя, а Сириусу она кузина. Они действительно какое-то время везде ходили вместе. Мама запомнила это, хотя столько лет прошло, потому что очень удивилась, встретив их вместе, они же друг друга терпеть не могли, прямо ненавидели, а тут вдруг подружились. Но долго это не продлилось, они опять разругались, Белла уехала в Европу и совсем потерялась. Вроде она путешествовала по Африке с какими-то своим друзьями, ну, я-то думаю, что с мужчиной — был у неё роман, о котором никто ничего толком не знал, знали только, что тётя Белла была влюблена, как кошка, а тот мужчина её то приближал, то отталкивал, а потом вовсе бросил. Всякое про него говорили: будто он чуть не румынский король… а в Румынии был король? А сейчас есть? А другие говорили, что он просто мошенник и аферист.

Ремус несколько раз открывал рот, чтобы вставить слово, но это было бесполезно. Когда Тонкс входила в раж, сдержать поток её речи не смогла бы даже дамба Крейг Гок. 

— Так, про что я рассказывала? 

— Про румынского короля-афериста, который бросил твою тётю Беллу, когда она путешествовала по Африке. 

— Ну да. А ещё говорили — это всё я узнала у мамы, а она у тёти Нарциссы, потому что мама с тётей Беллой лет двадцать не общаются — что будто тот человек был шпион. Или автогонщик. Тётя Нарцисса помнит какой-то роскошный красный гоночный автомобиль, который Белла разбила через месяц после того, как ей его подарили — а кто подарил, неизвестно, ну, понятно, что мужчина. Она тогда сломала руку и челюсть, ей зашивали лицо, боялись, что останутся шрамы, но вроде не остались. А ещё она тогда сбила женщину, кажется, насмерть… Полиция решила, что это несчастный случай, и машину занесло на скользкой дороге. Но не исключено, что это не так. Тётя Нарцисса отказывается говорить об этом случае. Вальбурга Блэк — знаешь, не могу называть её бабушкой, по рассказам мамы она похожа не на бабушку, а на злую королеву из сказки — тогда была жива. Наверное, она кому-то заплатила, чтобы дело закрыли. Или просто заставила его закрыть. Она была такая женщина, что всё могла. С тех пор тётя Белла стала бояться садиться за руль. Её это просто с ума сводило, потому что она никогда ничего не боялась, и тут вдруг. Хотя тётя Нарцисса и мама никогда не умели водить, и я не умею, и нас это ни капельки не волнует. А Белла даже лечилась у психотерапевта.

— Не у Дамблдора? — спросил Ремус.

— Нет, в Америке. Всю войну там провела.

— А не в Африке? 

— Нет… не знаю. Это важно? Я могу выяснить. 

— Вообще-то, нет. Не выясняй. Значит, это твоя тётя. Неудивительно, что она так похожа на Сириуса.

— Разве ты с ней встречался?

— Видел её часа два тому назад. Она живёт в каком-то домишке в переулке неподалёку от театра «Савой», а Люциус Малфой носит ей деньги. 

— Выпить хочешь? Здесь отличные наливки.

— Нет, спасибо. 

— А чаю?

— Чаю хочу. 

Тонкс подозвала официанта. 

— Я и не знала, что тётя Белла в Лондоне, — сказала она, когда официант принёс Ремусу стакан чая в серебряном подстаканнике и блюдце с нарезанным лимоном. — Мы с ней никогда не общались. Она считает, что мама её опозорила своим замужеством, хотя, учитывая все скандалы, в которые тётя Белла успела влипнуть, это маме следовало бы её избегать. Не знаю, почему она живёт в таком месте. Кстати, в каком? Оно очень ужасное?

— Старая развалюха. 

— Наверное, прячется от очередного мужчины. А скорее, от кредиторов — она страшная мотовка. Удивительно, что Люциус ей помогает. Он не любит расставаться с деньгами. Наверное, его тётя Нарцисса заставила. 

— Ясно, — протянул Ремус. — Твоя мама не говорила, когда Белла рассталась с Сириусом? Впрочем, наверное, она уже не помнит.

— Прекрасно помнит. Это было сразу после гибели Поттеров. Сириус тогда стал очень странный, буйный, на всех бросался. Наверное, тётя Белла не выдержала. Хотя она и сама странная и довольно-таки буйная, — так говорит мама. Сама я тётю Беллу никогда не видела. Понятия не имею, какая она на самом деле. 

Тонкс достала портсигар и вставила в мундштук турецкую сигарету.

— Уф, до чего объелась! — сказала она благодушно, выпуская клуб ароматного дыма, пошевелила ногами под столом и поморщилась. — Новые туфли. Красивые до умопомрачения, но жутко неудобные. Все пятки стёрла. 

— Я найду тебе такси.

— Не надо, Перси за мной заедет.

— Сюда? — Ремус слегка растерялся, представив себе Персиваля Уизли в русской чайной. 

— Будет ждать меня на улице. Вам пригодилось то, что он сообщил?

— Да. 

— А эта фотография поможет раскрыть убийство? 

— Нет, речь о куда более старом преступлении. 

Ремус ненадолго задумался и решил, что Тонкс заслужила право знать, для чего трудилась. 

— Пожалуйста, сохрани это в тайне, — предупредил он и рассказал о том, что Гарри возобновил расследование обстоятельств гибели своих родителей. 

Лицо Тонкс омрачалось по мере того, как Ремус говорил. 

— И мы до сих пор не знаем, кто это сделал, — закончил он. 

— Ужасно. Бедные твои друзья! Неужели убийца так и останется безнаказанным?

— В конце концов Гарри удастся его поймать, — ответил Ремус с большей уверенностью, чем чувствовал на самом деле. 

— Столько лет прошло. Возможно, и самого преступника уже нет в живых. 

— Хотя бы узнаем, кто он. 

— Наверное, кто-то из их знакомых. — Тонкс опечалилась. — Так и не знаешь, кому можно верить, а кто замышляет что-нибудь ужасное.

— Мне можешь верить без опаски, — сказал Ремус. 

— Ах, не знаю. — Тонкс лукаво улыбнулась, блеснув белоснежными зубками. — Всё-то вы обещаете, а как замуж идти, никого и нет, все попрятались. 

— Дора…

— Я знаю, знаю. Мой самый лучший мужчина достанется какому-то другому мужчине, которого я заранее ненавижу. 

— А он считает тебя идеальной женщиной. — Ремус неуверенно улыбнулся.

— Ты про меня рассказывал? Значит, время от времени ты всё-таки про меня вспоминаешь? Ну, неважно. Я всё равно его ненавижу. Вот выйду замуж за Перси, будете знать. — Тонкс встала и взяла клетку со Львом Давыдовичем. Тот издал встревоженный клёкот. — Не бойся, милый. Я тебя в обиду не дам. То-то Уизли удивится! 

Тонкс помахала Ремусу свободной рукой и заторопилась к выходу. Тот с грустью проводил взглядом её фигурку, изящную, словно у шахматной королевы, и задумчиво уставился на фотографию. 

***

До дома Ремус добрался около одиннадцати. Все уже разошлись по комнатам, Филч, встретивший Ремуса на крыльце, сказал, что из-за проблем с проводкой электричества не будет до завтра. 

Ремус решил не ночевать в коттедже. Он немного постоял на крыльце, вдыхая свежий ночной воздух, взял на кухне стакан молока, оставшуюся от чаепития пышку и пошёл в библиотеку. 

Аргус растопил камин и оставил на столе свечу в подсвечнике. Огонь колыхался: «Вересковый рай» был переполнен сквозняками, как Рай Данте — ангелами. 

Брюм дремал, лёжа на коврике у камина. К нему присоединилась Овсянка с семейством. Прошествовав мимо вытянутых собачьих лап, она нашла себе подходящее место у огня. Ремус улыбнулся, глядя на животных, и почувствовал, как напряжение покидает его. 

Порой у него возникало ощущение, что его жизнь параллельна какой-то другой жизни, которая была бы возможна при иначе сложившихся обстоятельствах или в иначе устроенном мире. Какой бы она была? Возможно, более счастливой. Но если бы сейчас Ремусу предложили другую судьбу, он бы отказался. 

В жёлтом свете лампы над ковром порхала моль. Овсянка лежала неподвижно, зажмурив раскосые, как у императрицы Цыси, глаза. Апельсинка и Корица спали, сложившись крестиком. Сахарок следил за молью. Насекомое спустилось ниже. Полосатая лапа Овсянки стремительно вытянулась, прижала моль к полу и тут же отдёрнулась. Сахарок набросился на ещё трепыхавшуюся добычу. Брюм наблюдал за ним с задумчивым одобрением. 

Ремус понял, что ему нужно с кем-то поговорить — привести в порядок обрывки информации, которыми он располагал. Насколько разумно обращаться с этим к Северусу? Не будет ли безответственным вновь вернуть его в прежние времена, к забытым именам и лицам? 

В любом случае, пойти к кому-то другому Ремус не мог и не хотел. 

Дверь комнаты Снейпа оказалась не заперта. Стучать Ремус не стал, просто толкнул её и вошёл. Северус лежал на кровати лицом вверх — острый нос устремлён в потолок, синеватые губы сжаты, руки сложены на груди. Он был полностью одет. Ремус подошёл к кровати и тронул Снейпа за руку. Рука была тёплая. Бледные веки дрогнули, но не поднялись. 

Эдгар сидел на карнизе, спрятав голову под крыло, неподвижный, как большой кусок антрацита. Ремус устроился на краешке кровати, взял томик Достоевского и принялся читать с того места, на котором Северус заложил книгу. Некоторое время спустя он заметил, что ритм дыхания Снейпа изменился. Тот явно проснулся, однако не менял позы и глаз не открывал. 

— Хватит глазеть на меня, Люпин. Говори, зачем пришёл.

— Я не хотел тебя беспокоить.

— Меня по-настоящему беспокоит, когда кто-то молча сидит рядом и смотрит, как я сплю. — Северус спустил ноги на пол. 

— Не угостишь меня чем-нибудь? 

Северус встал, подошёл к столу и поставил чайник на спиртовку. 

— Сегодня ограничимся этим, — сказал он. 

Эдгар важно помахал хвостом, оставив на подоконнике известковый след. 

— Тьфу на тебя! — Северус поморщился и открыл окно.

Ворон снялся с карниза и вылетел в сад, в сгустившуюся темноту. 

Снейп разлил чай по чашкам, одну подал Ремусу и сел на кровать рядом с ним. Ремус сделал несколько неспешных глотков. Поверх чашки посмотрел на Северуса. Тот сидел, обхватив свою чашку ладонью, и пристально наблюдал за ним. 

— Ты меня простил? 

— За что? — буркнул Снейп. 

— За это. — Ремус коснулся шрама в углу рта Северуса, потом горбинки на его переносице. 

Снейп мотнул головой и усмехнулся. 

— Ты дурак, Люпин. В чём только я тебя не обвинял, но в этом никогда. Ты же не виноват, что уродился маньяком. 

Огонь в камине опал, собираясь погаснуть. Раскалённые угли дышали жаром. Ремус нагнулся, чтобы подбросить угля. Снейп наблюдал за ним. Его лицо оставалось в тени. 

— Твоя подружка что-нибудь узнала насчёт фотографии?

— Да. Девушка на снимке — твоя подружка. 

— Не понял.

— Это Беллатрикс Блэк-Лестрэндж. 

— Неужели? Снимок при тебе?

Ремус вынул фотографию из кармана и протянул Северусу.

— Действительно, — пробормотал он. — Можно было не ездить никуда, показал бы это мне или Драко, уж он-то свою тётку тотчас бы узнал. Надо же, какая она здесь молоденькая. 

— И Сириус тоже.

— Плевать мне на твоего Сириуса. — Снейп резким движением бросил карточку на кровать. 

Ремус взял её и снова спрятал. 

— Пока меня не было, ничего больше не случилось?

— Ничего. Даже странно. На редкость беспокойный этот ваш рай. Я полагал, что буду целыми днями лежать, как кабачок на грядке, и понемногу привыкать к людям, которые не слышат голосов, исходящих из мыльницы, и не плюются кашей в демонов. Надо ли говорить, как я ошибался? Если бы Дамблдор мог предвидеть будущее, то снял бы мне комнатку в Борнмуте. 

— Обычно у нас очень спокойно, — сказал смущённый Ремус. — Прости, если из-за всего этого ты себя плохо чувствуешь. 

Северус поднялся, взял опустевшую чашку Ремуса.

— Налить ещё?

— Нет, спасибо. 

Северус оставил чашки на столе и вернулся на кровать. 

— Эта кутерьма мне даже по душе, — признался он. — Преступления я переношу лучше, чем скуку. Но скоро всё это закончится, так или иначе. Даже если Поттеру не удастся доискаться до истины, убийца уже сделал своё дело. Наверняка он уже далеко отсюда и больше не вернётся. А значит здравствуй, скука. 

— Ты собираешься уехать?

— Куда я поеду? — сказал Северус. Горечь в голосе предполагала, что он не ждёт ответа ни от Ремуса, ни от самого себя. Сейчас он казался далёким и недосягаемым, погруженным в печали, которыми не спешил делиться. — Нет, ехать мне некуда. Может быть, позже, когда всё окончательно… нет, не забудется — это невозможно, но хотя бы станет приемлемым. Переносимым. 

Снейп улыбнулся уголком рта, не поднимая взгляда. Опущенные ресницы делали неровные тени под глазами ещё глубже. 

— Удивительно, как отчётливо я всё помню. А ещё удивительнее, что мёртвые мне не снятся — даже те, в чьей смерти я виноват. Они как будто жалеют меня, хотя живыми не жалели. 

— Если тебе нехорошо, я могу побыть с тобой.

— Что, всю ночь? — Снейп удивлённо взглянул на Ремуса. 

— Почему бы и нет? Ты спи, а я посижу в кресле. Может быть, дочитаю наконец этот талмуд. 

— Нет, это глупо. Ты не сможешь оставаться со мной всегда. 

— Я хочу тебе помочь.

— Хочешь мне помочь? — переспросил Снейп. — И как же, Люпин, ты собираешься приступить к этому делу? 

Он уставился на Ремуса, вызывая того на словесный поединок. 

— Понимаю, что тебе трудно поверить в мои благие намерения, — сказал Ремус. — Мы ведь никогда не были друзьями. Скорее уж, наоборот. Но сейчас ведь всё изменилось, так? Мне кажется, я хочу очень простой вещи… возможно, на самом деле это сложно. Наверное, так и есть. Я хочу, чтобы мы забыли прошлое. Хочу, чтобы у нас началась другая жизнь. 

Снейп покачал головой. 

— Мы слишком разные.

— Думаю, общего у нас куда больше, чем тебе кажется. 

Ремус подался вперёд и обнял Северуса, ощутив под своими ладонями его тонкую сухую талию. Снейп замер, его дыхание пресеклось. 

— Извини, — прошептал Ремус, почти касаясь губами его щеки. — Не надо было этого делать.

— Наверное. — Северус не отстранялся, а Ремус не находил в себе сил разомкнуть объятия, хотя знал, что должен сделать это немедленно. — Не то чтобы я решительно возражал, но… Послушай, Люпин…

Северус высвободился, отодвигаясь, и только тогда Ремус окончательно опомнился.

— Господи, я с ума сошёл, — пробормотал он и встал с кровати. — Ты сможешь забыть об этом?

— Вряд ли. Такое скоро не забудешь. — Снейп слегка улыбнулся. — Подобные желания ненормальны, не так ли?

— Пожалуй. Но и мы с тобой не тянем на эталон Homo normalis. 

— Тоже верно. — Северус резко выдохнул, маскируя выдох под сухой смешок. 

— Что ж, спокойной ночи. — Ремус направился к дверям, чувствуя на себе взгляд Северуса. 

— Люпин?

Сердце у Ремуса стукнуло. Он остановился. 

— Да?

— Спокойной ночи.

***

Комната утопала в тени. Полумрак сглаживал пестроту стен и занавесей, придавая спальне задумчивое благородство. Ремус погасил ночник и положил руку на голову Брюма. 

— Ну вот, теперь только и буду думать о том, каким дураком себя выставил.

Однако в душе Ремус оставался на удивление спокойным. Наоборот, чувствовал, что на сердце полегчало. 

— С другой стороны, он ведь не скандалил. И не оттолкнул меня. Просто сказал, что не хочет. Незачем из-за этого нервничать. 

Ремус лёг на кровать и уставился в потолок. Брюм тоже улёгся и перестал сопеть. Было слышно, как за панелями копошится мышь. Овсянка и миссис Норрис каждое утро выкладывали по нескольку задушенных мышей на кухне, но меньше их не становилось. 

За окном зашумело: поднялся ветер с дождём. Капли ударялись о стекло с резким звуком, словно в окно швыряли песок. Брюм поднял голову, глядя на Ремуса одиноким блестящим глазом. 

— Всё в порядке, — сказал Ремус. — Это просто вода. 

Уши Брюма дрогнули, но он не пошевелился, только тревожно помаргивал, словно подозревал, что против него готовится что-то скверное.

— Глупая ты собака, — тихо сказал Ремус. 

Брюм вздохнул и опустил голову на сложенные лапы. Свет лампы играл на его дымчатой шкуре, под которой застыли напряжённые мышцы. 

— Спи, — прошептал Ремус. — Спи, дружище. 

В доме было так тихо, так спокойно. Все беды и горести исчезли под приливной волной тишины. 

Круглая штуковина с ребристой поверхностью перелетела через бруствер и завертелась. Тик-так. Чёрные тела в красной от крови грязи. Тик-так. 

Ремус открыл глаза. По лицу стекал холодный пот, пижама прилипла к спине и плечам. Он встал, раздвинул шторы и открыл окно. Брюм следил за ним взглядом, не поднимая головы. Ремус взял пачку сигарет из кармана пальто и подошёл к окну. Часы отмеряли время, чуть слышно колыхали маятником тишину. Тик-так. 

Свет лампы преломлялся на струйках дождя, серебрясь, словно канитель. Ночная свежесть вливалась в комнату, чистый аромат зелени и горький — табака вытеснял запах войны. Говорят, что во сне люди не чувствуют запахов, но Ремус чувствовал. 

Огонь войны опалял самый воздух; он сжигал время, так что день шёл за месяц, а год — за три. Непрожитые годы спрессовывались и обращались в короткий миг, достаточный для того, чтобы пуля вошла в тело, а газ — в лёгкие. 

Стоило подумать об этом, и Ремус как наяву ощущал холод и сырость, слышал стоны и вопли боли, видел, как бредут по грязи похоронные отряды. Он помнил тусклый свет фонаря, блики на потных лицах раненых и маслянистый блеск крови. 

Ремус не смог бы достигнуть настоящей близости с человеком, не пережившим всего этого, но Северус всё знал, ему ничего не нужно было объяснять. 

На фронте они общались мало, слишком разным делом они были заняты. Ремус со своим госпиталем двигался вместе с линией фронта, а Северуса его работа забрасывала в разные уголки Европы. Он изучал соотношение сил, выезжал на передовую, собирая факты об эффективности атак, о жертвах и о положении в тылу. Выезды Северуса в тыл затягивались на целые недели. До Ремуса доходили слухи, что Северус прикармливает целую сеть осведомителей и двойных агентов. 

Как-то Ремусу случилось провести вечер вместе с Северусом и ящиком трофейного шнапса. Захмелев, Снейп попытался объяснить, почему ни одна из сторон не победит, если только не случится внешней катастрофы, которая полностью изменит положение дел в одном или нескольких из враждующих государств. Ремус тогда был слишком вымотан нескончаемой чередой операций и слишком пьян, чтобы в точности понять и запомнить, о чём говорил Северус. Возможно, Ремус попросту отторгал эту точку зрения, поскольку из неё вытекало, что так или иначе, но старой доброй Англии и старой доброй Европе пришёл конец, и всё его существо противилось этой мысли. 

Что касается Альбуса, он не занимал никаких официальных постов — точнее, не занимал постов, о которых было бы известно людям, находящимся вне узкого круга посвящённых. Вскоре после войны король Георг вручил ему орден Британской Империи. Ремус — как и многие прочие — мог только догадываться, за какие заслуги Дамблдору пожаловали награду. Точно так же Ремусу не было известно доподлинно, какие отношения связывали Альбуса и Снейпа. Дамблдор был наставником Северуса в Большой игре, как Снейп называл своё занятие (вероятно, чтобы избежать неприятного слова «шпионаж»), и его куратором. Человеком, из-за которого Северус едва не погиб, и его спасителем.

Ремус вдруг вспомнил, что Дамблдор прислал Гермиону в «Вересковый рай» с каким-то поручением для Питера. С тех пор столько всего произошло, что они с Гермионой больше об этом не заговаривали. Нужно её спросить, что это было за дело. А ещё позвонить Альбусу. Возможно, у него есть какие-то соображения насчёт личности убийцы. 

Подумав об этом, Ремус удивился, что никому не пришло в голову посоветоваться с Дамблдором раньше. В конце концов, он был самым осведомлённым человеком в Англии. Того, чего он не знал об окружающих, и знать не следовало. Питер принял мудрое решение, решив вернуться под крыло Дамблдора, жаль только, что слишком поздно. 

Осознание несчастья вонзилось в душу Ремуса, как терновый шип. Питера больше нет. Миртл умерла. Всё для них закончилось — и возможность любить, и радость чувствовать; хорошая погода, мягкая постель, душистый чай — всё, всё у них отняли, ничего больше не будет. 

Однажды так случится и с ним. Ремус надеялся, что его смерть будет мирной, насколько это возможно, и всё же даже самая мирная смерть отнимает у тебя самый мир. Что же остаётся? Ничего, кроме как встречать каждый день со всей возможной отвагой и любить друг друга. Чем больше места даёшь любви, тем больше она вырастает. Настанет день, и она заглушит страхи и поглотит боль. 

Ремус закрыл окно. Он дрожал от холода, однако чувствовал себя хорошо. Теперь он мог лечь в уверенности, что кошмар не вернётся. Брюм, всё это время неотступно наблюдавший за хозяином, глубоко вздохнул и перевалился набок. Война осталась в другом мире, а они с Брюмом жили в этом, под новым небом, на новой земле, потому что прежние небо и земля миновали. 

***

На рассвете Ремус вышел на веранду и поглядел на восток. Зевнул, потянулся, вдохнул холодный утренний воздух. Он чувствовал себя великолепно. 

Брюм уже выскочил в сад. Подняв ногу, он оросил кусты азалии, потом зарылся носом в живую изгородь, вспугнув дрозда. 

Ремус допил кофе и отнёс чашку на кухню, скромно поставил её в мойку, стараясь на привлекать внимания хлопочущей над плитой Розмерты. 

Гарри уже встал. Ремус рассказал ему о результатах своей встречи с Тонкс и отдал фотографию. Спросил, как прошла вчерашняя встреча с суперинтендантом. Гарри только махнул рукой. 

Ремус не стал досаждать ему расспросами. Спустившись в сад, он отыскал Доббина. Они нашли и укрепили расшатавшуюся ставню. Плющ возле окна был оборван, будто кто-то пытался влезть в дом. Ремус и Доббин переглянулись.

— Я никого не видел, — сказал Доббин.

— Я тоже.

— Нужно сказать об этом полицейским?

— Сам скажу. Они больше тебя не беспокоили? Насчёт кинжала, я имею в виду.

— Всё в порядке, — промямлил Доббин. 

Лицо у него было бледное и измождённое, вокруг глаз темнели круги, словно он не спал несколько дней. 

— Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? — спросил Ремус.

Доббин прикусил губу и неопределённо покачал головой. 

— Я пойду. Миссис Макгонагалл просила спилить сухую яблоню. Потом мы с мистером Филчем порубим ствол на дрова для камина. 

— Хорошо. — Ремус посмотрел на часы. 

Пришло время завтрака. Обычно желудок Ремуса просыпался не раньше полудня, но этим утром решил сделать исключение. 

К завтраку спустились все, не было только Минервы. Обычное сонное спокойствие «Верескового рая» сменилось затаённым напряжением: все ждали очередного происшествия. Однако никто не переговаривался: то ли не проснулись, то ли не чувствовали расположения к беседе. Особенно мрачны были Гарри и сержант Уизли. 

Ремус наполнил свою тарелку и сел рядом с Северусом.

— Доброе утро, — сказал он. 

Северус коротко кивнул. Ремус почувствовал приступ смущения. Пытаясь скрыть его, он наклонился и протянул руку к Овсянке, крутившейся рядом. Кошка подняла нос и пошевелила усами. Потом отошла в сторону и уселась возле стула, который обычно занимала Минерва. 

Запах жареного бекона, колбасок и копчёной селёдки перебивал тонкий аромат нарциссов, букетами которых Минерва украсила стол. Драко, сидевший напротив Ремуса, рассеянно постукивал вилкой по краю тарелки, разглядывая золотые венчики в вазе.

— До войны я не ценил цветов, — сказал он, когда Ремус перехватил его взгляд. — Удивительно, как скромный одуванчик, выживающий в окопной грязи, способен разбудить то, что осталось от твоей души. 

Вошла Минерва, казавшаяся особенно стройной в тёмном жакете и чёрной юбке, открывавшей точёные лодыжки. Воротник кремовой блузки был заколот гагатовой брошью. Минерва шла, распрямив плечи и высоко подняв голову, и только покрасневшие веки выдавали, что ночью она плакала. 

— Доброе утро, — произнесла она. — Кажется, нас ждут новые неприятности. Звонила журналистка из «Иллюстрейтед Лондон Ньюс», некая Рита Скиттер. Собирается приехать. Так и звенит бодростью, словно муха над навозной кучей. Не знаю, как от неё избавиться. 

— Предоставьте это мне, — сказал Гарри. — Я неплохо знаком с мисс Скитер и сумею с ней управиться. 

Минерва опустилась на стул грациозным кошачьим движением, подвинула к себе чайник и неожиданно зевнула. 

— Простите, — сказала она, немного смутившись. — В последнее время я плохо сплю и весь день сонная. 

— Если у вас найдётся джезва и жаровня с песком, могу сварить кофе по-турецки, — предложил Северус. 

— Не разрешайте ему, — предупредил Ремус. — Я неделю не мог заснуть после того, как впервые попробовал его кофе. 

— Всё правильно, — кивнул Снейп. — Когда ты смотришь в чашку с кофе, кофе должен посмотреть на тебя. Иначе это вода. 

— Пока мы наслаждаемся яствами земными, мистер Петтигрю и Миртл лежат холодные и мёртвые, — произнесла Трелони, с раскаянием глядя на свою полную тарелку. 

— Ни стыда ни совести, — печально поддакнул Драко. 

Минерва сдвинула брови.

— Если бы мы запивали сухари прокисшим пивом, это всё равно бы им не помогло, — поспешно сказал Ремус. 

— Верно. — Трелони тяжело вздохнула и принялась за еду. — Мне нужно съездить на почту. Это можно как-то устроить?

— Я вас отвезу, — вызвался Ремус. 

Трелони неловко зашаркала ногами под столом и откашлялась. Нострадамус высунул голову из-под кресла и с любопытством уставился на хозяйку. Из пасти у него свисала красная нитка, выдернутая из ковра. 

— Я вовсе не собиралась вас затруднять, доктор Люпин, — пропищала Сибилла смущённо. — Лучше я попрошу мистера Филча.

Северус тихо, но обидно фыркнул. 

— Водить так опасно, — сказала Трелони, стараясь не встречаться с Ремусом взглядом. — Я бы ни за что не рискнула сесть за руль. 

— Разумное решение. Женщинам не стоит этого делать. Хорошему водителю нужна быстрая реакция и способность сосредоточиться, — сказал Драко. 

— Женщины на это не способны, — согласилась Гермиона. — От них вообще проку нет.

— Напрасно вы иронизируете, доктор Грейнджер. У моей тётки был автомобиль, и дело едва не закончилось трагедией. 

— Она сильно пострадала? — спросила Луна, до этого не проявлявшая интереса к разговору.

— Сильно. К тому же сбила человека. 

— Насмерть?

— Боюсь, что да. 

— Главное, что сама жива осталась, — процедила Гермиона. — А то ведь действительно могла случиться трагедия.

Драко покраснел. 

— Я не имел в виду… Просто не так выразился. Вечно вы цепляетесь к словам!

— Может быть, вам стоит выбирать слова более тщательно? В Баллиоле вас этому не научили? Или за вас там занимались деньги вашего отца? 

Драко онемел от возмущения. Ремус наблюдал за ним с сочувствием. В действительности Драко был способным студентом и от занятий не отлынивал, Гермиона об этом прекрасно знала. Минерва громко откашлялась. 

— Теперь я проявила неосторожность в обращении со словами? Прошу прощения, мистер Малфой. Видите, до чего это неприятно, — произнесла Гермиона так доброжелательно, что Драко осталось лишь скрипнуть зубами. 

Довольная произведённым эффектом, Гермиона нацепила на нос очки в роговой оправе, странным образом сделавшие её лет на пять моложе, и развернула газету. 

— Как гром с ясного неба, — вернулась к теме убийств Трелони. — Наверное, это карма. Когда людей убивают вот так, безо всякого повода, ответ «Почему?» следует искать в их прошлых жизнях. 

— Не могу представить, чтобы Миртл даже в прошлой жизни совершила проступок, за который её можно было бы так наказать в этой, — заметил Ремус.

— Вы не знаете, кем она была! — наставительно сказала Трелони.

— Скорее всего, фонтаном, — не сдержался Драко.

— А вы — трещоткой, — ударила по мячу Гермиона.

— Я был змеёй, — сказал Драко с гордостью.

— Наверное, это была очень смирная змея, иначе карма непременно настигла бы вас ещё на… 

Гермиона осеклась, не решившись закончить фразу. Может быть, кто-то и способен был острить на тему Великой войны, но только не она. 

Минерва тем временем обдумывала замечание Сибиллы. 

— Я не верю в реинкарнацию, — сказала она, — а причина должна быть обязательно. Люди не убивают ради развлечения. Либо они безумны, либо их к этому вынуждают обстоятельства. 

Ремуса эти слова не удивили. Он не мог припомнить случая, чтобы Минерва поступала импульсивно или необдуманно. На её здравом смысле держался «Вересковый рай». 

Гермиона быстро взглянула на неё. В углах её губ появилась слабая, горькая усмешка. Она ничего не сказала, отвела глаза и стала наблюдать за Овсянкой, яростно намывавшей животик Апельсинке. Та сопротивлялась, колотила мать лапками по носу.

— Вопрос в том, являются ли эти причины достаточно рациональными для того, чтобы отыскать их с помощью логики, — тихо сказал Северус. 

— Они должны быть рациональными. 

Гермиона пожала плечами.

— Вы считаете убийство разумным поступком? 

— Нет. — Минерва подняла брови, с интересом глядя на Гермиону. 

— Тогда почему вы пытаетесь найти ему разумное объяснение? У преступников всегда есть возможность не прибегать к убийству. Преступление может быть тщательно продуманным, даже искусным, если уместно употребить это слово применительно к убийству, но в его основе всегда лежит неправильное, иррациональное решение. Поэтому полиция никогда не получает окончательного ответа на вопрос «почему». Да им это и не нужно. 

— А вы могли бы его получить? — спросил Драко. 

Гермиона подобралась, но тут же поняла, что вопрос задан без подвоха, и ответила спокойно:

— Возможно, но не сразу. Для этого понадобилось бы много времени. Иногда психика преступника оказывается так изломана, что до ответа невозможно доискаться, разве что заключить, что он таким родился. Но почему он таким родился? Мы не знаем. 

— Раньше считали, что общество и человек подобны машинам, а теперь выходит, что всё случайно, — произнесла Трелони с философским видом. 

— Это же безумие, — сказала Минерва. 

— Но в этом безумии есть система, — возразила Гермиона. — Если присмотреться, во всех случайностях обнаруживается закономерность. 

— Подлинная или мнимая? — спросил Драко.

— Что вы имеете в виду? 

— Полагаю, то, что при желании закономерность можно найти в чём угодно, — сказал Северус. — Сумасшедший видит связь между случайными числами в биржевой колонке и тем, что ему изменила жена, дикарь — между завязанным узлом и невозможностью разрешиться от бремени. 

— А пророк — между капризом фараона и эпидемией скарлатины, — невинно прибавил Драко. 

— И мы заходим очень далеко, — произнёс Ремус предостерегающим тоном. Сам он давно не верил в бога, но Минерва верила, и Ремусу было неприятно, когда её этим дразнили. — Основной вопрос современной науки: видеть систему во всём или не видеть ни в чём?

— Или не ударяться в крайности, — закруглила беседу Гермиона. — Будем делать, что можем, и будь что будет. Мы очень далеко ушли от нашего убийцы, вам не кажется? 

— Я не хочу его обсуждать, — сказал Драко. — Он мне надоел.

— Хорошо бы и мы ему надоели, — заметил Ремус. — Мисс Лавгуд, как поживают ваши мышки?

— Прекрасно. Я успела к ним привязаться. Они гораздо умнее, чем я думала. Теперь я понимаю, почему Доббин хоронит их на кладбище. Жаль, что кошки не могут отказаться от привычки их убивать.

Овсянка широко зевнула, показав острые клыки, и вышла из комнаты, покачивая задом, как куртизанка. Котята вприпрыжку бросились за матерью. 

— Но до чего они славные! — Минерва слегка улыбнулась.

— Очаровательные убийцы, — сказал Ремус. — Люди такими не бывают.

— Бывают, и довольно часто, — возразил Гарри. — Нет более бессмысленной теории, чем теория Ломброзо. 

— Которая из них? — осведомилась Гермиона. — У Ломброзо их много, и некоторые весьма дельные. Если ты имеешь в виду антропологический подход, то в пятом издании «Преступного человека» воззрения Ломброзо на врождённую склонность к преступлению заметно смягчились. 

— А вот насчёт того, что женщина существует исключительно для размножения, он не передумал, — поддел её Драко.

— Эта женщина существует, чтобы нести свет истины отсталым слоям населения, — сказал Гарри с сарказмом, который Гермиона демонстративно не заметила. 

— Какие они ещё молодые! — сказал Минерва, когда завтрак закончился и в столовой остались только она, Ремус и Розмерта, убиравшая со стола. — В юности я тоже любила поточить когти о молодых людей, имевших несчастье оказаться в пределах моей досягаемости. Это очень забавно. А зачем доктор Грейнджер носит очки? Ведь у неё прекрасное зрение. 

Ремус подавил смешок.

— Для солидности. В оправе простые стёкла. 

— Ах, бедняжка. — Минерва грустно покачала головой. — Женщинам в медицине трудно приходится. И всё же у неё есть возможность заниматься любимым делом. Если бы я родилась на двадцать лет позже! Или же я ищу себе оправданий? Возможно, мне просто не хватило смелости.

— Вы хотели заниматься медициной?

— Не совсем. Меня всегда интересовали душевные болезни и методы их лечения. На этой почве мы с Альбусом и сдружились. Он никогда не относился ко мне с пренебрежением и, наверное, поддержал бы меня, если бы я всерьёз решилась начать занятия, однако науке я предпочла семью. 

— На мой взгляд, это разумный выбор. 

— По всей вероятности. — Минерва подняла подбородок, окончательно избавляясь от сожалений о несбывшемся. — Вы нашли повреждённую ставню?

— Да, и выглядит она так, будто кто-то пытался залезть в дом. Я ведь собирался сказать об этом Гарри! Не понимаю, как я мог забыть. 

— Ещё не поздно. 

— Боюсь, поздно: он снова уехал в Лондон. К сожалению, кроме нашего дела у него есть и другие.

— Я отказываюсь признавать это дело нашим, — произнесла Минерва строго. — Может быть, нам установить ночные дежурства? 

— Э-э-э… И что же мы будем делать, столкнувшись с убийцей?

— Схватим его и свяжем. 

В глаза Минервы вспыхнул воинственный огонь. Ремусу показалось, что откуда-то издалека, с Грампианских гор, донеслись звуки боевой волынки. 

— Нужно сначала обсудить это с Гарри, — сказал он, внутренне ужаснувшись.

Если Минерва и была способна совершить неразумный и даже безумный поступок, то именно из героических побуждений. 

— Именно это сказал бы мой муж. — Минерва поглядела на Ремуса с разочарованием.

— Но я же не против. Боюсь только, полиция посчитает, что мы им мешаем.  
— Если бы полицейские делали что-то, в чём мы могли бы им помешать, я бы не предлагала. Они милые молодые люди, но проку от них не очень много. Так ты поговоришь с мистером Поттером?

— Обязательно, — заверил ей Ремус, издав мысленный вопль.

Он заранее представлял, что скажет ему Гарри в ответ на это предложение.

Умиротворённая Минерва кивнула и ушла на кухню, чтобы обсудить с Розмертой дневное меню. Ремус решил прогуляться до деревни, но его перехватил Аргус. 

— Вас к телефону. Та девица из Лондона, которая всегда трещит без умолку. 

— Мисс Тонкс?

— Она. — Аргус скривился. Миссис Норрис прижалась к его ноге и обвила её хвостом.

— Скоро мы наймём кого-нибудь на замену Миртл, — сказал Ремус, правильно расшифровав причину их оскорблённого вида. 

— Да кто к нам пойдёт-то, когда здесь убийство за убийством? — промолвил Филч с выражением скорбного удовлетворения. — Скоро в пабе ставки начнут делать, кого из нас прикончат следующим. Вы бы поспешили, доктор, негоже заставлять девиц ждать. 

— Если бы тебе пришлось делать ставки, кого из нас прикончат следующим, на кого бы ты поставила? — спросил Ремус, взяв трубку. 

— Я не знаю в «Вересковом раю» никого, кроме тебя и Драко, — с готовностью ответила Тонкс, — но поставила бы на садовника.

— Почему?

— Садовники всегда всё видят. И потом, на него никто не будет ставить. Обожаю выигрывать на аутсайдерах. У вас ещё кого-то убили?

— Вроде нет. Соберёмся к обеду, тогда и выясним. Как там Лев Давыдович?

— Передаёт тебе привет. 

— Ты от него ещё не устала?

— Нет, он очень милый. Я его выпускаю, и он гуляет по квартире. Я купила веник и сама за ним убираю. Ковры стали странно пахнуть, но в моей квартире это часто бывает. Некоторые мои знакомые пахнут гораздо страннее. 

Ремус подавил смешок.

— А ты сама как поживаешь?

— Ах, Ремус, жизнь — дело одинокое. Сколько бы людей вокруг ни крутилось, ты всегда сама по себе. Может, и нет никаких людей вокруг. Может быть, нет ни тебя, ни меня, а просто кто-то написал от скуки роман, и мы только плод его воображения. 

— И сном окружена вся наша маленькая жизнь. Сегодня ты философ. 

— Ящик «Вдовы Клико», выпитый ночью, располагает к элегическому настроению поутру. Моим гостям, наверное, сейчас тоже очень грустно. Бедный Перси! Он ведь ещё и работает. 

— Он тоже был у тебя вчера?

— Да. Сначала всё ему не нравилось, сидел важный, как снегирь, а под конец расчувствовался и стал жаловаться, что в семье его никто не любит. Ну, семьи — дело такое. — Тонкс откашлялась. — Я, собственно, позвонила, чтобы сказать тебе про тётю Беллу. Ужасно странно, что вчера мы о ней говорили, а сегодня она вдруг появилась.

— Где появилась? — не понял Ремус.

— У меня. Пришла ко мне в гости. Наверное, узнала мой адрес у тёти Нарциссы. Я так удивилась!

— Ну ещё бы, — пробормотал Ремус. — И как она держалась? 

— Очень дружелюбно. Можно подумать, мы всю жизнь были знакомы. Мы проговорили почти два часа. Она такая необычная! Хотя нервы у неё, очевидно, расстроены. А ещё я думаю, что тётя Белла кокаинистка. Глаза у неё совсем чёрные, одни зрачки, а ноздри трепещут, как у гончей. Наверное, пристрастилась во время войны, тогда к наркотикам относились совсем иначе. Я сама однажды купила в аптеке героиновый набор, чтобы отправить другу на фронт, просто на всякий случай. К счастью, папа увидел и отобрал. Сказал, чтобы я не смела пробовать эту дрянь сама и другим не давала. 

— Твой отец молодчина, — сказал Ремус. — Слушай его. 

— Иногда он бывает ужасным ретроградом, хотя, конечно, по сравнению с другими просто золото. 

— Миссис Лестрэндж, случайно, не оставила свой адрес? 

— Не оставила, но… — Тонкс замялась. — Я упомянула о той её старой фотографии и… Прости, ради Бога, сама не понимаю, как это вышло, но я проболталась о том, что Гарри Поттер снова начал расследование убийства своих родителей. В этом ведь нет ничего страшного, правда?

Ремус был не слишком доволен, но, подумав, пришёл к выводу, что ничего плохого не случилось, даже наоборот: Беллатрикс Лестрэндж теперь знает, что интересует Гарри, и, вероятно, сама захочет с ним встретиться. Он сказал об этом Тонкс.

— Вот и хорошо. — В её голосе прозвучало облегчение. Ремус представил, как разгладилась складочка на лбу, которая появлялась, когда Тонкс волновалась или находилась в затруднении, а её лицо осветилось тёплой улыбкой. — Я рада, что не напортила. Тётя Белла обещала зайти ещё на днях, скажу ей, чтобы связалась с тобой. Может, она и раньше объявится, я дала ей твой номер. Пока-пока, возвращаюсь к Льву Давыдовичу! Не скучай! 

Ближе к вечеру оказалось, что проговорка Тонкс — их единственная надежда на встречу с Беллтарикс Лестрэндж. Вернувшийся из Лондона Гарри был чрезвычайно расстроен очередной неудачей. 

— Я отправил констебля к миссис Лестрэндж. Дом стоит пустой. 

Ремус прикинул, не рассказать ли Гарри о промахе Тонкс, и решил, что не стоит. Гарри наверняка рассердится. Пусть узнает, когда Беллатрикс Лестрэндж сама с ним свяжется, будет ему приятный сюрприз. 

— Может быть, я перепутал адрес?

— Нет. Там явно кто-то жил.

— Она меня увидела, — сказал Ремус. — Вернее, заметила, что кто-то заглядывает в окно. Было похоже на то, что миссис Лестрэндж чего-то опасается. 

— Ещё я поговорил с Малфоем-старшим. Он согласился уделить мне пять минут своего драгоценного времени после ланча в клубе. 

— А, так его всё-таки принимают в клубах?

— Видимо, решили, что срок давности по его проступку уже истёк. В любом случае, я ничего от него не добился. Он сказал, что виделся со свояченицей. У неё были неприятности с каким-то мужчиной, и она просила денег, чтобы уехать из страны. По его мнению, Беллатрикс Лестрэндж уже пересекла Канал. 

— По-твоему, он говорит правду?

Гарри пожал плечами. 

— Люциус Малфой — такой умелый лжец, что трудно сказать наверняка.

— Ты не спрашивал его, бывала ли миссис Лестрэндж у твоих родителей? 

— Спрашивал. Он ответил, что единственная из Блэков, чьими делами он когда-нибудь интересовался — это его жена.

— Вот это уж наверняка неправда. 

— Даже если и так, уличить я его не могу. — Гарри запустил пятерню в волосы.

— Может быть, супруг миссис Лестрэндж знает, как с ней связаться?

— Он умер от «испанки» в восемнадцатом году.

— Вслед за Войной пришла Чума, — пробормотал Ремус. 

— Это было так несправедливо. — На лице Гарри появилось выражение какой-то детской обиды. — Уже подписали Перемирие, готовились вернуться домой… и тут люди начали умирать. И в Англии было то же самое. Некоторые возвращались к семьям, а семей уже не было. Знаете, что было самое жуткое? Цвет кожи умерших. Какой-то сиреневый. 

— Кобальтовый цианоз. — Ремус принялся шуршать газетами, желая сменить тему. — О, мы прославились! «Ужас в “Вересковом раю”». Что ты сделал с журналисткой, арестовал или столкнул под поезд? 

— Ну что ты. Встретил на станции, усадил рядом с собой в автомобиль и кормил сказками всю дорогу до Лондона. Газетчиков нужно любить. Суперинтендант и так мною недоволен, не хватало ещё плохой прессы. Прессы ещё хуже, чем сейчас, — уточнил он. 

— Разумно, — одобрил Ремус. — Так ты и в политики выбьешься. А чем от тебя так странно пахнет?

Гарри поднял руку и принюхался к рукаву. 

— Наверное, стилтоном. Миссис Макгонагалл попросила привезти немного из Лондона, я и привёз. Такой зрелый, что почти шевелится. Странно, что он не выпрыгнул из машины и не побежал впереди нас. 

— Странно, что ты сам не выпрыгнул из машины. 

— Я собирался, но сержант Уизли меня удержал. Сказал, что это пустяки, а понюхал бы я, чем пахло в комнате его братьев после футбольного матча с однокашниками.

Ремус поморщился, а потом засмеялся.

— Братья — это не всегда благо. 

— Не могу судить, у меня их нет. Может, и были бы, если бы родители остались в живых. 

— У тебя есть кузен.

Гарри ухмыльнулся.

— Исключительный был поганец. В детстве я надеялся, что его сожрёт дракон. Драконов у нас не водилось, кроме моей тётки, которая Дадли обожала, но я верил в чудеса. 

— Он… — Ремус запнулся.

— Жив ли он? Да. — Гарри покачал ногой, глядя на носок ботинка, и прибавил сухо: — Один глаз потерял на Сомме. Служит в банке, двое детей. Недавно с ним виделись, пива выпили. Неплохой получился мужик. Не из всякого дурного семени вырастает дрянь. Сириус мог бы стать этому подтверждением, но вышло иначе. Что с ним произошло?

— Я не знал человека более храброго и верного, — сказал Ремус с грустью. — Не могу представить, что его толкнуло на такой поступок. Наверняка влияние его сумасшедшей матери. Всю жизнь Сириус пытался перестать быть Блэком, но кровь оказалась сильнее. Хуже всего оставаться в неопределённости, знать о поступке, не зная, что к нему привело. 

— Да. — Гарри уставился в пространство. — Поэтому я и должен выяснить, что случилось с моими родителями. Это сидит во мне, как заноза, не даёт покоя. Я пытаюсь вспомнить какие-нибудь детали, но в голове пусто. Что там произошло? Кто в них стрелял? Кто меня вытащил на улицу, в конце концов? 

— Тебе тогда едва год исполнился, Гарри, какие уж тут воспоминания. По делу Питера ничего нового нет?

Гарри вздохнул.

— Петтигрю был затворником, поэтому обычные мотивы — ревность или жадность — можно исключить. Он не мог завести роман с чужой женой или обойти кого-то по службе, поскольку даже из комнаты не выходил. Больших денег у него не было, а если бы и были, некому на них позариться — наследников нет. Единственная странность: на счёт Петтигрю ежемесячно поступала сумма в пятьдесят фунтов. 

— Довольно крупная сумма, — заметил Ремус. 

— Именно. Ты не знаешь, откуда эти деньги? 

— К сожалению, нет. Мы не говорили на такие темы. 

«И вообще ни на какие не говорили», — подумал Ремус с печалью. 

— Наверное, вознаграждение за работу. Может быть, от министерства.

— Нет. Платежи поступали в течение двадцати пяти лет. 

Ремус пожал плечами.

— Не знаю, Гарри. Пятьдесят фунтов в месяц — похоже на ренту или пенсион. Что говорит адвокат? 

— Ему неизвестен источник выплат. Петтигрю присылал деньги наличными, а поверенный относил их в банк.

— Странно. Говоришь, у Питера не осталось родственников?

— Никого, о ком бы мы знали. Он получал много писем?

— Два-три каждый месяц.

— Ты не помнишь имена и адреса отправителей? 

Ремус покраснел.

— Я не читаю адреса на конвертах.

— Очень жаль. Надеюсь, миссис Макгонагалл и Филч окажутся не так щепетильны. Если бы сохранилось хоть что-то из бумаг Петтигрю! Сжёг всё до последнего листочка. 

— Я ещё раз обыщу дом, — пообещал Ремус. — Вдруг что-нибудь найдётся. 

— Если найдёшь, сразу отдай мне или сержанту Уизли. Не предпринимай самостоятельных расследований. 

— Конечно. — Ремус уткнулся в газету. 

Гарри помрачнел. 

— Это не игра, Ремус. Не ввязывайся.

Ремус посмотрел на него с любопытством.

— Думаете, убийца станет охотиться за мной? 

— Если решит, будто ты что-то знаешь.

— Но я ничего не знаю.

— Возможно, тебе так только кажется.

— Значит, есть смысл продолжать. 

— Тебе что, не хватает острых ощущений?

Ремус пожал плечами и вытащил сигарету. 

— Северус недавно сказал, что ему легче переносить опасность, чем скуку. В этом определённо что-то есть. Впрочем, не в острых ощущениях дело. Я всего лишь хочу помочь. 

— Спасибо тебе, но не заходи слишком далеко. 

— Хорошо, — покладисто сказал Ремус.

Он не собирался предпринимать ничего опасного, а если в этом вдруг возникнет необходимость, Гарри, безусловно, согласится, что этого требовали обстоятельства и поступить иначе было нельзя. Так к чему спорить?

— А где Снейп? — вдруг вспомнил Гарри и огляделся, как будто до сих пор не осознавал того факта, что Северуса с ними нет. 

— Наверное, в своей комнате или на прогулке. Позвать его?

— Не нужно. Я просто удивлён, что он в кои-то веки упустил возможность сунуть в это дело свой длинный нос. 

Из-за окна донёсся тихий звук. Ремус живо поднял глаза. 

— Ты ничего не слышал?

— Нет.

Звук, безусловно, доносился с веранды, на которой так удобно курить в тишине и уединении. 

— Может, войдёшь? — спросил Ремус громко. 

— О боже! — Гарри закатил глаза. — Мне теперь каждый раз проверять, не подслушивает ли кто-нибудь под дверью или у окна? 

— Было бы нелишним, — ответил Ремус, довольный тем, что на этот раз попался не он. — Северус, зайди наконец!

— Сейчас, — проворчал тот. — У меня пиджак за кресло зацепился. Почему бы вам не поставить нормальную мебель вместо этой рухляди, из которой прутья торчат? — выговорил он Ремусу, появляясь в гостиной и старательно избегая сердитого взгляда Поттера. 

— Оно очень удобное, — ответил Ремус, — просто к нему надо привыкнуть. 

— Почему вы сразу не вошли? — осведомился Гарри.

— Если вы хотели поговорить со мной, так бы сразу и сказали. Я что, подозреваемый? 

Ремус наконец закурил и протянул зажигалку Северусу. Тот затянулся, уселся в свободное кресло и поглядел на Гарри с пренебрежительной миной. 

— Почему бы и нет? Северус Снейп — отличный кандидат в убийцы, — произнёс Гарри врастяжку. — Он знал Петтигрю до войны, у них были контакты и на фронте. 

— Петтигрю узнал, что Северус Снейп шпион, — подхватил Северус, — но ему было неведомо, что оный Снейп остался жив. А когда узнал, решил выдать Снейпа властям, и тот предотвратил своё разоблачение простым и эффективным способом. Горничная Миртл Уоррен стала невольной свидетельницей преступления. Как только Снейп узнал об этом, то хватил её по голове кирпичом и утопил в озере, предварительно создав себе алиби с помощью ничего не подозревающего Ремуса Люпина. 

— И вправду, — заметил Ремус, — ничего не стоит вылезти из окна и спуститься по дереву, которое растёт напротив, а потом снова забраться в комнату.

Снейп кивнул.

— Хитрая бестия этот Северус Снейп, не оставил ни одной улики, — сказал он. — Трудно нам будет его разоблачить.

— И снова мы вернулись к тому, с чего начали, — подытожил Гарри. — Убийства мог совершить любой человек, находившийся в доме или вне его. Обе жертвы были не слишком сильны, а значит и убийце особой силы не требовалось, к тому же он застиг их врасплох. 

— Он или она, — поправил Ремус. — Убийцей мог быть как мужчина, так и женщина. 

— И никаких холмсовских штучек, которые позволили бы нам выйти на след: ни камушков, встречающихся только на южном побережье Австралии, ни шестерёнки от швейцарских часов. Мы даже не нашли кирпич, которым ударили мисс Уоррен.

— Скорее всего, его зашвырнули в озеро, — предположил Ремус.

— А если бы даже он нашёлся, какой нам от него прок? — меланхолически закончил Гарри и запустил руку в шевелюру, мигом превратив её в подобие вороньего гнезда. 

— Шпилька, — сказал Ремус.

— Я проконсультировался у ювелира. Украшение старое, ручной работы, предположительно начало восемнадцатого века, Франция. Наши люди ходят по антикварным лавкам в Лондоне, но я думаю, что это бесполезно, и вообще сомневаюсь, что шпилька имеет отношение к убийству. Где её нашли, в вороньем гнезде? Птица могла притащить её откуда угодно. Может быть, она валялась в саду как раз с восемнадцатого века. 

— Медальон Блэка, — напомнил Северус. 

Гарри помрачнел.

— Я звонил Альбусу. Спросил, есть ли шанс, что Сириус здесь, в Англии. 

— И что он сказал?

— Ответил, что это крайне маловероятно. О его появлении стало бы известно… но как можно быть в этом уверенным до конца?

— Блэк мог добить Петтигрю, если бы тот его увидел, — сказал Северус. – Так сказать, завершить начатое.

— И что? — Гарри вспыхнул. — Где же он тогда? Никто не видел похожего на него человека ни в доме, ни в деревне. Сириус не из тех, кому легко остаться незамеченным. Где он прячется — на дне озера или в мышиной могилке? Ещё скажите, что шпилька тоже его.

— Доббин и Малфой видели призрака. 

— Если Сириус призрак, то ловить его бесполезно, а если нет, то он должен где-то жить и что-то есть, — отрезал Гарри. — Я не верю, что это Сириус и что он вообще вернулся с континента. Скорее всего, его и в живых-то нет. 

Северус пожал плечами.

— На мой взгляд, эта версия не хуже прочих, тем более, что с другими версиями у вас негусто. 

— Вам вообще нет необходимости выдвигать какие-либо версии, это дело полиции. — Гарри помолчал, успокаиваясь. — К слову, о Дамблдоре: завтра он хочет с нами встретиться.

— И со мной? — спросил Ремус.

— Да. 

— Я не поеду, — сказал Снейп.

— Почему?

— Не хочу. 

— Может, позвоните и скажете ему?

— Нет. Пусть сам позвонит, если ему это нужно. 

Голос Снейпа повысился, лицо покраснело. Ремус взглянул на Гарри и незаметно покачал головой. 

— Совсем забыл рассказать: утром мы с Доббином чинили ставню и обнаружили, что кто-то заглядывал в дом снаружи. Может быть, послать кого-нибудь осмотреть окно?

— Ставню починили? — спросил Гарри.

— Да.

— Тогда нет смысла. Если там и были улики, вы уже всё уничтожили. Ещё что-нибудь?

— Миссис Макгонагалл предложила организовать ночные дежурства. 

— Через мой труп, — решительно сказал Гарри. — Когда моё тело будет плавать в крови на подъездной дороге, можете ходить патрулями ночами напролёт и искать своей смерти, но сейчас я вам это запрещаю.

— Нет так нет, — согласился Ремус. 

Северуса разговор позабавил.

— Что бы ты стал делать, Люпин, если бы получил согласие? Соврал бы, что Поттер даже слушать тебя не захотел?

Именно так Ремус и собирался поступить, и догадливость Снейпа была ему не очень приятна.

Гарри рассмеялся, но в его смехе не чувствовалось веселья.

— Что это вас так рассмешило? — надменно спросил Северус. 

— Неважно. — Гарри взглянул на Ремуса. — Ты будешь на моей стороне в этом деле?

— Я всегда на твоей стороне.

— Даже если Сириус не совершал этих убийств, но находится в Англии, я буду вынужден его задержать. Ты сумеешь смириться с этим — с тем, что его будут судить и казнят за государственную измену? Или дашь ему уйти? Сможешь отвергнуть старую дружбу?

Ремус беспомощно взглянул на Гарри. Он знал, в чём состоит его долг, но не был до конца уверен, что сумеет его исполнить. 

— Не подвергайте его искушению, — посоветовал Снейп холодно. — Если Блэк здесь, задержите его сами. Разве Люпин должен этим заниматься? 

В груди у Ремуса потеплело. Всего неделей раньше он даже представить не мог, что Снейп когда-нибудь станет его защищать. 

Украдкой протянув руку, Ремус скользнул пальцами по рукаву Северуса, на миг сжал его запястье под манжетой. Потом быстро отдёрнул руку. Северус повернул голову и взглянул Ремусу в глаза. В этом взгляде не было возмущения или насмешки, только печаль, усталость и что-то ещё. Ремус надеялся, что правильно расшифровал это выражение, во всяком случае, ему очень хотелось в это верить, — ему показалось, что это была надежда. 

— Рон… Сержант Уизли с констеблями должны были обыскать лес возле озера, — сказал Гарри, не заметивший этого краткого обмена взглядами. — Узнаю, нашли ли они что-нибудь.

— Чёрта с два они нашли, — прокомментировал Снейп, с презрительной усмешкой взглянув на захлопнувшуюся за Гарри дверь. 

Вечерний сумрак сгущался, заря, медленно тускнея, оседала за лес. В саду смолкла песня дрозда, зато в кустах сирени возле чёрного хода противно завыли: деревенские коты явились в гости к Овсянке и Миссис Норрис. 

— Почему ты всегда одет, как пугало, Люпин? — спросил Северус с внезапным раздражением. 

— Ну… мы же в деревне, — пробормотал Ремус, растерявшись от внезапного нападения. 

— Что-то я не видел на миссис Макгонагалл мешковатых юбок и вытянутых кардиганов. К тому же ты и в Оксфорде так одевался. 

— Значит, таков мой стиль. Чего ты вдруг на меня напустился?

Северус вздохнул. Складки на его переносице разгладились. 

— Сам не знаю. Меня всё вдруг стало раздражать.

— Это из-за приглашения Альбуса? Ты не хочешь с ним говорить и злишься, что приходится ему отказывать? 

— Да, такое вполне возможно, — согласился Северус, прямо взглянув Ремусу в глаза. — Наверное, тебе это трудно понять. Вы же друзья.

— Мы хорошие знакомые, — возразил Ремус, — но друзья? Нет, не думаю. Как я могу подружиться с человеком, которому не ровня?

Ремус тут же пожалел о своей откровенности, но Северус не дал ему покончить с этой темой. 

— Ну-ну, — сказал он поощрительно. — Продолжай. 

— Не знаю, стоит ли. 

— Да ладно тебе. Говори. 

— Ну… — Ремус потёр глаза пальцами. — Даже не знаю, как тебе объяснить. Когда мне было семь, я гостил у дяди. У него было два сына примерно моего возраста, один чуть старше, другой немного младше. Мы с кузенами подружились, но, как это всегда бывает у детей, не обходилось без ссор и розыгрышей, иногда довольно жестоких. Однажды старший кузен уговорил меня сунуть палец в отверстие бутылки. Палец застрял. Кузены, конечно, хохотали, а я был на грани слёз. До сих пор помню, каким глупым и беспомощным я себя чувствовал и как боялся, что мне так и не удастся вытащить палец, и он отомрёт и отвалится. Наконец дяде надоело глядеть на мои мучения. Он подозвал меня и освободил от этой чёртовой бутылки. При этом он не ругал меня и не насмешничал, напротив, глядел на меня с такой доброй, терпеливой улыбкой, что я почувствовал себя полным ничтожеством и всё-таки разревелся. Честное слово, я бы предпочёл злорадство кузенов этому искреннему, но такому унизительному для меня сочувствию. Иногда Альбус напоминает мне дядю, снимающего бутылку с моего пальца. Он настолько меня превосходит, что в иные моменты я бы лучше оказался в компании самого недоброжелательного из моих недругов. 

— Да, Люпин, — сказал Северус после паузы. — Ты просто находка для психоаналитика. Всё равно что какой-нибудь «человек-волк». Впрочем, мне всё это хорошо знакомо. Но есть у Альбуса и неоспоримое достоинство: он считает, что люди не должны страдать без причины.

— Это достоинство?

— Безусловно. Очень многие думают иначе. 

— У Альбуса и других достоинств не счесть. 

— Например?

— Он терпит глупость с таким непринуждённым великодушием, что люди в его присутствии не считают себя глупыми.

— Этому я никогда не научусь, — признал Северус. 

Они ещё немного помолчали. Ремус косился на скрещенные ноги Северуса и раздумывал, как бы незаметно потрогать его за колено, чтобы убедить, что оно вправду такое жёсткое, каким кажется. Наконец он взял газету, отброшенную Гарри, и развернул её, чтобы занять руки чем-нибудь невинным. 

— Ты не пытался избавиться от… от некоторых своих пристрастий? — спросил Северус.  
Это было близко к грубости, но Ремус решил не обижаться. 

— Я интересовался этим вопросом. Альбус сказал, что излечение невозможно, поскольку это не болезнь. Если бороться со своими влечениями, то лишь искалечишь себе жизнь.

— Гм. Что ж, полагаю, он знает, о чём говорит.

Это прозвучало ещё грубее, но Ремус воспользовался случаем, чтобы разрешить некоторые свои сомнения. 

— А у тебя и Альбуса… — Он запнулся, однако собрался с силами и продолжил: — Ваши отношения всегда были только рабочими? 

Северус поднял брови. В его глазах мелькнуло веселье.

— Ты имеешь в виду, не были ли мы любовниками? Не соблазнил ли меня Альбус, пользуясь моей невменяемостью? Какой ты хам, Люпин! Альбус знает о твоих подозрениях?

— Я его спрошу, если ты не ответишь, — упрямо сказал Ремус. 

— Однако! Хотел бы я на это взглянуть. Нет, между нами ничего такого нет и не было. Честно говоря, одна мысль об этом меня ужасает. Это хуже, чем инцест. 

Ремус кивнул, чувствуя неимоверное облегчение.

— О ком ещё ты хочешь узнать? — ласково осведомился Северус. — О Люциусе Малфое?

Ремус вопросительно поглядел на него. 

— Не скажу, Люпин. — Северус злорадно ухмыльнулся. — Мучайся. Что пишут?

— Где? — тупо спросил Ремус. 

— В газете, которую ты держишь. Там есть что-нибудь про нас?

— Про нас?

— Про убийства. Да что с тобой такое? Дай сюда. 

Северус взял газету и прочёл вслух:

— «Полиция никак не нападёт на след. Кто совершил двойное убийство?» Можно подумать, что это скачки: Полиция против Убийцы. 

«Или матч по регби, — подумал Ремус, — где все правила прописаны заранее. Как будто у убийства есть правила». 

— Предсказуемо и скучно, — заключил Северус. — Возможно, Скитер напишет что-нибудь повеселее. 

— Надеюсь, что нет. Гарри её приручил.

— Скитер нельзя приручить. Рита подобна мустангу, вольно несущемуся по просторам газетных прерий и перемахивающему любые моральные барьеры. 

— Ты её знаешь?

— Хуже, чем нам обоим хотелось бы. У нас была возможность, но не хватило каких-нибудь двух бокалов шампанского. — Снейп издал сдавленный смешок. 

— Всё-таки ты чертовски странный, — заметил Ремус, невольно улыбнувшись в ответ. 

— Здесь все странные. Вот почему я считаю это место сносным. Быть нормальным — это так скучно.

— C такими воззрениями тебе не следует избегать поездок к Альбусу. 

Северус криво усмехнулся.

— Ненормальность не обязательно означает безумие. Я бы предпочёл какое-то время держаться от безумия подальше. 

— Альбус всегда старался держать тебя от безумия подальше.

— Вовсе нет. Он старался научить меня контролировать безумие, но я не сумел. Никто, кроме Дамблдора, не умеет ходить по лезвию бритвы и не порезаться. Однажды порежется и он. — Снейп быстро взглянул на Ремуса. — Думаешь, я завидую?

— Нет. 

— А я завидую. Почему ему всё так легко? 

— Я не думаю, что Альбусу легко. 

— Ты его не понимаешь. Ты слишком прекраснодушный. Как князь Мышкин. 

Ремус задумался, комплимент это или порицание. Ему очень нравился князь Мышкин, но он подозревал, что Снейп относится к Мышкину иначе.

Ремус поглядел на Северуса. Развлекается он или злится? Иногда он казался Ремусу пришельцем из другого мира с совершенно иными правилами и законами. В таком мире могла бы существовать даже магия, и не исключено, что чёрная, — магия, которая убивает. 

— А я на кого похож? Из героев Достоевского, я имею в виду? 

«На Настасью Филипповну», — подумал Ремус, однако благоразумно промолчал. За такой ответ Снейп сжёг бы его в камине. 

— Не знаю.

— Наверное, на Раскольникова. Такой же бесполезный и ненормальный. 

— Северус, перестань. Ты себя заводишь. 

— А чем ещё здесь заниматься?

— Ты уже скучаешь? 

— Я почти готов кого-нибудь убить. — Снейп тряхнул головой. Глаза у него блестели — слишком ярко, как показалось Ремусу. 

— Ты не пил сегодня?

— Люпин, ты такой нудный. Нет, не пил. 

— А успокоительные ты принимаешь? 

— Отвяжись.

— Я только спросил.

— Да, принимал! — Снейп ощерился, словно его загоняли в угол. 

— Пожалуйста, не сердись. Ты не должен забывать о лекарствах. 

— Я не забываю, — процедил Северус. — Ещё что-нибудь?

— Ты сказал, что тебе скучно. Ты же не собираешься пытаться найти преступника сам? 

— Если бы я мог! 

— Гарри предупреждал, чтобы мы ни во что не совались, — вырвалось у Ремуса. 

Предупреждение Гарри относилось только к нему, но опасность могла угрожать всем потенциальным свидетелям. Как можно поручиться, что убийце не взбредёт в голову, будто Северус видел что-то, представляющее угрозу для преступника? За себя Ремус не волновался, но Северус его беспокоил. 

— А что случится, если я отвергну это деликатное предупреждение? — осведомился Северус. — И что оно означает? Куда именно я не должен соваться? 

— Ты мог бы посидеть у себя в комнате и выходить как можно реже. 

По лицу Северуса стало понятно, что это был неправильный ответ. 

— Недолго, всего несколько дней, — уточнил Ремус. — Пока не станет ясно, что здесь безопасно. 

Лучше бы он ничего не уточнял. 

— Я просто… — начал Ремус сначала и осёкся под холодным взглядом. 

— Ты теперь моя сиделка? — сказал Северус с сарказмом. 

— Вовсе нет, но…

Северус встал с дивана.

— Я сам за собой присмотрю, Люпин. 

Ремус не нашёлся, что ответить. Северус бросил газету ему на колени — так бросают перчатку — и скрестил руки на груди. Судя по взгляду, желчи в нём накопилось немало. Ремус решил выслушать отповедь молча, понимая, что сопротивление разозлит Северуса ещё больше. К несчастью, понимал он и то, что долго не выдержит: желание оправдаться или гнев скоро возьмут верх над его благоразумием, и тогда они с Северусом разругаются не на шутку. 

В коридоре послышался глухой звук: словно кто-то налетел на стену. Северус обернулся, злость на лице сменилась удивлением. Дверь открылась, и в комнату быстро, почти бегом вошла Гермиона. 

— А! — сказала она, окинув их быстрым взглядом. — Я думала, тут никого нет. 

— Я близок к тому, чтобы никем и оказаться, — ответил Ремус. 

— Что? — Гермиона растерянно моргнула. 

— Да так. Если мы мешаем, то можем уйти.

— Говори за себя, Люпин, — немедленно рявкнул Северус. 

— Нет, не уходите, — ответила Гермиона рассеянно. 

Ремус отвлёкся от собственных несчастий и взглянул на неё внимательней. Сейчас она сама на себя не походила. По её губам блуждала улыбка, щёки горели. Строгий узел волос готов был развалиться, каштановые пряди выбивались из него, словно солнечные лучи из облака. Заметив взгляд Ремуса, Гермиона смутилась. 

— Споткнулась, — сказала она. — О Нострадамуса. 

Быстро взглянув в зеркало, Гермиона поправила волосы. На её аккуратном носике проступила россыпь веснушек. Трудно было представить, что на этот нос скоро водрузят очки в роговой оправе. 

Ремус хотел спросить, не случилось ли чего, но Гермиона его опередила.

— Что-то случилось?

— Не знаю. Мы разговаривали с профессором Снейпом, и, кажется, я его обидел. 

Северус бросил на Ремуса взгляд, полный ледяного презрения. 

— Ничего страшного, — сказала Гермиона и снова поправила волосы. — Вам не нужно опекать профессора Снейпа. Насколько я вижу, он уже вполне способен о себе позаботиться. 

— Вообще-то, доктор Грейнджер, это вы нам мешаете, — сказал Снейп без тени любезности. — Почему бы вам не уйти?

Видя её молчаливое неодобрение, он прибавил: 

— Ваш Люпин в полной безопасности.

— Хорошо. Только постарайтесь не довести себя до нервного припадка. 

— Вас не касается, что я делаю.

Гермиона открыла рот, потом снова закрыла, ничего не сказав.

— Или касается? — преисполнился подозрения Снейп. — Дамблдор велел вам следить за мной? 

— Конечно, нет. Спорьте, сколько хотите. — Гермиона улыбнулась какому-то воспоминанию и вышла из комнаты так же быстро, как вошла.

— Что с ней такое? — задумался Ремус.

— Понятия не имею. Если у тебя больше нет для меня ценных советов и указаний, я тоже пойду.

— Мне не хочется, чтобы тебя стукнули кирпичом по голове и утопили в озере, только и всего. Разумеется, ты можешь поступать, как считаешь нужным. 

Снейп пристально посмотрел на него. 

— Чрезмерная забота раздражает, тебе стоит это усвоить. Лично я вообще никакой не выношу. 

Ремус улыбнулся.

— Тебе стоит попрактиковаться в том, чтобы принимать заботу хоть иногда. А я попрактикуюсь в том, чтобы сдерживать её проявления… хоть иногда. 

— Договорились, — проворчал Северус. 

***

Кровать была удобной, одеяло окутывало Ремуса, как тёплое облако. Из окна струился свежий ветерок. Всё располагало к спокойному сну, но заснуть не получалось. Ремус вертелся с боку на бок, не в состоянии расслабиться. Мозг работал, пытаясь найти разные объяснения для каждого события в отдельности и для всех вместе. Всё происходящее должно было иметь какой-то смысл, однако Ремус не мог его уловить. Перед ним словно высыпали кучу кусочков головоломки, и прежде чем взяться её собирать, следовало определить, одна тут головоломка или их несколько. 

Ремус встал, оделся и вышел из спальни. Брюм тоскливо заскулил ему вслед. 

— Ну хорошо, — проворчал Ремус. — Идём со мной, полуночник. 

Они спустились по лестнице и вышли в сад. 

Окна большого дома были темны — люди за ними спали. Ремус представил, как по садовой решётке добирается до окна Северуса с нарциссом в зубах, и фыркнул. Брюм прижался к нему, задрал узкую морду, уставившись одиноким глазом в лицо хозяина. Ремус почесал его аристократическую бородку. 

— Брюм, Брюм! Почему люди не могут любить, как ты?

Они пошли по утоптанной, чуть влажной дорожке, углубляясь в сад. 

Стояла та ночь, о которой мечтают многие жители городов. Сад походил на шахматную доску с клетками неправильной формы — узор из чёрных теней и освещённых луной участков. Вершины деревьев чуть заметно колыхались, а у земли стояла тишь, листья на живых изгородях не шевелились. Издалека донёсся крик совы. 

Тёмная масса дома чётким силуэтом вырисовывалась на фоне неба. Однажды Ремус предложил оставлять на ночь над дверью зажжённую керосиновую лампу, но Минерва воспротивилась — лишние расходы. 

Хорошо, что у него есть Минерва. Сам Ремус редко задумывался о расходах. Война отучила его строить планы. Существует лишь настоящее. Если повезёт, за ним последует другое настоящее. Ремус перестал думать об убийствах, теперь он просто дышал свежим воздухом, наслаждался тишиной и покоем. До слуха доносились только шелест ветвей и отдалённый рокот ночного экспресса. Остановившись, Ремус неторопливо закурил сигарету и еще раз оглядел дом.

С противоположной стороны донёсся треск. Брюм глухо заворчал. Ремус обернулся, но не увидел ничего, кроме неподвижных теней. Должно быть, в кустах ходила лиса или с дерева упала сухая ветка. Брюм зарычал громче и рванулся в кусты. Ремус придержал его за ошейник. В это время года лисы ещё не бесятся, но Ремус всё же не хотел, чтобы Брюм ввязался в драку и его покусали. 

Внезапно он понял, как тихо стало вокруг. Стих перестук колёс ночного поезда, смолкли голоса ночных птиц и даже листья больше не шелестели. Тишина была глубокой, как могила. Ремус посмотрел на Брюма, и тот ответил ему взглядом, говорившим: «Опасность близко!» Шерсть на его загривке встопорщилась, он снова зарычал. От этого звука по позвоночнику Ремуса пробежали мурашки.

— Пойдём домой, — сказал он.

— Не так быстро. 

— Я знаю вас, — сказал Ремус, глядя в лицо особе, вышедшей из кустов. 

Издали её, одетую в длинный, не по росту плащ, грязный цветастый шейный платок и картуз, из-под которого выбивались несколько чёрных прядей, вполне можно было принять за цыгана. Впрочем, если бы Ремус увидел её в фуражке за рулём кадиллака Люциуса Малфоя, то снова принял бы её за шофёра.

— Я тоже вас знаю, хоть мы и не представлены. — Беллатрикс Лестрэндж повела дулом револьвера и непринуждённо улыбнулась. — Как это удобно, что вы вышли прогуляться, иначе мне пришлось бы проникнуть в коттедж, а мне не слишком нравилась эта идея.

— Почему? Я живу там один и не запираю дверей.

— Знаю, но я не люблю закрытых пространств. На свежем воздухе гораздо приятнее. Как говорил один мой знакомый, есть место для манёвра. К тому же, коттедж слишком близко к дому, а постояльцы, кажется, обожают ночами бродить по саду. Очень мило с вашей стороны выбрать такое уединённое место.

— Наверное, озеро было бы ещё предпочтительнее. 

— Право, не знаю. — Миссис Лестрэндж поправила платок свободной рукой. — Там стало довольно беспокойно. Полиция там что-то искала весь день — интересно, что?

— Кирпич, которым вы ударили Миртл. 

— Боже мой, зачем он им понадобился? — Миссис Лестрэндж казалась искренне удивлённой. — Разве на кирпичах остаются отпечатки? И потом, я ведь всё равно была в перчатках. 

— Вы были там сегодня?

— Пёс всегда возвращается к своей блевотине. — Миссис Лестрэндж вздохнула и покачала головой. — Эти библейские пророки ужасно грубы, не правда ли? А потом родители спрашивают детей, где они набрались таких выражений. Да, я была сегодня на озере. Проезжала мимо на велосипеде и остановилась посмотреть. Я живу тут неподалёку, снимаю комнату у одной фермерши. Констебль сказал мне: «Проезжайте, мэм, проезжайте». 

Миссис Лестрэндж тихо, искренне рассмеялась. 

— Убирайся, — сказал Ремус Брюму. 

Пёс взглянул на него, потом — на миссис Лестрэндж. Она зашипела, как змея, и топнула ногой. Пёс сжался, его хвост повис, уши опустились.

Лестрэндж склонила голову набок. Её зубы снова блеснули, белые и острые, как у дьяволицы. 

— Пшёл! — Ремус пнул Брюма.

Тот отскочил с жалобным визгом и поглядел так, будто не мог поверить в происходящее. Сердце Ремуса разрывалось от жалости, но он должен был отогнать Брюма в безопасное место. Он рявкнул на пса ещё раз, стараясь вложить в окрик как можно больше злости. Наконец Брюм отбежал в сторону и спрятался в кустах.

— Вы настолько любите свою шавку? — осведомилась Лестрэндж журчащим голосом. 

— Что вам нужно, в конец концов? 

— Перестаньте! Терпеть не могу, когда люди прикидываются глупцами. — Лестрэндж сузила глаза, верхняя губа вздёрнулась в презрительной гримасе. — Вы не должны были влезать в это дело, но раз уж влезли, придётся от вас избавиться. 

— Как пришлось избавиться от Миртл?

— Вот уж кто никогда не прикидывался глупее, чем есть. В жизни не встречала таких дур. 

— Это она должна была привести Питера на встречу? 

Лестрэндж нахмурилась. 

— Да, но он даже не смог заставить себя выйти из дома, крыса несчастная. Тогда я отдала горничной книжку, чтобы спрятала её в условленном месте. Припугнула девчонку хорошенько: сказала, что если она не выполнит поручения или расскажет кому-нибудь, что видела меня, её повесят за государственную измену.

— Так это была ваша книжка?

— В том-то и дело, что не моя! — взвизгнула Лестрэндж. — Вольф, конечно, рано или поздно выяснил бы, где я была и к кому ездила. Он бы добрался до этой горничной, и она всё бы рассказала про меня, Петтигрю и книжку. Вольф и так на меня зол, но после этого… — Беллатрикс затрясла головой. Картуз слетел, и чёрные кудри рассыпались по её плечам. 

— Я думал, вы расправились с Миртл как со свидетелем.

— Так и есть. — Лестрэндж склонила голову набок и ослепительно улыбнулась. — Ну сами посудите, Люпин, как я могла оставить её в живых? Это было бы в высшей степени неразумно. 

Голова у Ремуса пошла кругом. Если Питер не вышел из дома и Миртл пришлось отнести и спрятать в кладовой книжку, принадлежащую какому-то Вольфу, то как Питер оказался в саду? 

— Миртл видела, как вы убили Петтигрю?

На миг лицо Лестрэндж застыло, глаза округлились. Она выглядела точь-в-точь, как фарфоровая кукла: белоснежная кожа, огромные глаза с ресницами невероятной длины и маленький алый рот.

— Может, и убила, — произнесла она кокетливо. — Очень может быть. Вам это, наверное, неприятно? Сириус рассказывал, какой вы мягкотелый. 

Ремусу словно проткнули сердце иглой.

— Так и говорил? — вырвалось у него.

— Я вас обидела? — Лестрэндж захихикала. — Ну, я не виновата. Это всё Сириус. Разве можно говорить такие вещи про друзей? Но он был злой, вы не знали? В отличие от вас. Да, Сириус так и говорил: «Добрый старина Рем», «Рем у нас добряк», «Рем вечно всех жалеет». Это ведь и значит «мягкотелый», правда?

— Для вас — безусловно, — подтвердил Ремус. 

Он почувствовал, как его губы расползаются в улыбке, и вернул серьёзное выражение лица. 

— Но Питера-то вы зачем убили? 

— Я всегда думала, он из вас самый тупой. Сириус говорил про него так. Ремус слишком мягкосердечный, Питер чересчур простодушный, а Джеймс… О, Джеймс сиял, подобно солнцу! — Голос Лестрэндж поднялся до визга. — Храбрый, великодушный, замечательный, безупречный Джеймс! Он даже гадит бриллиантами! Ах, простите! Он, кажется, умер, и жёнушка его вместе с ним? Какое горе, какая досада! Бедный Сириус, мне так тебя жаль… — Беллатрикс закашлялась, вытерла рот тыльной стороной ладони и взглянула на Ремуса сверкающими, как у больного лихорадкой, глазами. 

— Не знаю, что Сириус вам сделал, но его больше нет, — тихо сказал Ремус. 

— И вас сейчас не станет. Зачем вы только нашли ту фотографию?

Ремус хотел напомнить Лестрэндж, что снимок видели сестра Беллатрикс и её племянница, но опомнился и промолчал. Кто знает, что придёт в эту безумную голову? А если миссис Лестрэндж убьёт его, и он никого не успеет предупредить? Возможно, Беллатрикс не подумает про остальных свидетелей. И что, в конце концов, такого на этом снимке?

— Да что на ней, в конце концов, такого, что непременно нужно меня убить? 

Беллатрикс повела подбородком. Вид у неё сделался растерянный. 

— Если бы всё открылось, Дамблдор не стал бы мне помогать, — сказала она туманно. — Кажется, Дамблдор знает всё на свете, а про меня кое-чего не знал. Теперь поздно, деньги я получила, и билет на пароход у меня. Наверное, рано или поздно он догадается, кто убил вас и девчонку, но это уже всё равно. 

Лестрэндж вскинула голову каким-то змееподобным, нечеловеческим движением.

— Вы ведь всё поняли, зачем скрывать? — произнесла она вкрадчиво. — Вы шпионили за мной и заставили участвовать в слежке мою же племянницу. Я видела вас в окне, вы наблюдали, как Люциус передаёт мне деньги. И эта фотография — знаю, зачем вы всё это делали, но я этого больше не потерплю, хватит с меня этого подлого Петтигрю! Это мои деньги, вам их не видать!

— Какие деньги? — Ремус разозлился. — Вы не в своём уме!

— Не смейте называть меня сумасшедшей! — зашипела Лестрэндж. — Я в рассудке, я совершенно здорова! Думаете объявить меня безумной и списать на это все ваши штучки? Не выйдет! Я всегда прекрасно понимала, что делаю. Поттеров я убила по необходимости. Так надо было, я выполняла приказ. Я не сумасшедшая! 

— Что?

— Не сумасшедшая! — крикнула Беллатрикс. 

— Убила Поттеров? Джеймса и Лили? 

— Ну да, ну да. Я получила при этом удовольствие, признаю, — кивнула Лестрэндж. — Кто бы смог раз за разом смотреть на их самодовольные физиономии, на то, как Сириус глаз не сводит с этого чёртова Джеймса и его гнусного, визжащего отродья, и не захотеть их всех прикончить? Но! — Беллатрикс подняла дуло револьвера на манер указательного пальца. — Я не сделала этого, пока мне не приказали. Если бы я была сумасшедшая, я бы убила их ублюдка, а я его не тронула. И очень жаль. Если бы он вовремя подох, я была бы в безопасности. 

Ремус машинально шагнул навстречу Лестрэндж. Она с размаху ударила его по лицу револьвером и отскочила. Кровь Ремуса закипела, все чувства обострились — все звериные чувства, поглотившие человеческие. Больше его не сдерживали ни сострадание, ни стыд. Перед ним была жертва, маленькая и слабая. Убить её было просто, хоть она и размахивала револьвером. 

Ремус легко уклонился от очередного выпада и ударил Беллатрикс кулаком в челюсть. Женщина отлетела назад, гравий захрустел, когда она упала на дорожку. Она выстрелила наугад и промахнулась. Ремус с размаху пнул её в бок, почувствовав, как ребро ломается от удара. С губ Лестрэндж сорвался вопль боли. 

Этот звук отрезвил Ремуса. Он разом пришёл в себя и замер, потрясённый собственным поступком. 

Драгоценное мгновение было потеряно: Беллатрикс вскочила на ноги, наставив на Ремуса дуло револьвера. Её лицо пылало от ярости, по щеке тянулась серебристая дорожка от слёз. Она тяжело дышала и клонилась набок, прижимая ладонь левой руки к повреждённому ребру.

— Мне жаль. Простите меня. 

Ремус поднял руки ладонями вперёд. Он не сдавался, он просил Беллатрикс одуматься. «Достаточно смертей», — говорил его жест. 

Ремус знал, что больше не станет драться. Его потрясло, как сильно в нём было желание убить. Словно какая-то неведомая сила приказала ему: «Действуй!», и он с радостью подчинился. Неужели это было его собственное побуждение? Теперь ему было проще умереть, чем ударить Лестрэндж снова, и она это поняла. Чёрные глаза засияли злобным весельем, с губ сорвался хриплый смешок. Беллатрикс не собиралась никого щадить. 

«Это конец», — отстранённо подумал Ремус. 

Беллатрикс в себе не сомневалась. Если она и медлила, то не из жалости, а лишь из стремления помучить. 

Серая тень выскочила из кустов, свирепая и стремительная, как первобытный волк. Брюм прыгнул и с рычанием впился в плечо Лестрэндж. Брызнула кровь. Женщина закричала, грянул выстрел. Брюм заскулил и упал. Ремус бросился к ним. Он слышал свой собственный голос, который звал Брюма. Ему казалось, что воздух вокруг превратился в смолу, которая замедляла его движения и голос. Он склонился над Брюмом, и Беллатрикс с силой лягнула его, попав носком ботинка в челюсть. Зубы Ремуса лязгнули, в глазах потемнело, рот наполнился кровью. С трудом выпрямившись, Ремус сунул руку в карман. Хоть что-нибудь… но там не оказалось ничего, кроме амулета гри-гри. Ремус размахнулся и швырнул его в лицо Лестрэндж. Она отпрыгнула и брезгливо вытерла лицо.

— Что за мерзость? Я… 

Договорить она не успела. Дуло револьвера в её руке задралось, грянул выстрел. 

Ремус не почувствовал толчка от пули, входящей в тело.

«Промахнулась? — подумал он. — Или это шок, и сейчас боль придёт?»

Беллатрикс поглядела на него полным изумления взглядом. Её тело изящно изогнулось, ноги подкосились, и она рухнула наземь. 

Ремус услышал судорожный вздох и повернул голову. 

Тонкая девичья фигурка застыла под деревом. Зелёная шаль, серебристое платье, белые волосы — она почти сливалась с садом, точно призрак или эльфийская принцесса. 

— Я услышала крики и выстрел, — сказала она. — А потом увидела, как она… как эта женщина пытается вас застрелить. Я убила её?

Ремус наклонился над Беллатрикс, лежащей навзничь. Её глаза были неподвижны, кукольные ресницы не дрожали. 

— Да. 

Луна подошла и встала рядом с ним.

— Это Беллатрикс Лестрэндж, — сказала она. 

— Вы были с ней знакомы?

— Нет, но я знала, кто она. 

— Где вы взяли пистолет? 

— Мне его подарили. Уже давно. Когда убили мистера Петтигрю, папа позвонил мне и велел носить пистолет с собой. — Луна рассеянно поглядела на свой маленький «бульдог», словно вдруг забыла, что это такое, и уронила его в траву. 

— Хорошо, что вы его послушали.

— Я всегда слушаю папу. У него случаются предчувствия. Что теперь со мной будет? 

— Ничего. Идите в дом, мисс Лавгуд. Вас здесь не было, вы спали и видели сны. Это я застрелил миссис Лестрэндж.

Луна помедлила, посмотрела на Беллатрикс, потом на Ремуса. Её губы приоткрылись.

— Мне нужно сказать вам кое-что, — прошептала она. 

Обрывки сведений, полученных от Гермионы и Тонкс, соединились в голове Ремуса. 

— Я знаю, как умерла ваша мама, — сказал он. 

Луна посмотрела на него большими печальными глазами.

— Её сбила Беллатрикс Лестрэндж?

— Да. Мне тогда было семь, и мы жили за городом. В тот день мы возвращались домой из рощи неподалёку. Мама любила со мной гулять. Мы шли по просёлку. Тогда на дорогах почти не бывало машин, а те, что были ехали медленно. Я увидела бабочку и побежала за ней. У меня был сачок, я ловила бабочек, а потом отпускала. Мама осталась на дороге. Когда ей показалось, что я ухожу слишком далеко, она позвала меня. Я обернулась и увидела, как на дороге появилась большая красная машина. Она сверкала на солнце и походила на мамину туфлю, из тех, которые она надевала к своему лучшему платью. Машина летела так быстро, что бабочка, которую я выпустила, ещё не успела вспорхнуть, а автомобиль уже поравнялся с мамой. Она стояла на обочине, машина не должна была её задеть. Вдруг автомобиль резко повернул, и мама исчезла, а машина съехала с дороги и врезалась в дерево. Оттуда выпала женщина. Она лежала на земле и не шевелилась. На ней было красное платье, я видела его даже издалека. Я побежала к машине, посмотреть, что с мамой. — Луна глубоко вздохнула. — Я не помню, видела ли её. Меня как будто не стало на несколько дней. А потом я вернулась — вернулась к папе.  
Сначала ему говорили, что женщина за рулём была пьяна, потом вдруг передумали и стали говорить, что машина потеряла управление на скользкой дороге и что мама стояла у неё на пути. Но мама оставалась на обочине, а дорога была сухая. Я рассказывала, что там произошло, но эти люди твердили, что я была в шоке и не запомнила, что там произошло на самом деле. Только папа верил мне. Наверное, он пытался сделать что-нибудь, чтобы миссис Лестрэндж наказали, но у него ничего не вышло. У её семьи было слишком много денег и власти, а папа — просто художник. Мы с ним ничего не забыли. Мы с ним всегда помнили, кто убил маму. 

Губы Луны затряслись, глаза наполнились слезами. 

— Теперь я такая же, как эта женщина, — проговорила она дрожащим голосом и обхватила себя руками.

В саду послышались голоса. Ремус повернулся. Голоса приближались, замелькали огни фонарей.

— Бегите домой, — сказал он тихо. — Только осторожнее, не попадитесь никому на глаза. И не горюйте: все печали для вас закончились. Вы не такая, как Беллатрикс Лестрэндж. Вы спасли мне жизнь и, может быть, не только мне.

Луна подобрала подол и побежала, лёгкая, как туман. Через мгновение даже следа её не осталось.

Ремус поднял револьвер Беллатрикс и спрятал его в кустах, засыпав листьями. Потом вытер рукоять «бульдога», несколько раз прижал к ней пальцы Беллатрикс, затем взял пистолет сам и легко коснулся спускового крючка. Положил «бульдог» на дорожку и сел рядом с Беллатрикс на холодный гравий. Брюм прижался к нему сбоку. Ремус обнял его, чувствуя, как пёс дрожит всем телом. Пуля прошла по касательной, прочертив на боку пса кровавую полосу. 

— Храбрый пёс, — сказал Ремус, обнимая его. — Мой защитник. 

Он вдруг понял, что и сам дрожит. К горлу подступила тошнота. Ремус сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов.

— А ведь мы сейчас могли того… в ящик сыграть, — сказал он с напускной бравадой и порадовался, что его не слышит никто, кроме Брюма — в голосе прорезались постыдно визгливые нотки. 

Ветер шевельнул волосы Беллатрикс, и Брюм вдруг приподнялся, ощетинившись. Ремус положил руку на его холку и заставил пса лечь. 

— Всё в порядке, — сказал он. — Её больше нет. 

Есть люди, полагающие, что любые их желания должны исполняться; мир для них — всего лишь огромная коробка с подарками, которые они могут брать, когда захотят, и выбрасывать, когда заблагорассудится. Любые средства, приближающие исполнение желания, такие люди считают оправданными и не думают ни о ком, кроме себя. В конечном итоге они перестают думать даже о себе — остаются только их желания. 

Желания Беллатрикс сожрали её сердце, её разум и в итоге саму её жизнь. 

Ремус поднял лицо к небу, наслаждаясь звуками ветра, запахами земли, травы, шерсти Брюма и даже вкусом собственной крови во рту. После того, как посмотришь в глаза смерти, все чувства обостряются и мир становится прекрасным как никогда. Теперь он больше не боялся, что перейдёт грань допустимого: он укротил своего зверя.

Деревья окружали дорожку плотной тёмной стеной, и Ремусу казалось, что он глядит на луну со дна колодца. Так же как тогда, после взрыва гранаты. Ремус помнил, как он лежал на спине в луже и смотрел на луну сквозь пелену висевшей в воздухе пыли. Уши заложило, и он не услышал взрыв снаряда над собой, увидел только, как ослепительная вспышка затмила луну, и больше уже не видел ничего. А сейчас луна снова светит ему, и опасности больше нет. 

— Ремус, ты здесь? — окликнул его Гарри.

— Да, — крикнул он в ответ. — Идите сюда.

*** 

Лёжа на диване в библиотеке, Ремус слышал голоса за дверью, но не вникал в то, что они говорили. Уже миновал полдень, он не спал больше суток. 

Голода он не чувствовал. После допроса Минерва сама принесла ему чаю, такого крепкого, что по нему могла бы пробежать мышь, и немного шоколаду из своих запасов. Ремус ничего не хотел, однако не решился обидеть Минерву отказом. Шоколад действительно прибавил ему сил, но ненадолго. Стычка с Беллатрикс истощила Ремуса физически и эмоционально. Усталость была такой сильной, что это пугало; она навалилась внезапно и тяжело, как болезнь. Ему казалось, что если он закроет глаза, то уже не сможет их открыть, поэтому неотрывно смотрел в потолок, на старую люстру, с которой давно не вытирали пыль.

Дверь приоткрылась, и в библиотеку заглянул Гарри. 

— Ты спишь? Не хотел тебя беспокоить.

— Всё в порядке. Пора ехать? 

— Ты можешь остаться. Альбус поймёт. 

— Нет, я сам хочу с ним поговорить. 

Ремус тихо встал с дивана, стараясь не разбудить Брюма, но тот всё равно проснулся и тревожно вскинул голову. С прошлой ночи он следовал за Ремусом повсюду, прижимаясь боком к ноге хозяина. 

— Оставайся здесь, — сказал ему Ремус веско. — Ты с нами не едешь.

Брюм опустил уши и еле слышно заскулил. Ремус потрепал его по загривку и вышел.   
Гермиона стояла на крыльце. Она была в пальто, волосы повязаны косынкой.

— Еду с вами, — сказала она. — Можно мне сесть за руль? 

— Рон поведёт, — ответил Гарри.

— Я давно не водила, — пожаловалась Гермиона. 

— Вот именно. Чего мы ждём? — спросил Гарри подошедшего сержанта Уизли. 

— Труповозка перекрыла выезд. Сейчас они уберутся, тогда и поедем. 

У дома стоял крытый фургон. К нему подошли два констебля с носилками. Их сопровождал пожилой седоусый врач с саквояжем. Доббин уставился на них и замер с граблями в руках. Врач жестом попросил его подвинуться и освободить дорогу. 

— Извините, — пробормотал Доббин, послушно отступая.

— Однако вы не на шутку разошлись, — сказал врач, поглядев на Ремуса с неодобрением. — По мертвецу каждые два дня. Может, скажете, когда ждать новых поступлений?

Ремус сунул руки в карманы и отвернулся. На лужайке дрозд разбивал клювом раковину улитки. Гарри сочувственно покосился на Ремуса и протянул ему сигарету. Ремус покачал головой. Гарри тоже не стал закуривать и спрятал пачку в карман. 

— Лестрэндж не чаю попить пришла. Она собиралась тебя убить, — сказал он. 

— Совесть меня не мучает, если ты об этом. 

— Тогда почему ты такой хмурый?

— Спина болит. Продуло, пока сидел на дорожке. Я уже не так молод, к сожалению. 

— А, возраст тут не при чём, — ответил Гарри, расслабившись. — У меня недавно нашли артрит правого колена. Врач сказал, что мне повезло: просидев в окопах четыре года, вообще без ног можно остаться. И всё-таки выглядишь ты невесело. 

— Сдаётся мне, то, что скажет Альбус, нам не понравится, — признался Ремус. 

— Сам не знаю. Просто такое предчувствие. Не зря Северус отказался ехать. 

— Кстати, где он?

— Сидит в своей комнате и злится, что всё закончилось без его участия. 

— Пора ехать, — сказал Уизли. — Путь свободен. 

***

На лужайке перед клиникой было довольно много народу: пришло время прогулки. 

Гарри прибавил шагу. Он не любил общаться с пациентами Альбуса и всякий раз делал вид, что они его не занимают. Ремус полагал, что Гарри, напротив, сочувствует им слишком сильно. Страдания этих людей причиняли ему такую боль, что он был не в состоянии даже смотреть на них. 

Гермиона останавливалась возле каждого и обменивалась несколькими фразами с теми, кто был способен говорить. 

Ремус избрал промежуточную позицию: он здоровался с теми, кто поднимал на него глаза, тех же, кто не мог или не хотел взглянуть в лицо чужому человеку, деликатно обходил. 

Сержант Уизли остался в машине. Его Дамблдор на встречу не приглашал. 

Из кабинета Дамблдора доносилась музыка. Ремус вошёл под яростные трели Царицы ночи.

— Не возражаешь, если я дослушаю? — спросил Альбус.

— Нисколько. 

— Мария Ифогюн, — проговорил Альбус мечтательно. — Дивный голос!

— Такое впечатление, будто у певицы изо рта вылетает рой разозлённых пчёл, — сказал Ремус, когда Альбус снял иглу с патефонной пластинки. 

— Полагаю, так и было задумано. Северус не пожелал приехать?

Ремус замялся, пытаясь придумать подходящее оправдание.

— Я так и думал, что он не захочет. Но если бы я его не пригласил, он бы обиделся. 

— С ним всё в порядке, — заверил Ремус.

— Не сомневаюсь, что это так. Если бы возникли затруднения, ты бы мне сообщил об этом, не так ли?

Ремус кивнул. Дамблдор улыбнулся — легко, почти незаметно, и посмотрел на Ремуса тёплым, открытым взглядом.

— Всё будет в порядке, — сказал он. — Теперь с ним всё будет хорошо.

Ремус испытующе взглянул Альбусу в глаза. 

— Вы в самом деле в это верите? 

— Так же, как и ты. — На лице Дамблдора снова промелькнула улыбка.

— Вы уже знаете, что произошло у нас сегодня ночью?

— Гарри звонил мне утром. Беллатрикс Лестрэндж, несчастная, потерянная душа. Мне следовало собрать вас вчера, а не сегодня, но я полагал, что её успеют задержать до того, как она успеет натворить новых бед. К несчастью, ей удалось ускользнуть из-под надзора. Гарри, не мог бы ты сесть?

Поттер, расхаживавший по комнате, сел в кресло и уставился на Дамблдора.

— Лестрэндж всё это время была под вашим надзором?

— Не под моим. Ей занималась служба контрразведки. К сожалению, я переоценил компетентность сотрудников, которые за неё отвечали, или же, скорее, они недооценили миссис Лестрэндж. 

— Откуда она взялась в «Раю»? — спросил Гарри. — Неужели пришла со станции пешком?

— Нет, конечно. Она снимала комнату у одной из фермерш, живущих неподалёку. 

Гарри выглядел, как боксёр, пропустивший прямой в челюсть.

— Мы её не видели. 

— После гибели Питера миссис Лестрэндж вернулась в Лондон. Разумеется, фермерша, у которой она жила, не стала о ней упоминать, ведь ей и в голову не пришло, что её гостья может иметь отношение к убийству.

— А вам это тоже в голову не пришло? — резко спросил Гарри.

Дамблдор задумчиво поправил очки. 

— Миссис Лестрэндж должна была встретиться с Питером, но в то время я не видел ни одной причины, по которой она могла захотеть убить его. Конфликтов между ними никогда не было, и, учитывая сложившуюся ситуацию, Питер был нужен ей живым. 

— Какую ещё ситуацию? — Гарри нахмурился. 

В кабинет вошла Гермиона и, тихонько извинившись, села на стул, сдвинув колени, как примерная ученица. 

— Вы знаете, кто такой Вольф де Морт? 

Гарри кивнул. 

— Северус как-то упоминал о нём, — сказал Ремус. — Во время войны он возглавлял германскую контрразведку, если я не ошибаюсь. 

— Именно так. Исключительная личность. Принадлежит к одному из древнейших дворянских родов Лотарингии, страстный сторонник пангерманизма. Ещё до графа фон Цеппелина де Морт занимался строительством и испытанием военных дирижаблей. В тысяча восемьсот девяносто четвёртом году один из его дирижаблей загорелся в воздухе. Погибло шесть членов экипажа дирижабля, сам де Морт страшно обгорел и чудом остался жив. 

— Я этого не знал, — заметил Гарри, — насчёт дирижаблей. 

— Для де Морта это не было главным делом жизни, хотя и изменило его жизнь бесповоротно. До крушения он был одним из самых красивых мужчин Германии, а теперь его лицо походит на каучуковую маску, натянутую на череп. 

— Надо полагать, сейчас, когда Германия лежит в руинах, он остался не у дел, — сказал Гарри.

— Ты ошибаешься, — возразил Дамблдор. — Де Морт никогда не оставит попыток вернуть Германию на мировую сцену. 

— Вот уж это не выйдет ни у него, ни у самого господа бога! — фыркнул Гарри.

— И тут, боюсь, ты не прав. Я согласен с Фердинандом Фошем: Версальский договор — это не мир, это перемирие лет на двадцать. Мы напрасно так сильно унизили и разорили Германию, возложив на неё всю ответственность за Великую войну. 

— Но ведь война закончилась, — проговорил Гарри совсем тихо.

— Нет, мой мальчик, — ответил Дамблдор. — Она только начинается. Придёт день, и мы снова столкнёмся с Германией, и снова польётся кровь. Грядёт новая война, ещё ужаснее той, что мы пережили, и мы должны быть к ней готовы.

— А при чём тут миссис Лестрэндж и Питер? — спросил Ремус. 

— Помните, вы нашли записную книжку в чулане, а потом она пропала? — Гермиона, молчавшая с начала встречи, заговорила так неожиданно, что Ремус вздрогнул.

— Да, конечно. 

Гермиона глубоко вздохнула. На её лице появилось выражение человека, которому нужно сделать что-то очень неприятное.

— Это я взяла, — сказала она.

— Что? — Гарри повернулся к ней вместе с креслом, ножки которого проскрежетали по полу с неприятным скрипом. 

— Я взяла книжку. Я приехала за ней. — Она посмотрела на Ремуса. — В этом и заключалось поручение Альбуса: я должна была забрать книжку у Петтигрю. 

— Но почему она была в чулане?

—Петтигрю не хотел меня видеть, поэтому и оставил книжку там. Миртл должна была передать мне записку, как только я приеду, но она забыла и принесла её только утром. К тому же я всё равно решила повидаться с Петтигрю. Из того, что вы мне говорили, понятно было, что ему становится всё хуже. И тут вы мне сообщили, что Петтигрю возвращается в клинику. Я была очень рада. По-моему, его вообще не стоило выписывать так рано. Петтигрю был полон чувства вины, и это разъедало его изнутри.

— В этом случае доктор Грейнджер оказалась права, — сказал Альбус. — Если бы я её послушал, трагедии удалось бы избежать. Но Питер был нужен мне за стенами клиники, и я пошёл на недопустимый риск. Питер погиб.

— Вот именно: он погиб! Гермиона, ты не имела права скрывать улику! — гневно воскликнул Гарри.

— Записная книжка принадлежит Вольфу де Морту, — вмешался Альбус. — Информация, содержащаяся в ней, бесценна. Питер был только посредником, передаточным звеном. Нам необходимо было забрать книжку как можно скорее, иначе немецкие агенты вернули бы её хозяину. 

Ремус широко раскрыл глаза. Гарри глубоко вздохнул.

— Значит, Беллатрикс Лестрэндж должна была выкрасть книжку, чтобы передать её немцам? — спросил Ремус.

— Напротив. Она выкрала её у немцев и продала британскому правительству. Книжка попала к Питеру, а деньги миссис Лестрэндж должен был передать Люциус Малфой…

— Я видел, как он это сделал, — вмешался Ремус. — Простите, Альбус, я вас перебил. 

— Ничего. — Дамблдор простил его великодушным взмахом руки.

— Разве Малфой не работал на немцев? — спросил Гарри.

— Он — как бы это точнее выразиться? — двурушник. Согласился играть роль немецкого шпиона, а когда настал момент передать германскому генштабу дезинформацию, продал им подлинные сведения о готовящейся операции, надеясь, что утечку спишут на кого-нибудь другого. Сейчас Малфой пытается искупить свою вину и соглашается на любое поручение.

— Люциус Малфой и муки раскаяния? — Гарри недоверчиво усмехнулся. 

— Нет, конечно. Но Малфоя сняли с доски, и сейчас он пытается вернуться в игру. 

— Тонкс говорила, что у Беллатрикс Лестрэндж была связь с каким-то аристократом-шпионом, — сказал Ремус. — Это был Вольф де Морт, верно? 

— Да. Миссис Лестрэндж была его агентом и подругой, и ей это очень нравилось. Эта женщина любила ходить по краю пропасти и ничего не боялась. 

— Кроме как водить машину, — пробормотал Ремус. — Наверное, это она убедила Люциуса Малфоя переметнуться. 

— Скорее всего, так и было. Однако де Морт бросил её, и миссис Лестрэндж заставила его за это поплатиться. Когда он разорвал связь с Беллатрикс, то был уверен, что она продолжит работать на немцев. Она слишком сильно увязла и уже не смогла бы вырваться. Кроме того, де Морт полагал, что миссис Лестрэндж всё ещё любит его и останется ему верна. Печальная самоуверенность! Он недооценил характер этой женщины. Миссис Лестрэндж возненавидела его и сделала всё, чтобы отомстить. Она связалась со мной и предложила свои услуги. На протяжении всей войны Беллатрикс работала на нас в паре со своим кузеном Сириусом Блэком. Люциус Малфой до сих пор этого не знает, но именно Беллатрикс разоблачила его предательство. 

— Звучит так, будто она героиня, — пробормотал Ремус, чувствуя, как путаница в его голове превращается в полный хаос. 

— А ты что о ней думаешь? — спросил его Дамблдор. 

Несколько мгновений Ремус не думал ни о чём, только молча смотрел на Альбуса. Тот глядел на него без малейшего высокомерия и снисходительности, ожидая ответа. Ремус почувствовал, что сердце забилось спокойнее, а мозг стал работать быстрее.

— Она могла бы стать героиней, если бы не была так всепоглощающе эгоистична. 

— Ты совершенно прав, — кивнул Альбус. — Миссис Лестрэндж многое сделала для нашей страны, но она не была хорошим человеком. Она не знала ни укоров совести, ни требований долга. Ею руководили исключительно собственные желания. Любовь Беллатрикс Лестрэндж была ядовитой и легко оборачивалась ненавистью. Отчасти из-за этой любви-ненависти и погибли твои родители, Гарри, хотя, разумеется, повод для убийства был гораздо серьёзней. 

— Пожалуй, я лучше пойду, — сказала Гермиона, поднимаясь.

— Почему? — спросил Гарри.

— Это твоя история, и только твоя. Если захочешь, потом расскажешь мне её сам. А я пока составлю компанию Рону.

Альбус наклонил голову, соглашаясь, и Гермиона вышла.

— Я могу погулять в саду, пока вы разговариваете, — неохотно предложил Ремус, привставая с кресла.

— Нет, останься, — сказал Гарри, а Дамблдор одновременно проговорил:

— Тебе необходимо знать обо всём, что тогда произошло с твоими друзьями, Ремус. Ты это заслужил. 

Ремус опустился в кресло, не скрывая… не радость — о радости сейчас и речи быть не могло, — но облегчения. Дамблдор секунду помолчал, собираясь с мыслями. 

— Это такая долгая история, — сказал он. — Трудно изложить за несколько минут события, которые разворачивались на протяжении двадцати с лишним лет. Всё началось за несколько лет до войны. 

— Мой отец работал на разведку? — спросил Гарри.

— Нет. Он и твоя мама вели сугубо частную жизнь. А вот Питер Петтигрю работал. Тогдашней его задачей была слежка за неким Александром Морриганом. Морриган служил в Адмиралтействе и имел доступ к спецификациям боевых кораблей. По моим данным… то есть по данным британской разведки, он переметнулся на сторону немцев. Питер завёл с ним дружбу и, понемногу втеревшись в доверие, сделал вид, что тоже готов работать на немцев. Морриган обрадовался такому приобретению: Питер в то время работал в шифровальном отделе министерства иностранных дел. У Морригана была жена, Элиза.

— Подруга Питера! — воскликнул Ремус.

— Питеру не следовал вступать в эту связь, — сказал Дамблдор неодобрительно. — Если бы Александр его разоблачил, операция могла провалиться. Впрочем, она и так провалилась, но по другой причине. Морриганы жили в Гринвиче, как и твои родители, Гарри. Более того, дом Морриганов находился прямо напротив вашего дома. Когда я… то есть, британская разведка только начинала операцию, это совпадение было сочтено удачным. Благодаря ему Питер, друживший с Джеймсом Поттером, смог легко познакомиться с его соседями, не вызвав у тех ни малейших подозрений. Однако впоследствии соседство оказалось роковым. За четыре года до наступления нового века Вольф де Морт появился в Британии. Казалось, о войне ещё никто не помышлял, однако в действительности уже тогда Европа втайне готовилась к грядущим столкновениям, не предполагая, разумеется, сколь ужасающими они окажутся и как мало пользы принесут враждующим сторонам. Де Морт приехал под чужим именем, под личиной французского коммерсанта. Тем не менее, нашим агентам удалось узнать, что он находится в Британии. Де Морт не обольщался насчёт того, что ему удастся надолго скрыть факт своего пребывания в нашей стране. С его внешностью нечего было и думать слиться с толпой. Тем не менее по настоянию Александра Морригана де Морт рискнул посетить его дом. Этот единственный визит был совершён втайне, поздним вечером, когда соседи уже спали. К несчастью, твоя мама, Гарри, не спала. Джеймс был в отъезде, а она расхаживала по детской, убаюкивая тебя. Прислуга у твоих родителей была только приходящая, и вы с Лили остались в доме одни. Ночь была довольно светлая, к тому же крыльцо Морриганов освещал фонарь. Август в тот год стоял жаркий, и де Морт снял свою маскировку — шарф и шляпу, так что Лили могла свободно рассмотреть лицо гостя Морриганов и поразиться его уродству. Поистине то была череда несчастных совпадений. И в завершение Морриган и де Морт, прощавшиеся на крыльце, заметили Лили Поттер, стоявшую подле освещённого окна, и поняли, что она тоже смотрела на них. Разумеется, она не следила за соседями, просто прохаживалась по комнате, баюкая тебя, Гарри, но она увидела де Морта, и приговор ей был подписан. Де Морт не собирался рисковать внедрёнными агентами.

— Но как бы наша разведка узнала о его связи с Морриганом? Ведь не стали бы агенты ходить по домам в каждом городе и расспрашивать, не видел ли кто обезображенного шрамами человека, — сказал Ремус.

— Несложно было догадаться, что де Морт приехал не затем, чтобы полюбоваться церквями и музеями, — возразил Дамблдор. — Его искали, а особенно искали людей, которых он посещал. Лили Поттер могла упомянуть о безобразном госте соседей в случайном разговоре. 

— И они убили моих родителей, — тихо сказал Гарри. — Но при чём тут Беллатрикс?

— В то время она уже стала агентом германской разведки, но ещё не вступила в связь с де Мортом. 

— Как она вообще могла влюбиться в человека с таким лицом? — Гарри передёрнул плечами. 

— Ты мало знаешь женщин, особенно таких, как Беллатрикс Лестрэндж. — Альбус откинулся на спинку кресла, снисходительно глядя на молодого человека. — Пожалуй, внешность де Морта больше привлекла её, чем оттолкнула. А скорее, она влюбилась в его ум, железную волю и безжалостность. Ей нравились чудовища, тьма манила её неотступно. Но в ту пору Беллатрикс любила другого человека.

— Сириуса?

— Да. Сириус отвечал на её чувства, но Беллатрикс видела, что для него эта связь не имеет большого значения. В жизни Сириуса Блэка был только один человек, которому он отдал свою преданность раз и навсегда. 

— Вы же не хотите сказать… — Гарри покраснел. 

— Нет-нет. — На губах Альбуса появилась печальная улыбка. — Твой отец и Сириус не были любовниками. Сомневаюсь, чтобы они хотя бы задумывались о подобной возможности. Но они любили друг друга. Беллатрикс видела, что для Сириуса она — ничто, а Джеймс Поттер — всё, и ненависть к обоим разъедала её изнутри.

— Она же не думала, что сможет заменить Джеймса? — заметил Ремус.

— Полагаю, Беллатрикс Блэк вообще не задумывалась о последствиях своих действий. Де Морт отдал приказ убить Поттеров — обоих, поскольку велика была вероятность, что Лили рассказала мужу о необычном госте соседей, и Беллатрикс сама вызвалась это сделать. 

— Вы всё это знали? — Гарри побледнел. Его глаза за стёклами очков горели яростным изумрудным огнём, как у разъярённого леопарда. 

— Нет, — возразил Дамблдор. — Я знал, что в убийстве замешаны Морриганы и де Морт, но не знал про Беллатрикс Блэк. Известно об этом стало буквально на днях, после того, как нам удалось наконец выследить Морриганов. После убийства Поттеров они уже не чувствовали себя в безопасности и вскоре бежали из страны. В действительности под именами Морриганов скрывались Амикус и Алекто Кэрроу, брат и сестра, дети известного фения, который был осуждён за участие в убийстве лорда Кавендиша и умер в тюрьме. Кэрроу удалось схватить благодаря записям из книжки де Морта — если бы Беллатрикс знала, что её участие в убийстве, которое она всеми силами пыталась скрыть, будет раскрыто благодаря её собственным действиям! Амикус погиб в схватке, но Элизу-Алекто удалось взять живой и переправить в Англию. Она и рассказала о событиях той ночи с начала до конца. Они должны были всё сделать тихо и быстро. Амикус Кэрроу остался дежурить возле крыльца. Визит двух дам, хорошо знакомых Лили, вероятно, удивил её, но не испугал. Предполагалось, что Поттеров застрелят в холле, после чего Беллатрикс и Элиза сразу же укроются в доме Морриганов-Кэрроу, но Беллатрикс начала действовать по-своему. Она принялась рассказывать какую-то бессвязную историю и увлекла Поттеров в детскую. Алекто растерялась, уверенная, что её компаньонка передумала. Она решила уйти и обратиться к де Морту с просьбой прислать другого исполнителя, однако этого не потребовалось. Лили взяла Гарри из кроватки и держала его на руках, когда Беллатрикс застрелила Джеймса. По словам Кэрроу, позже Беллатрикс призналась, что предпочла бы сначала убить мать и ребёнка, заставив Поттера страдать перед смертью, но отказалась от этой мысли, опасаясь, что Джеймс бросится на неё и наделает шума. После того, как Джеймс упал, Беллатрикс убила Лили выстрелом в голову.

До этого момента Гарри сидел неподвижно, как камень. Его лицо застыло, невидящий взгляд был устремлён в никуда, словно в эту минуту он видел перед собой свою старую детскую и пролившуюся в ней кровь.

— Не сходится, — сказал он сквозь зубы. — Маму и отца убили из разного оружия. 

— Я тоже думаю, что Алекто Кэрроу не была с нами откровенна, — согласился Дамблдор. — Разумеется, ей выгодно переложить всю вину на сообщницу. К счастью, она не знает о гибели Беллатрикс Лестрэндж. Полагаю, мы сумеем добиться от неё признания в убийстве твоей матушки. 

— Что с ней будет? — спросил Ремус. — Её казнят?

Альбус внимательно посмотрел на него поверх очков.

— Тебя это беспокоит? Уверяю, Алекто Кэрроу полностью заслужила свою участь.

Ремус в этом не сомневался, но что-то в его душе противилось мысли о том, что Алекто Кэрроу будет повешена. Если бы речь шла об Амикусе, Ремус не испытывал бы и тени сомнений. Он невольно вспомнил слова Минервы о том, что женщинам отказывают даже в праве быть достойными противниками. Это было не совсем справедливо. Ремус охотно предоставил бы женщинам равные права во всём, что касалось политической и деловой жизни, но когда речь заходила о том, как поступать даже с такими безжалостными преступницами, как Беллатрикс Блэк и Элиза Алекто Кэрроу, он предпочёл бы оставаться джентльменом. 

— Кто поджёг дом? — спросил Гарри. — Я знаю, что поджог был намеренным. Кто-то плеснул горящим керосином из лампы на занавески в детской и разлил остатки по лестнице.

— Беллатрикс. Так говорит Кэрроу. Здесь я склонен ей верить. Она определённо предпочла бы обойтись без шума. 

— Почему они меня не убили?

— Беллатрикс думала только о Джеймсе, а Кэрроу попросту забыла про тебя, когда Беллатрикс начала поливать всё вокруг горящим керосином и мечтала только убраться из дома поскорее. 

— Или думала, что я всё равно сгорю или задохнусь в дыму, — сухо сказал Гарри. 

— Возможно. Эта женщина не сентиментальна. 

— Но кто спас Гарри? — спросил Ремус. — Годовалый малыш не смог бы проползти по горящей лестнице и открыть входную дверь. Как он очутился на крыльце у соседей?

— Это вторая часть нашей истории. — Альбус глубоко вздохнул. — Гарри спас Питер. В тот вечер Кэрроу выпроводила его до того, как вернулся её мнимый муж. Питер не пошёл домой сразу. Погода была тёплая, он гулял по улицам и случайно встретил Беллатрикс. Питер заинтересовался и решил за ней проследить. К его удивлению, Беллатрикс привела его обратно к дому возлюбленной. Питер остался ждать на улице и стал свидетелем того, как Элиза и Беллатрикс вошли в дом Поттеров. У Питера не было оснований предполагать что-то дурное, его всего лишь заинтересовали эти странные передвижения. Он решил, что на следующий день узнает у Элизы, зачем она навещала Поттеров, и ушёл. Он уже отошёл на полквартала, когда увидел, что из окон дома Поттеров вырывается пламя. 

Со второго этажа доносился плач ребёнка. По горящей лестнице Питер поднялся в детскую. Там он нашёл мёртвых Джеймса и Лили и плачущего, наполовину задохнувшегося от дыма малыша. Питер схватил его и побежал вниз. Он знал, кто совершил убийство, но не мог пойти с этим в полицию, ведь Кэрроу были важной частью большой игры, которую мы вели с немцами. Что же было делать? Питер положил ребёнка на крыльцо соседнего дома и закричал: «Пожар!» Убедившись, что в соседних домах открываются окна и люди выглядывают наружу, Питер бросился бежать. Двумя часами позже он стучал в дверь моего дома. На спешно созванном совещании, где присутствовали персоны, назвать имена которых я не вправе, было решено, что Кэрроу должны остаться в неприкосновенности, а Питер продолжит свои отношения с Элизой, как будто ничего не случилось.

— Вы только что сказали, что не знали об участии Беллатрикс Блэк в убийстве, — произнёс Гарри холодным, почти враждебным тоном.

— Так и было. Питер рассказал обо всём, кроме участия Беллатрикс. Этот факт он от нас скрыл. Кое-что нам рассказала Алекто, а об остальном я узнал из письма, которое мне передал адвокат Питера. Он хотел рассказать тебе всю правду, Гарри, но никак не мог решиться. Упоминание о Сириусе послужило приманкой для тебя. Уверен, если бы Питер не погиб, он бы раскрыл тебе правду. 

— Почему Питер промолчал о Беллатрикс Блэк? — спросил Ремус. Он должен был услышать ответ, пусть и не хотел этого.

— Чтобы шантажировать её. 

— Питеру так нужны были деньги? — спросил Ремус после паузы. 

— Он был из бедной семьи, в отличие от вас, его друзей, и это его мучило всю жизнь.

— Моя семья не была богата.

— По твоим меркам, Ремус. Ты понятия не имеешь, что такое нуждаться в деньгах по-настоящему. Но ещё больше, чем денег, Питеру хотелось власти. Он держал судьбу Беллатрикс Блэк в своих руках и мог в любой момент отправить её на виселицу. Сириус Блэк лихорадочно разыскивал убийцу своих друзей, в то время ему только руку стоило протянуть, чтобы схватить её. Питер не пишет об этом прямо, но он, безусловно, наслаждался этой ситуацией.

— Северус говорил мне, что Питер ненавидел Сириуса.

— Боюсь, так и было. Зависть и ревность — плохие советчики.

— Почему Лестрэндж раньше не расправилась с Петтигрю? — спросил Гарри.

— Она не знала имени человека, которому пересылала деньги. Она оставляла их в камере хранения на вокзале. 

— Вы говорите, что после войны Петтигрю изменился, — сказал Гарри. — Но если он прекратил шантаж, почему Лестрэндж его убила?

— Потому что он не прекратил. Питер пишет, что мысль о том, чтобы Беллатрикс Лестрэндж, вернувшись в Англию, почувствовала себя в безопасности, приводила его в ярость. Он хотел наказать её. Беда в том, что с тех пор, как де Морт узнал об предательстве миссис Лестрэндж, она ни одной минуты не была в безопасности. Она тайно вернулась в Англию после того, как её едва не похитили в Париже. Беллатрикс Лестрэндж угрожали люди, которых они не знала и с которыми ничего не могла поделать, и это окончательно свело её с ума. Всякая осторожность оставила эту женщину. Подобно раненой тигрице, она жаждала крови и мести. 

— Как она узнала, кто её шантажирует? 

— Подозреваю, что через Грипхука. Лестрэндж по-прежнему оставляла деньги в камере хранения, но Питер, страдающий агорафобией, уже не мог забирать их сам и поручил это своему адвокату. Тот, очевидно, оказался не так осторожен, как был Петтигрю, и миссис Лестрэндж удалось его выследить. Пойманный с поличным Грипхук выдал Питера. Впрочем, не уверен, что он в этом признается.

— Признается, — пообещал Гарри. — Я об этом позабочусь. Воля ваша, Альбус, но мне всё больше кажется, что Петтигрю заслужил свою участь. 

— Люди редко бывают только плохими или только хорошими, Гарри, — возразил Дамблдор. — Во время войны Питер честно служил своей стране. Он не раз рисковал своей жизнью и принял пулю Сириуса, когда это потребовалось. Война изменила его. Он больше не хотел ни денег, ни славы. Питер непричастен к смерти твоих родителей, Гарри, и он спас тебя. Свои накопления он поделил пополам. Половина достанется благотворительным фондам, помогающим бывшим солдатам и семьям погибших. Вторую половину он завещал тебе.

— Я не возьму этих денег, — сказал Гарри после паузы. 

— Ты можешь распорядиться ими, как посчитаешь нужным. В завещании Питера есть пункт, касающийся тебя, Ремус. Тебе он оставил свои личные вещи: фотографии, документы и орден.

— Хорошо. Я сохраню их. 

— Ты всегда к нему хорошо относился, Ремус. — Дамблдор вздохнул. — Надеюсь, ты простишь Питеру то, что он сделал. 

— А, так он ещё что-то сделал! — Гарри презрительно фыркнул. 

— К сожалению, да. — Альбус поправил очки. — Это связано с Сириусом. 

— Петтигрю убил его и свалил на него вину за украденные бумаги? — Гарри подался вперёд. 

— Нет. Питер сказал правду. Сириус похитил бумаги, чтобы передать их де Морту. Во что бы то ни стало план операции должен был попасть к де Морту до начала наступления. Сириус не имел права раскрывать себя. Дело было не в его личной безопасности, на кону стояли жизни тысяч британских солдат.

— И он выстрелил в Питера. 

— Да, но так, чтобы только легко ранить его. Сириус превосходный стрелок. Пуля только пробила Питеру плечо. 

— Как легко вы об этом говорите, — пробормотал Ремус. — Всего лишь пробила плечо! Если бы вам пуля хоть раз пробила плечо, вы не говорили бы об этом с такой небрежностью. 

— Милый мой Ремус, — Дамблдор усмехнулся в усы, — если бы пуля пробила мне плечо, это была бы не первая пуля в моей жизни. На этом старом теле куда больше шрамов, чем хотелось бы его хозяину. 

Ремус смутился. Прошло около минуты прежде, чем он решился снова заговорить.

— А что стало с Сириусом? Где он? 

Лицо Альбуса стало грустным.

— Он должен был вернуться после выполнения задания, но Вольф де Морт заподозрил неладное и велел его задержать. Когда наступление немецких войск сорвалось и стало ясно, что документы, доставленные Сириусом, содержали дезинформацию, его отправили в Моабит. До нас дошли слухи, что его казнили. 

— Но как же вы позволили?! — крикнул Гарри, бледнея от гнева. — Сириус погиб, защищая страну, а вы всем внушили, что он — грязный изменник! Вы опорочили его имя навсегда! Как вы посмели? Как вы можете говорить с нами, будто ни в чём не бывало, улыбаться…

— И быть подлецом, — закончил Дамблдор. — Прости, Гарри, но это было необходимым решением. Сириус знал, на что идёт, и дал своё согласие. И кем же нам было пожертвовать? Меня де Морт знал и никогда не поверил бы, что я могу стать предателем. 

И снова то, как это сказал Дамблдор, заставило Ремуса насторожиться. Слова Альбуса звучали правдиво, но Ремусу почудилось, что скрывают они больше, чем открывают. 

— А теперь что же? Война давно закончилась, а Сириуса всё равно раскрыли!

— Нет, — сказал Ремус с удивлением. Озарение пришло внезапно. — Его не раскрыли. Никто не брал Сириуса в заложники и не отправлял в Моабит. Немцы до сих пор уверены, что Сириус работает на них. Где он сейчас — в Африке, в Турции?

Альбус снял очки и принялся протирать их шёлковым платком. Его губы сложились в печальную улыбку. 

— Мы — ваши марионетки. — В голосе Гарри прозвучала горечь. 

— Нет. Вы мои фениксы: те, кто сумел возродиться из пепла, — сказал Дамблдор мягко. — Вы даёте надежду — если сумели вы, смогут и другие. А сейчас оставь нас с Ремусом, нам нужно поговорить наедине. 

— Ты тоже на меня сердишься? — спросил он, когда Гарри их оставил.

— Думаю, если бы вы могли поступить иначе, то так бы и сделали, — ответил Ремус.

— Спасибо тебе. — Дамблдор сдвинул очки и, держа палец на дужке, поглядел поверх стёкол. — Насчёт медальона в саду. Я не мог сказать Гарри, откуда он взялся, не раскрыв тайны Сириуса. Впрочем, найти его должны были не в саду, а в комнате Питера. Сириус отдал Петтигрю медальон и просил передать тебе. В медальоне была записка с объяснением его поступка. Сириус знал, что ты его не выдашь. 

Сердце Ремуса сжалось. 

— Все эти годы я верил, что Сириус — изменник, — сказал он, терзаясь при мысли о собственном предательстве. 

— Если бы Петтигрю исполнил поручение, ты думал бы иначе, — возразил Альбус. 

— Почему же он этого не сделал? 

— Решил, что нельзя так рисковать. 

— И вы с ним согласились?

— Ты мог нечаянно проговориться. Поэтому Питер уничтожил записку, а медальон оставил у себя. Я только не понимаю, как медальон попал в то место, где его нашёл Гарри.

— Наверное, Эдгар принёс.

Дамблдор вопросительно поднял брови.

— Ворон Северуса, помните? Он обожает всё блестящее. Наверное, Питер оставил медальон на видном месте или не закрыл дверцу сейфа, а Эдгар пробрался через окно и украл симпатичную вещицу. Медальон довольно тяжёлый, и ворон уронил его, пролетая над Кладбищем домашних эльфов. 

Ремус несколько секунд смотрел на игрушечный паровозик, потом перевел взгляд на Альбуса.

— Могу я задать ещё один вопрос?

— Что бы я сделал, если бы Беллатрикс Лестрэндж не напала на тебя этой ночью? Позволил бы ей уехать и избежать ответственности за смерть Джеймса и Лили или выдал бы, чтобы её повесили в назидание остальным?

Ремус молча ждал. 

— Ответ тебе известен.

— Нет. 

— Тогда и мои слова ничего тебе не дадут. Ты всё равно не будешь уверен, сказал ли я правду, точно так же, как я могу лишь полагаться на твой отчёт о событиях сегодняшней ночи. 

Ремус вопросительно вскинул глаза.

— Мы можем быть уверенными только в одном: в том, что все наши слова и поступки продиктованы наилучшими намерениями, — продолжал Дамблдор. — Может быть, наилучшие намерения и заведут нас прямо в ад. Может быть, нам ничего не следует делать, а только ждать на берегу реки. Но человек устроен иначе: мы рождены действовать, и мы действуем, ошибаясь на каждом шагу. Мы надеемся спасти и исправить хоть что-то из того, что должно быть спасено и исправлено. Мы только люди, Ремус. Только люди. 

— Я рад, что вы об этом помните, — ответил Ремус и покинул кабинет, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь.

*** 

Автомобиль катился по просёлочной дороге, мимо изумрудных лугов и островков бледно-жёлтых примул. В открытое окно врывался свежий аромат влажной травы. Ремус притормозил перед стадом овец, которых перегоняли на другое поле. Баран, возглавлявший стадо, остановился и обочине и уставился на додж сонным взглядом. Прилипшая к нижней губе длинная соломина придавала ему сходство с завсегдатаем пивной, который вечером торчит у входа, глазея на прохожих, и жуёт сигарету. Ремус загляделся на него и на секунду потерял контроль над машиной. Додж вильнул в сторону канавы, Ремус быстро выправил его и взглянул на Гарри. Тот молча смотрел в окно. 

— Что ты собираешься доложить начальству?

— Лестрэндж убила Петтигрю и Миртл Уоррен, находясь, по всей видимости, в состоянии помешательства. Покушалась на твою жизнь, но ты застрелил её в порядке самообороны. Дело закрыто. 

— А по поводу убийства твоих родителей?

— Их дело закрыто уже давно. 

— Ты не хочешь говорить со мной об этом?

— Не сейчас, Ремус. Я ещё сам до конца не понимаю, что чувствую по этому поводу. 

— Ты винишь Альбуса в том, что он так долго молчал?

— А почему тебе это важно? — Гарри повернулся к Ремусу. Лицо у него было скорее печальное, чем сердитое. — Альбус может о себе позаботиться. У него есть поразительная особенность: полное отсутствие чувства вины. 

— Я так не думаю. Ему многое приходится держать в себе.

— Тогда, возможно, ему следует облегчить свою ношу, сделавшись чуточку откровенней? Слишком много секретов у него и таких, как он. Слишком часто от людей скрывают правду, якобы для их же блага. Войны начинаются с секретов. Но ты не думай, я не собираюсь обвинять Альбуса. Его мир так устроен, он другого не знает. И уж точно я не собираюсь обвинять его в смерти моих родителей.

— Это была случайность. 

— Да, бывает и так, — сказал Гарри. — Вчера ты пил с парнем, вёл с ним задушевные беседы и рассматривал фотографии его семьи, а завтра его разорвало снарядом и всё, что тебе остаётся — стереть с лица его кровь и продолжать делать то, что должен. Это жизнь. Никто не обязан жалеть меня и щадить. Никто не обязан делать так, чтобы мне было хорошо и комфортно. И у меня тоже есть выбор: я могу щадить других людей или нет, стараться, чтобы им было хорошо, или не делать этого.

— Свобода воли, — кивнул Ремус.

— Именно. И мы сами выбираем, идти нам дальше и радоваться тому, что у нас есть, или лежать в грязи и жалеть себя. 

— Это довольно жестоко. Не все способны подняться. 

— Некоторые не могут. А некоторые не хотят. Не то чтобы мне не было их жаль, но в конечном итоге, если человек сам не захочет сделать усилие, никто ему не поможет. 

Ремус подумал, до чего же Гарри ещё молод. С годами он поймёт: для того, чтобы сделать усилие, тоже нужны силы, и некоторым просто неоткуда их взять. А может быть, и не поймёт. Когда у тебя самого сил хватает на всё, трудно смириться с существованием бессильных.   
— Нужно будет хорошенько потрясти Малфоя, — сказал Гарри больше самому себе, чем Ремусу. — На втором убийстве он должен был сообразить, что без его свояченицы дело не обошлось. 

— Даже если Малфой её подозревал, он не сознается. 

— Смотря как спросить.

— Тебе и спросить не дадут. Наверняка тебя уже поджидает мрачный тип из ведомства, которое нельзя называть, с удостоверением, которое никому нельзя показывать. Люциус не мог рассказать о миссис Лестрэндж потому, что ему было велено держать её дела в тайне. После того, что он натворил, он лишнего слова не скажет, не согласовав его со своими кураторами. 

Додж тряхнуло. Гарри чертыхнулся сквозь зубы и вытащил пачку сигарет.

— Хочешь?

Ремус покачал головой. 

Он вспомнил, как автомобиль Люциуса перегородил им с Северусом дорогу. Интересно, потом Беллатрикс довезла Малфоя до поместья или вышла возле фермы, предоставив Люциусу вести машину самому? Наверняка Малфой справился с этим лучше, чем она. Что-то он, конечно же, знал, иначе не попытался бы заставить Драко уехать. 

— Подбросишь меня до станции? 

— Ты уезжаешь?

— Да. Мои дела в поместье закончены. 

— Приезжай как-нибудь отдохнуть.

— Искупаться в озере? — Гарри мрачно улыбнулся. 

— Я окачу тебя из поливального шланга. Зачем ты оставил в клинике сержанта Уизли?

— Дамблдор попросил. Сказал, что поможет составить отчёт для суперинтенданта. — Гарри вздохнул и поправил очки, сползавшие от тряски. — Надо думать, это будет шедевр умолчания. 

Не доезжая до моста, они повернули налево и двинулись в сторону станции. 

— Что мне можно рассказать Минерве и остальным? — спросил Ремус. 

— Решай сам. Я уверен в твоём благоразумии. 

— А Северусу?

— Ты оглянуться не успеешь, как он всё из тебя вытянет, — проворчал Гарри. — Потом заедет к Дамблдору, пошепчется с Малфоями — и вот он уже знает больше нас обоих, вместе взятых. 

Ремус оставил машину рядом с такси Стэнли Шанпайка. Стэнли сидел боком в кресле водителя, поставив ноги на подножку, и читал газету. Судя по взгляду, который он бросил на Ремуса и Гарри, читал он о происшествиях в «Вересковом раю». 

— Слышал, вы убийцу застрелили, доктор Люпин? — спросил он скрипучим голосом. 

Ремус кивнул, чувствуя, как прилипает к нему дурная слава.

— Здорово, — сказал Шанпайк. — Если бы все так делали, никаких убийств бы не было.

Ремус не стал указывать на очевидные противоречия в этом заключении, ограничившись невнятным бормотанием.

— Ты теперь герой, — поддел его Гарри.

— Хоть ты не начинай. Кому может понравиться такая известность?

— Всем, кроме тебя.

— Репутация человека, который убивает женщин? Другое дело, если бы это был Вольф де Морт.

— Де Морта оставь другим людям. Например, Сириусу.

— Или тебе?

— Я не планировал подобных приключений, но кто знает? 

Гарри подошёл к билетной кассе. Ремус осмотрелся по сторонам.

На скамейке сидела миссис Фигг, держа на коленях корзинку, затянутую марлей. Из-под края марли то и дело высовывалась кошачья голова, и миссис Фигг терпеливо заталкивала её обратно. 

— К доктору в Рединг поехали, — прогудел низкий голос.

Ремус обернулся. Для того, чтобы взглянуть Хагриду в лицо, ему пришлось задрать голову. Рядом с этим человеком и его собакой Ремус казался себе карликом. 

— Вы тоже куда-то собираетесь? 

— Нет, старуху свою провожаю. Собралась у родни погостить, на целый месяц. Как-то я без неё?

Хагрид тоскливо вздохнул. Клык поглядел на него с сочувствием и лапой потрогал хозяина за колено: дескать, не бойся, я с тобой. 

Подошла миссис Хагрид. Большой чемодан она держала с такой непринуждённостью, словно это была пустая сетка. Жену себе под стать Хагриду удалось отыскать лишь на острове Джерси. Раз в два года она отправлялась навестить родню, а безутешный Хагрид дожидался её с преданностью Пенелопы, услаждая слух односельчан историей их романтического знакомства.

«Ходил я, стал быть, механиком на угольном сухогрузе «Черепаха», — рассказывал он, пригорюнившись над кружкой пива, — и попали мы у Джерси в пресвирепейший штормище. На что наша «Черепаха» была остойчивая раскоряка, и та едва не захлебнулась. Однако догребли до Сент-Хельера благополучно и уж приготовились заходить в порт, как боцман углядел в волнах бочку, а на бочке — человек спасается. Зоркий был орёл наш боцман, в таких волнах и целую баржу не разглядишь. Бакбик была его фамилия. Человека мы выловили, оказался рыбак, смыло со шхуны. И вот, стал быть, погода улеглась, «Черепаха» встала на якорь, взял я шлюпку и повёз спасённого рыбака на родную шхуну. Тоже в порту стояла, долго искать не пришлось. Гляжу я, сидит на борту девица — полная, красивая! — в руках держит треску ростом с нашего капитана и нож преогромный. Чистит эту треску, ревмя над нею ревёт и бурю ругает распоследними словами на самом что ни на есть французском наречии. Это и была моя Олимпия, плакала по утопшему братику. А братик-то вот он!» 

Надо ли говорить, что к рыбацким трофеям мужа миссис Хагрид относилась с весёлой снисходительностью. Даже Ремусу иной раз становилось неловко за озеро, неспособное породить рыбину хотя бы футов в пять длиной. 

По возвращении домой Ремус первым делом отправился в сад. К счастью, его не обыскивали, и револьвер Беллатрикс Лестрэндж оставался спрятанным под кустом. Ремус сунул его в карман и зашагал к дому.

Неподалёку от коттеджа он встретил Драко Малфоя, гулявшего с хорьком. Драко был не бледнее обычного и дружелюбно приветствовал Ремуса. Непохоже было, что смерть тётки его подкосила или вызвала в нём жажду мести. Ремуса это обрадовало. Драко ему нравился, и он не хотел видеть молодого человека своим врагом. 

Искра сидела на ветке боярышника, обнюхивая старое птичье гнездо. Драко наблюдал за ней, сунув руки в карманы пиджака. 

— Грейнджер не с вами приехала? — спросил Драко.

— Нет, осталась в клинике.

— Значит, вернётся поездом. 

— Она не говорила, что собирается приехать.

— Собирается. Я предупредил миссис Макгонагалл. Хотя, наверное, мне самому тут не место.

— Почему?

— Потому что убийца — член моей семьи. 

— Это не делает вас сообщником. — Ремус поглядел на Драко с любопытством. — Почему вы не сказали, что ваша тётя обретается неподалёку?

— Меня никто не спрашивал. Я думал, она решила пожить в деревне, чтобы подлечить нервы и избавиться от привычки к кокаину. 

Искра потеряла интерес к гнезду, соскользнула с ветки и подбежала к Ремусу. Обследовала его ботинки, пожевала шнурок. Ремус наклонился и погладил хорька по гладкой спинке. Искра подняла голову, блеснув бусинками глаз, издала тихий звук и снова нырнула в кусты.

— Надо же, она вас полюбила, — заметил Драко. — В отличие от тётки Беллы. За что она хотела вас убить? 

Ремус уже решил, что никто, кроме Северуса и Минервы, не должен узнать о шантаже Питера и подлинных обстоятельствах убийства Джеймса и Лили. 

— Я нашёл у Питера старую фотографию Беллатрикс в компании Сириуса. Поскольку я вашу тётку не знал, то спросил у Тонкс, что это за девушка на снимке — просто из любопытства. Миссис Лестрэндж наведалась к Тонкс в гости, та упомянула о фотографии и моём интересе. Видимо, миссис Лестрэндж увидела во мне угрозу. 

— Паранойя, — кивнул Драко. — Она этим страдала. Отец оплатил тётке лечение в одной калифорнийской клинике, но никак не мог её спровадить. То она пряталась на ферме, то металась по Лондону. Когда я в последний раз её видел, она сидела в комнатушке с задернутыми шторами. Полчаса расспрашивала меня, не следил ли кто за мной, потом сказала, что её пытались похитить враги, а мне всего-то и надо было, что передать ей письмо от Дамблдора. Совсем с ума сошла. Надо было силой посадить её на пароход, тогда бы ничего не случилось. Горничную жаль. Бедная девчонка, пострадала ни за что. 

— Вы так спокойно со мной разговариваете. — Ремус вздохнул. — А ведь я виноват в смерти миссис Лестрэндж.

— Я хорошо знал тётку Беллу, — сказал Драко мрачно. — Ваше счастье, что вам удалось подобрать тот пистолет. Рано или поздно этим всё равно бы кончилось. По крайней мере, теперь мама перестанет бесконечно переживать из-за своей сестрицы. Конечно, напоследок тётка хорошенько опозорила нашу семью, но это ничего. Мы уже и так вроде павлинов: весь хвост в пятнах.

— О вас такого никто не скажет.

— У меня ещё всё впереди. Успею оскандалиться. — Драко улыбнулся краешком губ. 

— Пойду поищу Брюма, — переменил тему Ремус. — Ночью ему досталось. Даже встречать меня не вышел, наверное, отсыпается. 

— Миссис Макгонагалл закрыла его в своём кабинете. Он очень беспокоился, когда вы уехали. 

— Неужели выл?

— Слонялся по дому и стонал, как неприкаянная душа. Северус сказал, что если эти звуки не прекратятся, в доме случится ещё одно убийство.

— Да, это в его стиле. Кстати, где он? 

— Уехал в Рединг. 

— Зачем?

— Не знаю, мне он ничего не сказал. Может быть, миссис Макгонагалл знает. 

Уже подходя к дому, Ремус сообразил, что Драко не задал ему ни одного вопроса по поводу смерти Питера. Неужели он был в курсе дел Петтигрю с Беллатрикс и разведкой?

Он вспомнил лицо Беллатрикс Лестрэндж, её тёмные глаза, засиявшие, когда она подняла револьвер. Безусловно, этой женщине нравилось убивать. И всё же что-то здесь было не так. У Ремуса возникло ощущение неправильности, беспокойство, какое чувствуешь, когда порядок вещей нарушен, но невозможно понять, в чём подвох.

Брюм действительно был в кабинете Минервы. Он бросился к хозяину так, словно они не виделись по меньшей мере год, и успел облизать Ремусу лицо прежде, чем тот успел остановить изъявления его радости. 

— Вижу, он в порядке.

— Я обработала его рану, — сказала Минерва. — Неужели эта женщина в него стреляла?

— Брюм спас мне жизнь. Бросился на неё, как лев.

— Храбрый мальчик! 

Брюм, которого нечасто хвалили за храбрость, на секунду оставил хозяина и подбежал к Минерве, любовно потрепавшей его за уши. 

— Альбус рассказал вам что-то новое?

— Фактически он рассказал нам всё. 

Минерва не задавала Ремусу вопросов, она просто слушала. Её лицо оставалось спокойным, глаза смотрели внимательно и бесстрастно. 

— Значит, миссис Лестрэндж убила Петтигрю потому, что боялась разоблачения, — сказала она, когда Ремус закончил. 

— По всей видимости. — Ремус произнёс это уверенно, но вновь ощутил неприятную тревогу. 

Минерва тотчас это почувствовала. 

— Что-то не так? 

— Нет, всё в порядке. На минутку потерял нить.

Минерва взглянула на него испытующе.

— Это усталость. Тебе стоит отдохнуть перед обедом. Не понимаю, как ты ещё держишься на ногах.

— Я выносливее, чем выгляжу. 

— У нас сегодня особый обед. Не могу сказать «праздничный», скорее… завершающий. Во многих смыслах этого слова. 

Правда о гибели Джеймса и Лили. Правда о Сириусе. История Питера завершилась, и Беллатрикс Лестрэндж закончила своё беспокойное, смертоносное существование. Луна Лавгуд взыскала долг по кровавому счёту. Что ещё должно завершиться сегодня? 

— Мистер Малфой уезжает завтра, — сказала Минерва. — Мисс Лавгуд тоже надолго не задержится — она возвращается к отцу. Я считаю, это правильно, довольно ей прятаться от жизни. Кажется, и Сибилла Трелони скоро нас покинет: она собралась поехать в Пондичерри, в Ашрам Шри Ауробиндо, и постигнуть пути низведения супраментального сознания на Землю, что бы это ни значило. 

— Тяжёлый удар, — сказал Ремус. — Не знаю, смогу ли я это пережить. Нострадамуса она берёт с собой?

— Разумеется.

— Тогда смогу. 

— Все будут в вечерних костюмах, — намекнула Минерва. 

— Хорошо. Оденусь прилично.

— На мой взгляд, ты достаточно прилично одеваешься, — дипломатично ответила Минерва. 

— Не щадите мои чувства. Если вы скажете, что я превосходный водитель, я разрыдаюсь. 

— Боже, нет. Всему есть предел. Забирай своё несносное животное и постарайся проснуться к обеду. Розмерта готовит что-то выдающееся. Аргус трижды съездил в деревню по её поручению и ни разу не пожаловался. Даже Миссис Норрис ни разу не пожаловалась.

— Похоже, нас ожидает пиршество богов. 

— Чур, я буду Афиной! — Минерва улыбнулась и надела очки, давая понять, что Ремусу действительно пора идти. 

***

Голова была тяжёлой, а под веки словно насыпали толчёного стекла, но ложиться спать Ремус не собирался.

Он вынул свой обеденный пиджак из чехла и обмахнул его щёткой, нашёл подходящую рубашку. К рубашке полагались запонки. Ремус вспомнил, что засунул их в чемодан с военной формой, профессорской мантией и прочей старой одеждой, который раскрывал только для того, чтобы засунуть туда очередную ненужную вещь. Он сбросил несколько коробок, чихнув от поднявшейся пыли, открыл крышку, щёлкнув тугими защёлками, и принялся рыться в вещах. Запонки оказались завёрнуты в старый носок. 

Ремус закрыл чемодан и составил коробки обратно. Между двумя из них, стоявшими на самом верху, было засунуто нечто, напоминавшее рекламную брошюру. Предмет выскользнул и упал к ногам Ремуса. Это была не брошюра, а толстый конверт из манильской бумаги. Ремус поднял его. Конверт был надписан почерком Питера. 

Ремус открыл клапан и вынул пачку листков. 

На верхнем было написано:

«Ремус, перед тем, как уехать, я оставляю тебе это письмо. В нём то, что я должен был рассказать молодому Поттеру. К несчастью, я переоценил свои силы. Я не могу говорить с ним, глядя ему в глаза. Моей вины в том, что случилось с Джеймсом и Лили, нет, и я не мог бы предотвратить их убийство, но я виновен во многом другом. Я вернусь в клинику. Дамблдор не даст меня в обиду, что бы я ни сделал, ведь большая часть моих грехов проистекает из того, что я всегда подчинялся приказам, не обсуждая их и не отлынивая от исполнения своего долга. Прошу, не осуждай меня. Я сам себя осудил, пожалуйста, пощади меня хоть ты. Ты единственный, кто всегда относился ко мне по-доброму, побудь добрым и на этот раз. В этом письме правда об убийстве Поттеров — всё, что я помню. Может быть, мои воспоминания неточны. Люди умеют забывать то, что для них невыносимо и что выставляет их в неприглядном свете. Вряд ли даже Дамблдор сумеет восстановить стёртое, по крайней мере, я на это надеюсь, иначе как я буду жить? Ведь и сохранившегося достаточно, чтобы я проникся отвращением к самому себе». 

Ремус отложил листок и пробежал глазами следующий, потом ещё один. 

История с Морриганами-Кэрроу. Альбусу бы это не понравилось. Впрочем, и он, и Питер могли быть уверены в том, что их тайны, доверенные Ремусу, останутся тайнами. 

Ремус дошёл до событий роковой ночи и стал читать медленнее. 

«Я остановился, чтобы закурить, и тут увидел женщину. Она быстро пересекла улицу и оглянулась. Я стоял в тени, и она меня не заметила. Одежда на ней была чёрная, как у вдовы, — простая юбка, широкий жакет с пелериной, кружевная шаль. Я узнал её не по лицу, которого не разглядел, а по осанке и по нарочито жеманной манере поворачивать голову — Беллатрикс Блэк всегда двигалась так, словно стояла на театральной сцене и разыгрывала гиньоль. Я подождал, пока она не перейдёт на другую сторону улицы, и незаметно последовал за ней, не подходя близко и размышляя, куда Беллатрикс Блэк может направляться одна в столь поздний час. Любовное приключение? Мне было бы приятно знать, что подружка Сириуса тайком ему изменяет. Разумеется, я ничего бы ему не сказал: тайное знание самое приятное. Воодушевлённый, я не отставал от Беллатрикс, не подозревавшей, что за ней следят. Спустя какое-то время я понял, что она ведёт меня знакомым путём и вот-вот покажется дом Элизы и человека, которого я в то время принимал за её мужа.»

Питер описал, как увидел Беллатрикс и Элизу входящими в дом Поттеров. Час был поздний, и он понятия не имел, что Беллатрикс сказала Джеймсу, но он впустил их, а Питер остался стоять на улице, теряясь в догадках. 

«Может быть, что-то случилось с Сириусом? — гадал он. — Тогда при чём тут Элиза?»

Ещё сильнее его озадачил Александр Морриган, оставшийся у крыльца. Он выглядел настороженным и без конца озирался. Питер укрылся в тени, наблюдая за странным спектаклем. Он не сразу сообразил, что звуки, которые он услышал — это выстрелы. Элиза и Беллатрикс выбежали из дома Поттеров и, сопровождаемые Александром, укрылись у Морриганов. Питер поспешил в дом Джеймса и Лили. 

«Дверь была приоткрыта, и я вошёл. Лестница горела. Перила обрамляли её огненной дорожкой, ступени только начали тлеть. Сильно пахло керосином. Лампа валялась у нижней ступеньки. 

Джеймса и Лили не было видно, со второго этажа доносился плач. Плач младенца обычно сравнивают с писком котёнка, но Гарри был здоровый годовалый мальчик. Он не пищал, а кричал во всё горло. Его родители были мертвы. Я взял Гарри и спустился по лестнице. Наверное, я надышался дымом, потому что всё вокруг плыло. Мне казалось, я сплю. Всё это: убийство, пожар, убегающие Беллатрикс и Элиза, плачущий ребёнок — могло быть лишь порождением дурного сна. 

Я вышел на улицу. Подошвы ботинок нагрелись, я чувствовал их жар. Одна пола пиджака тлела, я её погасил. Ощущение кошмара становилось всё сильнее. 

Крики Гарри привлекли внимание соседей. В окнах домов заколыхались занавески, за стёклами показались бледные овалы лиц. Только в доме Морриганов было тихо. Я знал, что они тоже покажутся, когда не замечать происходящее станет невозможно, они ведь всегда вели себя, как все. Теперь Гарри был в безопасности, и следовало позаботиться о безопасности Нашего Дела.

Дамблдору я сказал, будто во время убийства меня там не было, что я ушёл и вернулся, лишь заметив пожар. Мне невыносимо было сознавать, что я всё время находился рядом, а ещё невыносимее думать, смог бы я предотвратить убийство, если бы знал о приказе де Морта. Я ведь знаю себя. Осмелился бы войти, столкнуться с Кэрроу и Беллатрикс Блэк лицом к лицу? 

То, как я повёл себя дальше, подтверждает мои сомнения. Я скрыл участие Блэк. Я знал, что Морриганов пока не тронут и не станут допрашивать, и выдать Беллатрикс не сможет никто, кроме меня. А я этого не хотел. «Я чувствовал себя, как трусливая собака, которая хочет укусить, но боится отпора. Меня тянуло бросить всё и забыть о том, что я её видел, но одновременно я испытывал непреодолимое желание причинить этой женщине страдания». 

Ремус дочитал письмо, потёр глаза, сложил листки в конверт и спрятал их в чемодан с формой. Поднялся на затёкшие ноги и отряхнул пыль с брюк. Записки Питера подтверждали всё, сказанное Дамблдором. 

Беллатрикс Лестрэндж убила Поттеров и поплатилась за это. Питер мучил и изводил Беллатрикс Лестрэндж и поплатился за это. В обоих случаях расплата пришла поздно. Ремус вообще не видел смысла в расплате, но его, разумеется, никто не спрашивал.

Питер ничего не написал о записной книжке де Морта и об участии Беллатрикс в этом деле. Она могла спокойно уехать и затеряться в Америке. Питер готов был отпустить её, лишь бы не говорить с Дамблдором и Гарри напрямую. Что он был за человек на самом деле?

Ремус вспомнил их последний разговор. Если Питер не винил себя в смерти Поттеров, в чём он себя винил? Что за проступок заставил его запереться в добровольном подобии заключения? Питер полагал, что Беллатрикс не знает о его шантаже, и не боялся её. Тогда кого же он боялся? Почему Драко считал, что Питер получил по заслугам? Где Беллатрикс Лестрэндж нашла нож Доббина? 

Ремус взглянул на часы и спустился на кухню: нужно было раскалить утюг на плите, чтобы погладить брюки. Брюм следовал за ним повсюду, как рыба-прилипала. Пришлось взять его с собой на обед. 

Небо было чистым, только над «Вересковым раем» висела пухлая туча. Струи дождя серебрились в лучах заходящего солнца, как праздничная мишура. Ремус прибавил шагу, чтобы не намокнуть. По дорожке важной поступью разгуливал Эдгар с полным пренебрежением к дождю. 

Запахи в столовой стояли головокружительные. Ремус не предполагал, что ему вообще захочется есть, но, увидев накрытый стол, почувствовал волчий голод. 

Общество было столь же впечатляющим. Минерва облачилась в вечернее платье цвета слоновой кости и впрямь напоминала мраморную статую Афины Паллады. Сибилла Трелони звенела, переливалась и едва не покачивалась под тяжестью индийских украшений. Ремус возблагодарил Вишну (или Брахму, он всегда их путал) за то, что Сибилла не додумалась завернуться в сари, ограничившись нарядом из вишнёвого бархата. Луна была в изумрудном платье, отделанном стеклярусом и бахромой, очень модном — Тонкс оно бы понравилось. 

Луна встретилась с Ремусом взглядом и грустно улыбнулась. 

Северус приехал на такси за пять минут до обеда и не успел переодеться. Впрочем, его костюм вполне соответствовал ситуации. Разумеется, ему было далеко до блистательного Драко в смокинге от Генри Пула, но до него всем было далеко, кроме разве что Гермионы, сменившей свои доспехи — деловой костюм и очки в роговой оправе — на синее шёлковое платье и ожерелье-лариат с жемчужными кистями. 

— У меня множество новостей, — шепнул Ремус Снейпу.

— С удовольствием послушаю, только не сейчас.

— Ты уже с кем-то разговаривал?

— С Альбусом. Позвонил ему из Рединга, не смог удержаться.

— Понятно, — протянул Ремус с разочарованием. — А что ты делал в Рединге?

Северус оставил вопрос без ответа. 

— Белле бы понравилась эта тризна, — заметил он вполголоса. 

— Возьмите угря, — сказала Минерва, расслышавшая последнее слово. — Вам нужно больше есть, вы слишком худой. 

— Кажется, скоро мне начнут подвязывать слюнявчик. 

Ремус, привыкший к резкой реакции Снейпа на всё, что хоть отдалённо напоминало заботу, с интересом наблюдал за безупречной любезностью Минервы.

— В мои намерения не входило вас опекать, — произнесла она мягко.

— Конечно, — согласился Северус. — Вам и ни к чему. На это существует Люпин, он в этом деле поднаторел. 

— Вы сегодня склонны язвить. Может быть, хорошая трапеза поможет вам смягчиться.

Трапеза и вправду была очень недурной: холодный угорь с пикулями и спаржей, говядина веллингтон со спаржей, а на десерт — сливовый пирог и сыр.

— Боже! — простонал Драко, управившись со второй порцией говядины. — Можно мне похитить вашу повариху? 

— Боюсь, мистер Малфой, что я не могу этого допустить. — Минерва улыбнулась одними глазами.

— Ну ещё бы, это же чистое золото. Если бы эта женщина работала на меня, я бы прятал её ото всех в пещере. Или на вершине башни. 

— Естественный драконий инстинкт, — одобрила Гермиона. 

— Когда ты уезжаешь? — спросил Драко Северус.

— Завтра. 

— Вернёшься в поместье?

— Нет. Я получил работу. 

— В каком-нибудь банке?

— На кинематографической студии Урбана. Буду играть аристократов, злодеев и злодеев-аристократов. 

Ремус представил себе реакцию Люциуса Малфоя на это замечательное известие. Поистине, жизнь его была полна тягот и потрясений. Богатые тоже плачут. Наверное, Люциус Малфой волшебно смотрелся бы на экране в роли злодея-аристократа.

— Твой отец не придёт в восторг, — озвучил очевидное Северус.

— Ему придётся смириться. Жизнь есть боль. Петтигрю мог бы это подтвердить. 

Это неожиданное, бестактное и очевидно недоброжелательное замечание повергло всех в замешательство. В столовой повисла тишина. Обедающие занялись десертом, избегая смотреть на Драко и друг на друга. Все, кроме Гермионы. 

— Некоторые люди страдают больше, чем другие, — сказала она тихо, но решительно. 

— Некоторые люди страдают больше потому, что они сделали больше, чем другие. — Лицо Драко на мгновение исказилось от гнева. 

— Вы говорите о Питере? — спросил Ремус. 

— Нет. Это было общее замечание. 

Лицо Драко приняло прежнее беззаботное выражение, но Ремус понял, что говорил он именно о Питере. Почему Драко так настроен против него? Он знает, что Питер шантажировал Беллатрикс? Знает, почему?

— Кажется, новое угощение поспело. — Северус взглянул в сторону камина и ухмыльнулся. 

— Я больше не могу съесть ни кусочка, — ответил Ремус машинально.

— Этого ты точно не захочешь.

У камина стоял Нострадамус, виляя коротеньким хвостом. Издали Ремусу показалось, что он держит в пасти что-то вроде небольшого мяча или пакета с привязанной нему верёвочкой. 

— Что ты мне принёс, дорогой? — Трелони подслеповато прищурилась, нашаривая пенсне, висевшее на цепочке. — Это подарок? 

Нострадамус подбежал и положил приношение к ногам Сибиллы, скромно отступив. Курносая физиономия мопса сияла от гордости.

Трелони нацепила пенсне на нос и разглядела наконец таинственный предмет. Её рот широко раскрылся. Покачиваясь, она пошарила по груди, расчищая место среди побрякушек, и обстоятельно взялась за сердце. 

— Что там? — заинтересовалась Минерва. — Да это же крыса! Молодец, Нострадамус! 

Гермиона поморщилась. Луна приподняла скатерть, чтобы разглядеть добычу Нострадамуса получше.

— О-о-о! — простонала Сибилла. 

— Что с вами? Дохлая крыса — дурной знак?

— Жди чумы и мора! — авторитетно сказал Драко. 

— Я жутко боюсь крыс, — призналась Трелони жалобно. — Как мне избавиться от этого страшилища? Я не могу её просто выбросить. Нострадамус, бедняжка, будет разочарован. Он так старался! 

— Отнесу её Доббину. 

Ремус поднялся, взял с журнального столика газету, завернул в неё крысу и вышел из столовой. Доббина не было видно, и Ремус оставил злополучную крысу на крыльце. Когда он вернулся, напряжение, вызванное неудачной репликой Драко, уже рассеялось, и все перешли в гостиную. Драко сидел за роялем, наигрывая бойкий шлягер, Луна и Гермиона тихо ему подпевали. Северус и Минерва с бокалами кларета в руках стояли, наклонившись друг к другу, и тихо беседовали. Сибилла обнимала Нострадамуса, пышущего самодовольством. 

Ремусу не хотелось ни пить, не слушать музыку. Он чувствовал, что ему нужно подышать свежим воздухом. Он подозвал Брюма, дремавшего в коридоре, и вышел из дома. Крыса исчезла вместе с газетой. 

Почти бессознательно Ремус двинулся по тропинке, ведущей к Кладбищу домашних эльфов, не обращая внимания на окружающее. 

Он снова и снова прокручивал в голове слова, сорвавшиеся с уст Драко. Ремус шёл размеренным шагом, сцепив пальцы за спиной, и его мысли становились всё яснее. Теперь он знал, кто убил Питера на самом деле, но что с этим делать, ещё не решил. Питер когда-то был его другом, и он не заслужил такой смерти. Однако Ремус полагал, что понимает мотивы человека, совершившего убийство, и они взывали к милосердию. Закон милосердия не проявит, не проявит его и Гарри. Самые милые люди становятся беспощадными, если этого требуют соображения дела. Возможно, Гарри и поймёт убийцу, но принять решение, отличное от предписываемого служебным долгом, он не вправе. 

Значит, решить судьбу убийцы должен Ремус. 

В воздухе висел туман, стало холодно. У Ремуса озябли руки, и он сунул их в карманы. Брюм холода не чувствовал. Он весело заглядывал в кусты, возвращался к хозяину и заглядывал ему в лицо, не понимая, почему тот печален в такой славный пахучий вечер. 

Ремус нашёл Доббина на том самом месте, где трава ещё не очистилась от крови Питера.   
Доббин сидел на корточках, орудуя сапёрной лопаткой. Крыса, задушенная Нострадамусом, лежала рядом. Ремус прислонился к стволу дерева, молча наблюдая за церемонией. Доббин вскинул на него глаза и вновь сосредоточился на своём занятии.

— Вы обо всём догадались, — сказал он. 

— Да. 

— Я признаюсь завтра.

— Полиция думает, что Питера убила миссис Лестрэндж. Она уже не сможет возразить, — сказал Ремус, испытующе глядя на Доббина. 

— Я должен признаться. Все эти дни я готовился. Теперь я не боюсь смерти. Жаль только будет, если меня посадят в тюрьму. 

— На Лестрэндж столько грехов, что ещё один роли не играет. К тому же она собиралась убить Питера в ту ночь и сделала бы это. 

— Но это сделал я. 

Доббин положил крысу в могилку и засыпал её землёй. 

— Я ведь не собирался, — сказал он. — Но я просто не вынес. Пока майор Петтигрю сидел в комнате, как арестант в камере, я терпел. Знал, что он себя наказывает. То, что случилось, было не только его виной, он выполнял приказ, но до других мне не добраться. А майору я ничего не забыл. 

— И Драко Малфой тоже, — сказал Ремус. — Он тоже не может забыть. Он рассказывал, как его отряд оказался под огнём немцев. Спаслись только он и Крэбб. Я только позже сообразил, что человеку такого сложения, как Драко, вряд ли удалось бы в одиночку вытащить грузного Крэбба, к тому же обезумевшего от боли. 

— Он стоял под деревом, капитан Малфой. — Доббин водрузил на могилку обломок гранита и принялся обкладывать холмик дёрном. — А с дерева на него капала кровь, потому что туда взрывом забросило убитого. Это был Сидни, мой двоюродный брат. Это с него капало. Глаза у капитана были белые, он себя не помнил. А капрал Крэбб горел под поваленным деревом и кричал, как грешник в аду. Я начал вытаскивать его, тогда капитан Малфой очнулся и пришёл на помощь.

— Питер вас туда послал? 

— Да. Позже капитан Малфой сумел узнать, почему он это сделал. Наш отряд должен был отвлечь немцев на себя. Но мы этого не знали. С нами плохо поступили, доктор. Если бы нам предложили пойти добровольно, мы бы, наверное, согласились. Я бы согласился. Но нас никто не спрашивал — отправили, как свиней на убой. Когда я увидел, что майор Петтигрю стоит тут, на моём Кладбище, на чистой земле, невредимый, смотрит на луну, как будто имеет на это право, сам не знаю, что со мной сделалось. Как будто Сидни и другие взяли меня за руки и повели к нему. Я нарезал ветки для букета мисс Лавгуд и в руке у меня был нож. Я был в перчатках, поэтому отпечатков и не осталось. Может, вы подумаете, что я специально готовился, но это не так. Всё вышло очень быстро, я даже подумать толком не успел. Я ударил майора Петтигрю так, как меня учили в армии. Он понял, что я собираюсь сделать, как только увидел меня, и пытался защититься, но я был быстрее. А потом я ушёл и оставил его умирать, как он оставил нас тогда.

— Питер раскаялся в том, что сделал, и очень страдал, — сказал Ремус тихо. 

— А нам-то разве легче? — ответил Доббин с неожиданной злостью. — Что нам до его страданий? Оживёт от этого кто-нибудь или, может, у капрала Крэбба новое лицо отрастёт? 

— Когда нашли Питера, Драко Малфой сказал, что в рай он не попадёт.

— Этого я, сэр, не знаю. Господь добрый, всех прощает. Может, и меня простит. — Доббин поднялся, отряхнул руки и колени и заткнул лопатку за пояс. — Признаваться мне или нет, как считаете? 

— Тебя не повесят.

— Думаете, мне дадут рассказать, как всё было во Франции? Как нас предали свои же? 

— Не знаю, — ответил Ремус после паузы. — Сомневаюсь. Это ты утопил пальто Питера?

— Я. Увидел, что оно висит на крючке, будто покойник вернулся и зашёл с чёрного хода. Схватил его и побежал к озеру. В этом пальто как будто всё зло было, вся вина моя была. Набил я это пальто камнями и убил, как убил его хозяина. А потом лёг в кустах и заплакал. Плохо с нами обошлись, несправедливо! 

Ремус подумал о Драко Малфое, молчавшем все эти дни. Если правда откроется, его молчаливое соучастие выйдет на свет. Доббина запрут до конца его дней. Разве это вернёт Питера? 

— Я уеду, — сказал Доббин.

— Куда?

— Тогда, во Франции, мы вышли к монастырю. Монахи нас приютили, а тамошний лекарь выходил Крэбба. В госпитале капрал бы умер. 

Ремус согласно опустил глаза. Больные с сильными ожогами выживали редко. Воды было так же мало, как лекарств, — они погибали от боли и сепсиса. 

— В том монастыре есть часовня, маленькая и тихая. Я сидел там часами. Так хорошо, как там, мне нигде не было, даже здесь, у миссис Макгонагалл. Когда мы уходили, настоятель сказал, что примет меня, если я захочу вернуться. Вот я и вернусь. Буду работать в саду и просить Бога, чтобы дал мне силы сделать то, чего не сделал.

— Чего не сделал? — переспросил Ремус. 

— Не простил майора Петтигрю. Я убил его и не простил. — Доббин прижал руку к груди и посмотрел на могилку крысы. — Не могу, нет у меня для него прощения. А пока я его не прощу, из того леса мне не выйти. Так навсегда и останусь я в том лесу. Где нет прощения, остаётся ад. 

***

Спал Ремус очень крепко и без сновидений. Впервые за многие дни он ни о чём не беспокоился. Проснулся он поздно и первым делом подумал, что Минерва, наверное, его обыскалась. Завтрак он пропустил, однако после вчерашнего Лукуллова пира есть ему не хотелось. 

У дома ожидало такси. Драко и Гермиона стояли рядом с чемоданами, выясняя, кто будет платить за поездку, Стэнли Шанпайк зевал в окно, дожидаясь, пока стороны придут к мировому соглашению. 

—Уезжаете? — спросил Ремус.

— Даже и не знаю, — ответил Драко. — Кажется, мы тут до завтрашнего дня застряли. 

— Ах, да ради бога, плати, если у тебя деньги лишние! — сказала Гермиона. — Как можно быть таким занудой? До свидания, Ремус. Надеюсь, скоро увидимся. 

Драко взял её чемодан, чтобы погрузить в машину. Гермиона обернулась с возмущённым видом, потом махнула рукой и засмеялась. Ремус открыл ей дверцу. Гермиона снова засмеялась и села в такси. Драко пожал Ремусу руку на прощание, занял своё место, и такси уехало. 

— Кажется, Северус был прав насчёт них, — сказал Ремус Брюму. 

Тот вильнул хвостом, соглашаясь. 

Чуть подальше, у кустов боярышника стоял фургон Лонгботтомов с белым матерчатым верхом. Филч выгружал из него коробки с рассадой. 

— Не видел миссис Макгонагалл? — спросил его Ремус.

— Они на веранде. Миссис Лонгботтом выбирает котёнка.

— Мр-ммм! — подтвердила Миссис Норрис, довольная, что в доме станет меньше на одно маленькое, докучливое существо.

— А где Доббин?

— Ушёл. — Аргус отряхнул руки, придирчиво рассматривая рассаду. 

— Куда?

— Совсем ушёл. А куда — кто его знает? Сказал, что хочет поехать во Францию, вот так внезапно. Собрал вещи, попрощался с нами и миссис Макгонагалл, взял своё жалованье и ушёл. Не захотел даже, чтобы я подбросил его до станции. Странный он парень, правда? 

— Думаю, он сделал то, что было ему необходимо, — ответил Ремус. — Значит, теперь у нас нет и садовника. 

— Зато и гостей почти нет, — утешил его Аргус. — И убийц тоже. Как-нибудь справимся, не впервой. 

Ремус поднялся на крыльцо. Прежде, чем войти, он закрыл глаза и несколько раз глубоко вдохнул, ощущая запах гиацинтов. С веранды доносились голоса. 

Ремус прошёл через гостиную. Нострадамус сидел под окном, задумчиво глядя на шнуры, поддерживающие шторы. 

— Нельзя! — строго сказал Ремус.

Мопс склонил голову набок и широко улыбнулся, вывалив язык. Ремус не сомневался, что, едва он скроется из виду, ещё один шнур останется без кистей. 

— Доброе утро, — сказал он, присоединяясь к Минерве и Лонгботтомам. — Уже выбрали?

— Да, — сказала Ханна Лонгботтом. — Мне нравится этот котик. Как его зовут?

— Сахарок, — ответила Минерва. 

— Он ведь не белый, — сказал Невилл, с сомнением глядя на котёнка. 

— О, это тростниковый сахар, — невозмутимо ответила Минерва.

— Какой милый! — Ханна взяла Сахарка на руки. Тот зажмурился от удовольствия, в громком мурлыканье угадывался будущий бас. — Давай возьмём его, Невилл!

— Если хочешь, дорогая.

Невилл почесал котёнка под подбородком. Тот замурлыкал громче и припал Ханне на грудь, пытаясь обнять её за шею лапами. Овсянка задумчиво щурила глаза, наблюдая, как её сын устраивает свою судьбу. 

— Вы не видели Снейпа? — тихо спросил Ремус.

— Он в библиотеке.

Минерва взглянула на Ремуса, собираясь сказать что-то ещё, но передумала и только сдержанно улыбнулась. 

Северус сидел на диване с развёрнутым журналом на коленях. Судя по тому, что это был «Вог», Северус взял его из стопки не глядя. Он походил на человека, ожидающего приёма у дантиста. 

— Я тебя искал, — сказал Ремус. 

— Зачем?

— Хотел спросить тебя кое о чём.

Северус сделал приглашающий жест. Журнал свалился с его колен на пол. Северус посмотрел на него, но поднимать не стал.

— Драко приезжал к тебе или к Питеру?

Северус выглядел удивлённым. Такого вопроса он не ждал. 

— Зачем ему Петтигрю? 

— Чтобы выяснить, вправду ли он передал приказ, которым отряд Малфоя отправили на смерть. 

Северус искоса взглянул на Ремуса.

— Тут нечего было выяснять. Драко давно об этом узнал. 

— И ты молчал?

— Да, я молчал. 

— О том, что Доббин служил под началом Малфоя, ты тоже знал?

Ремус старался, чтобы его голос звучал дружески, однако получалось у него не очень хорошо. Больше походило на допрос. 

— Об этом Драко не говорил, — сказал Северус. — Значит, Белла не убивала Петтигрю. Ты покрываешь убийцу? 

— Так же, как и Малфой. 

Северус поднял журнал, отряхнул его и положил рядом с собой. 

— Оставь Драко в покое. Он приехал ко мне, но помочь он хотел тебе. 

— Помочь мне? — Ремус растерялся. — Чем? 

— Что ты помнишь о той ночи, когда исчез Блэк?

Ремус почувствовал, как по груди разливается томительная, тупая боль. 

— Что… что я сделал?

— Почему ты решил, будто что-то сделал?

— Не играй со мной, Северус.

— Ты действительно думал, что убил Блэка?

— Теперь я понимаю, что мои подозрения были напрасны. Но ведь ты знаешь, что я на это способен. 

— Я знаю, что не способен, как это знают все, кроме тебя. Ты ничего не помнишь, правда? 

— Нет, — тихо признался Ремус.

— Тогда тебе будет интересно послушать. Драко узнал об этом, когда выяснял правду о том приказе. Так вот, представь себе: тихая ночь перед наступлением. Относительно тихая. И раненых мало. Относительно мало. Доктор Люпин выходит прогуляться. Бредёт, куда глаза глядят, лишь бы там было поменьше трупов. В ту же самую ночь Петтигрю должен передать Блэку фальшивые планы генштаба и подставиться под пулю. Естественно, они не одни, нельзя же допустить, чтобы этот великолепный спектакль сорвал случайный зритель, кто-нибудь вроде доктора Люпина, который, как мы сказали, бредёт неизвестно куда. 

— Их охраняли? 

— Ну конечно, безмозглый ты болван. Ты почти застукал Блэка и Петтигрю в разгар их инсценировки, и один из сопровождающих аккуратно лишил тебя сознания, а потом отволок поближе к лазарету. Драко не думал, что ты обвиняешь себя, но всё же решил, что тебе, как лицу заинтересованному, стоит об этом узнать. 

— Почему он мне не сказал?

— Петтигрю убили, и Драко понял, что интерес, который он проявлял к нему, чреват подозрениями. Поэтому он поделился только со мной, а я вот делюсь с тобой. 

Ремус зажмурился и увидел ветвистый рисунок кровеносных сосудов, пронизывающих веки изнутри. В нём что-то разжалось, освободилось и улетело прочь.

«Я больше не буду видеть мёртвых солдат».

— Иногда Дамблдор так хорош, что почти безумен, — сказал он. — Но в чём-то он прав. На средневековых картах писали: «Hic sunt leones» — «Здесь водятся львы». А здесь, — Ремус подошёл к окну и обвёл рукой сад, деревья, увешанные серыми гроздьями галок, ручей колокольчиков с золотыми проблесками нарциссов, элегантно стареющий дом, — здесь водятся фениксы. Мы возродились. Не всем это удалось, но мы смогли. 

— И почему так получилось? — тихо спросил Северус. 

— Неважно, почему, важно, что получилось. 

Ремус посмотрел на Северуса, ожидая увидеть улыбку, но лицо Снейпа было холодным и печальным. 

— Я ждал тебя, чтобы сказать одну вещь. 

— Ты собираешься вернуться в клинику?

— Господи, нет. С чего ты взял?

— Твой тон. Таким голосом приятных новостей не сообщают. 

— Не знаю, какой тебе покажется моя новость, может, и приятной. Я нашёл место в университете Рединга. Им срочно понадобился преподаватель. С прежним случилась какая-то неприятность. Надеюсь, это не студенты его прикончили. 

Ремус снова посмотрел в окно. Небо выглядело неестественно голубым, трава — ядовито-зелёной. Ремусу показалось, что у него звенит в ушах, как после взрыва, но это было жужжание пчёл, вьющихся над кустами распустившихся ирисов и белыми ветвями спиреи. 

— Тебе Альбус помог? 

— Нет, миссис Макгонагалл. У неё там знакомые. 

— Я очень рад за тебя. — Ремус сунул руки в карманы кардигана и сжал их в кулаки. 

— Я рад, что ты рад, — отозвался Северус иронически.

«Рад? — подумал Ремус. — Да ты меня просто убил». 

— Уверен, что ты справишься.

— А выглядишь так, будто не уверен. — Северус нахмурился. 

— Ты совсем недавно поправился.

— Предлагаешь мне подождать ещё четыре года? 

«Предлагаю, — едва не ответил Ремус. — Подожди здесь, вместе со мной».

— Нет. Конечно, нет. Если ты чувствуешь, что готов вернуться, нужно это сделать. 

— Готов или нет, мне придётся. Я в любом случае не собираюсь давать задний ход. Чтобы стать самим собой, я должен опираться на свой опыт и не позволять страху влиять на мои поступки. 

— Да, — вздохнул Ремус. — Ты совершенно прав. Когда ты уезжаешь?

— Такси приедет через полчаса. Чемодан я уже собрал. 

— Что? — Ремус повернулся так резко, что Северус отшатнулся. — Почему сейчас? Учебный год заканчивается. 

— Впереди ещё добрая половина триместра, и преподаватель нужен срочно. Если я задержусь, то останусь без места. 

Лицо Северус приняло упрямое выражение, губы сжались в жёсткую линию. 

— А потом, когда начнутся каникулы? Что ты будешь делать в Рединге один целое лето?

— Хочу съездить в Европу, прокатиться по Франции и Бельгии, увидеть их настоящими, а не изуродованными войной, и запомнить их такими. Я сделаю, как ты сказал: начну новую жизнь. Всё имеет свой срок. Мы долго жили с нашими мертвецами. Пришло время забыть.

Северус помолчал.

— Можешь поехать со мной, если хочешь, — сказал он небрежно. 

— Не могу. Я должен помнить всё таким, как было. 

Северус криво улыбнулся.

— И кто теперь не в состоянии расстаться с прошлым?

— Это другое. У меня такое чувство, что если я увижу те места изменившимся, те, кто там остался, исчезнут навсегда, понимаешь?

— Нет, Люпин, не понимаю. То ты говоришь, что надо всё забыть и начать с чистого листа, а теперь мы уже обязаны вечно носить траур. 

— Да я не об этом… Впрочем, неважно. Я действительно рад, что ты принял такое решение. 

Лёд в тёмных глазах Северуса начал таять. Он почти улыбнулся и не отнял руки, когда Ремус взял её и стиснул в своих ладонях. 

— Но ведь ты не забудешь меня? Однажды я уже потерял тебя на несколько лет. 

— Я ничего не могу обещать. Это было бы неправильно. Я ведь не знаю, как всё сложится. 

— Если я тебе напишу, ты мне ответишь?

Северус пожал плечами.

— Напиши и узнаешь. 

Он поднялся с дивана. 

— Мне ещё нужно поймать Эдгара. 

— Оставь его здесь. 

— В Рединге тоже есть сады. Без него мне будет скучно. 

Ремус молча кивнул. Все слова куда-то пропали. 

— Поможешь мне поймать эту чёртову птицу? Когда что-то не по нём, он становится ужасно сварливым.

Ремус так же безмолвно двинулся вслед за Северусом. 

Они подманили Эдгара на кусочек мяса, любезно выделенного Розмертой из кухонных припасов, и усадили его в коробку. Северус и вопящая коробка остались ждать внизу, а Ремус принёс чемодан из комнаты Снейпа. Бывшей комнаты Снейпа. 

Он успел собраться с силами и в гостиную вошёл с самым обычным видом. 

Северус беседовал с Минервой. Коробка злобно безмолвствовала. 

— Ну что, Сахарок уехал? — спросил Ремус.

— Да, только что отбыли.

— И мне пора, — сказал Северус, взглянув в окно. — Такси подъехало. Прощайте, миссис Макгонагалл. Приятно было с вами познакомиться и спасибо за гостеприимство. Надеюсь, моё пребывание здесь не стало для вас слишком большой обузой.

— Ничуть, — ответила Минерва. — Удачи вам. Не забывайте хорошо питаться. 

Ремус донёс чемодан Северуса до машины и пожал ему руку на прощанье. Всё прошло благопристойно, как полагается у цивилизованных людей. 

Позднее, годы спустя, Ремус мог вспомнить каждую мельчайшую деталь этого расставания. Тогда он не был уверен, что увидит Северуса ещё раз. 

— Спасибо, что помогли Северусу найти место, — сказал он Минерве, вернувшись. 

— Пустяки. Он твой друг и протеже Альбуса, и я была рада оказать услугу. 

«Вот уж услуга так услуга, — подумал неблагодарный Ремус. — Подобной мне не оказывали с тех пор, как какой-то парень из разведки стукнул меня по голове, тоже из самых лучших побуждений». 

— За мисс Лавгуд приедет отец ближе к вечеру. Очень жаль, что Доббин нас покинул, но теперь, когда из гостей осталась одна Трелони, работы по дому будет намного меньше. С завтрашнего дня я начну искать новых горничных и садовника, а ты наконец-то сможешь отдохнуть и почитать всласть, никто не будет тебя отвлекать. 

— Да, разумеется. Теперь я могу позволить себе такую роскошь, — ответил Ремус, с гордостью отметив, что его голос звучит почти нормально, только чуточку сдавленно. 

***

Через неделю уехала и Трелони. В доме стало так тихо, словно в нём не жили годами. Таким одиноким Ремус себя не чувствовал много-много лет. Северус, который сам не ведал покоя, помог ему обрести душевное равновесие, а потом забрал его и увёз с собой, в одной коробке с Эдгаром. 

Минерва при всём своём дружелюбии оставалась независимой и самодостаточной, как кошка, и Ремус не с кем было поговорить по душам или обсудить дневные новости. Да и новостей как таковых больше не было. Ремусу не хватало многолюдья за столом, болтовни, перебранок Драко и Гермионы, мистического лепета Сивиллы, отрешённой улыбки Луны и маленьких ритуалов Доббина. Не хватало даже ночных набегов Нострадамуса и кусачей, вездесущей Искры. «Вересковый рай» погрузился в сон. 

Всё, что Ремус мог сделать, так это не погрузиться в сон самому. Его намерения были очень простыми: он любил Северуса, скучал по нему и хотел его вернуть. Он был уверен: Северус должен быть с ним, что бы ни ждало их впереди. 

Он посылал Северусу длинные письма, одно за другим, не обращая внимания на отсутствие ответов. Наконец Северус тоже начал писать. Сначала это были короткие, сухие записки. Постепенно письма стали более длинными и живыми, с довольно язвительными зарисовками коллег и студентов и всплесками неожиданного юмора. Разумеется, Северус писал о чём угодно, только не о своих чувствах, высказывать их он не умел и не хотел. Рединг был недалеко, но Северус упорно отказывался от встреч. Интуиция подсказывала Ремусу не торопить события, и он не настаивал. Весна двадцать четвёртого года уже подошла к концу, когда Северус решился. 

Время было самое подходящее. Дожди наконец закончились, на высоком и ясном небе сияло солнце, вечера становились теплее, темнело всё позже и позже. Ремус чувствовал себя моложе и сильнее. Лето заполняло его, как пустой сосуд, теплом и спокойной энергией жизни, идущей в рост. 

Аргус переоборудовал сарай в курятник и огородил его щеголеватой решёткой из деревянных планок, выкрашенных в белый и зелёный. По загону гуляли семь пёстрых кур, купленных у сестры Розмерты, и петух Лев Давыдович, которого привезла из Лондона Тонкс, собравшаяся в путешествие по Мексике. 

Корицу забрал молочник, а Апельсинку — миссис Хагрид. За год обе выросли и перестали узнавать Ремуса. Овсянка ходила круглая и важная, готовясь принести новый урожай котят.   
Минерва уехала в Шотландию навестить родственников. Ремус втайне этому обрадовался: слишком уж зоркие глаза были у миссис Макгонагалл. 

Волновался Ремус безумно. Кажется, никогда ещё он не испытывал такого предвкушения и такой томительной неуверенности в себе. 

Погода в день, назначенный для встречи, способствовала этим ощущениям. Над «Вересковым раем» ходила гроза, погромыхивала, ворчала, крутилась на месте, как собака, которая никак не может улечься. С утра Ремус занимался хозяйственными делами, заодно договорившись с Розмертой о том, что она приготовит им с Северусом обед. Съездил на почту и забрал письма, свои и новых постояльцев. Взял в погребе две бутылки вина. 

Ремус старался не думать, как они с Северусом встретятся и о чём будут говорить, но стоило ему дать волю воображению, как сердце начинало колотиться, а в горле пересыхало от волнения. Он старался не смотреть на часы, а взгляд против воли возвращался к стрелкам, ползущим с невыносимой неторопливостью. Брюм почувствовал нетерпение и тайный страх хозяина и тоже заволновался. Овсянка глядела на них, как маленький раздобревший сфинкс, и снисходительно щурила глаза. 

К назначенному часу Ремус был так взвинчен, что вздрогнул, услышав приближающийся шум мотора. 

— Это просто профессор Снейп приехал, — сказал Аргус, глядя на него с удивлением. 

— Да, конечно. Что-то я задумался. 

— А машина-то знатная, — заметил Филч, отставляя грабли, которыми разравнивал гравий. 

Новенький «моррис коули» подкатил к дому. 

Северус почти не прибавил в весе с тех пор, как виделись в последний раз, зато заметно прибавил в самоуверенности и вновь отпустил волосы. 

Ремус протянул ему руку. Северус ответил на рукопожатие. Они взглянули друг другу в глаза. Ремус увидел, как напряжение уходит из распрямлённых плеч Северуса, как разглаживаются жёсткие складки у рта и морщины на переносице, и понял, что Северус тоже волновался. 

— Хорошая машина, — сказал Ремус, с некоторой завистью оглядывая лоснящийся автомобиль. 

— Решил потратить свои накопления, — ответил Северус небрежно. — Других расходов у меня немного.

— Филч загонит его в гараж, а то дождь собирается. 

— Хорошо. 

Северус передал ключи Аргусу, который уже топтался рядом, с вожделением глядя на «моррис». Миссис Норрис отошла в сторонку и злобно сверкнула зелёными глазами: Филч никогда не брал её в машину. 

— А нам туда. Ты не забыл дорогу? — Ремус показал на тропинку к коттеджу. 

Они пошли мимо цветущих кустов жимолости. Ремус с трудом сдерживал желание взять Северуса под руку или ещё как-нибудь к нему прикоснуться. Брюм таких сомнений не испытывал: он подошёл к Северусу и подсунул ему свою морду под руку. 

— Привет, Трусливый Лев. — Северус потрепал пса по холке. — Он больше не боится людей? 

— Он тебя узнал. А новых гостей всё же сторонится. Да не так их и много: дом снял на год какой-то американский отшельник. Представился как Джон Смит, приехал с камердинером и секретаршей. Бог его знает, что за человек, то ли миллионер, то ли гангстер. Ведёт он себя тихо, платит вовремя, так что мы справок о нём не наводим. А где Эдгар? 

— Оставил дома. У него там подружка завелась. Значит, в «Раю» теперь тихо. 

Северус сбавил шаг, разглядывая персиковые деревца, на которых уже висели маленькие зелёные плоды. 

— Да, квоту на острые ощущения мы исчерпали в прошлом году. — Ремус поднялся на крыльцо и придержал для Северуса дверь. — Зато у нас две новых горничных, Кэти и Рози. Вместо Доббина мы взяли некоего Тревора. Ты знаком с Лонгботтомом?

— Не имел чести. 

— Проходи в гостиную. Шляпу можешь оставить здесь… Гарри познакомился с ним на фронте. Лонгботтом был сапёром. Сейчас он держит питомник декоративных деревьев и кустарников. Тревор служил под его началом.

— Он такой же странный, как Доббин?

— Совершенно обычный малый, разве что немного на жабу похож. 

— От Доббина нет вестей?

— Нет. Надеюсь, с ним всё в порядке. Сначала я собирался узнать у Драко, где находится монастырь, в котором их приютили после той вылазки, и написать туда, но потом решил, что не стоит. Пусть Доббин сам даст о себе знать, когда будет готов. Пойдём скорее, а то гроза собирается, к тому же я вдруг страшно захотел есть. Наверное, потому, что при виде тебя у меня полегчало на сердце. Я так и ждал, что в последний момент ты откажешься приехать. 

— Я тоже голоден, — сказал Северус, оставив без ответа последнее замечание. — Время-то уже к девяти. И чем же ты меня угощать будешь?

Немного смущаясь, словно был не дома, а в гостях, Ремус огляделся. На столе, покрытом красной скатертью, стояла бутылка вина и тарелки с хлебом, сыром и яблоками. 

— Вижу, ты меня ждал, — сказал Снейп. 

— Конечно, — ответил Ремус. — И давно. 

— Это весь наш ужин? 

— Ещё будет курица с лимоном и розмарином. Розмерта приготовила специально для тебя. Чем-то ты ей понравился. 

— Всё моя красота и хороший характер. Да благословит бог эту женщину! Приятно отобедать чем-нибудь съедобным. Традиционное меню университетской столовой — мясо, жёсткое, как подошва, и два вида овощей, разваренных до неузнаваемости.

Пока они разговаривали, успело стемнеть. Ремус зажёг свет, принёс курицу, откупорил вино и разлил его по бокалам. 

— Драко тебе не писал? — спросил он, решив начать с посторонней темы. 

— Нет, но я теперь довольно часто вижусь с Люциусом.

— Вот как? С чего это вдруг?

— Полагаю, он чувствует себя одиноким. Некоторые из прежних друзей не желают с ним общаться, потому что не могут простить того, что он сделал во время войны, а остальных он избегает из стыда за выбор сына. К тому же он надеется, что я сумею отговорить Драко от союза с доктором Грейнджер.

— А ты сумеешь?

— С этим справилась бы только Нарцисса, но Люциус совершил промах: поссорился с ней, заявив, что грядущего мезальянса не случилось бы, если бы не кровь Блэков, которые вечно выбирают себе неподходящих партнёров. Нарцисса ответила, что действительно могла бы выбрать получше, но теперь делать нечего, придётся обходиться тем, что есть, и на следующий же день уехала знакомиться с родителями невесты. 

Ремус расхохотался. Северус лениво улыбнулся. 

— С Люциусом всегда так. Продумывает дела до мельчайших подробностей и вдруг делает faux pas, после которого всё летит к чёрту. Я ему сказал, что, может быть, это и к лучшему. Не стоит связываться с Мосли и его единомышленниками, до добра это не доведёт. Альбус посоветовал Грейнджер открыть клинику в Калифорнии. По-моему, отличный совет. Уедут с глаз долой, и всем станет спокойней. 

Ремус украдкой наблюдал, как Северус ест. Несмотря на худобу, аппетит у него был волчий.

За окном зашелестели деревья. Ремус взглянул в окно. Ветер сгибал деревья: пришла гроза. По крыше забарабанили первые капли. На мгновение дождь остановился, словно задумавшись, а потом обрушился на сад стеной. 

Свет погас.

— Пробки вышибло, — сказал Ремус. — Сейчас зажгу свечи.

— Эта гроза тебе на руку, ты ведь у нас романтик. 

Снейп усмехнулся, но без злобы. 

Ремус принёс свечи, вставив их в старый медный подсвечник. Тёплое дрожащее пламя осветило стол. 

— Ты счастлив в Рединге? — спросил он, усаживаясь и подливая вина в бокалы. 

— Счастье — не то чувство, на которое я способен. Скорее, это чувство покоя, удовлетворение от возвращения к нормальной жизни. 

Ливень усилился, хотя казалось, что это невозможно. Сквозь рамы начала просачиваться вода и собираться лужицами на подоконнике. Ремус встал и задёрнул шторы. 

— Ладишь со студентами? 

— Когда как. Дерзить мне они не решаются, а некоторые из них действительно хотят учиться. Этого достаточно. Хотя иногда я и чувствую себя Франциском Ассизским, проповедующим птицам полевым. 

Ремус тихо рассмеялся.

— Бедные пташки, что за Франциск им достался! Сомневаюсь, что те из них, кто не отличается понятливостью, смогут найти в тебе францисканское терпение. 

— Если у них не хватает сил освоить даже тот скромный объём знаний, который я им даю, лучше им попытать удачи в другом месте. Эта страна нуждается в ассенизаторах. 

— Ясно. Ты не даёшь вторых шансов.

— Я даже первых не даю. Кто отберёт силой, тот и молодец. 

— Боюсь, что буря и натиск — это не моё. Могу лишь взять тебя измором.

— В этом ты мастер. 

Ремус вздохнул. 

— Иногда так долго и упорно чего-то добиваешься, что, получив желаемое, уже не можешь вспомнить, зачем тебе это было нужно.

— Надеюсь, ты ещё не забыл, зачем меня добивался? — сухо спросил Северус. 

— А разве я добивался? — удивился Ремус. — Это было простое проявление моего всем известного дружелюбия. Если ты сыт, лучше нам устроиться у камина. 

— Ты прав, — согласился Северус. — Обглоданные куриные кости наводят на грустные мысли. 

— Разжечь огонь?

— Ни в коем случае. Я и так с ума схожу от этой жары. 

Их с Северусом кресла стояли совсем близко, и они почти соприкасались коленями, но прикосновения избегали. Ремус не хотел спешить. Даже если вечер закончится ничем, так тому и быть. Он потянулся за пенковой трубкой и постучал ею о край мраморной пепельницы. 

— Ну и ну, — сказал Северус. — Трубка, собака, старое кресло у камина и твидовая куртка. Люпин, ты превратился в карикатуру из «Панча». 

Брюм тихо гавкнул.

— Не встревай, когда старшие разговаривают, — строго сказал ему Ремус. 

— Он хочет остатки курицы. 

Ремус поднялся, взял блюдо и спустился на кухню. Брюм бежал за ним, жалобно постанывая. 

— Угощайся! — Ремус поставил курицу на пол и сделал приглашающий жест. — Только блюдо не грызи, а то Розмерта нас убьёт. 

Северус тем временем открыл вторую бутылку. 

— Хорошо здесь, — сказал он, оглядывая гостиную. — Милый сельский беспорядок — много соломы, пыли и паутины. 

— Милый юмор Северуса Снейпа — много яда и сарказма. Альбус был прав, не так ли?

— Ты об этой чепухе с фениксами? — Северус понял бокал и несколько секунд задумчиво глядел сквозь него. Его глаза в полумраке казались чернильно-синими, как воды океанских глубин. — Он привёл меня в порядок, это так, но пусть всё же не впадает в гордыню. Нельзя исправить жизнь других людей против их воли.

— Можно сделать так, чтобы они сами захотели исправить свою жизнь. 

— Я вернулся к прежней жизни, но правильнее она от этого не стала. Я с самого начала был неправильным, и с этим ничего не поделаешь. 

Тень смягчала суровость черт Северуса. Когда пламя свечи колебалось, казалось, что он улыбается, но он не улыбался. 

— Половина твоих недостатков существует в твоём воображении, — возразил Ремус, — а другую половину можно было бы исправить, если бы ты так ими не гордился. 

— По-моему, Люпин, ты занимаешься самообманом. Не пойму только, зачем тебе это нужно. При желании можно найти кого-нибудь, более тебе подходящего. 

«Чёрт возьми, — подумал Ремус, — я должен заставить его понять, насколько мне необходимо быть с ним! Неужели никак нельзя объяснить Северусу, что его недостатки значимы в первую очередь для него самого и вовсе не принижают его в моих глазах? Неужели он никогда не поймёт, насколько дорог мне?»

— Что ж ты замолчал? Думаешь, как теперь быть? Боишься, что я причиню тебе боль?

— Нет. Я знаю, что причинишь, ты не способен не причинять боли. Это меня не пугает.

— Господи, Люпин! — Лицо Снейпа выразило раздражение и веселье одновременно. — Ты прямо как жертвенный агнец, который сам снимает с себя шкурку и укладывается на костёр. Стало быть, не боишься, что я потреплю тебе нервы и брошу? 

Ремус чувствовал, что опьянел. 

Ливень ослабел, однако из-под задёрнутых штор не пробивалось ни лучика света. Из-за плотной, почти осязаемой темноты вокруг дома Ремусу казалось, что они с Северусом остались одни на земле. 

Снейп вздохнул и отставил бокал. Мрачно посмотрел на Ремуса и поднялся из кресла. 

Ремус понял, что сейчас он уйдёт. Ему очень хотелось сказать что-нибудь, способное переменить их отношения, но в голове было пусто. Да и могут ли слова что-то изменить?

Северус подошёл к нему вплотную и, помедлив секунду, наклонился и прижал свои губы к его губам. Ремус приоткрыл рот и ощутил, как вкус вина сменяется вкусом Северуса. 

Они целовались и гладили друг друга, потом Ремус начал расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке Северуса. Одежды на них оставалось все меньше и меньше. Их прикосновения были мягкими, неторопливыми. Оба были немного смущены и неловки поначалу, но постепенно застенчивость прошла.

Северус был таким худым, что Ремусу казалось, будто кости у него полые, как у птицы. На самом деле он оказался тяжёлым. Ремусу пришлось подождать, пока Северус к нему прилаживался. Ему вдруг пришло в голову, что Снейп может оказаться девственником. Северус засмеялся, и Ремус понял, что сказал это вслух.

— Не беспокойся, Люпин. Обслужу тебя в лучшем виде. 

Вспыхнула молния, яркая даже сквозь шторы, следом раскатился гром, словно телега прогромыхала по камням. 

— На диване не очень-то удобно, — проговорил Северус, немного задыхаясь. — Как насчёт спальни? Заниматься любовью в кровати для тебя не слишком экзотично? 

— К чёрту кровать, — простонал Ремус в диванную подушку. — Давай заканчивай, раз начал. 

Ещё одна молния ударила рядом с коттеджем, и Ремусу показалось, что она попала прямо в него. Он вскрикнул, Северус застонал и вцепился ему в волосы. Он больше не был нежным и терпеливым, и это было хорошо. В комнате пахло озоном, будто сквозь их тела проходили электрические разряды. Ещё пахло вином, и потом, от которого блестели их тела, а немного позже — семенем. И всё это тоже было хорошо. 

***

— Ты и в самом деле не девственник, — сказал Ремус. 

— Откуда вообще такая мысль? — Северус затягивался сигаретой, подложив согнутую руку под голову.

— Не знаю. Ты, похоже, доволен собой. 

— Разве у меня нет для этого оснований? — Северус усмехнулся.

Тёплый желтоватый свет свечи играл на их обнажённых телах, в волосах Северуса вспыхивали красноватые отблески. Ремус положил руку Северуса себе на грудь, переплёл его пальцы со своими. 

— Составляешь учебные планы? Весь в чернилах.

— Сейчас лето, — ответил Северус, опуская глаза. — С этим можно не торопиться. 

— Что тогда? Пишешь книгу?

Ремус хотел пошутить, но по реакции Северуса понял, что угадал. 

— Неужели мемуары?

— Я не настолько высоко себя ценю.

— Что тогда? 

— Это что-то вроде сказки, — сказал Северус, смутившись.

— Странно представить тебя, пишущим сказки. 

— Это будет история и жизни мальчика, которого растят для жертвоприношения. Обычного школьника, очутившегося в мире волшебников.

— А сам он волшебник?

— Да. Разумеется. Но его сила в другом. Быть может, в его готовности к смерти? Нет, он слишком юн, чтобы желать этого и к этому готовиться. Да ему и не скажут. Им никто не говорил, что их ждёт, когда соблазнял их подвигами и славой.

— Как ты его назвал?

— Гарри.

Ремус вскинул голову.

— А Северус там будет?

— Возможно.

— И кто же он? Наставник, герой…

— Зловредный сукин сын, которого все ненавидят, — ответил Северус со смешком. — Капля реализма не повредит. 

Ремус придвинулся к нему. Они лежали щекой к щеке, наблюдая, как угасает свеча. 

— И что мы теперь будем делать? — спросил Северус. 

— Всё, что захотим. 

— А чего ты хочешь? Ты такой терпеливый, что я иногда не могу понять, действительно ли это терпение или тебе просто всё равно. 

Чего он хочет? Этот вопрос Ремус задавал самому себе с того дня, как Северус уехал из «Верескового рая». Может быть, если бы он тогда выказал достаточно ясно свои намерения, проявил достаточно тепла, этой разлуки бы не было. 

— То, что происходит между нами, отличается от всего, к чему я привык. Я не знаю, как нам быть дальше, знаю только, что всё, о чём я мечтаю, — это быть с тобой.

— Ладно, — сказал Северус после паузы. — Я не собираюсь всё усложнять. Посмотрим, что у нас выйдет.

— Так ты останешься со мной?

— Да, — спокойно ответил Северус. — Останусь. 

— Ты только что сделал меня счастливым. 

— Чему ты радуешься? Я буду приезжать на выходные. Это самое большее, что я могу тебе предложить. 

— Я знаю.

Северус немного отстранился, опустил глаза. Ремус вдруг с удивлением понял, насколько сильно его любит. Подумать только, что Северус мог умереть, и сам он мог погибнуть, и тогда этот момент не наступил бы никогда. Ремус не мог этого представить. Это было противоестественно. Естественно было лежать с Северусом в этой постели, в этой комнате, слушать его дыхание, прикасаться к нему. 

Кончиками пальцев Ремус погладил шрамы Северуса. Тот повёл подбородком.

— Не смотри. Они безобразны. 

Ремус наклонился и коснулся рубца губами, прошёлся по нему снизу вверх, до истоков Нила — во впадинке под мочкой уха. 

— Болит?

— Когда как. Иногда шею сводит. 

Северус лежал с закрытыми глазами, ресницы отбрасывали тени на бледные щёки. На губах играла улыбка. 

Ремуса охватило странное ощущение, что очертания их тел размываются, словно Северус стал частью Ремуса, а Ремус – его частью, словно сначала их разломали, потом соединили, смешали, и на свет появилось новое существо, двуликое и двутелое с виду, но единое внутри. Это ощущение было едва ли не пугающим. Оно и в самом деле было бы пугающим, если бы Ремус не чувствовал себя таким настоящим, каким не был давно очень давно, а скорее всего, не был никогда. 

***

Проснулся Ремус от запаха свежесваренного кофе и поджаренного бекона и не сразу сообразил, где находится. Он лежал на диване, накрытый пледом. Шея затекла: жёсткая диванная подушка не предназначалась для сна. Поясница тоже ныла. Всё-таки следовало принять предложение Северуса и перебраться на кровать. 

Ремус поднялся и собрал раскиданную по полу одежду. Окликнул Северуса, но ответа не получил. Судя по ароматам, доносившимся с кухни, он не сбежал рано поутру, так что Ремус без особой спешки навестил ванную, обтёрся губкой над тазом, побрился и надел свежее бельё. Одевшись, он спустился вниз.

Северусу как-то удалось совладать со старой дровяной плитой, и сейчас она дышала теплом. Бекон, выложенный на тарелку, почти остыл, а кофейник был ещё горячий. Под ним лежала записка: «Ушёл на озеро. Собаку взял с собой». 

Ремус огляделся. Брюма действительно не было видно. Ремус должен был порадоваться, что Северус и Брюм поладили, но вместо этого ощутил недостойную вспышку ревности. Брюм был его собакой, и вот Северус позвал его с собой, а Брюм взял да пошёл. 

С другой стороны, если бы Северус позвал его, Ремуса, разве он не пошёл бы? 

Его даже не звали, а он всё равно идёт. 

На газонах валялось множество сломанных сучьев — Тревору работы дня на три. В кадках с персиковыми деревцами стояла вода. К счастью, сами они не пострадали, и завязи плодов не были сбиты. 

Лесная тропинка тоже была усыпана ветками, от влажной земли поднимался пар. В сплетении сучьев порхали птицы, элегантная трясогузка перебежала Ремусу дорогу. На ветке орешника сидела белка, подёргивая хвостом, её маленькие яркие глаза глядели на Ремуса с осмысленным любопытством. Мирная дневная жизнь. Какие создания бродят здесь после наступления темноты?

Ремус вспомнил о призраке, которого видел Драко. Беллатрикс Лестрэндж узнала племянника, иначе он остался бы в этом лесу навсегда. Наверное, в прошлой жизни Драко и вправду был существом смиренного нрава и безупречного подведения, уж очень ему везло в этой. 

Лес уступил место открытому небу, и перед Ремусом распростёрлось озеро. Солнце отражалось от водной глади, разбрасывая по поляне пятна теней, играя в кронах деревьев. Так бывало летом в Оксфорде. Когда их компания уставала готовиться к экзаменам, они шли купаться в Изисе. Кто сделал ту фотографию, где они все вместе — Джеймс, Сириус, Питер и Ремус? Конечно, Лили. Её не было на снимке. Ремус с грустью вспомнил Сириуса — его руки, красиво и мощно разрезавшие воду, смеющееся загорелое лицо. 

Северус плавал без брызг и плеска, как рыба. Он задумчиво кружил на середине озера, и Ремус подумал, что он может оставаться там часами. Он помахал Северусу рукой, и тот направился к берегу. 

— Чего тебе? — спросил он, хватаясь за мостки.

— Решил предупредить об опасности. В этом озере живёт гигантский кальмар. Думаю, за зиму он проголодался. 

Северус задрал голову, глядя на Ремуса с недоумением, потом мотнул головой, отбрасывая липнувшую к щеке прядь мокрых волос, и криво улыбнулся. 

— Это одна из твоих несмешных шуток или образчик местного фольклора? 

— Одна из моих несмешных шуток. Вылезай, вода холодная. 

— Как скажете, доктор Люпин. — Северус выбрался на мостки. 

Солнце поднялось уже высоко, воздух опьянял свежестью, настоянной на аромате трав. Северус вытерся — плавок на нём не было — и принялся одеваться.

Ремус неторопливо побрёл к скамейке. Брюм трусил рядом, беспрестанно оглядываясь.

— Я не верю, что Северус тебе действительно нравится, — проворчал Ремус. — Чем он тебя подкупил, беконом? Жалкий ты Исав. 

Он раскурил две сигареты. Северус догнал его, и на скамейку они уселись одновременно. Ремус дал ему одну сигарету, второй затянулся сам. 

— До чего хорошо, — сказал он. 

Северус запрокинул голову и выпустил колечко дыма. 

— Тебя не смущает, что это то самое озеро, в котором… гм… — Ремус запнулся.

— Беллатрикс утопила горничную? — закончил Северус. — Во Франции я ходил по полям, которые едва заросли травой после боёв. Я ступал по костям. Пил вино на ферме, на которой когда-то встречался со своими агентами. Я ничего не почувствовал. Теперь это просто поля и просто ферма. 

— Врёшь ты всё. — Ремус снова затянулся. 

— Вру, пожалуй. На самом деле я такой же слюнтяй, как ты. 

— Хорошо, что эта поездка тебя не сломала. Я беспокоился. 

Северус усмехнулся.

— Вот уж действительно, Люпин! Спасибо, что веришь в меня. О чём ты думал, когда глазел, как я плаваю?

— Вспоминал Сириуса.

Ремус тотчас пожалел об этих словах. Он бы с радостью проглотил их, как табачный дым, но было поздно. 

— Жаль, что ты не сказал мне этого, когда стоял на берегу, — сказал Северус после паузы. — Я бы с радостью и тебя утопил. Только не воображай, что я ревную, просто не могу равнодушно слышать этого имени. Надеюсь, я ни в чём на него не похож. 

— Если и есть между вами что-то общее, то лишь способность привлекать внимание. Про таких, как ты и Сириус, всегда спрашивают: «Кто это?».

— Про всех это спрашивают.

— Про меня нет. — Ремус слегка улыбнулся. — Интересно, где Сириус сейчас?

— Где-нибудь в низовьях Конго. Местные дикари сожрали его, а из черепа сделали ночной горшок для вождя племени. 

— Это не смешно, Северус.

— Да, конечно. Это святотатство. Вызывайте инквизицию. 

Ремус попытался принять неодобрительный вид, но вырвавшийся смешок выдал его. На лице Северуса появилась лёгкая ухмылка.

— Знаешь, в чём твоя проблема, Люпин? — Северус затушил сигарету. — Много думаешь. Знаешь, в чём моя проблема? Я тоже много думаю. Мы думаем слишком много о слишком малом и так к этому привыкли, что не сумеем перестать. 

Ремус представил, как они бродят по лабиринтам внутри собственной головы, каждый своим путём. Мысль, от которой пробирает дрожь даже в жаркий день.

— Что бы сказал на это Альбус? 

— Поговорим о Блэке и Дамблдоре в другой раз. Если у тебя нет других тем для беседы, лучше помолчим. За год я устал от бесконечной болтовни и шума. 

У Ремуса были другие темы для беседы, великое множество тем, но и тишина его устраивала в равной мере. Ведь это была не пустая, одинокая тишина, это была тишина, разделённая с Северусом. Он придвинулся ближе и коснулся руки Северуса. Тот повернул её ладонью кверху, и их пальцы переплелись. На Ремуса он не смотрел, так же, как Ремус не смотрел на него. 

Они глядели на озеро, и прошлое растворялось в тишине, в плеске воды, в солнечном свете и тенях, лежащих на земле. Оно уходило, как гроза, оставляя после себя запах озона и привкус железа во рту. Пустоты, оставленные в душах, заполнялись, кости мёртвых солдат уходили в землю, а земля зарастала травой. Живые возвращались к жизни, работали в саду, навещали друзей, смеялись и плакали, ненавидели и прощали. И любили. 

Прошлое уходило, и лишь откуда-то издалека порой доносились раскаты грома.

~ fin ~


End file.
